Infinite Love
by HeartsBroken
Summary: After the disaster at the opera house Erik meets a woman that turns him into a different type of monster, a vampire. He now lives in modern day New York City where he meets a girl that can change his life, Christine Dawson a descendant of Christine Daae.
1. Sophia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I only own some of the minor characters that you don't recognize.**

**A/N: This is not a E/OC story. There will be an Erik and Christine relationship. Obviously not the original Christine Daae, but a descendant of her.**

**Summary: Right after the disaster at the Opera House, Erik is found by a mysterious woman. She turns him into a different kind of monster, a vampire. After decades of composing music and drawing up blueprints to sell to the highest bidder he finds himself in 2011. He decides to take his knowledge and teach students everything he knows. At Julliard he meets the one girl who can change his whole life, Christine Dawson, descendant of Christine Daae.**

Chapter 1: Sophia

_Paris, 1870_

"Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." Christine sang as she descended into the misty lake water towards Erik. Once she finally reached him she put the sparkling ring onto her left ring finger and lifted her face to his.

The first kiss was soft and sweet to show that she was ready to live in darkness with him. She was surrendering to his control and saving the life of the one man she always loved, Raoul. She broke away from Erik and looked deeply into his eyes. They were tear- streaked and full of astonishment. He hadn't expected her to kiss him.

More passionately she placed another kiss on his lips. She held his disfigured face close so she could give him a kiss that they would both enjoy. In the end Christine thought back to all there times together even when she thought of him as her Angel of Music. He did take her mind and use her memory of her father and make it a nightmare in the end. But when she was young he was kind and loving towards her. They would talk and laugh about anything. He helped her get over the sorrow of losing her father, for the most part.

Coming back to the present, she pulled away from the passionate, pleasurable kiss with tears running down her cheeks. She felt guilty for liking the kiss when she knew she should hate Erik. She only kissed him to save Raoul's life, not to enjoy it and satisfy her desire of what it would feel like. She looked into Erik's eyes and he was out of breath and speechless. His face showed happiness, the first smile she had ever seen on his face. It soon changed to depression; his hatred of himself and what he was doing. He started to cry even harder and couldn't look her in the eye. He felt horrible and knew he could never have her love after what he just made her do. Without another look at her or her lover he stumbled away from them spitting out words:

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now don't let them find you. Take the boat; swear to me never to tell. The secret you know of the angel in hell."

He turned to see his love one last time. She had removed the rope around the boy's neck and they were holding each other in desperation instead of running. In one final plea for them to leave before they get caught he yelled, "Go now, Go now and leave me." He started tripping back into his bedroom as the mob was searching through the catacombs, knee deep in muggy water with torches, searching for him.

He gave himself up and was ready to surrender. He sat on the edge of his swan bed staring at his monkey musical box softly singing in between sobs, "Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you."

From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white in the darkness. He lifted his eyes and saw Christine standing there looking at him with sadness in her eyes. He knew this would be the last time he ever saw her and wanted to tell her the one thing he felt for her since the moment he met her.

"Christine, I love you."

Her eyes started to tear up more and before the emotions could take over again she started to step forward. Erik's first thought was, _'What is she doing? Has she decided to stay with me?' _As she stood in front of him her eyes drifted from his to her hand. His eyes followed and he saw her remove the engagement ring he gave back to her after ripping it from her neck at the masquerade ball. With the ring in one hand she reached for his hand with her other. She held his hand palm up and placed the ring into it. She held her fingers in his closed hand to hold on for a few seconds longer. He lifted his eyes back to hers and saw the grief on her face. She started to turn away without taking her eyes from his and without letting go of his hand. She finally released his hand and turned completely away and out of the room. He looked down at his hand that now held the ring and more tears started to descend.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime." Erik heard in the distance the echoing purity of Christine's voice singing the love song she shared with Raoul on the rooftop.

Raoul's baritone came in right on cue. "Say the word and I will follow you."

Erik stood and started to walk out of his cavern to see Christine and Raoul leave on his boat and disappear into the distance.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning." Christine's head turned to see Erik one last time. It was as if she was singing the words to him and him alone.

Erik sang one last time to his angel. "You alone can make my song take flight." The boat disappeared around the corner and his voice burst forth as he took hold of a candlestick holder. "It's over now the music of the night." He smashed all the mirrors left uncovered in his home and the last one held a secret passageway. He turned one last time and then disappeared into the pitch blackness before the mob could catch him. He left everything behind, his clothes, his music, and his mask. Nothing mattered to him at that moment. He lost everything he cared about.

**xXx**

After a couple of weeks of sleeping in alleys under discarded newspapers and eating crumbs outside of café shops, Erik had enough. He wasn't going to live the rest of his life like this, he couldn't. He would end up back in that hellhole of a circus, being shown for amusement or in a prison somewhere waiting to be hanged for his crimes. He had to get out of Paris and he had to have money and clothing to be able to do so.

When he left the opera house he was only wearing his brown Don Juan trousers and a white flowing shirt that was as thin as an old rag. He didn't even have a mask or a hood to cover his disfigurement. At least he had the ability to hide and get away without anyone seeing him. He had to get back to his home and gather some things together so he could leave.

It was midnight on a weekday so no one was on the streets except for the homeless people that had nowhere to go. He walked through the shadows of side streets on his way to the opera house that was now a burned, destroyed mess of a building. As he approached the once magnificent opera house he felt shame for ruining an old landmark such as this. Before anyone could see him he entered through a side door that only the cooks used to dump old, unused food out of.

When he was young and he had only lived there for a few months he knew he couldn't make Annette Giry go through the trouble of bringing him food every day. She had saved him; she shouldn't have to do anything else. So to go about getting things on his own he couldn't walk through the halls in case he got caught. He made secret passage ways in the walls leading from his home to the kitchens. Over the years he made more that led to different places around the opera house. It became a maze of passage ways that only he had the knowledge of using.

As he entered the kitchen he found the secret door and opened it. It made no sound and he walked slowly into the darkness. He was blind in the dark, but soon his eyes adjusted and he could see well. After a few minutes he made it to another door that led into his home. He opened it slowly to make sure the police weren't looking around inside. Once he made sure it was empty he walked in.

His home was a complete mess. His music was scattered all over the floor, drapes were pulled off the walls and mirrors and laid in piles on the floor. Candles were burned out and on the floor. His books and paintings were thrown around. He entered his bedroom and the scarlet blankets on his bed were gone, his clothes that were once nicely folded and placed in chests and drawers were now scattered and wrinkled. His chests were knocked over and emptied.

He hid his feelings, nothing was destroyed, and everything could be replaced. He grabbed one of the discarded drapes and laid it on the ground. He gathered a few shirts, pants and shoes from the floor of his bedroom. He went over to the sitting room and grabbed a couple of masks from a drawer that luckily the searchers didn't open. He grabbed his cape from the chair it was hanging on and put it on. He grabbed the money he had that was hidden in a small wall nook and put it in his pocket. Before leaving he looked at his home one last time. Something caught his eye and he walked over to it. He entered the small room that once held the Christine model and saw the mannequin tipped over and broken into pieces.

That was the last straw; he broke down into sobs and couldn't contain his mourning any longer. He sat there on the ground holding the wedding veil that was lying next to the head of the mannequin. He was holding it close and didn't want to let it go.

After a couple of hours he got up and assembled the edges of the fabric and folded it so it would hold all the items he gathered. He picked it up and left the way he came. Once he reached the kitchen he grabbed leftovers from the counter and a loaf of bread. Luckily the kitchen didn't get a lot of damage so the food wasn't ruined, just a little old. After putting the food in another pouch he left the opera house and started walking down the street, east out of town.

**xXx**

Erik had left Paris a month ago to get away from the pain. He also wanted to go to a place where he wouldn't be noticed and arrested. Although he soon found out that he would have to leave the country in order to be safe from everyone. He didn't have it in him to go any farther from Paris, his home, his Christine. The only way he would be able to leave the Paris area is if Christine was gone or he became a danger to her.

After a week the food he gathered at the opera house was gone and he started to use the money he had on small amounts of bread to keep him from going hungry. He would sleep outside on the street and sometimes even enter an inn through an open window and sleep on the floor hidden from innocent eyes.

The only thing that made him happy now was a good bottle of rum. He spent almost all of his money on alcohol. He would spend most of his time drinking in the shadows. One late night he was sitting in the back corner of a tavern with his cape covering his face and a bottle of rum in his hand. He had the barman leave the bottle an hour ago and he discarded the glass half an hour ago. Now all he had was a bottle of alcohol and a broken heart.

Moments past when he was lost in his thoughts of his angel of music and suddenly a woman stood in front of him, staring. He looked up to see a woman in a black dress with striking blonde hair flowing in soft waves down her back. He was entranced in her beauty and was shocked to see a woman of her stature in a dark pub such as this. She had to be married to a wealthy lord for she had jewels adorning her neck and ears and was wearing a popular dress made of fine fabric.

Before he started leering uncomfortably he put his head back down and hid his face more. All of a sudden he heard the chair next to his scoot out and looked up to see the woman sit down. She looked at him and reached for the bottle of rum. He pulled it away from her grasp with a hiss. The woman then lashed out faster than any human could and grabbed the bottle from his strong grip and threw it across the room. The smash could be heard in the distance and he looked at her with hatred and shock.

"Why would you dare take a bottle of rum from a man in my state?" he said in between teeth ready to shoot forward and grab her around the neck. He never thought of killing a woman until this moment.

"Because I can tell drinking away your life isn't going to change anything. You need to realize that and get on with your life. Is it a girl?" After getting no answer from the dark creature she knew. "It is a girl. What's her name?"

"I choose not to tell you." He said. He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care.

"Alright, that's fine. You don't have to tell me. Just answer one question. If you could, would you want to completely forget about her? Lose your memory of her so you wouldn't feel this way?"

His head shot up and his eyes were round in astonishment. He could never forget her, he would never want to. He told the strange woman, "No, never. I don't ever want to forget about her. She was my life for ten years; I don't want to ever forget the best moments of my life. She was the best thing in my life."

"You are still caught up in her. Why did you leave? Or I should ask, why did she leave?" she asked.

Without another word he got up and ran out of the tavern. He ran as fast as he could. The strange woman had brought him back to the last moment he saw Christine and his heart was ready to plummet and die. He had to see Christine again even if it hurt him more; he had to see his precious angel again.

He had run away past all the buildings and now only fields, barns and farmhouses surrounded him. It was very late and he was out of breath from running. He ran into the closest barn, unseen, and found himself a horse. The one he picked was black and large; it would easily be hidden in the night. He grabbed a saddle and reins and put them on the horse. He then grabbed the reins and guided it to the barn doors. Once he was safely outside he mounted the horse and rode off into the night towards Paris.

**xXx**

He made it to Paris in the late morning and kept to the shadows for the rest of the day until it became dark again. He couldn't go to the Chagny estate in the middle of the day or he would be caught by the guards.

The sun had set and he made his way to the Chagny estate on Midnight, he named the horse because he didn't see himself returning him anytime soon. He left the horse tied to a tree branch and walked over to the gates. He noticed two guards standing by the bars and he made his way over to the stone wall at the side of the building. He climbed the wall and landed on his feet in the tall bushes. He cautiously made his way to the closest window of the mansion. He hid behind a gargoyle that sat on the ground next to the window he was looking in.

He looked into the glass and saw books covering the walls. There were books everywhere and a fireplace situated to the left. Sitting in a soft green chair was the object of his desire. Christine was sitting with her feet curled under her legs in front of the fire with a book in her hand. He couldn't read the title, but could see she was captivated with it the way she laughed and then moments later cried. He could watch her read a book for hours, but a certain man came up behind her to place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was her fiancé and smiled. She got out of the chair and gave him a sweet kiss.

Their happiness made him angry and jealous. He wanted to have that love with Christine and he hated Raoul for taking that from him. He wanted to stay longer and watch her, but knew he couldn't watch her kiss that boy and have him hold her the way he wished he could. He backed away from the window and turned towards the stone wall. Once he reached the other side he saw a strange figure standing by Midnight staring at him.

Before he could run, the figure was before him in the blink of an eye. The being removed its hood and he noticed who it was. It was the woman from the tavern_. 'How did she find me? What does she want?' _he thought.

"I knew you would go to her. You still love her, you can't let her go. I want to help you feel better and hopefully get over her." She said. She looked serious and trustworthy. She had followed him to Paris and saw the way he looked at the girl in the window with love and compassion. She could see the way he paled when a man came into view and held his girl.

She wanted to help him and knew exactly what to do. She took his hand and guided him to the horse. He was confused and wondered why this woman was trying to help him. He didn't want help, but knew that he should go on in order to live his life.

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

He hesitantly said, "Erik." He hadn't told anyone his name before, not Madame Giry or Christine, but now he told this complete stranger. "What's yours?" he asked.

"Sophia." She said with poise.

They left Paris yet again and made it to an abandoned shack right outside of society. They entered and Sophia moved to light a few candles so Erik could see. Unknown to her, Erik was very accustomed to darkness. Once there was enough light in the room they sat facing each other on the ground.

Erik was the first to talk in their long silence. "How are you going to help me?"

"Before I do anything I need to tell you that once we are finished you will never be able to see Christine again." She said confidently and with much sternness in her voice.

Erik thought she sounded like Annette Giry for a moment. He was unsure about wanting help once Sophia said he would never be able to see Christine again. He didn't know if he could survive any amount of time without seeing her smile or the flow of her hair. After a moment he agreed to Sophia's demand. He knew it would be hard, but if it became too much he would go to her for a moment and watch her from a distance without letting Sophia know.

With that said Sophia leaned forward and removed the hood from Erik's face. When she saw the mask she didn't flinch or run screaming 'Phantom'. She simply placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him on the lips.

He pulled back the moment her lips descended on his. He did not think she would do that and was shocked. He looked at her face and saw her eyes were glowing red and she looked demonic. She opened her mouth to show two pointed fangs forming from her gums. He pulled back farther to run from her, but she jumped on him to hold him down.

The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his neck and he blacked out.

**xXx**

He woke in the morning with an excruciating pain in his neck. He sat up and reached to feel his neck and felt two punctures in his skin covered in blood. He got up from the floor and noticed blood on his white shirt. Before he could remember what happened Sophia walked in to the shack and said,

"Morning sleepy head." She had a cheery voice and looked happy for some reason.

"What happened?" He still didn't really remember; it was all fuzzy.

"You passed out. You probably have a bit of a headache. Here take this and drink up." She said as she handed him a dirty glass with a dark substance in it. He didn't think about it and took a sip. He spat it out completely disgusted with the taste.

"What is this?" he said with revulsion holding the cup away from him.

"My blood." She said as if it was obvious. He looked at her in surprise. Then he threw the cup across the room and it shattered on the floor.

"Why would you give me your blood." He asked as he tried to wash away the taste from his mouth.

Instead of answering she went over to the front door and opened it. An innocent farm girl was standing there as if she was stuck to the spot.

"Hello, darling come on in." Sophia said in a sweet voice. The girl entered and looked over at Erik with a blank face. "Now darling, I need you to sit with me right here." Sophia said as she sat next to Erik and put the girl in between them. Erik looked confused and wanted to know what Sophia was planning.

"What are you doing, Sophia?" he whispered.

"Erik do you feel a pain in your gums?" she asked without answering his question.

Just as Erik was about to reply 'no' he felt this throbbing pain above his teeth. As he reached up to feel his gums he felt points coming out and grow. He jumped back and became scared. He didn't know what was happening and wanted this nightmare to end.

Sophia then took the girl's wrist and punctured it with her own fangs. The girl didn't even flinch, she seemed to be hypnotized. As the blood poured from the wound Erik smelled the air and stared at the wound. He smelled the blood and his vision turned red. His mouth started to water and he crept closer to the girl's wrist. He didn't know what he was doing and couldn't help himself. He grabbed a hold of the girl's hand and started to suck on the blood. He drank as if he was starving. He couldn't stop and the girl went limp in Sophia's arms.

Erik killed his first girl. He became a vampire.


	2. Family Background

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own some of the characters. **

**Please Rate and Comment this story, Erik's Mermaid and SexyKnickers story, ****Inside My Mind. !**

**A/N: I have decided in order to please my readers for this story and for Erik's Mermaid. I will be going back and forth with uploading them. I will upload this chapter and then write another chapter for Erik's Mermaid and upload that and so on and so forth. I will be going into more of Erik's past as a vampire throughout the story I just really wanted to get into Christine's character. I have also decided I don't like writing in 3****rd**** person so I will be going back to Erik or Christine's POV. If I want it to be both at the same time I will let you readers know. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Family Background

**xXx Christine**

My summer has been full of surprises. Ever since I took my last step out of the high school I attended for four years I have been hit with good news, great news and big family secrets.

I left school on a nice, hot beautiful day in Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts. The school I attended was a private Catholic school with everything you would imagine in a school like that, the strict teachers, healthy lunches and the hideous uniforms.

The second I walked out that door I removed my blazer and white collared shirt to reveal my lavender colored tank top. I then removed my knee high socks and unsightly black shoes and pulled my white flip flops out of my backpack, I through my uniform into my backpack and headed home. I did that so I wouldn't have to be seen wearing it and because it was almost 100 degrees outside. As I walked through the lawn in front of the school all my friends and acquaintances were hurrying to their cars or walking as fast as they could from the school. I guess everyone wanted to get away from the school as much as me.

"Christine, wait up!" I heard from behind me. I turned, already knowing who it was and smiled. Meg was running towards me with her long blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail and a big smile on her face. Once she caught up with me she started pulling her blazer off. I was relieved she was sane enough to get out of that disaster. As we got to the sidewalk and walked down the street to our houses she had completely removed her uniform and threw it in a trash can. She was smarter than me because she wore shorts under her skirt so she could remove that as well while I still wore mine.

"I am so happy that we are out of that prison. No more Mr. Norman, no more uniforms and no more getting up at 6:00am." Mr. Norman was the principal and he was the devil incarnate. He always found some reason to give even the sweetest freshman a detention. I'm surprised he didn't come out and slap me with a ruler when I removed my uniform while still on school grounds. He went to that school with my parents and apparently was just as bad back then as he was now.

"I know this is going to be the best summer ever. I need to rush home to see if I got any acceptance letters from those colleges." Meg said as we stopped in front of my house. I hated how close my house was to the school because if any of the teachers found out I wasn't sick when I was absent I would have detention for a month.

"I really hope you get some today. I will probably not get one until I come back from France." I was visiting my grandparents for a month in Paris with my mom and dad and I was leaving the day after tomorrow.

"Don't worry I will check your mail everyday like you asked and call you if you get in anywhere." Meg said. She is such a good friend and I really hope she gets into one of the colleges I get into because then we wouldn't have to be apart.

"Alright I am going inside. I will call you later." I told her. I could see her itching to go home and check the mailbox.

"Alright, bye." She said as she started speed walking down the street.

I went into my house and looked around. My family was very well off; my parent's parents grew up with lots of money from their parents. It is a long chain of money that is too boring to go into. I dropped my backpack on the floor by the coat hangers and walked through the front entrance towards the living room I noticed the sliding doors were closed. They were never closed, out of curiosity I opened them and jumped back in surprise as everyone said, "Surprise!"

The room had balloons and confetti everywhere and a giant "Congratulations" sign hanging from the ceiling. My parents were front and center and other people were standing around them staring at me with large smiles. I didn't recognize anyone except my parents, Meg and her mom, Jeannie. I was surprised to see Meg there, I saw her practically running down the street two minutes ago. Before I could look at anyone else I saw an envelope in my mom's hand. I would know that stamp anywhere.

"I got in." I said in a tiny squeak of surprise.

My mom came forward and handed the large envelope to me. I turned it around and noticed the seal was already broken, but I didn't care. I ripped it open and the first thing I saw was the word 'Congratulations' on the letter and the Juilliard School of Music logo in the top left corner. I have wanted to go to this school since I was five and this was a dream come true. Before I could say anything which was pretty much impossible I was so speechless my mom directed me over to two people I have never seen before.

"Christine this is Charles Wrenger and Mary Campbell. Mr. Wrenger is the Director of Vocal Arts at Juilliard and Mrs. Campbell is the Vice President of the school. They have come to tell you something." She said as I shook their hands a little shaken.

"Christine, Charles and I have come to congratulate you on making it into Juilliard. We have watched you perform and sing during every school play since you were seven. We think you have amazing potential and can't wait to work with you in the fall." Mrs. Campbell said with a smile on her face.

I was completely shocked and couldn't move. I couldn't speak. They have known about me for ten years and have wanted me at my dream school for as long as I have wanted to attend there. I couldn't just stand there silently so I politely thanked them and excused myself. I didn't want them to think I was ungrateful I just didn't want them to see what I badly wanted to do. I entered the kitchen and started dancing around out of eye shot. I couldn't contain my happiness; I was over the moon with excitement. Once I was done jumping up and down with my hands in the air I heard a throat clear. I turned in embarrassment hoping it wasn't Charles or Mary and was glad to see Meg standing there. I grabbed her and hugged her so tightly I'm surprised I didn't kill her.

When I let go she had a look on her face that said 'I know something you don't know' with that little teasing tune.

"What? What is it?" I asked curiously. She slowly lifted another letter that looked just like mine that said 'Congratulations Meg Foster, you have been accepted at Juilliard School of Music in the dance department.' I couldn't hold in my silent screaming and started yelling happily and jumping up and down in the kitchen. My parents and the Juilliard staff definitely heard that, but I didn't care one bit. They couldn't take away my acceptance for being immature.

Once Meg and I were done jumping up and down we entered the living room again to see five people standing trying not to laugh at what they just heard. My dad then looked over at Mary and Charles and said, "They accept."

**xXx**

It has been two weeks since I found out I got into Juilliard, my dream school. I have been in Paris at my grandparent's mansion since then and can't believe how beautiful it is here. I knew my family was wealthy, but I didn't realize they were this wealthy. The place looks like a palace and is very old, but still holds the beauty of a new estate. I have never been here because something would always come up and we would have to reschedule the vacation. I am so happy to be here and feel like I am in a museum.

Apparently this home was built back in the 1850's and has been taken care of very well over the years. The palace is made of brick and very sturdy on the outside and the inside reminds me of the castle in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. You walk into a large front hall and there is a giant stairwell in the center with halls on each side leading to living rooms, libraries and kitchens. Upstairs is filled with bedrooms and offices. A lot of the furniture looks like it hasn't been changed since the place was built and some of the bedrooms haven't been used since my great, great grandparents slept in them. I wanted to explore as if I was a ten year old again going through a maze.

My parents and grandparents would spend a lot of time together talking about politics and other boring stuff. I would always just go outside and sun tan or walk around the grounds. Although one day it started pouring and I couldn't go outside so I explored the inside of the house. I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt from my suitcase and went off to explore. Again the rest of the family was in one of the many sitting rooms playing chess and reading. I headed down one of the halls on the first floor and found myself in the hall of portraits. There were paintings of my ancestors all the way down and I looked at every one of them. It started with my mom's parents, the one's I am visiting now, Nicholas and Elise. They looked younger and regal. The next few portraits were my grandaunts and granduncles. The next one was my grandmother's parents, Frank and Victoria Kell. The next portrait was Victoria's parents Gustave and Elizabeth de Chagny. That name sounded somewhat familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I brushed that thought aside and kept going. The next face I saw made me do a double take. After looking at the woman's face I knew for a fact I could never be adopted.

The woman had long, light brown hair that cascaded down her back in large curls, just like me. She had a light complexion and young features. She didn't have any wrinkles or scars on her face. She looked angelic. She had large chocolate brown eyes that looked right into my blue eyes. I was so entranced in the woman's features it took me a moment to realize a man was standing behind her sitting form. The man was tall and well-built with long, straight blonde hair. He had blue eyes that I could tell could command with one look. He looked like an ass. I looked at the name plate on the frame and it read, "Raoul and Christine de Chagny 1872."

I couldn't believe it. Was this a joke? Did my parents set this up? I didn't know what to think. My ancestors were_ the_ Raoul and Christine de Chagny? The characters in one of my favorite movies and plays "The Phantom of the Opera"? This was ridiculous. This couldn't be true. Raoul de Chagny and Christine Daae do not exist. The Phantom of the Opera does not exist.

**xXx Erik**

I stood there on the balcony of my penthouse looking at the view. My apartment was pretty close to Lincoln Center so I could see down to the sculptures and fountains. I could see the Metropolitan Opera House that I once sent anonymous compositions to every few months. The money I earned from those pieces of work bought me this penthouse and more. I looked over at the Juilliard School of Music and the beautiful architecture. The chairmen and president of the school would probably faint if they found out I was the designer and architect of the building. I had to keep myself busy somehow before I died of boredom. Obviously not literally since the only way I can die is a stake through the heart or head removal. Believe me I would know. I have attempted killing myself dozens of times, hanging myself, eating garlic, stabbing myself with a crucifix and standing in direct sunlight.

I woke up hours ago and have been standing here looking out at New York City. The sun is starting to come up over the horizon behind the many skyscrapers. I learned the hard way that the sun doesn't do anything to me. Dracula, Vampire Chronicles, Blue Bloods, Twilight and Vampire Diaries all have it wrong. Vampires don't go up like a torch, have witches to make fancy rings or sparkle in the sunlight. We don't do anything. About a hundred years ago I tried killing myself that way. I strapped myself to a pole with chains so I couldn't run and waited all night for the sun to rise. Once it did and I wasn't really dead I had to wait for someone to come along and help me. Sophia had arrived and stabbed me in the gut with a wooden stick and threatened that if I tried killing myself again she would tie me up and torture me until I begged for death. That was my last attempt at suicide and I decided to just start living and doing something with my undead life.

After years of writing music and drawing up blueprints for the Metropolitan Opera and many wealthy clients I decided I wanted to get out and be around people. It was time. I spent my human life underground running from people and a century hidden away in my apartment above life sending out anonymous work. About a couple decades ago I went online and learned some teaching techniques. I already knew everything about music I didn't need to go to school for that. I sent in a fake resume to many colleges in New York and got a job upstate. I left the city and went up there to work. I worked there for as long as I could before people noticed I didn't age. I then got another job somewhere else. Every ten years I would get another job and pass as a thirty-three year old. A couple years ago I started working at Juilliard, the building I designed.

I started with the same two rules I always did when I started a new job. Leave in ten years tops and don't get close to anyone. The first one was always easy because I followed the second one. This time it would be a little harder because I became friends with the chorus teacher, Andrew Frost.

The phone started to ring inside the apartment so I went inside and grabbed it off the couch and looked at the caller ID_. 'Ah, speak of the devil' _I thought. "Hello, Andrew. Don't you have anything better to do at 6:30 in the morning?" I asked as I looked at my watch.

"No. But, that's because I love to annoy you." He said with that cheery voice he always had that pissed me off.

"Don't you have a wife and kids to have breakfast with or something?" I asked getting irritated.

"They are still asleep. I couldn't sleep so I got up and now I'm drinking coffee."

"Thanks for the update." I said as I went into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator. I started to pour the blood into a tumbler and take a sip.

"Drinking blood, this early in the morning?" Andrew asked as if it was an alcoholic drink and was frowned upon to drink in the morning.

A year ago Andrew came to my apartment when I wasn't there to drop off some paper work from the school. He tells me that he went into the kitchen for a glass of water before leaving and found blood bags in the fridge. I found out before he could tell anyone and he promised he wouldn't say anything. I didn't even have to threaten him.

"What do you expect me to drink, milk?" I asked as I took a sip of the blood and put the bag back in the fridge.

Andrew just laughed on the other end and said, "I can just see it now. You, on a commercial, promoting Hood milk telling kids to grow strong bones."

I couldn't help laughing at that. Andrew always had a weird sense of humor and could get anyone into a laughing fit. Andrew's wife came into the room so he had to leave and I hung up the phone.

The summer just started I didn't know what I was going to do for the next three months. I always found the summer being depressing for me because I had nothing to do and nowhere to go. During the school year I would be teaching all day, every day, except weekends and coming home to do more work either composing or grading papers. Once I got home my memories would come flooding back. I quickly got into a routine and when that gets disturbed such as summer or Christmas break I get lost in my thoughts. Christine is always there and her voice is ringing in my ear constantly. On some level I knew that I became a teacher to find a voice as beautiful as my angel's was. No such luck, yet.

**xXx Christine**

After going through the hall of portraits and ending super strangely I decided to try and forget about it. It couldn't be real. It had to be some mistake. I reached the stairs and climbed them quickly so I could explore more before my parents started looking for me.

I decided to go down one of the wings I hadn't been down before. One of the rooms I entered looked like a small library. There were books covering the walls and a couple chairs in front of a large fireplace. I started looking at the many books and titles and saw they were all old classics. They all looked very fragile so I didn't pick them up. I exited that room and started walking through the hall again. As I went to go through another closed door I felt a pull towards a door at the end of the hall. I became very curious of the large double doors and headed straight to them.

As I reached the entry I opened them and headed into blackness. I kept the doors open for the light from the hall to aluminate some of the room. I headed towards the curtains covering the windows and opened them. It was still raining out, but the light from outside entered the room and I could see much better. As I looked around I noticed it was a bedroom. It was very large, bigger than the gym at my old private school.

The bed was king sized and had a very old blanket over it. The room looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There was dust everywhere. The bed sheets and quilt were rough and thin, almost like a cheap hotel's beds. I went over to the table next to the bed and there was an oil lamp sitting there. I tried turning it on, thinking it will never work, but it did. Now that I had this I could see a lot more. There was an old, worn book sitting on the table. I read the title "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes"; it looked like the first edition. I ignored it and went over to the dressing table. The mirror looked dusty and was cracked in the corner. A woman's hair brush was sitting in front of it along with a jewelry box. I opened the box and gasped at all the beautiful pearls and gems lying there staring up at me. They were gorgeous; I didn't want to disturb anything so I quietly closed the box and backed away before I tried on all the necklaces.

I wondered whose room this must have been and how long it was unused. I stared up at the ceiling and saw a chandelier hanging from the center of the room. Without looking where I was going I bumped into a chair. As I went to right myself I saw a crack in the wall behind the chair near the floor, hidden. It didn't look like a normal crack that could happen from chipped paint or the chair hitting the wall. Curiously I went over to inspect it and reached out to touch it. As my finger brushed the crack a clicking sound came from my left. I noticed then that the bookcase on the opposite wall near the bed was pushed back from the wall. I got up and went over to the bookcase. I softly pushed it to the left and a smaller room was opened to me. I started to think I was in a Nancy Drew novel or something as I took the lantern and walked through the entrance and into blackness.

The room was dustier than the bedroom behind me as if no one knew it existed. The lantern helped me see the room better and I could see shelves built into the walls made of stone. Books occupied the shelves and papers were scattered around in untidy piles. As I came closer I noticed each book had no title to indicate what it was. I assumed it was a Journal.

I picked one of them up gently and brushed off some of the dust. I opened it to the first page and it read:

_Diary of Christine Daae: 1870_

I stared at it in disbelief. I thought this can't be a joke. No one would go through so much trouble for a prank. This place looked like it hadn't been touched in centuries. I flipped one of the pages and read,

_Dear Journal, _

_I feel completely alone. I know physically that I am not for I have Raoul and his family, who have been very supportive and generous. I mean I am alone inside. It has been a month since the tragedy at the opera house and I can't get _his _beautiful voice from my head. I can't remove the look on his face when I returned Raoul's ring from my mind. _

_I feel horrible. He must hate me. I betrayed my angel of music. _

There was a large break in the page after that and a continuation of another day.

_Meg came today. I hadn't seen her since the fire either. I feel like I have been taken from everything I know and thrust into another life. Meg came to see how I am doing and to give me a few things that survived the fire. _

_She said her mother went to the chapel after helping Raoul and took my father's grave plate. She gave me the closest thing I had to my father that I thought I would never see again. It broke my heart a little more inside to see my father's picture. What she gave me next made me almost faint._

_She held out _his _mask. The white porcelain outline of the right side of his face was staring up at me, the eye hole empty. I took it into my hands and caressed it. It was unbelievable to hold in my hand. A thought abruptly came into my consciousness. Does this mean he is dead? Did the guards find him and kill him or worse torture him?_

_As I was thinking that Meg interrupted me. She told me she went down there with the mob to find him and found the lair empty. It was empty. He made it out. She then told me her mother was getting updated on the status of his whereabouts and they found nothing. He is missing. _

_Dear God, keep him safe._

I couldn't read anymore. This was intense. I put the Journal down and explored some more. There were candles everywhere. I looked down at some of the papers on an old wooden table. Some of them were drawings and others were illegible scribbles. I passed them and found a wall covered in old newspaper clippings. Every article had one thing in common, the subject, Phantom of the Opera. Many of them were front page material. One read, _Phantom of the Opera Missing. _Another said, _Raoul DeChagny and Christine Daae Engaged. _One of them really caught my attention, _Don Juan Triumphant Tragedy._

The article told the story of the Opera Populaire opening Don Juan Triumphant and having a surprising performance. It also read that it ended in tragedy as the Phantom of the Opera killed the lead tenor and took his place. He then became unmasked by Christine Daae and set the chandelier to fall after kidnapping the lead singer.

At the bottom of the article a large picture was printed of the play being performed. A painter must have gotten a good view and drawn Christine and the Phantom in a passionate embrace on stage before the fire. The drawing was of a man in dark clothing wearing a full mask covering forehead down to his lips. He was wearing a fedora and his head was bent so you couldn't see his face. He was standing behind a shorter woman with long curls and had his hands on her hips. They were in a very intimate embrace. The girl looked very much like the woman in the painting downstairs. My great, great, something grandmother? She was wearing something very gypsy-ish. Andrew Lloyd Webber really got it right. It looked very much like the sexy Point of No Return dress in the 2004 film version.

I was completely stupefied and started backing away in astonishment. This was ridiculous. Not looking where I was going I bumped into something. I turned quickly to keep it from falling. As I steadied it I noticed it was made of glass. It was a large, dirty container type thing. As I looked harder I noticed there was something inside it being displayed. I brushed away the thick layer of dust and what I saw made me drop the lantern.

It went crashing to the floor and left me in complete darkness. The last thing I saw before the light went out was a white half mask encased in glass.


	3. History and Planning Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own some of the characters and the idea.**

**A/N: Thank you all my reviewers. You guys are great, I write for you. Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 3: History and Planning Future

**xXx Christine**

Once I was submerged in darkness I ran like hell. I know what I saw and it was like I saw a ghost. How could that be possible? How could my grandparents have the mask of the Phantom of the Opera? It was time for answers. As I ran I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into one of the employees. He was a tall man with graying hair and a beard.

"Hello young lady. Why are you in such a rush?" the man asked as if he was talking to a playful five year old.

"I… uh… Where are my parents and grandparents?" I asked out of breath. I couldn't tell this innocent man what I just saw. He probably wouldn't believe me.

"They are downstairs in the library." He told me.

"Thanks." I said as I brushed by him and started at my fast pace again. I was going to get some answers from my grandparents. How could they keep such a big secret from me?

As I opened the doors to the library I saw my mother and her mother sitting on the couch talking and my father and grandfather playing chess with a very fancy board. It looked like the pieces were actually made of stone. They all looked up when I entered and my mother asked,

"What is it, dear? Why are you sweating?" she said as she looked at my sweat beaded forehead.

"I have been running, all the way from upstairs." I said in between large breaths. "Grandma, why haven't you told me about my ancestors?" I asked trying to see if she would give me any information first before I bombarded her with questions about the Phantom of the Opera.

She looked a little taken aback at the question, but agreed to tell me anything I wanted to know. "Everything can be told if you walk down the hall with all the portraits on the walls. Let me take you there." She said as she started to stand.

"No I have already been there. That's why I came here. One of the portraits was very strange to me." I said.

"What do you mean, strange?" my mother asked.

I was done trying to get them to bring it up so I blurted it out. "Why didn't you tell me my great, great, whatever grandmother is Christine Daae from the Phantom of the Opera?"

My parents started laughing at that believing it was absurd. My grandfather sat back and watched with a serious face and my grandmother stood looking at me with a guilty stare. After my mother saw the look on grandma's face she stopped laughing and looked serious again_. 'How could my mother not know about this?'_

"It is true, you're Great, Great, Great Grandparents are Raoul and Christine de Chagny. We kept it a secret so no more reporters or journalists would take advantage and try to get a good story from it. After a certain Gaston Leroux came to find information we stopped. He completely changed the story. Frank and Victoria, my parents, are the ones that hid all of Christine's journals and belongings. I have yet to find them to assuage my curiosity."

'_She never found out where Christine Daae's hidden room in the wall was? She has lived here all her life and in my first visit I stumble into it?'_ "I found it." I told her. Everyone's eyes drifted from grandma to me and their eyes widened.

"How did you find it? Where is it?" my grandmother asked as she came closer to me.

"It is behind the bookcase in one of the old rooms upstairs." I said. I believed it to be Christine Daae's room, but I wasn't quite sure.

"Bring me there. I must see it for myself. I have searched everywhere for it. " She said with anticipation.

"Ok. We need flashlights though. It is really dark in there." I said as I headed out the door.

"Wait a second." I turned to see my mother standing looking at her mother with a stern look that always made me obey. "How could you never tell me about this?" she asked angrily.

"Darling, I didn't think it was necessary. All the press and media gave up on the story. It was old news. I didn't think you would be interested. Plus, since I couldn't find the room I started to believe it didn't exist."

"Of course I would be interested. My great, great grandparents are characters in my favorite play. I have seen the Phantom of the Opera on stage dozens of times."

"Can we stop fighting, please?" I asked loudly to get over all the chatter and angry yelling. "There is a room upstairs way more interesting than this conversation." I said as I made my way out the door. I could hear everyone coming up behind me in silence. It was like two kids just got yelled at and decided to be silent instead of getting yelled at again. My grandfather went off to get flashlights and when he returned we made our way up the stairs and down the hall to Christine Daae's chambers.

I accidentally left the rooms large doors open so anyone could have gone inside and peeked around. Luckily no one did and the bookcase was closed again. _'I wonder if it has some kind of motion detector.'_ I went over to where the chair was and pressed on the crack in the wall. The bookcase on the other side of the room opened slightly. Everyone stared at it and waited for me to go ahead. I pushed on the wood of the bookcase to reveal the dark room beyond. Everyone was silent. I turned to see if they were still there and they were.

I turned on my flashlight and started to walk through the doorway into the dusty room. Everyone turned on their flashlights as well and came up behind me.

I stood there and watched everyone walk around and look at things. My parents were looking at the newspaper clippings and drawings. My grandma was searching through the many journals with grandpa. I stood there watching and then I remembered the mask. I turned the flashlight in the direction of the glass encasement. I walked closer to brush some more of the dust off the glass with my hand. I could see the mask much clearer now.

It was a half mask with holes for the eye and nostril. It stopped in the middle of the forehead and went straight down the middle of the nose and covered half of the upper lip and across the cheek. It was as white as snow and looked to be very smooth. I could see the expression lines and creases made into the material to be form fitting. As I admired the beauty of the mask I didn't notice that everyone else started to crowd around me and look at the mask as well.

"Oh my god." I heard my grandmother say. "Is that…?" I nodded to answer her unasked question.

I have no idea how the mask could stay in such perfect condition over the years but it has. It looks brand new. I was getting very curious about Andrew Lloyd Webber. How did he get some details perfectly correct? It doesn't make sense. The Don Juan outfits look very similar and the mask is an exact replica of the film version. Even Christine in the portrait downstairs looks very similar to Emmy Rossum only a bit older. It was all very strange.

**xXx **

Over the next couple weeks I read a lot of Christine's journals and looked at the newspaper clippings some more. I found out a lot more about the story. The journals were dated from 1860 to 1910. The earlier ones told her life with her father, meeting Raoul and living in the opera house. Gustave Daae was everything to her. The summer they spent by the ocean she met Raoul de Chagny and he had saved her scarf. Gaston Leroux did get one thing right. Christine would right every night it seemed. The year her father died the journals stopped coming. They went from her being seven years old and living in a small cottage with her father to working and living at the opera house under the guidance of an Annette Giry. She grew up in the hands of Madame Giry and became best friends with a Megan Giry.

That is very strange. Christine Daae is best friends with a Meg and I am best friends with a Meg. Both with long blonde hair, Coincidence?

The journals started to get longer once she mentioned an Angel of Music. He was sent by her father and came to watch over her. Once the years went by they became close and he decided to teach her to sing. He became a strict teacher and wanted her to perform her best. Each entry was about each lesson. One would be about how he was angry that she showed up late and her begging for him to stay. The next would be that he said she was getting better. Over the years her voice soared to incredible abilities.

After a couple more journals and many entries later I read an entry that stated. _'My Angel of Music showed himself.'_ The music of the night scene popped into my head and I started to hum it while I read. She must have written it after because she wrote a bit shakily and it became harder to read. I could only get some of the words out. _'Beautiful' 'dark' 'sensual' 'waking' 'removed his mask' 'hideous' 'shouting'. _It must have gone a lot like the play did. The next journal was about Raoul mostly. I have never been a Raoul and Christine fan so I wasn't very interested in it, but decided to read it anyway. It was mostly blissful happiness and keeping their engagement secret. There were more journals about the Phantom trying to convince her to stay with him and finally kidnapping her on the stage. Before I knew it I was reading the journal I picked up the first time I came in here. It was all about how she was living with Raoul and couldn't stop thinking about her Angel of Music. I skimmed through the days of living with Raoul. It read about some visits from Meg Giry and her mother. One entry read_, 'My wedding day' _I closed the journal. I didn't want to read anymore tonight.

I was leaving with my parents and going back home tomorrow night. I couldn't wait. I wanted to tell Meg everything. I couldn't tell her over the phone, I wanted to see her reaction in person. I headed downstairs for dinner with my family.

**xXx Erik**

I couldn't stand being in my apartment any longer, I had to get out. It was late in the day so people were out partying and having dinner at fancy restaurants. I didn't have the luxury of sitting at a table with people and talking over food. I didn't get to dance in a crowded club listening to hip/hop or rap with a drink in my hand. Not that I would want to, I would at least like the option. The taste for blood is always there, but over the years I have learned to control it. After forty years of drinking blood from the body and watching the man or woman go limp in my arms I started to hate myself more. I started to control my thirst and just steal blood bags from hospitals around the country and store them in my apartment, hidden. I didn't feel as guilty when I steal a sample of blood then taking a human's life.

I made my way down to the park and walked on the grass, I started to think. Work would be starting in a month and I would be busy with students and grading. I wouldn't be stuck in my head like I have for the past two months. Christine's voice still haunts me. It won't go away. I haven't seen her since the day I became a vampire. After Sophia turned me I was still shaken and didn't understand what was happening to me. I ran for my life and went to the one person that always made me feel better, Christine.

_I went to that same place in the window and didn't see her in there. I started searching through all the windows and didn't see her anywhere. I decided to give up and leave. When I turned away from the window, Christine was standing there looking at me. She looked surprised and not at all afraid. She came to stand in front of me and pressed her hand against my unmasked cheek. _

"_Are you really here?" she said in a whisper as tears started to well in her eyes. _

"_Yes." I said. I didn't know what else to say. Before I could say or do anything else she put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. A rosy scent wafted from her brown curls that covered my face. I held her there in the garden and never wanted to let her go. Before I knew it I heard a pumping sound. I didn't know where it was coming from and then all of a sudden my vision went a deep blood red. All I could smell was her blood, all I could hear was the pumping of her heart, all I could see was a haze of red. _

_I was afraid. This must have been what Sophia meant when I could never see Christine again. The blood overwhelmed me and all I wanted was to drink her blood. I pushed her away and through the blood I could see her face. She looked frightened of me. I knew then that my eyes were red and my fangs were coming out. Before she could scream I ran and jumped over the fifteen foot wall with one leap and landed in front of Sophia._

"_I told you. You can never see her again." She said in that stern voice. All I wanted to do was strangle her. She ruined my life. I could never see Christine again because I may end up killing her even though that is the last thing I would ever want to do. _

That memory has come back in dreams and flashbacks. It was the scariest moment of my life. I was afraid that if I ever saw her again I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would feed on her until there was nothing left. That thought saved her life, the thought of her dead and her blood in my mouth is what saved me from taking her life. I haven't been to France since that dreaded day.

For an entire century I have been controlling my hunger. I haven't looked at a human and wanted to drink from their veins for many years. I still have the thirst for blood but I no longer go into frenzy when I see a person bleeding.

After finding out that the sun doesn't affect me I got curious as to what the other vampire myths would do. I walked into a church and didn't burn. I ate garlic and didn't have to spit it out. I looked into a mirror and saw my reflection. It seemed that everything was wrong. It gave me freedom to do things that other people could do.

Some things were true. Stakes through the heart were deadly; I never had the courage to try. Head removal was also deadly. Vampires also have supernatural powers, such as super speed, fast healing, high jumping, super strength etc. In the beginning it was entertaining to run across the country in only a few minutes without running out of breath and picking up a vehicle with one hand. It soon became useful, but not as entertaining.

As I was lost in thought I found myself standing in front of Julliard. I don't know how I got here, but I got a feeling that this upcoming semester was going to be great. I don't know why, it never is. The only reason I got the teaching job was to have something to do instead of staying home all day with my thoughts. But just from standing and looking in the glass windows I knew my life would change somehow.

**xXx Christine**

I have been in the car for four hours now and I promise myself I will never go on a long trip again. I am sitting in the backseat of my dad's SUV with my parents in the front and Meg sitting next to me in the back. The first couple hours of the trip were ok because I was so excited to be going to New York and Meg and I were singing along to the radio. After that got exhausting I started listening to my IPod. There is still another hour and a half ride and I don't think I can make it.

My parents just pulled into a gas station to pick up some snacks for the rode. So now Meg and I are sitting alone waiting to get back on the long straight road.

"How much longer is it going to take to get there?" Meg asked as she yawned. I don't blame her; we had to leave before dawn to miss the traffic and to get there in time to meet the landlord of the apartment we were going to share. Our parents didn't want us to live on campus for some reason. I honestly think it would be safer but they want us to be more independent.

"Another hour and a half." I said as I looked at the digital clock on the dashboard. "I can't believe your mom couldn't come."

"Ya, well work wouldn't let her take the day off. At least she can come the weekend before school starts to help us settle in." She said. Her mom worked for a very strict business and barely had any free days off. She had to use her sick days for the weekend she is coming to see our hopefully new apartment.

"That's true. I still can't believe we both got into Julliard. This is a dream come true." I said thankfully.

"I know. I love that our parents are paying for us to live in an apartment close to the school. It should be really exciting." I could see that silent hint of her partying side coming through. During high school she was the one that threw all the amazing over- the- top parties. Now that our parents wouldn't be around all the time we wouldn't have to fear getting caught.

"I just hope this school year isn't as full of surprises as my summer was." I said as I thought back to all I learned about my dead relative. I had gotten home and immediately went to Meg's to tell her everything.

"Ya, that is some crazy shit," Meg said as she remembered everything I told her from the journals to the newspaper clippings to the mask. She didn't believe me at first, but once I showed her all the pictures I took on my camera she looked as if she were in the middle of a ghost story.

My parents got back in the car after filling up the gas tank and we were off again. They got me a snack size of pretzels which I finished in five minutes and I got back to listening to Evanescence. The rest of the ride went smoothly and we finally arrived at our destination. The apartment building was very tall and modern looking. It wasn't made of red brick like the cheap apartments in Brooklyn but was a shiny gray. My parents looked to be paying a fortune for this.

We got out of the car and went into the front entrance. We walked into a large open lobby that had a couple comfy looking couches and chairs and a large front desk with a security guard sitting behind it. My parents, Meg and I went up to the front desk and my father asked for a Patrick Collins.

A man that looked to be in his late thirties came out of a door behind the desk. He was a tall man with dark brown hair pulled back with gel and small beady brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue business suit and green tie. When he came closer I could smell a hint of cigar smoke. He gave my father his hand to shake and introduced himself as Patrick Collins.

"This is my daughter, Christine," My father said as he motioned to me and then Meg "and her friend Meg Foster."

"It is great to meet you both." Patrick said as he shook our hands. "How about before anyone signs anything we all check out the apartment upstairs." He said as he led us towards the elevators.

"That would be great." My father said as he followed. My mother took my hand and we all made our way to the elevators.

Once we got to the apartment on the tenth floor Meg and I were shaking in our boots. Mr. Collins opened the door and allowed us to enter. It was a large apartment. We walked in to see a spacious living room with gleaming hardwood floors. To our right was the kitchen that had brand new appliances and granite counter tops. The kitchen and living room merged without walls or doors which made it look much more open. There was a whole wall of windows on the opposite wall of the front door that showed the most amazing view. I could see the Metropolitan Opera from here. It was a dream come true. We all went down the hall and there were three doors two on the left and one on the right. He opened the first door on the left to show the bathroom. A large bathtub, showerhead and beautiful tiled floors. We were shown into one of the bedrooms and it was big with a couple windows on each wall so the light could pour in. The next bedroom was even bigger and had its own bathroom connected to it.

I looked at Meg and she gave me the look that said I could have this room. I think she already had her sight set on the other one anyway. She also knew how long I take in the bathroom and decided to give me my own private one. We went back out to the kitchen space so my parents could sign the contract. I was so excited about this place and knew it was worth it to go those five hours in the car. This was awesome.

"… and you are all set." Mr. Collins said as he folded up the document and put in his briefcase. "Thank you for choosing this apartment and I hope you enjoy living in New York City." He said and I swear he sounded like a TV commercial.

As we all left the apartment building I stood on the sidewalk with a large smile on my face. Everything was going perfectly. I just had to tell my parents something that I wasn't sure they were going to agree to.

"Mom, Dad, if I am going to be living here I don't want you guys to pay for everything. It just doesn't seem fair. I want to get a job in the city." Their eyes turned to saucers and they gave me unbelieving looks.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about that." My mother started to say.

"I know but for experience and to know that I am making some kind of contribution to the apartment I want to have a job. School will be my number one priority and if it gets to be too much I will quit, deal?" I said as I saw their minds turning to worry about my grades.

After thinking about it my dad said "Alright. I want it to be close by though. We could probably get you a job at the Julliard School shop. Does that sound alright?"

I was excited; I hugged my parents and agreed. We went to the Julliard Shop and picked up an application that I immediately filled out and returned. We then went to the registration office so that Meg and I could fill out our schedules for the semester.

I decided to take five classes, three on Monday, Tuesday and Friday and my other two on Wednesday and Thursday. On Monday, Tuesday and Friday I would be taking a drama class to keep my acting in line, an hour long recording session for my voice and a music history lecture. On Wednesdays and Thursdays I would be taking a composition course and dance with Meg.

Meg is going to be taking mostly dance classes and wants to audition for the musical. I also want to audition so we went over to the Juilliard theatre and signed our names on the sheet. Meg would definitely get in because she has been dancing since longer than I can remember. She is so dedicated. I have no idea if I will get in because I don't know if there are better singers than me that have more experience on stage.

Once we got all we needed to get done we went to a nice restaurant for dinner and talked about everything. We were all tired from the long journey so we checked into a nice hotel and fell fast asleep.

The next morning we headed back to Massachusetts and when we got home I started packing for New York. One month left until the school year starts. Three weeks until I am officially moved into my new apartment.

This was going to be a great year.


	4. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I own some of the minor characters and the idea. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 4: First Day of School

**xXx Christine**

The intro of Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin kept my dream in control until the drums started beating loudly and woke me from my slumber. I hit the dismiss button on my phone which automatically made the music end.

It is 7:00 am, first day of school. That thought made me jump from my bed and throw my comforter off the bed. I have never been so excited for school before, it must be because I am attending Juilliard. That thought made me jump up and down.

I headed for the bathroom connected to my room and showered. After jumping out of the shower I brushed my teeth and blew dry my hair. I started to apply gray eye shadow that color always brought out the blue in my eyes, and a bit of lip gloss. After finishing in the bathroom I went to my closet to pull out what I was going to wear.

I never had to wear a plaid skirt, white collared shirt, and blazer again. I was in college. I could wear whatever I wanted. Looking out the window it was beautiful and sunny. It looked like it was hot out so I pulled out underwear, a pair of jean shorts, bra and navy blue kami. After putting on my clothes I grabbed a pair of white flip flops and went out to the kitchen.

As I made it into the kitchen, Meg was already sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey." I said to her as I grabbed a bowl and Captain Crunch from the cabinet.

"Hey, are you excited for school?" Meg asked already knowing the answer.

"You have no idea. See how I am taking advantage of no dress code." I said as I pointed at my short shorts and spaghetti strap shirt.

"Ya definitely, I couldn't figure out what to wear so I grabbed this." She said as she pointing to her faded t-shirt that had the logo for Reese's and her capris pants. I gave her thumbs up while I took a bite of my cereal. "Well, I have to go I have an early class today. Remind me again, why I took such an early class?"

"It was the only time it was available." I told her for the fifth time in twenty-four hours.

"Right." She said as she grabbed her purse from the couch and a notebook from the bookcase in the living room. "See ya."

"Bye." I said before she closed the door. I still have twenty minutes before I need to go so I grabbed a pen and notebook and put them in my purse in case I needed to right any notes on the first day. I have three classes today because it is Monday so I am going to the recording studio this morning and then later I have an acting class. It will probably be beginners warm up type of drama class, and after that I have a music history lecture. I am excited for all my classes; I hope they will be awesome.

I went back to the bathroom to check my appearance. I decided to put my hair in a high ponytail so it wouldn't be in my face. I want to add something to my outfit to add to the no dress code. In high school we had to wear our uniforms, but public schools couldn't wear a lot of things. No halter tops, no pants that go higher than your middle finger, no thin strapped shirts, no hats. That's it no hats. I went to my closet and grabbed my dad's baseball hat from the top shelf that he gave me when I was little. I put the hat on and left my room to keep myself busy before having to leave.

Ten minutes later I decided to leave early in case I couldn't find the recording studio. I gave myself extra time to get there so I wouldn't be late. I walked across Lincoln Center, past the Metropolitan Opera, past the New York Library for Performing Arts, and past a couple theatres. I finally made it to Juilliard. I stood there to admire the beauty and sculpture of the building. It was gorgeous. Whoever designed it is a genius.

I entered the magnificent structure and looked around. Sunlight was coming in from all the windowed walls making it look up beat and having a happy environment. If I were to go searching for the recording studio by myself I would never get there. I would be stopping to look at everything and lose track of time. I went up to the front desk where a petite woman, in her early forties I would say, was sitting looking at the computer screen.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the recording studio is?" I asked her. She looked up at me as if she just realized I was there and then gave me directions and a map for future use.

I took the map and made my way in the direction the woman said and within five minutes I was where I am meant to be. The door was open so I just walked in. I walked into a small room that has a piano and many tall microphones looming over it. It was a cozy environment and I turned to see a full wall window that showed the recording room. There were bookshelves and a panel with switches and buttons all over it. Just as I looked around a man came into the room I am in holding a folder.

I turned to see my teacher and he is a tall man with brown hair sticking up. He has glasses perched in his hair and is wearing a shirt and tie with jeans. He was kind of hot, but not really my type. Meg would love him.

"How are you? You must be Christine Dawson." He said as he shook my hand.

"Yes and you must be my recording teacher." I said back.

"Yes, Andrew Frost. I teach here in the recording studio and I am also the chorus and band conductor for all the events." He said.

"Wow that must be a lot of work." I said thinking he must be here all day, every day.

"Well, there are other teachers as well that take over from time to time." He said. "Well, shall we?"

"Sure." I said as I went over to one of the microphones and put on a headset. He went off to the room adjoining and started to press a couple buttons.

Over an intercom on my side I heard his voice say "let's do a couple warm ups."

I then proceeded to do five minutes of warm ups and then I sang the song in front of me. I only made a couple mistakes, but the whole hour session went pretty well. He is a good teacher and way better than my chorus teacher in high school. That woman did not have one single musical cell in her body.

Before leaving I asked, "Could you help me find the acting classes? I have a beginner's drama class in half an hour."

"All the acting classes are taught in different theatres in the school. What is the title and teacher's name?" he asked.

"Drama 101, taught by Michelle Bay." I said looking down at my schedule.

"Beginning Drama 101 would be in McClelland Drama Theater. It is one of our basic theatres." He said. Then he started to give me directions and I made my way.

It took me twenty minutes to find the theatre and when I did the room was already pact. There had to be at least two hundred seats in the room and most of them were filled. I grabbed a seat in the back and waited.

Just as I sat down the teacher, Mrs. Bay came out and started to introduce herself and do attendance. This is an hour and a half long class and for sixty minutes we spent going through the attendance and looking at the syllabus. She let us go early, not wanting to get into acting right away, so I went off to find my music history class. It is around 12:00 noon so after finding the lecture hall I went in search of the cafeteria. I had a half an hour before I had to be in class so I went to find food.

The cafeteria was much smaller than the high school one, but you could eat at the tables or outside and there were even some comfy chairs in the front hall that I saw people eating in. I grabbed a bagel and cream cheese and paid $1.50 for it. I went to sit down and eat it. As I took a bite, I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Hey, Christine, how's your day going?" Meg said in that cheery voice she always had. She sat down across from me with a yogurt and water bottle.

"Good, had an hour recording and another hour of acting class. The only reason I am here is because my teacher let us out early and I didn't want to be super early to my next class." I said as I took another bite of my bagel.

"Awesome. I just had dance and met this girl who lives in the building next to ours. She is wicked nice. She wants to be a dancer at the Met like me."

"Awesome. We should definitely have her over some time. What's her name?" I asked.

"Carla Vorla. She is originally from Italy, but she said her parents moved here when she was born so she doesn't remember living there."

"That's cool." I said. I always wanted to visit Italy. I should have when I was visiting my grandparents, but it just flew out the window when I learned about my family background.

After a few minutes of talking with Meg, I had to get to class. I made my way back to the lecture hall and got there five minutes before class started. I headed in and like my last class it is packed. There are rows and rows of seats going uphill and I started going up the aisle to find a seat. I found one ten rows back, hopefully our teacher doesn't write small because I would never get anything written down.

"Hey." I heard next to me. I looked over and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was staring back at me. "I'm Richard, Richard Mason." He said as he extended his hand.

"Christine Dawson." I said as I took his hand.

"What are you majoring in?" he asked.

"Either Drama or Music. I want to sing at the Met. It has been my dream for years." I said. "What about you?"

"I am going into Drama; I want to be an actor. Ever since I was little I have been in every school play and that was never enough. Is this your first year?"

"Ya, I'm a freshman."

"Junior." He said as he motioned to himself.

I looked down at the board and saw a man standing there at the desk with his back turned. He has broad shoulders and short black hair; he is wearing all black and looks to be at least 6 feet and 3 inches. He looked like he was looking through papers. He went around the table and grabbed a marker. He wrote on the board, Prof. Erik Damson, thankfully in large letters so I could see, and turned around.

My eyes widened and I felt like I was going to pass out. This could not be happening. I have just found out that my great, great, great grandmother is Christine Daae and I am probably named after her. I found out that the Phantom of the Opera is real and not a fictional story. Now I find out that my music history teacher wears a white half mask on the right side of his face.

**xXx Erik**

I woke up this morning from a horrible nightmare. Some people can say it is just a dream and go back to sleep knowing it will never happen. My dreams aren't like that; they are memories, horrible memories.

I dreamt of a time in my life where I was completely lost. It was the early 1900's and I was done being lonely and hidden from life. I would go to the closest brothel and take a woman. I would pour out all my lust and sexuality for Christine on a willing woman. Once I took the woman's body, I took her life. I would drink her blood dry and leave her in a puddle of blood on the bed before leaving.

For twenty years I did that and sometimes I still get the urge to do it again. Not the drinking, but the fucking. It was never special; it was just a way to release my frustration.

It is the first day of school, the day I have been waiting for. I shower, go into the kitchen have someone's blood to eat and brush my teeth. I put on black pants and a black buttoned down shirt with a white tie. I grabbed one of my white masks and placed it on my face.

The morning went smoothly and I had two classes before lunch. I have a few more classes after lunch and then I head home or visit Andrew. I entered my first class after lunch to see a full room. I went over to the desk to look through my attendance chart. Before I did attendance, I had to introduce myself.

I wrote my name on the board, Erik Damson. I have changed my name so many times in the last century and a half that I can't even remember the name my father gave me. This decade I am Erik Damson.

I turned to face the class and could see some students dropped their jaws or their eyes widened. That was the normal response. Some didn't even react thinking I was just creative or a big fan of the musical.

"I am Professor Erik Damson. You may call me Professor or Mr. Damson. No Erik, or Damsee, or Mr. D." You would be surprised how many students in my last classes said those names. "Now I am going to do attendance and after today when you enter the class there will be a sheet sitting on this desk where you will sign in." I said as I knocked on the table in front of me. I hate wasting precious time on attendance every day. This just makes it easier.

"Alright, Heather Ames."

"Here."

"Matthew Brown."

"Yup."

"Nathan Brynes."

"Here."

"Damon Castle."

"Here."

"Christine Dawson."

"Here."

I looked up to see a girl ten rows back sitting in between two boys. She is petite and wearing a dark sleeveless shirt. She has brown hair pulled back and is wearing an old Red Sox hat. "You shouldn't wear a Red Sox hat in New York, Yankee fans can get pretty dangerous." I said.

"I will take my chances." She said in a sweet musical voice. I liked it.

I continued reading the rest of the attendance list and when I was done I noticed everyone was here. I passed out the overview of this course and started reviewing it. I made my grades tough and added a lot of projects and papers. If people are going to attend Juilliard they need to do all they can do.

By the time we were done we only had five minutes left so I asked, "Does anyone have any questions?"

A boy, Richard Mason, sitting next to Ms. Dawson raised his hand. "Yes, you."

"I was just curious about the mask. Are you a big fan of the Phantom of the Opera." He asked inquisitively. Ms. Dawson turned to look at him and then looked back at me, curiously.

"I know a lot about the Phantom of the Opera." _'More than you will ever know'_ "I wear this because I can relate to his character. Any other questions?"

Many hands shot up and I tiredly said, "Questions that don't revolve around the mask." Everyone put their hands down, except one. "Ms. Dawson."

"I just want to know what your free times are. In case I ever need help on something for class, what time would you be available?" she asked.

I was surprised that she actually asked a question that had to do with class and not my appearance. I was thankful for that. "I am available Monday, Wednesday and Friday after 4:00 and Tuesday and Thursdays before 1:00. Weekends are completely empty so you can send me an email message and I will get back to you. My email address is on the sheet I gave you."

"Thanks." She said as she jotted down something on a paper.

"Class dismissed. I will see you tomorrow, same time." I said as I made my papers neater. I turned to the board to write something down for the next class. I turned back around to see the students heading out the door. The only one who was still tidying up was Christine Dawson.

She put her bag over her shoulder and started coming down the aisle towards the door. She wasn't paying much attention and tripped over the last step. Before she fell I flew over to her with my supernatural speed and grabbed her. I steadied her and she looked up into my eyes.

Her eyes are a lovely dark blue surrounded by a pale complexion. Her bone structure looks like it was carved by angels. She looks beautiful and very familiar. As she steadied she looked down and started blushing.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said as she removed her hat. Her hair is a golden brown mix of curls, very thick and flowing. It is still wrapped in a hair elastic and strays of it fell out and came down the sides of her face. She looked angelic.

I shouldn't be thinking this way; she is a student and a human. I can't get close to anyone; I don't want to feel this way. I turned away and headed back to the board to continue writing. I had to shake this emotion.

By the time I turned back Christine was gone and a couple of other students were coming in and taking their seats. Another class, two more and I am done for the day.

**xXx**

After the classes were done, I went to visit Andrew to see how his first day went. I found him in the recording studio doing some paperwork. He looked a bit tired.

"How was _your_ first day?" I asked him emphasizing your because mine was pretty terrible.

He looked up to see me and sat back in the chair he was occupying. "It was pleasant. Lots of paperwork though, that's the downside. The upside lots of good voices. How about you?"

"Let's just say I hate student's right out of high school. They like to call me 'The Big D', 'Mr. D', 'Erik'. Like they have the right; who talks like that to their teachers?" I said in disbelief.

"High schoolers. Only the ones that go to public schools because they aren't disciplined enough. Private school kids are more polite." He said in understanding. "This morning I had one girl that was very sweet and well-mannered, when she was gone I checked and she is from a private school in Massachusetts."

"Maybe you're right." I said as I thought about that. Andrew is always very smart and makes me understand people. "I am going to head home for the day. I will see you tomorrow." I headed towards the door and took the long walk home.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Christine Dawson. '_Great two beautiful Christine's in my head.'_ Christine Dawson is not beautiful, I can't think about her like that. She is a young student, I am an old vampire. She is pure, I am a monster. I will not obsess over another girl; I will be alone for the rest of my existence. That is the way it should be.

I still couldn't control my thoughts and my mind remembered everything about her. She has big blue eyes that stare into my soul, or lack thereof, a light complexion of natural skin that glows, her lips look sweet and moist, and her hair cascading over her face in waves. Some of her traits look oddly familiar. I don't know where I have seen those eyes, those lips, that hair.

By the time I was done thinking about her and ready to forget, I made it home. I went through the front lobby, waving to the security guard, and towards the elevators.

I arrived at apartment 20A Penthouse. I opened the door with my key and let myself in. The apartment was lit with sunlight from the many windows and I went over to the balcony doors to let some air in. I walked over to the kitchen to grab a blood bag from the fridge for dinner. I always eat two times a day, one bag in the morning and one for dinner. It keeps my body satisfied and keeps me from ripping a student's head off. I am able to eat human food, but it isn't as good as blood for me. I will eat food around other people, but blood is my bodies need now.

As I drank from the blood bag I went into my bedroom to grab a change of clothes. I changed into a worn t- shirt and flannel pajama pants. I went back into the kitchen with my bag and kept drinking. A thought popped into my head, _'I wonder what Christine's blood tastes like.' _

My eyes shot open wide and I dropped the blood bag on the tiled kitchen floor. Where did that thought come from? I haven't thought about drinking from a human being for a little under a century. What is happening to me? I need to steer clear of Christine Dawson, at least for a little while until I can get myself under control again.

How am I going to avoid her? She is one of my students. I have to go to work and she has to be in class. I will just have to avoid and ignore her then.

**xXx Christine**

After class I stopped by the Juilliard Shop to grab a few school supplies and check to see if they got my application. I went up to the counter to pay for a few notebooks and a package of pens and pencils.

"I was wondering if I could talk to whoever is in charge. I brought in an application a couple weeks ago and wanted to know if they looked at it." I asked the girl behind the desk.

She turned to pat a man on the shoulder behind her and quietly said something to him. The man turned to look at me and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm James Hatch, I am the store manager."

"I'm Christine Dawson. I was wondering if you got my job application." I asked politely. He might be my new boss; I need to make a good impression.

"We have been looking at a lot of applications lately. We do appreciate you coming down to ask and letting us know you are still interested. Your phone number is on the application, yes?"

"I believe so."

"We will definitely call you when we get to it and set up a time for an interview."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I said as I grabbed my bag of supplies and left the store.

I went straight home after that in high spirits. When I got home I sat down on the couch and put on the TV. All that is on at 2:00 in the afternoon is Judge Judy or Family Feud. I turned off the TV and made my way to the kitchen for something to eat. I found a granola bar in the snack bucket and started to eat it. I will wait for Meg to get back from her classes to order pizza or something.

I went into my room and tossed my Red Sox hat on my bed. My dad gave that to me when I was 11 and I have always kept it close. Dad and I would be at our closest when we watched the sports channel.

As I looked at the hat I remembered my last class. _'You shouldn't wear a Red Sox hat in New York. Yankee fans can get pretty dangerous.'_ The man in the mask, Prof. Damson, said that to me when he first looked at me. I am very curious about that man. He wears a white half mask on his face, very similar to the one at my grandparents' house. He has that terrifying, thrilling appearance. When I first saw him I thought I was hallucinating. When he looked into my eyes I felt my face turn red. He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. From far away I couldn't see his many qualities, but after class when I came closer I could see the blue sparks in his eyes and his luscious tight lips.

I was so enthralled with looking at him and thinking about him that I tripped on the last step. Before I could face plant into the hard wood floor, he caught me. _'How did he do that? He was twenty feet away from me. How could he get to me so fast?' _All those thoughts disappeared when I looked up into his face. He was staring down at me and the mask had a scowl etched into it as if he was mad, but his viewable side showed worry.

I quickly looked away before my face blushed a hundred times redder and removed my hat to wipe my brow. I apologized and quickly left the room before I became more embarrassed.

Now I have time to admire his appearance. His mask is very intimidating and his face is very handsome. I know I shouldn't think about my teacher like this, but I can't help it. It isn't like anything is going to happen. His hair was short, not like buzz cut, army short, but spiked upwards in a handsome manly way. It is striking black and I just wanted to touch it. His eyes are like a sea green some moments and ice blue the next. They looked into my own and I couldn't breathe. His skin was nicely tanned, not to much that it looks completely fake, but not pale like a ghost. His body when he caught me was solid. He had many muscles in his chest, arms and abs. I could feel the power in his skin and wanted to rub it.

I have never felt this way for any of my teachers, probably because all my teachers from fifth grade on were woman or old men. This was neither. He is gorgeous. I went over to my desk and pulled out my hair elastic, I fluffed my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I had many pictures attached to the side of the mirror. One was of my parents and me at the beach sitting on the sand, another was Meg and I at our graduation wearing the cap and gown, the other two pictures were of the secret room.

One of the pictures was a close up of the sketch in the newspaper of Christine dressed in costume for Don Juan. The other one was of the mask enclosed in glass. Next to that picture was a photo of the portrait of Raoul de Chagny and Christine Daae in the hall on the first floor. They were a reminder that it was real and I can't push it aside.

I left my room and went back to the living room to put in a movie. I grabbed Liar Liar from my collection and watched it. I need something funny going on in my life and anything with Jim Carrey is perfect. For the next hour and a half I sat there and watched Jim Carrey fight with a blue pen, beat himself in a men's bathroom and run around the house with The Claw.

Laughter always makes me forget my life for a moment.

**xXx **

**There is chapter 4 for you! I hope everyone has a good Halloween, I know I will. I am dressing as Christine in her costume during Music of the Night. It should look pretty good. I will have a Halloween chapter for this story, but I couldn't get it uploaded for Monday because it is still in the far away progress. **

**If you haven't checked out Liar Liar, watch it now. It is one of the best Jim Carrey movies.**


	5. Early Morning Stroll

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own some of the characters and the plot. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 5: Early Morning Stroll

**xXx Christine**

"I got the job!" I said as I walked in the front door to see Meg sitting watching TV and doing homework at the same time.

I just got back from my job interview at the Juilliard store. I didn't think I would get the job because the manager said there were so many other people that applied for it. I thought my chances were the same as winning the lottery. Never going to happen!

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya, they said they were impressed with my grades in high school and they checked my references and they all said very nice things about me. Remind me to thank your mother for the great words."

"So they just hired you on the spot?" Meg asked.

"Yup, I start tomorrow." I said excitedly.

It is the end of the day on a Friday so I grabbed my backpack and brought into my room. I was going to do my homework, but I was just too excited about the job, there was no way I was going to sit still. I went back out to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hey, I'm going to make dinner. Are you hungry?" I asked Meg.

"No, I'm good. I just had a salad." She replied.

"OK." I said as I grabbed sub rolls from the counter and deli turkey and pickles from the fridge. I made myself a sandwich and sat on the couch to watch How I Met Your Mother with Meg. Once I finished my sandwich I put my plate in the dishwasher and returned to the couch.

"This is lame. It is a Friday night; we should be out doing something." Meg said exasperated.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" I asked.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and opened the door to see Richard standing there. I was shocked._ 'What was he doing at my apartment?' _I thought.

"Hey, Christine, right?" he asked.

"Ya, Richard?" I asked still confused to see him at my door.

"Ya, um, hey look can I use your phone? I left my cell in my room and I'm locked out of my apartment." He asked urgently.

"Ya, sure. Come on in." I said as I opened the door wider to allow entrance. I closed the door behind him and made my way to my room where my phone was. "By the way, Meg this is Richard from my Music History class. Richard this is Meg, my roommate slash best friend." I said introducing as I went towards the hallway.

I came back out to see Meg and Richard standing in the kitchen talking. "Here you go." I said as I handed him my phone. "So you live in this building?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm one floor up." He said as he pointed to the ceiling. "I didn't realize you lived here."

"Ya, we moved in right before school started." I said.

"My parents and I have lived in this building for ten years. It is a really safe building." He said as he started dialing a number on the phone. He pressed it to his ear and waited a few seconds.

"Hey, dad. Where are you guys? I locked myself out of the apartment." A pause. "OK, when will you be home?" Another pause. "Alright I will just be waiting outside the apartment then. Bye."

He shut the phone and handed it back to me.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone." He said as he made his way to the door.

"When are your parents coming back?" Meg asked curiously.

"About an hour." He said as he turned back.

"We aren't going to make you sit outside your apartment for an hour. Come sit down." Meg asked as she went to sit on the couch.

"Thanks." He said as he sat next to her.

I sat on the cushioned chair next to the couch and asked, "So Richard, what other classes are you taking?"

"Just call me Rich. I am taking a bunch of acting classes and some music. I am going to be helping one of the acting teachers with her class, Drama 101. That should be fun." He said. "What about you, guys?"

Meg answered, "I am taking dance classes and some music lectures. Next semester I am going to be doing more acting classes. I want to dance at the Met."

"Really, Christine told me she wanted to sing there. You guys must have hit it off when you met." He said.

"We have known each other since we were infants. Our parents went to high school together." I said.

"Friends for life. What school did you go to?" he asked.

"A private school in Martha's Vineyard." I replied. "We had to wear those ridiculous uniforms that you see in the movies."

"Is that why you were wearing thin straps and short shorts and a hat on the first day?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. I can't deny it. I was free of the plaid skirt and collared shirt." I said. He laughed.

"Is there any cool places to hang out around here?" Meg asked.

"My parents like going to the expensive restaurants. I prefer the smaller diner places. There is a really good diner down the street, Marty's. They make the best sandwiches. There is also an under 18 club downtown." He said pointing off his fingers.

"What do you think of Juilliard?" he asked me.

"I like it. My favorite class is Music History so far. Mr. Damson really knows what he is talking about." I said thinking of how he can talk for hours about composers and plays in the past. He seems to get really into his lectures. "What about you?" I asked.

"I really like this school. I am bummed I only have two years left. Music History is one of my electives; it just helps fill in my schedule. I do like it though. Mr. Damson is really cool. I wish I knew what the mask was about."

"I think he wears it because he likes the musical so much. It isn't really any of our business. Did you see the look on his face when you asked about it on the first day?"

"He looked ready to bite my head off. That is why I think it is more than an obsession with the play. I think he is hiding something."

My phone rang at that moment. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it. I thought it could be Rich's parents so I answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Rich there? This is his father." The deep voice said on the other end.

"Ya, hold on." I said as I handed the phone to Rich.

He took it. "Hello… OK, thanks… Bye." He said into the phone. He passed me the phone and got up. "That was my dad. He is downstairs. Thanks again guys. It was nice to meet you Meg." He said as he headed to the door.

"Nice meeting you too." Meg said with a smile.

"See you on Monday, Christine." He said as he waved and closed the door behind him.

"He is hot. Why haven't you told me about him?" Meg said after he was gone.

I was never paying attention to him, Erik Desman had my attention. Not because he is the teacher, but because he has an intenseness about him that I can't avoid. "I don't know." I said.

Before she could ask anymore I went down the hall to my room. I closed the door behind me and went over to the mirror. I looked at all the pictures around the border and stared at the picture of the mask.

'_Why does my teacher where a mask? How does it look exactly like the one in this picture, the original Phantom mask?' _My mind started asking the unanswerable questions. Mr. Damson has refused to answer any questions about his appearance since the first day. The only question he answered was from Rich and he gave a pretty vague answer. I was still very curious, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower and when I came back out there was a box sitting on my bed. It must have come in the mail while I was in the bathroom. I looked at the top and it was originally addressed to my home in Martha's Vineyard. It was forwarded here to me. There was a stamp on it that said FRAGILE and in the top left corner was the address of the sender. Paris, France, my grandparents.

I grabbed a pen from my desk and ripped open the tape concealing what was in the box. I flipped the tabs up and there were Styrofoam peanuts piled on top of each other and a note was sitting on top. I opened the note and read:

_Christine,_

_I know how much you were enthralled with everything in Christine Daae's secret room. I want to give you some things you can keep for yourself. I know now that these relics were meant to be found and passed down to future generations. What you will find are some artifacts that you were most enthralled with. I trust you will keep them safe._

_Your Loving Grandmother_

I dropped the note and stared at the peanuts in the box for a few minutes. Beneath this Styrofoam are some of the things I found in that secret room. '_How could my grandmother send this to me? What would she have risked losing to send to me?' _I knew the second I read that letter that I should close up the box and send it back to my parents so they could send it back to my grandparents. I knew that would be the right thing to do. But, my grandmother said she trusted me and wanted these things to be passed down.

Before I could think anymore, my hands went to work. They started digging through the large box of peanuts and brushed against some kind of leather. I pulled the leather out of the confinement and stared. It was one of Christine Daae's journals, dated, 1870. The year everything in the play occurred.

I gently placed the journal on my bed and kept digging. I found another journal dated 1871, the year after everything happened. I could only get through half of this one because dinner was ready and I was tired. The next day was spent with my family and then I had to go back to the states. I couldn't wait to finish reading it.

I dug through the peanuts and brushed against something different. It was hard and smooth. I tried getting my hands around it, but I didn't know where it stopped. I started gripping the Styrofoam and throwing it out of the box. Once I could see what I was trying to grab, I gasped. I swear I almost fainted. I covered my mouth with my hands to hold back the sobs and screams.

'_How could my grandmother send this? How could she even move it from its hiding spot? I would never let this out of the house. How could she send this most precious of antiques across the ocean and to New York City? Is she crazy?'_ I thought.

After a few minutes of staring down at the box I grabbed the ends of the glass enclosure and held the box of glass with the mask in my hand.

**xXx Erik**

It has been a week. Three unbearable days teaching Music History with Christine Dawson listening to my every word, watching everything I do for one agonizingly long hour. It has been hell. I can't avoid her and I find myself watching her leave the school building, eating in the cafeteria, texting on her phone. For some reason I can't keep myself away from her. I would walk behind her for the whole day if I didn't have other classes and other students to attend to.

On the second day of school, I had to teach her. For an hour I stood talking about the history of composers and trying my hardest not to look at her. Of course that didn't work so well when time was up and the students were ushering out of the room. I couldn't help but direct my vision to her. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans. She had her hair in a messy bun with a thin hairband holding it back. I wanted to see her hair down, just once. I couldn't shake the feeling that she looks very familiar.

As I was thinking of the week and how everyday was a struggle to evade her, even on the days she wasn't in my class, the phone rang.

I answered after one ring and said irritatingly, "Hello?"

"Hello, Erik. Enjoying the weekend so far?" Andrew said in that cheery voice.

"It is Saturday morning. What do you want Andrew?" I said as I walked out on the balcony.

"How do you know I want something from you?" he asked guiltily.

"Your voice gets higher when you're nervous, Andrew. Come on spill, what do you want?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment and then Andrew said quickly, "I have a dentist appointment on Monday morning that I completely forgot about and one of my students is coming in at 9:30. I know that you have taught singing before and…"

"Last time I taught someone to sing was in 1870. You know who. Who says I can still do that?" I said getting angrier by the second. After he found out I was a vampire he was interested in knowing my past. I ended up telling him everything including the fact that I am _the_ Phantom of the Opera.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just thought since she is a very talented and dedicated singer you would assist me in this one request." He said sadly.

I knew he was giving me the guilt trip. But when he said she was dedicated I knew this girl must really love to sing and would hate to have her session cancelled. Who knows, maybe this mystery student has a voice like an angel. Of course no one's voice could be better than my Angel of Music's. I should at least give this girl a chance.

"Alright, Andrew I will help you." I said a bit reluctantly.

"Thank you, Erik. I know you won't regret it. It is only one student at 9:30 am. I will be back in time for the rest of my students. It is in Recording Studio 3. Thank you again." He said before disconnecting the call.

Monday morning could either be good or bad. The student could have a beautiful voice or a voice like a banshee. I guess I will just have to wait to find out.

As I put my phone on the kitchen counter I went over to the piano. I sat down and started playing a song that always brought me joy, Think of Me. As I played I imagined Christine's voice and face on the stage in 1870 playing for everyone in that theater. Secretly she played for me hoping for my approval. I regret not watching her sing, if the boy hadn't been in my box I wouldn't have. I would be in my box watching my angel in all her glory singing far better than Carlotta. She sang for me, that is why I feel joy when I play it.

For the rest of the day I played some of my past compositions and as the sun was setting I got an idea to write a new one. I grabbed the last few blank music sheets I had and made to start a new score. The music sounded haunting and romantic, but I wasn't sure why it came to me.

I finally stopped when I noticed it was pitch black and there was no noises coming from the streets below. Usually Saturday night was bustling with teenagers and older couples on dates. I checked my watch and noticed it read 3:00am. I got up from my piano bench and went to open the balcony door. There was a nice earthly breeze in the air and I looked down to see empty streets and quiet darkness. I thought this would be a good time for a walk. I closed the balcony doors and grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter and made my way out the door.

I left the building and went down the street headed for Damrosch Park. I always enjoy walking in a park surrounded by green and the smell of earth and nature. I walked to the center of the park and sat on the soft grass. I slowly descended to lying on my back and staring up at the stars.

I want a moment of complete peace. No thinking of my past, the horrors of my life, or the future. I want a few minutes of silence in my head. I wish my life could be simple and have a deadline. I hate living forever, never growing old, never dying. I can't kill myself, not because I am afraid of Sophia's threat, but because she compelled me to never try killing myself again.

I always believed it was just a threat, but after not seeing her for ten years and believing I wasn't going to ever see her again, I tried stabbing my heart with a stake. As I had the wooden stake in my hand pressed to the skin of my chest I couldn't push it through. It was as if all the muscles in my arms were gone and I was forced to drop the weapon.

That was twelve years ago and ever since I haven't been able to do anything about ending my life.

I stopped thinking about my past and kept staring at the dark sky and stars. I stayed that way until sleep started to take over. I quickly got up and made my way to the street. As I was looking down, not paying attention to where I was going, I almost tripped over something. A leg?

I looked back to see a girl standing there apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I was just sitting on the bench and my leg was outstretched. I didn't see you coming closer… Mr. Damson?"

I looked at the girls face and realized it was Christine Dawson. The one girl I would do anything to avoid. She is wearing tight stretchy black pants and a white beater with blue flip flops. Her hair is pulled into a braid and pieces are sticking up. She looks as if she just rolled out of bed.

"Ms. Dawson. What are you doing out here so late?" I asked curiously. I didn't think I was going to run into anyone at this hour.

"It's more like early. I couldn't sleep. What about you?" she asked.

"I don't require a lot of sleep. I walk around at night sometimes, less crowds." I said.

"Well I was about to go home anyway. It seems you were heading that way anyway." She said as she started walking in the direction I was heading, home.

I followed next to her and before long we were talking.

"Do you like teaching at Juilliard?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"It keeps me busy. Honestly, the only reason I became a teacher was to keep myself from drowning in my thoughts." I said.

"Are they bad thoughts?" she asked.

"Some of them, some are good. But, I didn't want to be stuck in my head." I don't know why I was opening up around her. I felt like I could tell her anything. This talking thing was strange.

"So you didn't always want to be a teacher?"

Ever since Madame Giry saved me and brought me to the Opera House I have been one with music. I wanted to be powerful and I wanted people to know me as a lover of music. When Christine came along I finally got to teach someone everything I know. It was the proudest moment of my life. "I have wanted to teach for a very long time."

"Is this your first job?"

"No I have worked in a lot of places, mostly New York. I came back to New York City because I wanted to be close to an opera house. The Metropolitan Opera is my favorite place in the entire world."

She looked up at me with a shocked look. It made me confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Just that I have loved the opera for as long as I can remember. I hope to one day sing on that stage." She said with a faraway look.

"Like many. You just have to have a beautiful voice and great acting skills." I said.

"Everyone tells me I have the voice of an angel. I have taken acting and music lessons since I was in grade school." She said.

As we were talking we somehow made it to the front steps of the Metropolitan Opera House. The building is magnificent with its large arches and windows that extend to the ceiling. The beauty of it is breathtaking.

"My parents and I have been to the opera house in Boston. I have never been inside these doors. It looks glorious. I hope to one day step through those doors. Maybe even sing on that stage." She said as she looked through the windows at the chandelier in the foyer.

"What is your favorite opera?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorites. I have seen it on stage twice. Although Phantom of the Opera is my all-time favorite." She said as she stares at my mask.

That is the first time this evening she has looked at it. She must have looked at it because she thinks I am a huge fan and wear the mask because of the musical.

"Yes, well. I should get you home, it is rather late." I said getting uncomfortable with the staring.

"Ya, it is." She said as she started walking beside me. After a minute she asked, "You must be a big fan of the show. I practically know every word."

"What is your favorite part? All I Ask of You, no doubt." I asked, getting the questions off of me.

"Oh god, no. I have never been a Raoul and Christine supporter. I have always loved the Phantom. My favorite scene is Music of the Night. He gives out all his emotions and feelings to her and just wants that in return." She said with love in her voice. "All though I like the Point of no Return scene too. That is very hypnotic and moving. There is nothing else like it. Every time I see that scene I think that the Phantom would never dream of bringing himself out there, on that stage, in front of hundreds of people if it wasn't for her. He risked everything to convince her he loved her and wanted her. In the end he tried singing her love song to Raoul because he believed his words weren't good enough. In the end everything he did was for nothing as she ripped his mask away in front of everyone. I always felt bad for him at that moment."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She feels the same way I do when I see that scene performed. Hell, even when I did that I knew I was risking everything. I didn't want to stand up there in front of all those people. I was afraid of people seeing me and I did it all for her. As I was thinking Christine asked,

"What is your favorite scene?"

As I was shaken from my thoughts I looked at her and noticed she was waiting for an answer. "I don't know. I like the whole thing." I said in a low voice.

As we approached my apartment building Christine said, "Well this is me?"

I was royally confused now. _'How could she live here? I live here? I have never seen her in the elevator or the lobby before. How could I have been thinking about her when she just lived right below me?' _

She turned to see me looking at her confused. "What is it?" she asked with concern.

"You live here?" I asked stupidly.

"Ya." She said.

"I live here." I said. I felt ridiculous. It is an apartment building. There are about a hundred apartments in this building. She could live in anyone of them. I don't own this building.

"Really, I haven't seen you here. What floor?" she asked as she pressed the button to the elevator. Somehow we made it over to the elevators.

"Twentieth. I live in one of the penthouses."

Wow, really. Cool. I didn't realize teachers got paid that well." She said as we walked into the elevator.

'_I got the money from years of blueprints and anonymous scores.'_ I thought. There was no way I was going to tell her that.

She pressed the button for the tenth floor and when the elevator reached it she stepped out and said, "I guess I will see you Monday morning?" she said.

"Morning? Music History isn't until noon." I told her thinking she messed with the time.

"Mr. Frost emailed me earlier telling me you would be training my voice on Monday morning because he couldn't be there. So I will see you at 9:30, Monday morning." She said.

Before I could think or even say anything the elevator doors closed between us.

**xXx**

**A/N: By the way if you haven't caught on Richard is supposed to be the Raoul character of the story. He isn't going to be evil like in Erik's Mermaid, but he will try and pursue Christine. Thanks and please Review!**


	6. Singing Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own the idea and some of the minor characters. **

**A/N: Check out my profile. There is a list of Works in Progress that I would like to do in the future. Let me know by message which one you would like to see from me and if you have any requests let me know. Thanks.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 6: Singing Lesson

**xXx Erik**

This morning is unavoidable. It is already 9:00 in the morning and I am standing in the recording room awaiting Christine Dawson's arrival.

Her words have been ringing in my head since she said them on Sunday morning. _'Mr. Frost emailed me earlier telling me you would be training my voice on Monday morning because he couldn't be there. So I will see you at 9:30, Monday morning.'_

Since then I have tried to convince Andrew to cancel his appointment so I wouldn't have to do it. I don't want to be in a room alone with this girl when I might not be able to control myself. Andrew refused, saying it was an important dentist appointment so I had to do it.

That's why I stand here by the grand piano in the recording studio waiting. It would make things a lot simpler if I was in the other room with a glass window in between us, but Andrew didn't give me the key to that room and I didn't want to lose my job and risk people finding out I have supernatural strength from breaking the door knob. I will be playing the piano while she warms up and sings the song of Andrew's choice.

I have no idea what piece of work Christine and Andrew were working on so I had to wait until she arrived to hand over the sheet music. Christine said that people have called her an angel when she sings so I hope for an advanced piece. If that's so she has to have a beautiful range. As I sat at the piano playing spontaneously I heard the door open behind me.

I turned to see Christine walk through the door with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked up to see me already there and her eyes widened.

"Hi." She said a little shy. She stopped there in the doorway.

"Surprised to see me?" I asked with sarcasm.

"No. Usually I show up a little earlier to do warm ups alone. Mr. Frost doesn't come until 9:30 sharp."

"Would you like me to leave so you can prepare?" I asked trying to hide my sarcasm in case she wanted a serious answer.

"No, no that's fine. Why don't we start." She said as she put her bag down on the table by the door and came towards me.

"Do you have the sheet music you and Andrew have been working on?" I asked.

"Oh ya." She said as she turned around to her backpack and opened it to grab her music folder.

As she was turned around I couldn't help but notice how tight her jeans were. The material cradled her bottom so nicely. They were low rise as well which offered me an eye full of a nice pink lace thong showing from her bent over position. My member twitched as I couldn't take my eyes off the beauty.

'_I shouldn't be thinking of her this way. She is a student. I am her teacher.'_ I thought as I shook my head and turned to look back at the keys on the piano and started to play.

I didn't realize what I was playing until Christine's voice invaded my mind.

"Point of no return. You play it perfectly, as if you composed it." she said in awe.

I looked up to see that she was standing next to me against the piano with a blue folder in front of her resting on the piano top. I looked down at my hands again and saw that they were shaking. I couldn't believe I had just played that. I haven't played that song in a century. What made me play it now?

Before I could answer my own question in my head Christine held papers in front of me. I looked up to see her face in confusion.

"This is the song I have been working on." She explained.

I grabbed the papers from her and looked at the top to read the title, Dark Waltz. I placed it on the stand above the keys of the piano and told her to start warming up. After warming up I realized she had a remarkable range and couldn't wait to hear her sing.

The time came where she warmed up enough and I started playing the introduction to Dark Waltz. On her cue she started to sing,

"**We are the lucky ones**

**We shine like a thousand suns**

**When all of the colour runs together**

**I'll keep you company**

**In one glorious harmony**

**Waltzing with destiny forever"**

Her voice is so… perfect. She gets every note correct and doesn't need any direction. It's as if… know it couldn't be.

"**Dance me into the night**

**Underneath the moon shining so bright**

**Turning me into the light"**

I completely froze. My fingers stopped playing, my mind stopped working, my eyes glazed over. I have no idea how long I was frozen in time, but what woke me was Christine shaking my shoulders.

"Mr. Damson? Are you ok?" she said as she looked into my eyes and had her hands on my shoulders.

I looked into her eyes and saw the worry shown through there depths. I finally took in every part of her face. Her eyes were large and she wore dark eye shadow to bring out the color of her eyes. She has a light complexion and her skin looks soft and creamy. Her lips are luscious and desirable. Only one other woman had lips like that, Christine Daae.

Her hair is pulled back from her face in a ponytail. From what I can see it is brown the color of milk chocolate and is full of boisterous curls.

"Take your hair out of the elastic." I said before I could stop myself.

I knew I sounded strange, but I had to know what she looks like with her hair down enveloping her face. She has yet to let her hair down in my presence. The look on her face was surprised and confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but I need to see your hair down." I said in a quick whisper.

She stood straight and looked at me for a minute. She then hesitantly pulled the elastic out of her hair and combed her fingers through it. Her hair cascaded down her back and ended half way down, almost to her waist. The hair made its way to surround her face and proved what I tried to deny.

"Christine." _Daae_. My angel stands before me now. How is this possible? The same face, the same hair, the same voice.

"Yes?" Christine asked thinking I was addressing her when truly I was saying my angel's name.

"I need you to sing Think of Me." I said as I started playing the tune on the piano.

"Excuse me?" she asked still standing there stunned.

I needed to hear this girl sing a song that Christine Daae sang so I can know for sure that she has the same voice.

"You said you knew every word to the Phantom of the Opera play. What's the problem with singing one of the songs?"

"Nothing, I am just surprised." She said as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Just sing this one song and I promise we can get back to your song." I said.

"Ok." She said as I started playing the piano.

Right on cue she started to sing,

"**Think of me, think of me fondly**

**when we've said goodbye.**

**Remember me once in a while **

**please promise me you'll try."**

I stopped playing, not from being overwhelmed like before, but because she was having trouble singing it.

"You aren't doing it right. Stand up straight and play from your diaphragm not your throat. It will sound better." I said. I started to play again and she started to sing the next few lines.

"Why didn't you do what I said?" I asked as I listened to her sing from her throat.

"I don't know. I'm nervous." She asked shakily.

Whenever Christine got nervous during our lessons after our official meeting she would have the same problem. The only thing I could do that would fix the problem was to touch her.

I stood from the piano bench and went to stand behind her. I put one hand over her diaphragm and the other over her throat. I soothingly caressed her throat so the vocals would pour through easily and pressed on her diaphragm.

"Sing." I said from behind her.

I could feel her shaking in my arms from nervousness, but she sang without my playing.

"**We never said our love was evergreen,**

**or as unchanging as the sea **

**but if you can still remember**

**stop and think of me . . ."**

She sang perfectly and the last note rang out around us in a perfect tone. I stood behind her with my hands still on her body. I couldn't move. I finally held my angel in my arms again. How is this possible? Christine Daae can't be here. Who is Christine Dawson?

"You have a perfect voice." I whispered into her ear.

I could hear her sigh of relief and… passion? I looked at her face from the side to see her eyes lightly shut and her face flushed in red. Her mouth is open slightly on a pant and I can hear her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Thinking of her heart beating, I started thinking of her pulse which made me think of her neck. Blood.

I backed away quickly and turned to face the door. I have to get out of here before I do something I will regret. I can feel my face change into a monster, I can feel my fangs extending. _'Why is this happening to me?'_ I start to take deep breaths to calm myself. After a few seconds I am back to normal.

"Professor…?" Christine asked behind me. It almost sounded like a moan.

I turned quickly and made my way to grab my briefcase off the floor. I turned to her and said, "You were right Miss Dawson, you do have a voice like the angels. The lesson is over for the day. I will see you in Music History." I then walked past her and left the room before she could say anything else.

**xXx Christine**

I couldn't focus one minute in my drama class. Luckily what Mrs. Bay is teaching for the first couple of weeks is basic information that I already know. The reason I couldn't concentrate was because I was thinking of what happened during my singing lesson.

Mr. Damson was acting very strange. I walked into the room thinking it would be empty, but he sat there at the piano ready to play something. We did my warm ups and then I started to sing the song Mr. Frost assigned me last class.

After a few lines of the song, Mr. Damson stopped playing. He looked like a statue, frozen in place. It took me a few shakes of his shoulders to snap him out of it. He looked at me as if it was the first time he saw me. His eyes showed surprise which confused me. Did he forget that he was giving me a singing lesson?

"_I need to see your hair down. Take your hair out of the elastic." _he said after he came out of his trance.

I was completely confused. At first I thought I didn't hear him right. After a moment of thinking about what he said, I let my hair down. Nothing bad would happen.

He then stared at me in complete shock and I thought he was going to freeze up again. Thankfully he didn't. He addressed my name in a whisper, almost inaudible. He started to play the introduction to Think of Me and asked me to sing it.

I hesitated because we were in the middle of singing Dark Waltz and now all of a sudden he wanted me to sing a different song. The look on his face was making me very nervous and I was having trouble singing correctly. He had to stop me for the first time in our lesson and I still couldn't get it right.

What he did next both surprised and aroused me.

He came up behind me and touched me. He calmed my throat and pressed on my diaphragm. When he told me to sing all I wanted to do was please him. I sang with all my heart and sang perfectly. In the end I could feel my face burning up with excitement and the touch of his hand under my breasts was heated. I couldn't help myself and I started to day dream.

I imagined Mr. Damson turning me around and pressing me up against his body. I imagined his lips touching mine and then slowly and delectably lowering down my neck and over my collarbone. I then felt my back hit the edge of the piano and his hands cupping my ass. Next thing I knew I was sitting on the top of the piano with him in between my legs.

Somehow while I was lost in my heated longing, Mr. Damson released me. I turned to see that he had his back facing me and he was breathing deeply. _'Were his thoughts running along the same vein as mine?'_

"Professor?" I said trying to get his attention. He quickly turned to face me and without looking into my eyes he grabbed his briefcase and finally looked in my direction.

"You were right Miss Dawson, you do have a voice like the angels." He said.

After he said that I didn't hear anything else. I was in shock. Next thing I knew I was standing in the music room by myself.

Now here I am at my Music History classroom waiting for the students inside to leave. I did not hear a word taught in my Drama class and now I hope I can learn something in this one. It may be harder because the object of my thoughts is teaching this class.

"Hey Christine." I heard from behind me.

I turned to see a tall blonde standing there wearing a black beater and a white collared shirt unbuttoned over it.

"Hi Rich." I said as I leaned against the nearest wall trying to clear my head.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked as he pointed to the lecture doors.

Honestly I didn't know. I was so lost in my head I didn't realize I was standing in front of this classroom. "Not sure. Five minutes." I said in a guess.

Just as I said that the doors flung open and a bunch of students came walking out into the hall holding their books and bags. Once the groups of people were out of the way I went through the doors and got into my seat. Within ten minutes almost the whole class was sitting in their seats. As I saw a group of students standing at the table in the front of the class writing something down I realized I forgot to sign in. I got up and made my way through the seats to the aisle.

"What are you doing?" Rich asked behind me.

"I forgot to sign in." I explained without turning around.

"Oh. I forgot too." He said.

Before he could get up from his seat I told him, "Don't worry. I will put your name down."

"Thanks."

I finally got to the bottom of the aisle and went over to the sheet of paper sitting on the table's surface. I quickly wrote _Christine Dawson_ and _Richard Mason _down and turned to make my way back to my seat.

I hit something solid and hard when I turned and looked up to see Professor Damson standing in front of me. He looked just as startled as I was. I straightened myself and quickly apologized and made my way to my seat.

As I sat down I could hear Mr. Damson starting the lecture. I pulled out my notebook and opened it to a blank page. Of course the whole time I couldn't concentrate so I didn't have anything written down by the end. I couldn't stop imagining different endings to our music lesson, almost all of them ending with both our clothes off and us lying on the floor or the piano.

'_Why am I thinking of him that way? Ya, he's hot and mysterious, but I shouldn't be obsessing over him. He's like thirty.'_

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that when I finally came back to reality everyone was walking out the door. I looked around and noticed that I am the only one still in my seat. I turned to face the front to see Mr. Damson still erasing the board. I grabbed my notebook and backpack and started to walk down the aisle towards the door.

I thought I could go unnoticed but Mr. Damson turned last minute and saw me. I shyly went to open the door to escape the awkwardness, but he interrupted.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable this morning. It wasn't my intention."

I turned to see him standing right behind me._ 'How did he move so fast?'_ I took a step back so we weren't so close. I didn't want him to feel the heat from my passionate thoughts emanating from me.

"That's ok. It was a little weird, but I wasn't uncomfortable." I replied.

"Good. You do have a beautiful voice and I hope to hear it again. Maybe on the Opera stage." He said as he turned to grab his papers.

Good thing he turned because I don't know how I would have hidden the blush on my face. I can't believe he said that. He believes I can one day achieve my dream. With him saying that I feel like it is possible.

He gathered all his belongings off the table and headed towards me. He opened the door for me and I walked through. We started walking down the hall in silence and then I had a thought.

"Would you be willing to give me voice lessons again?" I asked.

He looked at me with wide eyes. He turned to look forward without answering. After a minute I heard in a soft tone. "I don't think you need extra help…"

"Whenever Mr. Frost needs someone to cover for him?" I asked interrupting. I hope I didn't sound desperate. I really did enjoy our lesson, despite how weird it was.

We came to a perpendicular hallway where I was heading left towards the front doors and he was going right. He turned to address me and said,

"I will help out my friend when he needs me to. I will see you tomorrow." He said. He turned away to head down the hall.

I watched him leave and waited for him to be out of sight. I took off out the building and made my way home.

When I got home I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before sitting down to do homework. I got my music history homework out of the way and started practicing my solo in chorus. We are learning a French language song that I have never heard before. I have a large solo in the middle that I desperately need to practice. I can't even pronounce some of the words. It is shocking since my family is from Paris and I can't even say a common word in French. After an hour of singing my solo and perfecting it I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I turned to see Meg opening the door.

"Hey. You want to order a pizza?" she asked.

"Sure. I could use a break." I said as I placed my music sheets in the folder and went after Meg into the kitchen.

We ordered the pizza and sat in silence watching TV. Meg must have seen the look on my face because she turned off the TV and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said.

"You know you can't lie to me." She said with a knowing look.

I sat looking at her and knew I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. She might even be able to give me some advice.

"I might have some slight feel… a crush on a guy." I said trying to find the right words. I don't even think it is a crush, just some strange misleading thoughts.

"Is it that cute Rich guy? I told you I have dibs." She said.

I waved her off in disgust. "I told you he's not my type. He is hot, but he reminds me of Brian back in high school."

"You mean that cheating ass ex-boyfriend of yours?" she said wincing.

"No the popular good looking guy that can't keep his junk in his pants long enough for a relationship." I said in annoyance.

"Rich doesn't seem like that kind of guy. He looks like a sweet, caring guy."

"Ya he is nice, but still. I don't think I could ever have a relationship with him." I said.

"So who is your crush?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know if it is a crush. It could be nothing, just not so innocent day dreams." I said. Meg looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question. "Ok. It's my Music History teacher."

"Your teacher?" she asked concerned. Her face changed to understanding and then she reassured me. "That's nothing. Remember I had that crush on Mr. Wilson, my history teacher, junior year."

"Oh, ya, how did you get over him?" I asked trying to get some tips.

"I didn't. I got under him." She said with a wink.

"Slut." I said jokingly.

"Lovable slut." She replied back. "So what does your music history teacher look like?"

I grabbed my laptop and went onto the school website. I went to the search engine and typed _Erik Damson_ in. His face came up along with a list of the classes he is teaching. I turned the laptop to show Meg the picture of him.

Her eyes widened at his picture and she looked at me. "He is wearing a mask. Are you having some kind of identity crisis? Do you want to repeat history?"

I didn't know how to explain it. It was strange that he wears a mask similar to the Phantom of the Opera and I am a descendant of the Christine Daae from the story. Before I could think of a way to explain it to Meg the buzzer to downstairs rang.

I got up to answer it and the guard downstairs said a pizza was here for us. I allowed entrance for the pizza guy and when he got up to our door I paid him and took the pizza. Meg and I sat and ate our pepperoni pizza slices and I answered her earlier question,

"I don't know how to explain this. I know it is strange that he wears a mask, but he said not to ask. I think it is just a fascination with the musical."

"He is hot. I would probably have sexual dreams about him too." She said.

"Ya. All started this morning. I kept imagining us doing it on top of a piano." I said blushing.

"Hot." She said in a sexy voice.

I laughed and we sat watching TV in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm going to do some homework. See you in the morning." I said as I got up and headed down the hall towards my bedroom.

After I closed my door I sat on my bed and started to think. _'Why does Erik wear that mask? If it is some musical appeal, isn't he taking it a little too far? I wonder if he has some kind distortion under it. If so, what does it look like?'_

I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. I hoped that my daydreams turned into real dreams. I could use some good dreams at night.

**xXx **

**Music Lesson: Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra, Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. **

**Thank you Erik'sLittleLotte56 for giving me the idea to use that song. I love it. So beautiful.**

**Think Of Me by Andrew Lloyd Webber sung by Emmy Rossum.**


	7. First Name Basis

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own the idea and some of the minor characters.**

**Please Review and Comment!**

Chapter 7: First Name Basis

**xXx Christine**

It's been a couple weeks since that frustrated day. Mr. Damson has kept himself distant, more than a regular teacher/ student relationship. He avoids me and when I raise my hand to answer a question he picks someone else to answer it. At first it was really annoying, but now I think it is really smart. It keeps me from thinking about him too much.

Although when I am asleep is a different story. Images of Erik and I kissing instead of singing during that lesson. Some would be romantic and others would be… full of need and passion, on both sides. I have woken in sweat more times than I can count. A couple times I have had to get out of bed and take a cold shower before sleeping again.

One dream sticks out in my mind as bizarre. When I have this recurring dream I feel like I am in a coma and living a past life. Everything around me is from a different time and it is just me and him. Erik is wearing a black suit with a bronze colored vest. The only thing different about his suit from normal one's is he has a cravat instead of a tie on and there is a tail on the back reaching the back of his knees. His hair is slicked back and he is wearing the familiar white mask.

I look down at myself and notice I am wearing a large green dress. Now I definitely know I am in the wrong time. My breasts are right under my chin being propped up by the restraining corset.

I look around the room we are in and see a large organ covered in music sheets with scribbles all over them. There are drapes all over the walls covering broken mirrors. Everything is covered in dust, books, curtains, sculptures. The organ is the only thing that is impeccably clean. Always in use.

As I looked around I had my back turned from Erik so I didn't see him come up to me from behind. I felt his hands grab my hips to pull me back against his hard cock. I felt moist, soft lips touch my shoulder, drifting up to my neck. One of his hands moved to my shoulder to push my sleeve down.

I started to have trouble breathing and almost fell to my knees. He held me close to keep me from falling, but it didn't help. We both lost control and fell to the floor. I was pinned underneath his body and my lips were covered by his, our lips molding to each other's and our tongues playing together.

He finally released my lips to take a breath and started singing Music of the Night. He sang it perfectly, with that rich baritone voice that makes me melt.

Before anything else can happen my alarm goes off. I wake with tears in my eyes from the loneliness I heard in his voice. I also feel my face burning from the intimate acts we made.

After waking this morning from another of the passion filled dreams I got dressed and went to work. It is a Saturday so I don't have school, but I am working all morning. A few hours ago when I walked into work my boss had me stock shelves and I have been doing that ever since. I quickly checked the time on my phone that read, 11:00am. Putting my phone in my pocket I got back to work. _'One hour left, time flies when I keep myself busy.'_ I thought when I opened a box full of packets of music sheets.

I started to take them out of the box and pile them on the empty shelves. As I absentmindedly placed the packets on the shelves I saw a hand outstretch to pick one up. Shocked out of my thoughts I turned to see Mr. Damson standing there.

"Miss Dawson." He said shocked as well to notice it was me.

He had that rich voice from my dreams that made me want to kneel at his feet. I looked at his lips and thought of their touch on my shoulder and lips. I realized too late that I was staring and he cleared his throat. I looked down to hide my blush and felt completely embarrassed.

Trying to keep the subject from being more awkward I asked, "You compose?" I motioned to the packet in his hands.

"Yes, often. I just ran out of blank paper. I didn't realize you worked here." He said.

"Ya, have to pay the bills somehow. My parents didn't want me getting a job, but I wanted some kind of responsibility."

"Good for you." He gave me a smile saying he appreciated that. "Well I should be going."

"I would love to hear your music sometime." I said before he could walk away. I like talking to him we seemed to have a lot in common and both have a great love for music.

"One day, maybe." He said before he walked past me to go to the register.

I watched him leave and then got back to work. I again absently stocked the rest of the music sheets and when I finished I went to open another box. The rest of the hour went by fast and I got to leave at twelve.

I went outside where the sun was still high and hot in the sky, luckily I wore capris and a t-shirt so I wouldn't get over heated. I made my way through Lincoln Center and across the street to my apartment building.

As I came through the door I saw Meg standing in the kitchen making a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Hey, Christine. How was work?" Meg said cheerily.

"It was ok; I just stocked shelves the whole time. Mr. Damson came in." I said the last part softly to try and hide the fact from Meg.

She heard me and said, "Did he ignore you again?"

"No we actually had a conversation. He was buying music sheets and I asked him if he composed. He told me he does and I told him I would love to hear his music sometime." I told her.

Meg placed a sandwich and bowl of tomato soup in front of me on a plate and finished cooking. "What did he say?" she asked as she sat across from me to eat her lunch.

"He said maybe one day I could listen to him play. He sounded like he was just being polite though." I said. I finished my sandwich and put the plate in the sink before grabbing a glass of water.

"Does he know that he is avoiding you?" Meg asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." I said with a laugh. "But this whole ignoring me thing he is doing is messing with my concentration. I have no idea what my homework is for this class. I have been having trouble processing anything when he is around."

"Didn't you say he lives in this building?" she asked.

"Ya, on the twentieth floor. Why?" I said curiously. I remembered the conversation we had on the elevator a few weeks ago.

"Why don't you go ask him? It is a real question and that way maybe you can get him to stop ignoring you." She said.

"I have the syllabus. It probably says our assignment on it."

"Say you lost it." she said. "Come on, he is probably up there right now composing. You get to hear his music and get help with the class."

"Smart. Meg you are a genius." I said as I patted her on the back.

"Just because I am blonde doesn't mean I am an idiot."

I laughed and passed her to go down the hall to my room. I grabbed my backpack and went to go to the living room when the mask caught my eye. It still sat in the glass enclosure on the top shelf in my closet. My closet door was slung open so I could see it.

'_Why does Mr. Damson wear a mask?'_ That thought rolled through my mind every day when I saw the Phantom's mask in my closet. It was very curious that my teacher happened to wear a mask that could be the Phantom's masks identical twin. They were too similar.

I walked out of my room to the couch and sat down to get all my homework done, besides Music History.

I pulled out my composition homework and started studying for the upcoming quiz next week. The only thing I am worried about is if our teacher wants us to play a certain instrument sometime this semester because I am limited in my knowledge of playing anything. Only instrument I know how to play is the flute from when I was in band in elementary school.

Once I finished that I grabbed my sheet music for chorus and started reading over the words. I always save singing for when Meg isn't home so I can be free and open with my voice and she can get her homework done without interruption.

My acting teacher hasn't given us any homework, but she is setting up a sign up sheet for the Christmas concert. She hasn't decided if it is going to be a play or just different students singing or playing Christmas carols on stage. I hope she will be making it a play because then I will get my chance to act and sing on the Juilliard stage.

That left Music History homework. I grabbed the syllabus and looked at this week's date assignment. It said we had to read Chapter 11 on Composers in the 1800's. That seemed easy enough, but I still couldn't get Meg's idea out of my head. I decided to be more forceful and spontaneous.

I got up, left all my school work on the couch and went to the door. As I opened the door I heard Meg say "good luck" behind me and that made me chuckle.

I hopped on the elevator and road it to the twentieth floor. As the doors opened a man in a suit stood there. He had blond hair and green eyes and he held a briefcase in his hand. He looked like a Wall Street man.

I got off the elevator and saw a door to my left and a door to my right, two penthouses on this floor. Before the doors could close in between me and the stranger I turned and asked him, "Could you tell me which apartment belongs to Erik Damson?"

"He lives in 20B." he said as he pointed to the door on my left.

I thanked him and made my way to door 20B. I could hear music playing inside and I stopped to listen. It sounded sad one moment and then passionate the next. After a few notes the music stopped and I came out of the trance I was held in. I knocked on the door.

After a minute the door swung open and Mr. Damson stood there looking surprised. I took a moment to admire his form. He usually wore a dress shirt and pants when he taught and earlier while I was at work. Now he wore a black beater and jeans. His hair was still as perfect as ever in that ruffled look and the mask was securely in place.

"Christine? What are you doing here?" he asked with a disheveled look.

"Sorry, I… I came up to ask you…" I started having trouble talking and couldn't remember for the life of me why I came up here.

He looked confused and after watching me struggle he stood aside and asked politely, "Would you like to come in?"

Without trying to talk I walked through the threshold and into his apartment. The first thing I saw was the grand piano in the center of his living room. It was more elegant and professional than the pianos at the school. I looked around and saw a leather couch and chair facing a large flat screen television. There were bookcases on the far right wall filled with old music and classic books.

I turned to the left to see the kitchen. Everything was open so I could see it clearly. It was bare, but it had all the basic appliances, refrigerator, stove, and sink. There was nothing on the counters and everything was brand new and sleek.

I realized Mr. Damson was still standing behind me waiting for me to give him an explanation. I turned to face him and saw his intense eyes were watching me. It unnerved me and made me shiver with fear and anticipation. That look was given to me in every single one of my dreams.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced." I finally said. "I just had a question about class."

"What's the question?" he asked trying to get right to the point.

"I lost my syllabus and I can't remember what you assigned for homework." I lied.

He looked at me for a moment and then walked by me to go down the hall. "I'll be right back." He said.

I looked around some more and made my way over to the bookcases. A lot of the books looked very old and worn. I knew that if I were to pick one up it would shatter. I looked at the titles and saw Pride and Prejudice, Sherlock Holmes and even Phantom of the Opera. I remembered seeing an edition of Sherlock Holmes in Christine Daae's bedroom, his looked just as old. _'How did he get such an old copy?' _I thought curiously.

I heard him come back down the hall and turned to see him holding a paper in his hand. He passed it to me and said, "That's the syllabus and I would like you to read Chapter 11 and write notes on it for Monday. I will have an additional assignment given on Monday also. It should be on there."

"Thanks, Mr. Damson. I heard you playing and I am sorry to have interrupted." I said shyly. I hoped he would play some more before I leave.

"You heard that? I don't play my music live for people, so you were lucky to have heard that." He said.

I knew now there was no way I would be hearing it again. "Thanks again. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. See you on Monday, Mr. Damson." I said as I headed to his door.

"Christine." I heard him say behind me.

I turned inquiringly, "Yes?"

"Call me Erik." He said a bit reluctantly.

I was shocked that he said that. He seemed surprised he said it too. "Are you sure? Can I call you Damsee?" I said jokingly. I remembered that on the first day he set ground rules on what people could call him and 'Damsee' was one of the names we were never allowed to call him.

He laughed at that, the first time I heard him laugh. It was musical. "Don't push it Christine. See you Monday."

"Bye." I said as I grabbed the doorknob. I closed the door behind me and went over to the elevator. When I got on I waited for the doors to close before I jumped for joy.

**xXx Erik**

The second Christine closed the door behind her I felt ready to kick myself in the ass. Why did I allow her to call me Erik? I want to put more distance between us, not get closer to her. Being on first name basis with someone is intimate in its own right. Now Christine is on an intimate level, instead of student/teacher level.

I can tell that she knows I am trying to be distant and put a wall between us and she just wants to tear it down. I have been doing a great job with building that barrier, dodging her at every turn.

The first singing lesson I taught in over a century was overwhelming. Her voice was beyond anything I could have imagined; it was almost as perfect as Christine's. The quality of both their voices was matching and perfect. I almost thought Christine Daae was standing before me.

In that moment when I thought she was my Angel of Music I had to have more proof.

Seeing Christine with her hair down, it was exactly like Christine Daae. The beautiful chestnut curls falling around her face and back. The textures close enough to touch and feel the silkiness. There was one last test, singing.

I had her sing Think of Me, to hear that glorious voice sore as I heard it a hundred and forty years ago. She butchered it. She explained that she was nervous and once I corrected her posture and instructed her to sing she did it perfectly.

I almost didn't want to let go. I held Christine in my arms again. Everything was so similar. _'How is it possible? Christine Daae has been gone for a hundred years. Who is Christine Dawson?'_ As I held her a devastating feeling came upon me.

I wanted her blood. I have controlled my thirst for a long time and now out of the blue I want to drink fresh blood. Thoughts of blood bags in my refrigerator at home weren't going to help. The only thought that brought me back was, _'the last person I craved blood from this much was Christine Daae.'_

I pulled away and put distance between us before I did something horrible. I knew from that moment on I had to stay away from Christine Dawson, her life depended on it.

Now after making one stupid mistake, everything I have done was for nothing. I gave her permission to call me Erik. _'What was I thinking? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?' _

Instead of kicking myself which wouldn't do anything I left the apartment and took the stairs up to the roof. The roof was private and only accessed to myself and my fellow penthouse neighbor. He was always at work or busy so he never had time to himself to go up there. It was all mine.

I opened the door to the roof and looked upon the New York view. I could see all of Lincoln Center and buildings beyond. On the roof there is a pool with a hot tub connected to it and when I moved in I had a punching bag put up here for such a special occasion.

I didn't use protection on my hands because it would just heal within seconds so I went over and started taking out my anger and frustration on the bag. After about half an hour of punching I looked down at my knuckles to see the blood and cuts covering them. I started to watch the wounds slowly close up and disappear.

I started to wonder what my life would be like if I didn't become a vampire. I probably would have lived life as a recluse and died in the sewers, hating myself and wishing things were different. If only I could be human in this time where people respect me and don't turn from me when I pass them on the street.

If I were human I could do all the things other men do, go drinking at a bar, have dinner with a woman, have a one night stand. As I walk through the dark streets at night I see men partying with their friends or wooing a girl to come home with them. If only I could be among them. I never will though, because of my hunger for blood and my mask. Women are very curious in this time, just as curious as ever.

I went back down to my apartment and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. I drank it within thirty seconds and threw it away. I went into the bathroom and stripped down to nothing before getting in the shower. I scrubbed the sweat and blood from my skin before wetting my hair. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist and went into my bedroom to change into a t-shirt and black pants.

I went into the living room again to sit at the piano. I started to play where I left off before Christine knocked on the door. I played for the rest of the day and night.

**xXx**

Monday ended up being the hottest day of the year and everyone was wearing as little as possible. The weather never affected me, I didn't get hot from the sun or cold from the snow, I could wear a dress shirt and pants every day of the year with no problem.

At noon the hottest time of day where the sun is at its highest I was in the lecture room waiting for students to arrive. As I watched I saw girls wearing halter tops or spaghetti strap shirts and short shorts or short skirts. Boys come in wearing khaki shorts and beaters. All of them are sweating from the 100 degree weather. As they sit in their seats they take out papers and fan themselves.

I paid little attention to the students and their ways of cooling down until I turned from the board to see Christine walk in. Unlike the other girls that walked in, she was a vision. Instead of looking like a pool of sweat and wearing clothes that are clinging with damp spots, she is wearing jean shorts and a white beater with a black bra underneath. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun so it isn't touching the back of her neck. Instead of looking sweaty she looked glistening.

She came over to stand before me and wrote her name on the attendance sheet. As she bent down to write her name I couldn't help but see her breasts showing from beneath the thin white material. They were propped by the black bra and looked delicious. She straightened and went to her seat and sat down before gathering her notebook from her bag.

I watched her leave and tried to hide my attraction to her from the other students. Hopefully no one saw my staring at her breasts or saw my looking at her butt as she made her way to her seat. She is a complete beauty. I had to stop before my attraction showed on my body.

Once everyone arrived and got to their seat I started the lecture. I chose to teach about composers and operas in the 1800's because I learned music from the famous individuals and their pieces of work from that time. I thought it would be interesting to see what my students thought of this topic, most especially Christine.

After going over the chapter and having the students make sure they have the right information in their notes I gave another assignment. I told the class they were to choose an opera or composer and write a paper on their choice.

I let the class go and turned to erase the board. After a minute I heard Christine say behind me, "Can I ask you a question, Erik?"

I turned to face her and saw that she was the only one left in the room._ 'Thank God no one heard her say my first name.'_ She stood on the other side of the table with her notebook in her hands.

"Of course." I said.

"I know this may sound ridiculous, but there is an opera that was only played once in 1870 that I would like to do my paper on."

"What is the opera?" I said curiously.

"That's what is strange, it's Don Juan Triumphant." She said anxiously.

I stared at her for a moment in complete shock. Everyone knows that my opera is fake and part of another opera written by a 20th century composer. Why would she write a paper on something so ludicrous?

Trying to hide the truth I responded, "You realize Don Juan Triumphant is a fake opera written into Phantom of the Opera to build the plot?"

"That's the thing, I know for a fact it is a real opera." She said. "The reason I want to use this opera for my paper is I have a lot of primary sources I can use."

I was getting more confused by the second. "What primary sources?"

"They're kind of personal." She said hesitantly. "I know I have to write them into my paper, but for now I would like to keep them secret. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"If you have some kind of primary source then I don't see why you can't use Don Juan Triumphant as your paper topic." I said. I wasn't sure what kind of sources she had, if she was this dedicated to write a paper on it I wanted to read what she thought of my very own opera.

"Thank you. I promise you will enjoy reading it." she said as she put her backpack on and headed for the door.

Once she left and the door closed behind her I thought to myself, _'I hope so.' _


	8. Primary Sources

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own some of the minor characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Thank you for waiting. I wanted to finish my other story Erik's Mermaid before coming back to this story. I should be uploading more often now because I am working on this alone. In a few weeks I will be uploading my third Erik and Christine story, Music Within. The summary is in my profile along with some other ideas. Thank you and here is the long awaited chapter of Infinite Love.**

**Sorry about the long wait. A lot of things have been going on and I hope to upload new chapters faster.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 8: Primary Sources

**xXx Christine**

I practically stumbled into my apartment from exhaustion. I went to my singing lesson early this morning to get some warm-ups done before Mr. Frost got there. We started a new song, more vocally difficult, but I was still able to pull it off. I had to rush to my acting class after getting caught up in singing and when I got there Mrs. Bay was introducing her new helper, Richard Mason.

I quickly sat in the back trying to hide my surprise. Now my neighbor is in my acting class? For the past couple of weeks I have noticed that he is showing interest in me. Of course nothing will happen between us, he looks too much like the preppy kids from Martha's Vineyard. He is a nice guy, but my eyes are set on someone much more mysterious and sexy.

I got to watch Erik lecture for an hour, he is such a passionate teacher, and he loves music more than I do which is really saying something. After class I had to rush to get to work on time. I then worked six hours at the register and putting things back on the shelves. By the end of the long day I got home and fell on my bed.

I wish I could just curl up and fall asleep, but I still need to check my paper for accuracy and mistakes. When I told Erik I was going to do my paper on Don Juan Triumphant I could see his mind process what I was saying slowly before agreeing rather reluctantly.

For the past week I have been reading every diary entry carefully. Grandmother sent me the perfect journals for this paper, a few journals were completely based around the Phantom of the Opera story including information on Don Juan Triumphant. I was easily able to write a five page paper using Christine Daae's journals. The only problem with using such a rare primary source is revealing my family lineage. Erik is either going to think I made it up or is going to be stunned by the unbelievable knowledge.

I grudgingly sat up and grabbed my backpack off the floor where I tossed it and pulled out my music history binder. I opened it to take my first draft out and slowly read over it to make sure everything was perfect. I looked at the works cited page and made sure I had everything correct. I used the journal entries and I even called my mother for my grandmother's phone number so I could ask her for any useful information printed in the newspaper clippings.

After finding my paper to be accurate and grade A material, I put it safely back in my binder and into my backpack. I went into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat for dinner and found a lean cuisine in the freezer. After putting it in the microwave to warm up I found a note from Meg sitting on the island table.

_Christine,_

_I went to Carla's place to work on homework. I will see you later. _

_-M_

I took my meal out of the microwave, sat on the couch, put Big Bang Theory on and leisurely ate my fettuccine alfredo. When I finished I put my dish in the sink and curled up on the couch to watch more of the hilariously, geeky sitcom.

The next thing I knew I felt someone tap me on the shoulder to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see the sun filling the sky and Meg standing above me holding a mug in her hand. She handed it to me and said,

"It's coffee, it looks like you will really need it."

I sat up and drank a big sip of the warm substance. I immediately got up from the couch and went to the kitchen for something to eat. "I must have been really tired last night to have fallen asleep in the living room." I said as I made toast.

"Ya you slept for over twelve hours. You missed your first class. You could still make it to the next one, but you have to hurry."

"I can't do anything until I have more coffee." I said as I took another sip. I put jelly on my toast and took a bite. I took another sip of coffee before going into my bedroom.

I grabbed a shirt and shorts from the closet and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After showering and drying my hair I changed and took my backpack in a hurry to not be late to Music History. Erik does not excuse anyone for being late; it is one of his most serious rules. I never want to disappoint him.

I went into the kitchen and checked the clock to see I had five minutes until class started. I ran out of the apartment as fast as I could and pushed the button to go down on the elevator. I don't know if it was because I was in a hurry, but the elevator took much longer to get to my floor. I reached the lobby and ran through it to get to the street. I ran through the dead stop traffic and past all of Juilliard's buildings and the opera house. I reached the building that held my Music History class and ran through the halls until I reached the doors. I stopped to take a few breaths and checked my phone to check the time. I was only five minutes late so I didn't think Erik would have such a big problem, at least I wasn't a half hour late. I calmed down enough that I didn't look like I ran the whole way and fluffed my hair to make it look less matted.

I opened the doors and walked through to see Erik standing at the front desk looking through the papers that students were handing in. With all the other students coming over to him to hand in their papers I grabbed mine out of my backpack and tried to sneak in to look as if I was always there. After putting my paper on the desk I went to my seat and sat down to take my notebook out. I sat there quietly until everyone was back in their seats and Rich sat next to me and softly spoke,

"Where were you in acting class?"

"I overslept." I said. He looked at me as if I was lying. "I had a long day yesterday. I was exhausted."

Before Rich could respond Erik spoke up at the front. "What do you think, Richard?"

Rich turned to face Erik with wide eyes. Erik looked at him accusingly and Rich looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't talk while I'm starting class." He said. "Who has the answer?" he pointed to a girl in the front row that raised her hand.

I turned to face Erik at the front of the room just as he picked up a pile of papers and handed it to the closest student. "The test is coming around, so when you are done bring it to me and you are free to go."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Since when did we have a test in this class? I almost raised my hand to ask that question, but stopped myself as I saw everyone looked prepared. Erik must have told the class while my mind was preoccupied with other things Erik and I could be doing.

Rich handed the pile of papers to me and I took one before passing it on. I put my name at the top of the page and read the first question. Luckily every summer between the years of high school I would study up on music from textbooks found at the local library. Finally all that information came in handy. I answered every question with a sure answer, even though most of the questions I didn't remember learning about in this class.

Sooner than I thought I got to the last page and finished the test within thirty minutes. I looked up to see a couple of the students already left including Rich. I got up quietly so I wouldn't disturb anyone, grabbed my things and went down to Erik to put my test in front of him. When I reached his desk I saw that he just finished one of the other student's papers and gave them a B- and put it aside to reveal my paper was next for an examination. I placed my test on the pile of finished exams before leaving the classroom and walking out into the bright and sunny afternoon.

**xXx Erik**

I watched Christine walk out of the room before looking down at the papers I was grading. The next paper was Christine's and after getting a few that were mediocre I really got interested and started reading quickly.

I read through the information that she neatly organized into paragraphs and realized most of the information is so correct and sounds as if they came from Christine Daae's mind. She started by describing the background of Christine and myself and the relationship we had. She then went into everything about Don Juan Triumphant and the tragedy that occurred after. She even set a paragraph about the infamous Phantom of the Opera that composed and starred in the one-time showing of Don Juan. Everything was so accurate and it was bringing back memories of that specific moment in my life that changed everything. After reading the real events that transpired between Christine and I and the way things went down in the end I turned to the last page to see what primary sources she used. I looked down the list seeing websites that she used for minor details and then saw five listings of journals that she got the main information from.

Christine Daae's Diary 1862-1864

Christine Daae's Diary 1865-1867

Christine Daae's Diary 1868-1869

Christine Daae's Diary 1870

Christine Daae's Diary 1871

There were even more primary sources from a different perspective. A journalist from _Le Ballon Poste_ wrote an article on the opera tragedy, chandelier crash and opera star getting kidnapped off the stage.

I had the overwhelming urge to run after Christine to get answers. I couldn't hold in my shock from this discovery. _'How did Christine Dawson get a hold of Christine Daae's Diaries? Where did she get them? How many were there? What other information did they hold?' _All these questions were running through my mind and they wouldn't leave until I got an answer.

I looked up to see only a couple more students were working on their tests. Almost half the class left while I was enthralled in this paper about my past. Just as I thought that both the students stood and grabbed their bags before handing in the test. I quickly gathered all the tests and papers and put them in my briefcase. Before I could forget I grabbed a marker from the board and wrote CLASS CANCELLED. I grabbed everything and rushed out the door without using my supernatural speed.

I didn't know what I was going to say to Christine or how I was going to figure out what apartment she lived in, but what I did know is that I was going to get my hands on those diaries, no matter the cost.

I reached my apartment building and got on the elevator. The only thing I did know is that she lived on the tenth floor from the time we returned here after the early morning walk. I got dropped off on the correct floor and saw a long hallway with at least ten doors leading to different apartments. I sighed in agitation, not wanting to knock on each door hoping Christine would answer, with my luck it would be the last one.

With great timing a blonde petite girl walked out of 10C and stopped when she saw me. She looked familiar, she wasn't in any of my classes, but I think I have seen her with Christine a few times. I politely asked, "Do you know Christine Dawson?"

"Ya." She asked. "Oh, you're her Music History teacher, right?" she asked as she walked towards me to go to the elevator.

"Yes, Erik Damson." I said as I respectfully shook her hand. "I need to speak with her, do you know if she is in?" I said motioning to the door she stepped out of hoping they lived in the same apartment.

"Ya, 10C. Go on in, she won't mind." She said as she got on the elevator before the doors closed.

Waiting for her to disappear behind the closed doors I went over to the door that said 10C and knocked. I couldn't just walk into someone else's apartment without getting invited. That's the one thing history got right. I waited patiently for Christine to answer and heard her from the other side walking closer and murmuring, "Meg, did you forget your keys again?"

Just as she said "again" she opened the door and her eyes widened. I saw that she had changed from her t-shirt and jeans to something more comfortable. Silk pajama shorts and a white beater with her hair pinned high in a messy bun.

"You're not Meg?" she said as her cheeks brightened a light pink when she noticed she was wearing her pajamas in front of me.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry for coming unannounced, but I read your paper and I need to see the primary sources you used." I said getting right to the point.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

With all my years as a teacher I should be able to think of a good reason to get what I need. With an inward smile I said, "I need proof that these primary sources are real and you didn't make them up. Not that I think you made them up, I just need to see them."

After a moment of rationalizing what I said, she moved out of the way and said, "Come on in."

I looked at the doorframe and stepped into her apartment easily. I heard her close the door behind me and she walked past me to head into the kitchen. "Sorry I was in the middle of making lunch. Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?" she said as she grabbed a spatula and flipped the bread on the stove.

"No thank you. I'm fine." I said. I could eat human food, but the thought of eating melted cheese in between two slices of burned bread made me want to throw up.

She flipped the sandwich onto a plate and turned to go down the hall. She stopped when she noticed I wasn't following. "The journals are in my room. Come, follow." She said as she waved down the hall.

I followed nervously, I have never been in a teenage girl's bedroom before and I didn't know what to expect, teenagers are usually messy and lazy cleaners so I believed I would walk into a disaster. Instead I walked into a spotless space that looked fit for a queen. Her bed was large with a white down comforter placed in the middle of the room and she had a small night table placed next to it with a lamp and framed picture. She had a short dresser placed right next to a door that looked like a closet. The dresser had a large mirror sitting on top of it with pictures pinned to the sides. There was a desk on the other side under one of the windows with papers and textbooks piled neatly on its surface. There was a door next to it that was opened to show a bathroom.

Christine walked through the door and put her plate on the desk before going to the opposite door to show her closet. She reached up to the top shelf to find the journals and I looked around the room and saw the framed picture on her nightstand. I looked closer and saw it was a picture of her on the beach next to the blonde that lives with her. They were both wearing bikini's, but I only had my eyes on her. She wore a light blue two piece that revealed her toned abs and legs. The top pushed her breasts up and close to show cleavage. Her whole body was glistening in the sun and her hair was being swept back with the breeze. I almost drooled from the sexual thoughts I got from that picture.

"These are the only ones I have, the rest are in France with my grandmother." Christine said behind me.

I composed myself before turning around. I faced her and saw she was holding four leather bound books in her hands. The pages looked ready to fall out and were yellow with age and the leather looked like it had a layer of dust covering it for a long time before brushing it off. I gently took them into my hands and felt a jolt of electricity run through my dead veins. I had the feeling of being alive again with the touch of the leather.

I opened the first page of one of them and it read in old cursive black ink, Journal of Christine Daae. I held in my hands the feelings and opinions of the one woman I ever loved. I always wished I could read her mind, but I had to try to figure it out myself. In the end I was always wrong.

I was so overwhelmed with emotion I found myself sitting on the edge of Christine's bed. I felt the bed sink down next to me and knew Christine sat down.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

Instead of answering her question I answered with another one. "Where did you get these?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." I said quickly in a choked voice.

After a moment of hesitation she lowered her head and started to explain. "Over the summer I went to visit my grandparents in France. I was looking around and I discovered this hidden room in one of the old bedrooms. I found these… and other things in there."

"What other things?" I asked curiously. This all sounded like a ghost story and I wasn't sure if I believed it.

Instead of answering she stood up and went over to the mirror and grabbed a few pictures off the edges and came back to hold them out to me. I looked at her face and she looked as if she was revealing a huge secret. I hesitantly took the pictures from her and looked down.

I was faced with a photo of a black and white drawing in an old newspaper. I automatically knew what the drawing was of, Christine and I in our Point of No Return costumes in a passionate embrace. Luckily my face was covered with the hood so Christine wouldn't notice it was me in the picture. I was holding Christine against my chest and touching her in a very intimate way.

The next picture was of a glass enclosure being lightened by a flashlight off camera and inside the dusty glass case was my original mask, put on display. Over the years I have had to buy new masks because the originals would be broken in my rage. I have had to make new ones and I never got it to be the same material and shape as my first one. I always hated my mask because it reminded me that I had something to hide, but it also kept me safe from seeking eyes. I couldn't stop looking at the mask and after a long time I realized there was a last picture.

I went to the next picture and saw a large painting in a magnificent bronze frame. There was a tall blonde man in an expensive suit standing behind a woman sitting in an armchair wearing a glorious green silk dress. I would remember that couple for the rest of my existence, the girl of my dreams and the man that took her from me.

I closed my eyes to block the tears that were ready to fall. I heard a noise coming from straight ahead and looked up to see Christine in the closet reaching for something. She got a hold of something large and held it in her hands. Without turning around she said,

"I know this is all so unbelievable and you probably think I just got those pictures from the internet or something, but maybe this will interest you." She turned to face me and held the glass encasing my mask in her grip.

She slowly walked towards me and handed it to me. I stared down at the white porcelain for what felt like hours. Everything around me was blurred by the feel of holding the last original mask in my hands. Of course I wasn't holding it in my hands, but I was holding the glass that protected it.

One question still needed answering, "How did your grandmother get this?" I looked to Christine who sat next to me again.

"My grandmother is the great, great granddaughter of Christine Daae." She said softly. "I know how this sounds. I'm probably making this all up. Christine Daae doesn't exist. I felt the same way when I found out."

"I don't think you are making this up." I said truthfully. After the realization sank in I turned to her with sharp eyes. "You are a descendant of Christine Daae?"

"Apparently." She said with a small smile.

Before I dropped the glass case on the hard wood floor of her bedroom I felt Christine's fingers touch mine and she drew the glass from my hands and walked over to her closet to put it back on the top shelf.

I felt I overstayed my welcome and stood up. "I should be going." I picked up the journals and turned back to her. "Do you mind if I take these to grade your paper? I will give them back."

I could see her face change from uncertainty to acceptance and she nodded saying, "Sure. But I do need them back."

"I will return them tomorrow. I promise." I said before walking out of her room and following her to the front door. "Thank you again." I said motioning to the journals as I walked into the hall.

I held in my emotions until I made it into my penthouse and then everything started pouring out. There were so many things that could tell me that Christine was a progeny of Christine Daae, her voice, her looks, everything. I must have been denying it the whole time, but now there was no removing the fact from my mind.

Time must be repeating itself, for the only woman I thought I would ever love produced a lineage ending with another woman I may end up falling in love with. I can't deny it any longer; I think I might have feelings for Christine Dawson. All the thoughts that have formed in my mind at night have been very unprofessional. Even during the day I have tried to avoid and ignore her, but that didn't last very long for all my thoughts were filled with her voice and her face.

I stared down at the old, worn journals I held in my hands and knew everything would be revealed in these yellowed pages. I went into my bedroom and walked through to open my closet door. It was a large walk-in closet with shirts on one side and pants on the other. The wall ten feet in front of me held my masks and shoes. I walked forward and picked up one of the masks from the shelf it sat on and as if it was a doorknob the whole wall shifted slightly and I opened it wide to access my secret room.

I flicked the light on and looked at everything that surrounded me. Pictures I drew up over the centuries hung on the walls and two large file cabinets sat next to a bookcase that held old classics. One file cabinet held all the opera scores I have written in alphabetical order and the other held the many birth certificates and other documents I had to forge over the years to hide my real age. In the corner of the room a cooler was placed with a month's worth of blood bags stolen from various hospitals around the state.

I placed the journals down on the desk that sat against the wall with paperwork sprawled all over the surface. The item I came in for sat on the top shelf of the large bookcase, hidden. I went over to the towering structure and picked up a large book full of classic fairy tales that I collected in the early 1900's. I opened to the middle of the book to reveal the hidden compartment I made by cutting out a square in the pages. A small black velvet box sat in the space and I took it in my shaking hand. I haven't opened this box in years, only when I was at my most vulnerable time. I opened the box to reveal the last thing Christine ever gave to me, the engagement ring.

**xXx **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Please Comment and Review!**


	9. My Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters you recognize. I only own the minor characters and the plot idea.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 9: My Hero

**xXx Christine**

When Erik left my apartment I went back in my room and sat on my bed. I picked up the three photos that he placed on my nightstand and saw that the last one he looked at was the portrait of Raoul and Christine de Chagny. Erik looked heart broken, depressed and angry all at the same time when he looked at it. I didn't understand why those feelings would arise in him. I brushed it off thinking I misinterpreted his thoughts and looked over at my closet to see the mask I placed on the top shelf. Erik's facial expression for that was amazement. He looked as if the whole thing was ludicrous, but when he looked at the mask in his hands, tears started welling up in his deep green eyes.

I was surprised at how he reacted to my family heritage, at first he wasn't fazed, but apparently he didn't realize what I said and he turned to me in astonishment. He sounded strained and out of breath and he started to grow pale. Shortly after the realization hit he excused himself and took the journals. I almost refused because my grandmother trusted me with these relics, but if I wanted a good grade I needed to let him see the primary sources. I didn't think Erik was one to lose things or go behind my back and sell them for money.

I trust him. He said he would return them to me tomorrow. I don't have his class tomorrow so he will probably drop them off here, at my apartment. I am working tomorrow so if he comes when I am not home he could leave them with Meg. I didn't worry about it so I grabbed a book, Persuasion by Jane Austen, off the bookcase in the living room and went back to sit in bed and read.

**xXx **

He didn't show up. No journals returned Wednesday or Thursday. I sat in my seat on Friday waiting for everyone to show up; I got here early to see if he would come in before everyone got here with the journals. I hoped he would so no one would question the old books and by no one I mean Rich.

Slowly people started filling in and waiting with notebooks ready. After waiting five minutes after class was supposed to start people started looking around and questioning others about class being cancelled.

"Is he going to show up?" one girl in the front row asked the girl next to her.

"I am going to wait another ten minutes and if he doesn't show I am leaving." A guy in the back said in a frustrated tone.

"He makes a big deal about us being late, so why is he?" Rich said to the guy sitting on the other side of him.

Ten minutes later no one left. It must have been because they were afraid Erik would show up after they left and they would get in trouble. I wasn't that afraid of him, so I got up and started towards the aisle.

"Where are you going?" Rich asked.

"Mr. Damson is not coming and if he does I will tell him Monday that I left after I waited a good enough time." I said angrily.

I was starting to get annoyed with his not returning my journals so I decided to do something about it. I had to work, but after work I was going to go up to his apartment and get them back. I don't care how late it will be, he once told me he doesn't sleep a lot so he will probably be awake when I get there.

Since class was "cancelled" I went to work early and kept myself busy. I worked till 7:00 and walked out to the dark sky and empty streets. I found that strange since it was a Friday night in a big city, where people walk around and go to bars and restaurants. The streets are usually crowded with people. Maybe it is because it is only 7:00, but usually the streets were packed around this time.

I started walking through Lincoln Center and passed the Metropolitan Opera. I crossed the street and started walking down to get to my apartment building. The quiet, empty streets were starting to freak me out and I looked around nervously. I saw two guys wearing all black walking behind me and they were twenty feet away. I started walking faster and stared straight ahead to see two other guys walking towards me wearing dark clothes. I didn't know if I was being paranoid, but I had to get away from these guys. Before I could do anything one of the guys behind me grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. I tried to scream, but the guy that had my arm covered my mouth with his sweaty palm.

The guy holding me had dark eyes and long, stringy hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. The other three guys stood behind him watching, one had a scruffy beard, another had a large nose and beady eyes with pimples covering his face and the last one was an overweight guy that repulsed me the most with his roaming eyes and licking his lips. The guy holding me was grabbing my hips and waist with a strong hold. I could feel bruises forming already and with his groping he started using both hands which freed my mouth.

I screamed as loud and long as I could before the guy covered my mouth again with a few colorful curses. The only person I could think of besides the guy that was scaring and touching me was Erik. While I was at work the only thing I could think of was storming into his apartment and taking what was mine, but now I could only think that I might never see him again. Who knew what these guys were going to do to me after they raped me.

After thinking that each of them were going to take their turn with me and after hearing the guy's pants zipper sliding down I bit down on his fingers which made him pull his hand away in pain and I screamed, "ERIK!"

The man slapped me across the face with his unbitten hand and as I felt the stinging I felt my pants being slid down my legs roughly. I squirmed even more and I saw the three other guys that were standing behind come closer and gather around me.

I was starting to get dizzy and light headed and before I fainted I saw a dark figure standing in the entrance of the alley. The only thing I could see of him was the white glow coming from the right side of his face.

**xXx Erik**

_Dear Journal,_

_I turned sixteen yesterday. Of course the only people that care are Madame Giry, Meg and my Angel. Of course my angel isn't human, but he still cares. I woke to Madame Giry coming into the dorm room ushering everyone out. Before I could get out of bed, all the other girls were gone and Madame Giry and Meg gave me a cupcake with a candle sticking out of the top, lit. That was a very happy moment for me and after eating the delicious baked good I went to practice. _

_The whole day was exhausting with dancing and listening to Carlotta's screeching voice. By the end of it all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep. Before I could I had to visit my father. It is my birthday after all. _

_I reached the chapel and the first thing I saw were sixteen red roses wrapped together with a black ribbon. I slowly walked towards them unsure and when I reached out to them I heard my angel's voice say, "Happy Birthday my angel."_

_My heart leaped with joy and the exhaustion I had before disappeared as I sat holding the flowers and talked to my Angel of Music almost for the whole night. I love talking to him because we make fun of Carlotta's toad- like voice and the managers who think they can't live without her and need her to survive. Angel always tells me that I will become the diva one day and Carlotta will no longer be in the spotlight._

_We spent the night talking and laughing until I almost fell asleep on the stone cold floor. I went to bed and placed the roses in the old ring on the wall that used to hold the torch that lit this section of the room. I lied down and looked at the roses for a while before I fell asleep._

I remember that night. It was the one day I couldn't stop talking to her. I usually had an hour lesson with her after she had supper and then I would make her get some sleep, but that night she didn't sing and we just talked about everything. She would make me laugh, smile and talk about things other than music. It was that day that I realized I had to spend my life with her. I always knew I loved her, but it was that moment I could see myself marrying and having children with her.

The whole journal was about our lessons and the days when she only knew me as an angel, not a human being. I switched to another journal and opened to one of the first pages. Her handwriting was much more illegible and looked as if she had been shaking when she wrote this.

_Dear Journal, _

_My angel is no angel. He is the Phantom of the Opera. His voice has always made me soar and last night during Think of Me I felt his presence and brought my voice to a point of no return. _

_After the performance Raoul came to visit me in my dressing room. I tried to tell him about my angel, but he seemed so caught up in the past and the stories we would hear from my father. Before I could tell him anything else he rushed out of the room demanding me to get ready for dinner._

_As I changed into undergarments I felt a chill and all the candles mysteriously went out. My fear was overwhelming and I tried to escape, but the door was locked and my angels menacing voice came through. I could see an outline of someone in the mirror and the angel spoke, "Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside." _

_I must have passed out on the stage because none of this could be happening. I must be dreaming. A man cannot be in the wall behind a mirror. Next thing I knew I was being guided through darkness by a dark being wearing all black except for a white mask on one side of his face. I was guarded through cob webbed, waste covered hallways and winding stairwells and we reached a murky river with a boat sitting, waiting. My angel put me in the boat and stood behind me as he pushed the boat along the water with a gondola pole. _

_After passing gargoyles and moss covered walls and empty candelabras we made it to a large structure built into the wall. There were candles on every surface lighting the room and making it easier to see what was around me. _

_The man got out of the boat, helped me out as well and began singing to me. He was saying words like possess and love and music and darkness. I was so entranced in this man's voice and face that I didn't remember anything about my life up here, in the opera house. He was guiding me through his home, as I believed this must be where he lives, and we reached a curtain that covered a separate room. _

_The man opened the curtain to reveal what I thought was a mirror at first, but he wasn't reflected in it and my clothes were different. I wore a corset and robe, but looking into the mirror I was wearing a wedding dress and veil. I realized it wasn't a mirror, but a life size mannequin of myself wearing a wedding dress. This man wants to make me his wife. The thought made me faint. _

_I woke in a large bed. The sheets and blanket were velvet and soft to the touch. I almost didn't want to get up, but I heard music playing. I got up and walked towards the music to find I was in the room that I dreamed about. The music was being played from a large organ by the man I dreamed about. He still wore the mask on half his face and I had a sudden urge to fulfill my curiosity and see who lay beneath. _

_I came up behind him as he was focused on his music and grabbed the mask and pulled. What I saw was horrible, almost deathly. But the rage that came with it scared me the most. He screamed, he called me horrible names and through me to the floor. I was more scared of his anger than his face. _

_After I returned his mask he placed it on his face and brought me back here in silence. _

_I no longer have an angel; he is the Phantom of the Opera._

I never knew that she thought that night was a dream. She did look entranced, but I thought she was just overwhelmed with everything that she was seeing. I never intended to reveal myself to her, but with a certain de Chagny boy coming in and threatening my relationship with Christine I had to take action.

I always thought the tears and scared expression she had after she pulled my mask away was the fear of my face. She did mention to Raoul de Chagny on the roof that she was terrified of my face. I know I was rough with her, but the anger overtook me and everything went red. I was a different person in that moment. I must have scared her more than I thought with my temper.

In that rage I saw a haze of red almost like when I get an overwhelming urge for blood. With that thought I remembered the last moment with Christine and how I almost bit her.

I flipped through the pages and found the last entry to be the one I was looking for. I have wanted to know what her reaction to my blood thirsty, demon face has been for over a century. With these words I finally got to know.

_Dear Journal, _

_Erik came today. I was walking through the gardens trying to get away from Raoul, who was becoming way to overprotective, and to clear my thoughts when I found him looking through the first floor windows. _

_He turned and saw me and I swear I have never seen a more beautifully relieved face. I could see tears welling up in his eyes and he looked… scared? I have never seen him look scared before. I thought he wasn't afraid of anything. I felt the need to comfort him and I came closer to caress his face and hug him._

_The hug lasted a few seconds, but it was cut short when he pushed me away. The look on his face was worse than his deformity. His eyes were red- rimmed and swollen, not from tears and sadness, but more demonic looking. I looked to his mouth and I could see two of his teeth extend and grow. They pointed at the bottom like fangs._

_He ran just as I took in a breath of air to scream. He moved like a blur in the garden and I saw his extremely quick body jump over the fifteen foot wall in one leap. The scream I had tried to hold in burst forth from my lips…._

I heard a woman's scream coming from outside. As one of my gifts I had such an ear that I could hear a car start three miles away. The scream sounded as if it was coming from the next room, where as it probably took place outside on the street. Of course I brushed it off, it is New York City, and the woman probably got her purse stolen or something.

I put the journal aside and grabbed the next one to read and flipped open the first page. I started to read when I heard the same woman scream my name. I realized the voice was more than just a random person; the voice was musical even though it was a scared and angst filled voice. Christine.

With my gifted speed I ran from the private room and out to my living room. I threw open the balcony doors and looked out to see empty streets and empty parks. I heard a struggle coming from around the corner and with no one around, I jumped over the side of the balcony and landed gracefully on the sidewalk twenty stories down.

I followed the noise and a couple buildings down I saw a narrow alley that revealed the source of the commotion. Four men stood all in black around someone that was pushed up against a brick wall. In a flash of brown curls I knew their attention was focused on Christine. The rage I had for the four men attempting to take advantage of her started to bubble over until I only saw red.

I rushed forward and snapped one of the guy's necks with a sickening crack. I saw Christine's eyes were closed and she was completely limp, she fainted. The other three guys turned to see me and came forth to attack. Before they could I kneed one man in the groin until he fell to his knees and then smashed his head into the dumpster in a deathly blow. My next victim is an overweight piece of lard and I twisted his arm until I heard a pop and as he screamed I pulled a pocket knife from one of the dead corpses and slit the fat fuck's neck. He fell to the floor quickly and I noticed the man that was touching and groping Christine was running out of the ally as fast as he could. Not fast enough. Before he could make it out of the alley I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him farther into the darkness, away from people that might walk by. Before he could scream for help I sank my teeth into his neck and drank every drop of blood from his body in ten seconds.

The taste of fresh blood was such a rush. I felt his blood running down my chin and with a few deep breaths I calmed down and couldn't see the haze of red anymore. Now that all the dickheads were dead I turned to Christine who still lay on the dirty, pee smelling ground with her pants pulled down to her knees. At that visual I wanted to kill all the men all over again. I walked over to her and pulled her pants up to cover her modestly and picked her up bridal style. Before leaving I saw her purse sitting on the ground next to her and picked it up also. I ran out of the alley and to avoid the guard in the lobby of our building I jumped up to the fifth floor balcony and then to the fifteenth floor before getting to my balcony. With no people on the streets I wasn't seen.

I had left my balcony doors wide open so I walked right through into my apartment and walked past the piano and down the hall to my bedroom. I gently placed Christine on my bed and pulled the silk sheets over her to keep her warm.

If she was any more like Christine Daae she would be out for the rest of the night. Just enough time to get rid of the bodies in the alley and from the look of the blood bags in the fridge I need to buy human food.

I ran into the kitchen and pulled out the few blood bags from the fridge and went back into my bedroom to go into my secret alcove and put them in the cooler placed inside. I went back out and looked to see Christine hadn't moved and she looked peaceful, even after all that happened to her. I grabbed my wallet off the nightstand and placed it in my back jeans pocket. I went out to the balcony and saw the streets were still quiet and jumped down to the street below. I went to the same alley I found Christine in and found all four bodies were right where I left them. I picked two men up and put them over my shoulders before walking out to find a large pick-up truck sitting across the street. I placed the two men in the bed of the truck and went back for the other two.

Once I had all the men in the back I broke into the car and found a large blanket sitting in the passenger seat. I grabbed it and placed it over the four dead men in the back to hide them and got back into the driver's seat. I leaned down and pulled two wires out and connected them to make the car start. Once I heard the roar of the engine I took off at a racing speed towards the sewage plant.

It wasn't too far so I reached my destination quickly. I jumped out of the car and was overcome with a horrible smell. Luckily I didn't need to breathe so I kept my nose and mouth canals shut. I walked over to an opening in the ground that had a handle and I opened it with a swift motion. I jumped in and landed on concrete ten feet down and looked to see I stood around a muddy lake of sewage. Perfect. I jumped back out and went over to the truck and pulled two men out and placed them on my shoulders. I carried them over to the opening and threw them down on the platform I was just standing on. I went back for the other two and did the same with them. I jumped down and stood above the four dead men before kicking them off and into the shit filled lake. They deserved it.

I watched all four bodies sink lower into the smelly substance before I jumped out of the cubby of darkness, closed the latch and went back to the truck. I got into the driver's seat and drove away without looking back. When I reached the same parking spot I stole the truck from I parked it and left.

I walked down to the nearest market and bought everything and anything a human might need in his or her apartment, condiments, coffee, sweets, vegetables, fruit, milk, eggs, bread, everything. I left the market after buying things I would never eat and returned to my apartment.

When I got home and put all the food in the right places I realized my kitchen wasn't just bare of food, but I was also missing basic appliances. I remembered that a department store opened up a couple miles down the freeway so I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door. I reached the store quickly since I ran in a blur and looked around for anything I might need. I grabbed a coffee maker for the coffee I bought, a microwave, toaster oven, silverware, plates, bowls, pan and pots. A few hundred dollars later I went home and installed all my new appliances.

I decided I had better check on how Christine is doing so I went into my bedroom to find her curled up under the sheets with her arms wrapped around her knees. In sleep she went from peaceful to defensive within a couple hours. I went over to sit on the bed at her side and brushed my fingers through her hair gently. She didn't flinch or wake up, she just slept on.

I then noticed the horrible waste smell coming from my clothes and went into my closet to pick out a new outfit. I went into the bathroom and showered quickly to scrub off the horrible smell and replace it with a clean soap smell. I dried off, changed into new clothes and replaced my mask on my face before going out into my bedroom to check on Christine again.

She looked the same as she did five minutes ago so I went into the living room and sat at the piano to play a song I composed years ago. It held sadness, loneliness, love and regret. I wrote it at a time where I felt most depressed. I kept playing all night until the sun came up and I kept playing.

**xXx Christine**

I woke with a start. My eyes flew open in fear. I could still feel that guys hands on my body, his mouth drooling on my neck, his pants rubbing against mine. I almost retched at the memory. My heart was beating faster than if I were running a marathon, I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating.

I suddenly noticed everything around me was unfamiliar. I sat up on the large bed and fingered the black silky fabric that covered me. I looked up to see I was in a large room, twice the size of my own. There was a door on each side of the bed leading to a bathroom and a closet, I thought, and one ahead of me that was opened a crack to reveal a hallway. There was a bureau to my right and a couple windows on my left. Each wall had a large painting on it, one for each season, it looked like.

The wall straight ahead was Winter. A painting of snow covered mountains in the distance with aurora borealis lights in the sky ranging from purple to pink to blue. It was a beautiful sight. There was an iced over lake under the mountains, the only thing missing was the couples ice skating and holding hands.

The wall to my right was Spring. One single tree sat in a large meadow filled with yellow, pink and blue flowers. The tree looked like a catalpa, large green leaves and pink flowers hung off the branches and the trunk was covered in vines. The colors were beautiful and it all blended together beautifully.

The wall to my left was Fall. It was a cobblestone street with large brick mansions on each side one next to the other. There were trees looming above, bare of all leaves and the orange, red and brown leaves covered the ground nicely. It looked like it came right out of a Thomas Kinkade calendar.

I turned around to see right above the headboard of the bed was a painting of Summer. Of course it was a beach, but not one that I have ever seen with my own eyes. The sand shined a beautiful gold and the ocean was a turquoise, amazingly mixed blue and green, the two substances, sand and water, melted together nicely. The sky above held puffy clouds that looked as comfortable as the bed I sat in. The sun hid behind one of the clouds, but poked through and shined down on the water. It always looked like God was shining down from heaven.

The room was pretty bare, except the paintings, bed and bureau. It was also very clean and organized, like mine.

I suddenly heard the keys of a piano being played harmoniously from another room. I got out of the King size bed and slowly walked towards the door and opened it slowly. It didn't make a sound and I tip toed my way down the hall to stay quiet. I didn't know if I was in my savior or my kidnapper's home, I have to stay quiet. More likely I was in my saviors home because of the beauty and expensive taste I have seen. The men that attacked me looked like gangster teenagers.

I made it around the corner to see a room I recognized. I saw the large bookcase filled with old books and the leather couch facing the large flat screen television. I noticed a brick fireplace was placed on the far wall next to the bookcase and there were old pictures placed on the mantel.

The first thing I saw and recognized was the Grand Piano placed in the middle of the room. The playing I heard before stopped before I got a chance to leave the bedroom and now the piano bench was empty. I didn't see anything but the piano and I walked slowly towards it. I reached my fingers out to the keys and softly pressed down to hear a low, deep noise.

"You're awake." I turned at the sound of a deep, familiar, musical voice and saw Erik sat on a stool in the kitchen at the island counter drinking something from a mug. "Want some coffee?" he said as he got up to walk over to the steaming coffee maker.

The kitchen looked much more different than the last time I saw it. There were appliances and food sitting out on the counters. When I saw it before it looked like he had just moved in and still had to unpack all his kitchen stuff. Now everything looked brand new. I looked back to him and realized I never answered his question.

"Sure. Coffee would be great." I said as I backed away from the piano and walked into the kitchen area to sit in the stool across from the one Erik was sitting in. He took a mug out of the counter and poured the still hot coffee into it before handing it to me with a quart of milk and container of sugar. I took a couple spoon fills of sugar and mixed it into the black substance with a spoon. I poured the milk in until the coffee looked almost white. "Thank you." I took a sip.

After a couple sips I looked up and saw he was staring at me intensely. "What happened?" I asked. I knew that I got assaulted, but I passed out before anything too severe happened. I don't know how I ended up here, in Erik's apartment.

"Do you want the truth?" he said as he put his cup down on the counter in front of him.

"Please." I said. I never liked being lied to, no matter how bad the truth was.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I was walking out of the building when I heard you scream. I ran towards your destination to find you and four men in an alley. You had passed out and the four men turned to see me. They ran before they could do anything to you, thank God. I picked you up and brought you here."

I could tell he was leaving something out, but the talk of those guys was making me sick and I just wanted to forget about it. "Thank you for saving me."

He nodded before taking his mug to the sink and cleaning it out. When he finished he turned back to me and said in a choked voice, "I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you."

I didn't know what to say to that and I felt my face start to blush. Luckily I didn't have to answer because Erik cleared his throat and walked past me to go to the living room. He returned holding my purse and said, "I found this next to you."

"Oh, thank you." I said as I took it from him. After him saving my life I really didn't care about my purse.

I started having bigger feelings for him than I knew what to deal with. All my boyfriends in high school were crushes and teenage love. I had the same feeling for Erik when I first met him, but now it is more serious. I know it is more than just him saving my life; I have had these feelings for a while.

Of course I don't know anything about him. What I do know is that he has a passion for music from the way he plays the piano to the way he teaches about it, he has a bigger passion for music than I do, which is really saying something. Every time I have a conversation with him, I feel like I can talk with him for hours.

He is more than my teacher, more than my hero. I am in love with him.

**xXx **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Rate and Comment!**

**I am starting to brainstorm on my plot for Music Within, so I should have the first chapter up soon. I might get it up by the time I am at Chapter 15 of this story. The summary for Music Within is in my profile if you are interested. Message me if you are interested in any of my upcoming stories.**


	10. A Taste of Passion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters you recognize. I only own some of the minor characters and the idea.**

**A/N: Hey readers, this chapter is mostly in Christine's POV, but for those Erik lovers I gave you a small read into his mind in the end and I promise to make the next chapter all about him. Thanks and enjoy this chapter. P.S. The Halloween chapter is coming up soon; guess what Erik is going to go as! **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 10: A Taste of Passion

**xXx Christine**

I decided not to tell Meg about my accident, it would either upset her and she would shower me with attention and worry about those guys still being out there or she would get all serious about Erik saving me. She would probably tell me he did it out of love or tell me to go up to his apartment and shower him with kisses. I wouldn't mind doing that last thing, I wish I could go up there and show him how much I love him.

I know it sounds strange that I, an eighteen year old college student, am madly in love with her music teacher. Everyone would tell me it is a fascination or a crush, but I know I am way past that. Crushes are meant for middle school girls just going through puberty who have an eye on the popular boy. No, my eye is on Erik, but so is my heart. Taking the quote from him, 'I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to him.'

Ever since those words came from his mouth, he has become close. I know he embarrassed himself when he said that, but I think he is just brushing it off as he would feel guilty for not hearing something or seeing something when it happened. At least he isn't becoming distant again. The first time I saw him after the verbal throw up was in class on Monday and I thought he was going to ignore me and forget anything happened, but at the end of class as I was leaving he called me over and asked if I was okay.

He still felt the need to walk me home, even though it was the middle of the day and the sun was still out. There were people walking all over the streets and I tried to tell him that everything would be okay and he didn't need to worry, but he insisted.

It has been about three weeks and it is now the middle of October. Erik finally allowed me to walk home by myself, probably because there was a staff meeting that was mandatory and he couldn't be late for it. I walked home and when I got to my apartment there was a box sitting outside my door. I walked up to it and picked it up to read the return address on the left hand corner. The address read my grandmother's house in France.

I smiled. My nana and I have started talking more often after she helped me with my paper for Erik. I have told her how much I love all the history stuff I discovered and I told her about school and how well it has been going. I recently told her that I can't wait for Halloween so that I can dress up as Christine Daae. I haven't decided which costume I want to wear, but I know I will have to search long and hard for the right material to make it look good.

I unlocked my apartment door and walked in. The box wasn't very heavy so I placed it easily down on the kitchen island before taking off my coat and backpack. I was very curious about what was in the box. What else would my nana give me that I don't already have? I took my key and cut through the tape, that was keeping the box closed, and opened it to reveal tissue paper covering what looked like clothing. I unfolded the paper and stared at the material with shock and glorious amazement.

I picked up the white lacy top and brushed my fingers over the thick silky material of the bodice and the gold glittery material of the bottom. I placed it back in the box and picked it up before rushing to my bedroom. I tried to put it on but the corset was impossible to do by myself, I have to wait for Meg to come home. I placed it neatly in the box and closed it up again before taking my cell phone out of my pocket and dialing speed dial five to reach my nana.

After three rings I heard an unfamiliar, young sounding voice. It was one of the maids and she said, "Fralls Residence."

"Hi, this is Christine. Can I speak to my grandmother?" I asked. By now all the staff knew who I was and without question went to find my grandmother in the large museum of a mansion.

After waiting a few minutes I heard my nana's sweet voice say, "Hello, Christine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just got that costume, it is very beautiful. Where did you get it?" I asked as I stood looking at the dress I just put on a hanger. I looked at the picture I took of the newspaper clipping with Christine Daae standing on the stage of Don Juan Triumphant wearing a costume that looked exactly like the costume hanging on my closet door.

"I made it for you. I looked at the sketch of Christine Daae in the newspaper clipping and thought you would like the Point of No Return costume for Halloween." She said.

"Oh my God, I love it. But I told you I wanted to be Christine Daae on Halloween like a week ago. How did you get it done so quickly?" I asked curiously.

"I told you I have a lot of time on my hands. When you told me your plan I automatically wanted to do it for you. I hope it fits. Did you try it on yet?"

"No, I have to wait for my roommate to come home so she can help me put the corset on. I will take a picture of me wearing it and send it to you. Thank you, it is amazing. I am so excited to wear it on Halloween." I said with a large smile.

"I am so happy you like it? But if it is too cold outside you must wear a large coat. I don't want my darling to die of hypothermia because she wore an outfit I made for her." She said in a protective grandmother voice.

"Of course I will." I said with a laugh. "Thank you again. I love it so much." I heard a knock coming from the front door and wondered who it was. "Nana I have to go. There is someone at the door. Can I call you later?"

"Of course. Love you, darling."

"Love you too. Bye." I hit the end button and got up from my bed to walk out to the living room.

When I reached the door I opened it to reveal a girl standing there. She was tall with long black hair that hung down to her waist. She looked like she was a rich party girl. She wore a silk button down cream colored shirt and a black skirt with leather black boots. She even had a shining charm bracelet that looked like it came from behind the glass at Pandora Jewelers. She had Chanel sunglasses propped on her head and she looked like she covered her face in make-up. She had a large Coach purse propped on her bent arm and she wore what smelled like a whole bottle of strong perfume.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked trying to get to the point so I could work on my singing before Meg got home.

"Hi. I'm looking for Meg, does she live here?" she asked with a hint of an Italian accent.

"She isn't here right now, but she should be home in a few minutes. You want to come in while I call her to see where she is?" I asked as I opened the door more and moved out of the way to allow her entrance.

"Sure, thanks. I'm Carla, by the way." She said as she walked through the door threshold and looked around her surroundings.

"Oh, Carla… Vorla right?" I asked searching my brain for her last name.

"Ya." She said as she followed me into the kitchen so I could grab my phone where I left it on the counter.

I hit speed dial three and got connected with Meg's phone. _'So much for trying to get some singing done.'_ I thought. After a couple rings I heard Meg's voice say, "Hey Christine, what's up?"

"Hi, Carla is at our apartment. When are you going to be home?" I asked.

""I'm downstairs. I just entered the lobby. Sorry, I thought I would be home before she got there." She said as I heard the elevator ding in the background on her end.

"It's ok. I'll see you in a minute." I said as I hung up. I turned to Carla and said, "Meg is in the elevator on her way up."

"Great, thanks." She said as she pulled out her phone and started texting someone.

"I was about to make lunch, do you want something?" I asked as I opened the fridge to look for something that looked appetizing.

"No thanks, I just had a salad at the school cafeteria." She said. I looked at her and noticed that she was as thin as a rail, what was she doing eating salad? She needs a big mac stat.

I could tell she was one of those girls that believed she was fat even though she could use a few pounds of fat on her bones, I shouldn't talk though; I should definitely gain a few pounds. Ever since I started school I haven't been eating regularly. I skip breakfast some days and from exhaustion of school and work I forget to eat dinner. I don't want to be too thin. I am going to McDonalds.

I heard Meg come through the door and drop her things which allowed me to leave. I grabbed my purse and said, "I am going to McDonalds Meg, do you want something?"

"No thanks, I'm good." She said as she stood next to Carla and started chatting.

I left and took the elevator down to the lobby and headed out to the street to find the closest McDonalds. There has to be one somewhere close; where I live there is three in walking distance from my house. I turned and started walking towards Lincoln Center hoping to find the huge yellow M somewhere on the other side.

After a few minutes of walking the streets I found a small one hidden in between two big brick buildings. I entered and saw groups of teenage boys sitting eating fries and drinking from plastic straws and I avoided making eye contact.

After leaving with my order of a Big Mac and fries and a Diet Coke, I left and headed back towards my apartment. I walked through a crowded Lincoln Center and heard someone call my name from close behind me. I turned to see Erik was walking behind me with piles of papers in his hands.

"Hi, let me help you?" I said politely as I went to take a load of papers from his hands.

"Thank you." He said.

We walked together back to our apartment building and I decided to ask, "So, what was your faculty meeting about?"

"Oh, teachers going over what they want to teach next week and the president attended to tell us about the Halloween party being hosted at the Metropolitan Opera." He said in a bored tone.

"You don't sound excited about it. Do you not like Halloween?" I asked curiously.

"I don't have a problem with Halloween, I just don't like being forced to dress up and attend a party surrounded by my employees and students."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I said jokingly. He laughed, the noise was so beautiful. "Is it mandatory?"

"Yes, for the teachers. Students don't have to attend, but they get extra credit for going."

"Then I will be there. I already have my costume so that won't be a problem." I said remembering the beauty of the silk and lase that made my Point of No Return costume.

"What are you going as?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out." I said teasingly with a wink.

He blushed lightly before averting his eyes to look left and right on the street so we could walk across. When we got to the sidewalk on the other side we walked towards our apartment building and I started thinking of some way to prolong his company so I didn't have to go home and wish I was with him.

When we got to the elevators in the lobby I hadn't thought of a way to get him to invite me to his apartment, so I was about to invite him to mine, but before I could he said,

"Would you like to come up for coffee or something?"

I looked at him, wide eyed; I always had to be the one to initiate our meetings, so when he invited me up I was eager to say yes. "Yes, that would be great."

The elevator doors opened and we walked in. He hit the 20P button, alone, and the doors closed and led us straight to the penthouse floor. I got a rush of happiness when I saw the light pass all the floors including my own and hit the 20P with a bing.

The doors opened and Erik allowed me to exit before him and once we were out of the small enclosure he went before me to unlock his door. He opened it and I followed to see his apartment was still as neat and clean as always, except for a few papers scattered on the top of the piano.

"Would you like to eat your McDonalds?" Erik asked from the kitchen where he stood watching me standing in his living room.

I completely forgot I went to McDonalds before we bumped into each other so I looked down and my mouth watered at the smell of the beef from the burger and the salty potato fries. "Good idea. Where should I put these?" I said as I lifted the pile of papers I took from him outside.

"Oh, I will take those." He said as he came forward with the other half. He reached for the papers I held and as he did our fingers brushed together and the touch was like an electric shock that made me drop the papers before he could get a sturdy hold on them.

The neatly piled, and probably organized, papers were now jumbled on the floor. I looked up to see his eyes mirrored my feelings and he turned from the burning intenseness of my eyes to pick up the papers. I kneeled down to help him and tried to keep my fingers from touching his again or I swear I would never be able to keep my hands off him.

He had all the papers back into a somewhat neat pile and turned to go down the hall. "I am just going to put these in my office." He said as he walked out of eye sight.

I was thankful that he left so I could breathe again. I went into his kitchen and placed my purse and McDonalds bag down on the island before sitting to relax and take my mind off the beautiful musical genius that had my attention.

I suddenly heard a growling noise and realized it was my stomach. I skipped breakfast this morning and it is now two in the afternoon so I quickly took my Big Mac out and took a big juicy bite. After a couple bites I saw Erik come into view from the hallway and he looked at me before chuckling lightly.

"What?" I said after I swallowed the large bite I had just taken.

"I never thought I would see _you_ chowing down on a burger that big." He said, emphasizing the word you as if the thought of my stick figure body trying to digest the fatty meal was ludicrous.

"It is my biggest indulgence." I said as I took another bite, smaller this time. When I pulled the burger away from my mouth he chuckled again. "What is it this time?" I asked jokingly.

"You have some ketchup on your cheek." He said as he brushed his own cheek to highlight what cheek to clean.

I quickly grabbed a napkin and brushed the ketchup off swiftly. I left half the burger and started to eat the fries with salt. When I finished I wrapped everything up and turned to throw it into the metallic trash can.

"Oh, that's… recycling." I heard Erik say just before I opened the lid. I turned to see he came forward and reached for the trash in my hand. "I'll take these."

"Thanks." I said. I left the kitchen to wonder into the living room and maybe sit on the couch. Before I could get to the couch my eyes strayed to the piano, actually to the papers sitting on the piano.

I went over to them and saw music papers covered with notes and words. I looked closely and saw one of them read a long octave and the words looked full of emotion. Underneath the dispersed notes I saw a couple drawings, some were costumes and others were objects like roses or sets for operas.

"You write operas?" I turned as I asked and saw Erik coming forward.

"Sometimes, if I have an idea in my head." He said as he handed me my medium size cup of Diet Coke and sipped water from a glass cup.

I turned back to the piano and saw a beautiful drawing of a blood red rose, the petals placed in a perfect circular pattern. I caressed the drawing with my fingers, wishing I could draw that well. "Did you draw all these pictures?" I asked in awe.

"Yes." He said as he looked over my shoulder at the drawing I was caressing.

I put my Diet Coke on a blank piece of paper away from all his amazingly thought out compositions and then I found another blank piece of paper sitting underneath it and took a hold of a pencil that was placed on the piano music sheet stand. I started to try and draw a rose and it was failing miserably. Before I could give up, Erik's hands came around and covered mine.

"Here, let me show." He said. He put one of his hands over mine and showed me how to relax my grip on the pencil. "You need to loosen the hold on the pencil." He put his other hand on the pencil to position it at an angle that made the marks light.

With his hold and teaching I slowly started to draw graceful petals for the rose and it started to come out a lot better than my first attempt. I started to smile at the ability he was giving me and once we got a good rose out of our work I turned to see his face was smiling also.

"Much better." He said as he looked from the paper to my eyes.

Our closeness was starting to become apparent to me and him as it looked. I saw his eyes go from mine to my lips for a moment. I could feel my desire cloud my mind and I slowly tilted my head closer to his. I don't know if it was just me, but I could feel Erik doing the same. My heart started beating in my throat and I hoped to God nothing would interrupt this moment.

I closed my eyes to savor the moment and make it more special. I felt his lips brush mine softly and I almost collapsed at the intense feelings I got shooting through every vein in my body. I moved in and pressed my lips to his so I could make it more intimate and passionate. I could feel him responding automatically and I brought the tip of my tongue to his lips to ease them open. His quivering lips ravished mine and our tongues started dueling with each other. Just as it got to the peak of our hunger for each other he broke away.

I opened my eyes to see he hadn't moved very far, his face was still only a few centimeters from mine. Our foreheads still touching and I was tempted to break that barrier of space between our lips and take his again in a searing attack.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He said out of breath and strained. I looked into his eyes and saw he didn't mean what he said, but thought it was the right thing to do.

"I don't care." I said as I melted my lips to his again. "I've wanted this for a while." I said in between kisses.

At that declaration I felt him respond deeper and he pressed his front into my back from behind. I could feel his straining cock pressing against my lower back which made my whole body get heated by the sensation. I brought my hand to the back of his head to keep him close and to extend the kiss into uncontrollable emotion. I brushed my fingers through his dark, short locks and felt his face press closer to mine, which made his mask start poking me in the cheek.

Before I could do anything to end the annoying, poking feeling, Erik's whole body pressed against mine roughly and I felt the edge of the piano press into my ribs in the front. His hands started roaming my waist and hips. I jumped at the feeling of his slightly cold hands lifting my shirt and his hands touching my skin underneath.

I had to catch my breath, so I released my lips from his and in that moment, Erik drifted his mouth down my neck and to my shoulder. My head fell back and I started breathing heavily and I could hear myself moan in passion.

Just before the moment could get any better, Erik took his hands off my waist and released his lips from my shoulder. He completely backed away and the only thing I felt touching me was the piano digging into my ribs. I turned to meet Erik's eyes and he looked at me with longing and desperation.

"We can't do this." He said with a shake of his head. "I won't risk your education if we ever got caught." He said as he walked away and headed towards the door.

"We wouldn't get caught." I said walking towards him, trying to get the moment back.

"I still can't risk it. You want to sing on the opera stage and the best way to achieve that is to get a degree at Juilliard. I don't want to be the reason for your dream to end." He said as he opened the door and stood aside. "You should go."

I stood frozen in place, afraid to leave and never have the companionship that Erik and I started to have. I knew that everything we just shared was never going to happen again and I hated that fact. I could still feel his lips on mine and I could feel his warm hands touching my bare waist.

Accepting defeat was the only thing I could do since Erik still stood by the door waiting for me to leave. I walked towards the door and stood in front of him waiting for his eyes to look into mine.

He finally looked into my eyes and I saw hesitation present. I knew he didn't want this, but he was doing what he thought was the right thing. He wasn't going to change his mind now, but I would make sure that wasn't our once and only intimate session.

I left his apartment and heard the door slowly slide closed before I made it onto the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed and I started to descend down to the tenth floor, a plan started to form in my mind.

**xXx Erik**

I closed the door behind Christine and almost screamed out in frustration. It took every ounce of my determination to stop what we were doing and end it for good. Even just an innocent touch of our fingers brushing caused both of us to drop the graded papers all over the floor.

Our more passionate caresses were harder to let go of. Her lips were soft and moist with a taste of some fruity, sweetness caused by her lip gloss. Her body was inviting and curved in a most delicious way. I couldn't help myself from devouring her shape with my hands on her waist. I had completely lost myself when I pressed her in between my body and the piano. I had never felt this way about a woman before besides Christine Daae during Point of No Return.

That was the thought that made me release her. It broke my heart with every step I took away from her. I never wanted to let her go, I wanted to revel in her kiss and hold her in my arms forever. Christine is too pure and important to me. I couldn't bear losing her like I did with Christine.

What if things were to work out? I would still never grow old and she would keep aging until death took her from me. I meant what I said with not wanting her to risk her future career and her education, but that was the least of my worries. I knew I could prevent anyone from finding out and it would be so easy to hide a relationship. But the only thing that really worried me when I was kissing her is what will happen to us? I would never allow her to turn into what I am; I couldn't clip an angel's wings and forever make her a demon from hell. I wouldn't be able to live without her either, I would hate myself for watching her grow older every day and soon die, warm in her bed.

She would probably hate me if I ever revealed my true identity. Not the fact that I am the Phantom of the Opera, but because I am a blood sucking vampire. She almost figured it out today when she went to throw her trash away. When I saw her hand go towards the lid of the trash can that held empty blood bags from this morning and last night I started to freak out. I easily came up with that good recycle excuse and while her back was turned I threw her trash into the bin silently. If anything were to happen between us, the truth would have to come out sometime. She would hate me forever.

In my thoughts I drifted towards the piano and sat at the piano bench to play. I couldn't play anything that I had already composed, it wouldn't help my mood. I started pounding on the keys in a rhythm that spoke of defeat, anger and fortitude.

I need to figure out a way to forever keep myself from falling in love with Christine Dawson. Not knowing how I am going to do that since I most definitely already am. If she tries anymore advances I will have to control myself, harder than it seems, but I have to try.

**xXx **

**Hope you guys enjoyed that little taste of passion. Don't worry that won't be the end. Christine has some tricks up her sleeve. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	11. Christine's Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters you recognize. I only own some of the unfamiliar characters and the idea.**

**A/N: I gave you guys this really long chapter because the next one is going to be pretty short and kind of a filler chapter. The one after that will be the Halloween chapter. **

**WARNING: This chapter has a lot of sexual situations and the language is very explicit. You have been warned.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 11: Christine's Seduction

**xXx Erik**

The weekend is over and I have to see Christine for the first time since our show of passion. It was the first morning I didn't want to leave the confines of my bedroom to go to work. I have never had an issue with going to the school, I have never been absent, except for when I got caught up in reading Christine Daae's journals.

I reluctantly got out of bed and went towards the bathroom to shower. I was covered in sweat from my heated dreams that took hold of me all weekend. Every single one of those dreams started with Christine and me kissing by the piano and ended with both our pent up temptations satisfied. I couldn't tell you how many cold showers I have needed to take over the last two days. The dreams would end with us in many different positions and places. The bedroom, in the kitchen, on the balcony, but my favorite had to be on the roof in the Jacuzzi under the stars.

I got out of the shower and dried off with a towel that sat close by before going into my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I ended up picking a pair of black dress pants and a forest green, open collared shirt. I went to the end of my closet and picked a black half mask instead of my usual white one. I grabbed shoes from the bottom shelf and put them on. I went back to the masks and grabbed the one that worked as a doorknob to open my secret room behind. I entered to reach the cooler and pulled out a blood bag for breakfast. I went back through the closet and closed the door before heading towards the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I grabbed a cup from the shelf and poured the red liquid into the glass. As I drank I went into the living room and walked towards the piano. Once I saw the rose drawing I helped Christine draw I remembered her touch, her soft, smooth skin and the way she blushed when our hands met. I don't know what came over me to reach around and help her draw the rose. Just the brush of our fingers made me drop all the school papers on the floor, but I felt the need to caress her hand and position it in a way to draw better.

I finished my drink and left it on top of the piano before going to the couch to pick up my long wool coat that was slung over the arm. I put the coat on and grabbed my briefcase off the counter in the kitchen before leaving to head to work. I was relieved when Christine didn't stop the elevator and come on half way down.

When I got to the lobby I looked around to make sure she wasn't waiting for me here. I know that I can't avoid her forever, I will be seeing her in class at noon, but until then I hope not to bump into her.

When I got to the school I headed for my office to retrieve the class notes I made for my first class of the day and when I walked by one of the recording rooms I saw Andrew standing next to a student and correcting her posture. I got a flash of rage and jealousy when I realized he was touching Christine, my Christine. I almost broke down the door and attacked him before I realized I have no reason to be feeling this way. Andrew has a wife and family, he would never touch Christine so intimately, and he was just teaching her to sing with the right posture, like I did when I covered for him that day in the beginning of the semester.

I walked away before I could be sucked into her presence and grabbed the paper I needed from my desk. I took a different route to my first class so I wouldn't have to hear Christine's voice and see her face. I went through the morning in my normal routine of things and in the blink of an eye I needed to get to the lecture room for Music History.

I took as much time as I could before going. I sat at my desk in the office and graded papers from other students and just kept myself busy until class was supposed to start. I got up and took my briefcase that held graded tests and the class notes for Music History. I walked to the room and took a deep breath before entering the doors. I walked through to hear chattering from the students and shuffling of people's feet as they walked to their seats.

I came around the corner to see everyone was in attendance except Christine. I started to worry, I knew she wasn't sick since she was in her first class with Andrew, maybe she is trying to avoid me like I was doing to her all weekend and morning.

I put my briefcase on the table by the board and grabbed the attendance paper to see Christine's name was on the list.

"Christine said she would be a little late to class so I put her name on the list, hope that's ok." I looked up to see Richard stood in front of me looking at the paper I held in my hand.

"Thank you Richard." I said.

He turned to go back to his seat and by the time he sat at his seat I heard the door swing open and Christine walked in. She looked up to see me and I saw her face blush, no doubt thinking about the last time she saw me. I couldn't stop looking at her, her round blue eyes and her long brown hair cascading around her face. She wore a long black coat that went down to her knees and I saw her legs were covered in knee high black leather boots. Just her boots were enticing and made me think about her wearing nothing but those boots.

I watched her go up the steps to her seat and when she reached it she put her backpack on her chair and started to unbutton her coat. No one else seemed to notice what she was doing, which I was thankful for because I would never be able to hide my thoughts with the raging erection that was growing. She didn't seem innocent at all as she watched me react to her undressing with a seductive gleam in her eyes.

She pulled her coat off and what she wore was very revealing. She wore a tight denim skirt that barely covered her hidden treasure and her thighs were a golden tanned color, similar to the picture I saw in her room a few weeks ago. She wore a silk teal colored shirt; it shouldn't be called a shirt, more like a piece of cloth. She turned to show me her back as she put her coat on the back of her chair and the only thing keeping it attached to her was a small strap of silk tied around her waist. The shirt was the shape of a triangle and it revealed her cleavage and most of her stomach.

My mouth was watering at the sight and at the same time I was furious that she would tease me this way in front of a class full of students that could see something happening between us. I shook my head and turned to the board to start writing the notes for the class.

I tried to keep myself from turning my eyes to Christine for the rest of the time we had to be in the same room, but it was much harder than it seems. Every few minutes my eyes would stray to her as I lectured and she would be looking at me with a heated stare and every time she saw me staring she would wink, lick her lips or bite on the tip of her finger lightly. I stayed behind the desk and kept my briefcase standing so my hips down would be covered and no one would see my pants tighten and constrain my hard cock.

The class went by at a snail's pace and I felt like dying by the end of it. Christine's playfulness was really taking a toll on me and I couldn't do anything, I could barely think which was making it hard to teach. I decided to give up and let the class out twenty minutes early. Everyone looked at me surprised since I never let class out early before, I always take as many minutes as I can to get all my knowledge of music out for students to learn. Everyone got up and started to gather their belongings before heading out as fast as they could as if they thought I would change my mind.

I turned to the board and started to erase all the notes I had written and once I was finished I turned back to the table to see everyone had left, except Christine. She sat on the surface of her desk with her legs crossed and she leaned forward and her breasts were starting to pour out of the piece of cloth that was supposed to cover them. I had completely lost all my abilities of restraining myself and I walked around the table that stood in front of me before going up the steps leading closer and closer to the row she sat in. I watched her eyes watch me as I came closer and she went from seductively caressing her uncovered thighs to biting her bottom lip until I reached her and she grabbed the front of my shirt to pull me up close.

I somehow got pulled in between her legs and her hand was wrapped around the back of my neck before my lips were taken hold by hers. At the feeling of her tongue in my mouth I pressed against her center roughly until there was no doubt she didn't feel my growing erection. I heard her moan around my mouth from the feeling and I loved the sound so much I kept rubbing against her. She pulled away to kiss down my neck and I let my head fall back in amazement of the feeling. She started to unbutton my shirt and I grabbed a hold of the backside of her knee to bend her leg so it wrapped around my hip. I slowly started to caress her thigh until I reached the hem of her skirt and felt the laciness of her underwear. I was so close to ripping the material in half and taking her right there in the middle of the classroom.

With my heightened senses I could hear a group of girls walking towards the door from outside and then heard the door swing open and the laughter of a couple girls came through the room and I automatically let go of Christine and pulled away as fast as I could. Before the girls could come around the corner and see us I pulled Christine off her desk and brought her to her feet. I buttoned my shirt as fast as I possibly could and walked away so it didn't look like we were up close and personal.

Two girls came around the corner and stopped talking when they saw me standing there and then turned their eyes to Christine who still stood in the same place and her face was covered in a deep red blush. If that didn't give it away, nothing would. The girls somehow ignored it and kept talking while they headed to their seats.

I went down to the table and threw all my papers into my briefcase before rushing out of the room as fast as I could. I didn't even check to see if Christine left first so I just kept walking until I reached my office. I sat at my desk and held my head in my hands as I thought of what almost happened. I can't believe I allowed myself to go that far, I can't let that happen again, it needs to end.

I had to take a few deep breaths before I could go anywhere as it was too difficult to walk with the intense pole in between my legs. Once I finally had it down I got up and went to teach the rest of the classes I had scheduled for the day.

**xXx Christine**

I made it home after class in a heap of anger. I wanted to strangle those girls that decided to come early to class and got in the way of Erik and I finally letting our passions take over. I know our classroom is the least romantic place to have sex and I would regret losing my virginity on a table but I wanted him so badly and he finally let himself go. Now he will never let his barrier down again.

I slammed the front door and through my coat and backpack on the couch before collapsing in the large arm chair. I had planned everything perfectly, I borrowed some of Meg's clothes since she is a size smaller than me and it would make me look tastier to Erik and I made sure to tease him by stripping my coat off slowly to reveal my skin. I also thought the leather boots would be very tantalizing to him.

After sulking for a few minutes I got up and went down the hall to my bedroom to change. I put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and put Meg's skirt and shirt into my hamper, I would definitely be washing her clothes before giving them back. She already knew I borrowed them, but I hope she doesn't realize why.

"Hey, Christine. You here?" I heard Meg holler from the front door.

I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen to greet her. "Hey, Meg. What's up?" I asked as I saw her put her backpack on the couch.

"Hey, did Erik drool when he saw you wearing my clothes? He better not have gotten his juices on them." She said jokingly.

I looked at her surprised. How did she know? "How did you….?"

"Oh, come on. Christine I am your best friend, I have known you since birth. I know when you are trying to seduce a guy. You never borrow my clothes." She said.

"Well he didn't get his juices all over them." I said as I sulked. "He did enjoy my appearance though." I laughed as I thought about the erection that grew the second I pulled my coat off. I guess if I do something more intensely erotic, I might have a chance with him again and this time no girls will get in the way.

"Mind if I play some music while I clean up around here?" Meg asked as she pulled her IPod out of her purse to place on the IPod speakers in the kitchen.

"No problem. I am going into my room to do some homework." I said as I grabbed my backpack and coat off the couch to bring into my room.

"Ok." She said as she hit the shuffle button on the speakers and the beginning of Closer by Nine Inch Nails started to play.

I laughed at her choice of music and the way she started dancing around the room to the sizzling noise of the introduction of the song. I walked down the hall and when I reached my door I got a sudden epiphany and an evil glint glowed in my eyes as I locked my door behind me and grabbed my laptop off my desk to place it on my bed and get to work.

**xXx Erik**

I made it home last night at 11:30 after hiding from Christine in my office, grading papers. I got home and skipped dinner and just went to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed like a human collapses after running a marathon. My heart was beating loud and hard from the thoughts that took me at Christine's appearance. I just hoped that would be the only attempt and she would just leave me alone.

Of course a part of me knew that wouldn't be the case. I got to Music History on Tuesday and made sure not to stare at Christine and keep my eyes on the table in front of me or on the board as I wrote. I was successful in not paying any attention to her until the end of class when I assigned the homework. I saw a hand rise in the middle of the class and without thinking I looked up to see Christine was the one who wanted to ask a question.

"Yes Christine?" I said in a frustrated breath.

"I was wondering if I could stay after class to get your help on something?" she asked with a crooked, scheming smile.

"I have another class to teach after this one, just email me your question and I will get back to you." I said. Usually I took time to help a student in between classes, but I couldn't allow her to be alone with me, especially in the school where anyone could walk in and see us. "Class dismissed." I said as I gathered my papers to put them in my folder.

All the students got up and started to head to the door. I looked up at Christine for a second and saw she was talking to Richard. At that moment I saw what she was wearing and it was similar to yesterday. She wore short shorts and a halter top that pushed her breasts up and together to make them really mouthwatering. I saw as Rich stood close to her and his eyes kept straying to her cleavage and with my heightened hearing I could hear him asking,

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Thanks Rich. But I'm not really looking for anyone right now, I just want to focus on school." She said.

I almost laughed when I heard her say that. From what she was doing to me I could tell she wasn't focusing on school at all, I am surprised her grades haven't suffered. I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room before they could. I went out the front doors to head to another building of the school for my next lecture class.

As I walked under the shining sun I was happy to realize I wouldn't have to deal with Christine's tricks until Friday. Two days off, I really need them. Hopefully she won't come up to my apartment or come into my dreams.

**xXx **

Wednesday and Thursday were quiet and Christine-less. I was both happy and depressed about that fact. I missed her, it had only been two days, but I missed her laugh, her voice, her character, and even her… sexiness.

So by the time Friday afternoon came I was looking forward to seeing her face again. I made it to the classroom early to get the notes on the board before all the students came and after only five minutes the first student walked in. I turned hoping it would be Christine, but it was only one of the quiet people that sat in the back. He pulled out a sheet of paper and pen to write his name and start the attendance sheet.

Christine was the next student to walk in and when she saw me she winked. I quickly looked up at the boy, Jonathon Pearce, who sat in the back to make sure he didn't see that unprofessional wink. Thankfully he sat with his head down writing something in his notebook. I saw Christine look in the direction I did and she blushed lightly when she realized there was someone else in the room.

She came forward to write her name on the paper and as she leaned over the table her coat slipped slightly to reveal her breasts were covered in a low cut silk shirt that poured down so I could only see her lacy bra trying to hold the delicious mounds in place.

I turned away, I was happy to see her after two days, but I forgot about how her body could make me react and I forgot if someone were to see me looking at her the way I do, we could both get in big trouble. When I turned back around after finishing writing all the notes on the board I saw that a huge portion of the class arrived and it was time to start the class.

After another fifty minutes of trying to teach the class about Mozart I gave up and called the class short again. Before everyone could go I remembered I still had to pass out the flier for the Halloween celebration at the Metropolitan Opera.

"Before you go, I was told to pass these fliers out." I grabbed the pile of orange paper with black lettering and grabbed the top one before handing the pile to the first row students. "Pass these around. I will be giving extra credit to anyone that arrives at this party, so if you want a better grade, I would attend."

I looked to see Christine who had a knowing look on her face since she already knew all about it. Yet she still raised her hand with a question. Nervously I said, "Yes, Christine?"

"Do we only get extra credit or is there something else we could get from you?" she said with a bite on her bottom lip. The way she said that had my dick ready to fly out of my pants and bundle under her skirt.

"No," I said with a clearing of my throat. "I am only giving extra credit for your grades." I turned away before everyone would see the way I started to sweat and blush.

"Sir, since the party is being placed at the Metropolitan Opera do we need to dress with a theme of music?" one of the kids in the front row asked.

I turned back to meet the eyes of Damon Castle and said, "Yes, the theme is music, so you must dress up as a musical character or a famous composer. No animals or pumpkins or any other ideas you may have. Any more questions?"

No one raised their hand or started to speak so I dismissed class and started to neatly put my papers away. It was the last class I had to teach for the day so I took off for home after stopping at my office for the rest of the students papers that needed grading. I put all the papers and tests into my briefcase before heading out the door and slamming into another person, a slightly smaller person who surprisingly didn't fall over.

I looked over and saw Christine was standing there readjusting her shirt and purse as I had jumbled it when I bumped into her. She looked up to see me and smiled deliciously.

"Hello, Christine." I said as I started to head down the hall towards the front doors.

"Hi. How are you?" she asked in that sweet voice that if someone else talked with I would want to rip their throat out, but with Christine saying it I smiled.

"I'm fine." I lied rather horribly as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. To be honest I wasn't fine since she had me in a constant state of arousal and I was tired of having to take deep breaths to calm and restrain myself. "How are you?" I asked out of politeness.

"Horny." She said.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around to make sure no one was around to hear her say that. I was relieved to see no one was around and I pulled open a random door to see it was a janitor's closet. I took her arm and hauled her into the closet and closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She looked frightened when I closed the door and we were submerged in darkness. I could see perfectly in the dark, but she couldn't so I found the switch and we were bathed in light. She looked into my eyes and said, "What do you mean?"

"Stop playing tricks. Do you want to get found out by another student or one of my colleagues? I could get fired and you…" I hated to say this, but it had to come out. "You could lose your dream for good and get kicked out of this school."

She didn't seem to react to that statement; instead she turned away and opened the door before turning off the light and closing the door behind her, leaving me in darkness.

Did I hurt her feelings? Did I finally get through to her? I didn't know. She didn't show any kind of emotion, no sadness, no realization, nothing. After a few moments I opened the door and resumed walking down the hall and out of the building.

When I got to my apartment building I headed to my mailbox that was against the wall opposite the elevators. As I grabbed the bundle of envelopes and closed the small metal door I saw the little woman that sat behind the table was walking towards me with something in her hand.

"Erik Damson?" she asked when she got to me.

"Yes?" I asked curious about the square shaped object she held.

"I was told to give this to you when you arrived." She said as she handed over the red wrapped object.

"Thank you." I took it and headed towards the elevators and pressed the button. I looked down at the present and wondered who it was from. It could be two people, Christine or Sophia.

It could be Christine because she has been trying to win me over and she could have gotten me a CD or something as a gift. I wasn't really sure about that one, but I was most definitely sure it was something from Sophia. She always wrapped an invitation to meet in wrapping paper of a scarlet color and added a black ribbon to tie it together; knowing my favorite color is black. She always wanted to get together with me every few years to discuss life and in the beginning it was always a release for her. I had learned that she didn't make me a vampire because I hated my life, she would have just killed me in pity. She turned me into this monster for her own pleasure. I played her lover over the years.

I got on the elevator and rode up to my floor. When I got into the privacy of my apartment I untied the black ribbon and ripped the red paper off swiftly. It wasn't an invitation from Sophia, it was a blank disc with a red sticky note attached to the plastic case. It read _Watch This_ in beautiful cursive that I didn't recognize.

I took the disc out of the case and put it in the DVD player under my large flat screen TV. When I flipped on the television I sat in my chair and waited for the picture to start. Not knowing what I was getting myself into, I waited.

It went from bright blue to black and I heard a noise that sounded like an introduction to a song that was only played at loud and obnoxious clubs. The lyrics started to play and I saw the inside of a bedroom that looked very familiar. When I saw the picture of Christine in a bikini at the beach on the nightstand by the bed I knew what this was.

"**You let me violate you**

**You let me desecrate you**

**You let me penetrate you**

**You let me complicate you"**

Christine came into view wearing only a red silk bra and lacy bikini panties. She stared at the camera and slowly knelt on the bed before lying down on her side facing me, giving me a full look of her silky body. She started to move and caress the skin of her waist and thighs.

"**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**I want to feel you from the inside**

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to God."**

She was watching the camera as she slowly moved the lacy material covering her crown of hair between her thighs and stuck her index and middle finger into the depths of darkness.

The lyrics and her slow movements were making me very hard and I couldn't stop watching her. She was making me go crazy and the raging erection in my pants was not going to relieve itself and I couldn't do anything about it on my own. I could, but I wouldn't be satisfied as well if I had a lovely woman underneath me. The only problem is the only woman I want and the only one that can help me is Christine.

**xXx Christine**

After Erik pulled me into the closet and said those things, I didn't really feel anything. I know what he said could be true, but I didn't really care, I wanted him. I know the way I was doing things was the wrong way to go about being with him, but I always thought guys wanted the body and then the heart. I guess I was wrong.

I had already given the greeter in the lobby the video of me to give to Erik and I couldn't go back on it now. I just hope he doesn't go to the police with it and ask for a restraining order.

I sat on my bed with my textbook open and I was writing notes on the chapter that Erik assigned earlier when I heard a loud, impatient knock coming from down the hall. Meg was home so I left her to deal with whoever was visiting. It was probably her snobby friend Carla; I decided to stay in here so I wouldn't have to deal with her.

When I heard a knock at my door I got up and opened it feeling annoyed for being disturbed while I was trying to study. The annoyance was quickly changed to fear and confusion when I saw Erik standing there breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with wide eyes.

Instead of answering me he walked through the threshold of my door and closed it roughly without turning his gaze away from me. I started to back away slowly afraid of what he was going to do. He kept walking towards me while I kept inching away until I hit the wall behind me. When he saw that I was blocked he kept coming towards me until he was inches away and he put his hands on my hips to thrust them closer and I moaned at the contact of his rock hard penis brushing against my center.

In the middle of my moan I closed my eyes and his lips covered mine in full-fledged need. His lips and tongue took advantage and were moving fast, I didn't even have time to react or even breathe. He had me up against the wall and he grabbed me under the thighs to lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold him close in case he decided to retreat. When I wrapped my arms around his neck he took his hands off my waist and brought them to mine. He took my grip and lifted my arms above my head before bringing his hands to grip the hem of my t-shirt to pull it up over my head.

"Erik." I whimpered out of breath as his mouth descended to my bra covered breasts. "I need you." I could feel my panties getting soaked by my arousal and it became so much I was ready to climax even though he hadn't touched me more intimately.

Just as I thought that I felt his lips kiss my shoulder as he pulled my bra strap down and cupped my breast through the bra cup. I held my head back to give Erik better access to my skin and with my eyes closed I savored each sensation and I slowly felt my bra get pulled down and away from my breasts to be replaced with his mouth.

I gasped loudly and looked down to see his face was pressed against the mound of flesh and his hands were all over me. His hot mouth took my entire nipple and was sucking and kissing it as if he was trying to get milk.

His hips were pressing back and forth against mine in the rhythm of sex, thrusting, pulsing body parts becoming one. I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to burst. Just when my body was about to spasm and feel release Erik unhooked my legs from behind him and pulled away making me slide down and land on my feet with no support. I was about to ask him what that was about, but he turned and opened my bedroom door and closed it behind him. After only a few seconds I heard the front door slam shut in his wake.

I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door and I pulled my bra back up over my breasts before saying "Yes?" in a way of allowing entrance.

Meg opened the door and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me without my shirt on and my mouth swollen from his kisses. "What happened? Are you ok?" she asked really concerned.

After trying to think about what just made him run off like that, I shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

**xXx **

**The song is Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Thank you Erik'sLittleLotte56 for helping me make the decision to use that song.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	12. Just Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. That belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I am only borrowing his characters. I only own the plot and some of the minor, unfamiliar characters.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 12: Just Friends?

**xXx Christine**

There was a week left until Halloween and I hadn't gotten any of the accessories I needed for my costume. I needed to get some kind of gold colored sandals for my feet and a beaded bracelet like from the movie. I need to go to a florist and by a rose the day before so I have something in my hair. Mercifully I don't have to pay a hundred bucks to have a hair dresser curl my hair, my hair is already tightly curled, and I probably got it from my ancestor.

When I had a chance to be alone with Meg I asked her to help me try on the gypsy costume. The corset was really tight, but it made my waist look great, the white lace at the top was not too big and not too small, it fit nicely. The gold and brown bottom was long enough and trailed on the floor behind. Hopefully no one will trip on it and rip it.

I haven't been able to focus on Halloween all month because of Erik. At first all my mind had time for was plotting my seductive plans and putting them into action. Then after Erik attacked me back with his hot body and then left me right as I was getting to my peak I couldn't figure out why he left. My mind was full of confusion and the next time I saw him was in class and he completely ignored me. Even when I raised my hand with an actual class question he wouldn't even look at me and would dismiss class without answering.

I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere with him if I showed off my body, so I tried to get him to like my personality. I wanted him to see me, not as a seductress but as a human being. I wanted him to know that I love comedic movies and I hate wearing make-up, my favorite dessert is the Molten Chocolate Cake at Chili's, I have a cat back home with the name Alley. I have always only liked football because my dad and I would become closer in front of that TV. I want him to know I am funny, kind to everyone I meet, a big Johnny Depp fan, but I want him to know that I have a big heart and a huge portion of it is his.

That is why after a week of him ignoring me and a week of me wearing normal clothes and not trying to jump him, I went to his office after class on Friday to see him grading papers and looking at notes.

"What do you need Christine?" he said without looking up. His voice coming through the silence made me jump and after the shock I slowly walked into his office and closed the door behind me. "Please leave it open." He said with a hint of annoyance.

Without opening the door again I sat at the chair opposite his desk and waited for him to meet my eyes for the first time in a week. It took a few tense minutes before he did and when he looked up I swear I could have drowned in those beautiful ice blue depths.

"I want to apologize for… everything I have done in the past few weeks." I said shyly. "It's just that I have been having feelings for you for a while and I didn't know how to deal with them."

His head shot up again when he heard my apology. When I said I had feelings for him his eyes widened slightly. He must have known from the way I acted, but maybe he was trying to deny it.

"I know that a student teacher relationship is forbidden and can ruin my chance at staying here and can result in your termination as a teacher, but I can't think of a life where we aren't together." I said.

"Christine…" he said in a choked breath, trying to make me stop.

"I know. Can we at least be friends?" I asked. I know if he doesn't want to risk our futures then we shouldn't be intimately together, but the Juilliard head can't get mad at us for being friends. It is better than a life without him at all.

After a moment he looked me in the eyes again and said, "Of course. We can be friends."

I smiled both disappointed and relieved. Disappointed because now we are friends and nothing will ever happen between us. I was also relieved because now I won't have to worry about him being mad at me and ignoring me. He can get to know me better as a friend and maybe something will happen between us later on.

"Great." I said. I looked at my phone and noticed the time. "I have to go or else I will be late for work. I'll see you later." I said as I got up and headed for the door. I opened it and left before I started crying. From happiness or depression, I have no idea.

**xXx Erik**

After Christine left I got up and went to the door and looked around the corner to see her walking away down the hall with her head down and her arms around her waist as if she was trying to hold herself together, physically. When she went out of view I slowly closed my office door and sat back in my black desk chair thinking over what was just conferred.

I could tell she didn't want to be just friends, but she would rather be my friend than lose me completely. I didn't understand that at all since no one has ever wanted me around before. Christine Daae wanted to run and leave me behind; Sophia only comes back when she wants something from me and even my mother sold me to a gypsy camp to get rid of me. How could Christine Dawson want me? I am dangerous; I should stay far away from her.

After receiving that very sexual DVD Christine made I knew I couldn't hold back my frustration anymore. I went down to her apartment and took what I wanted from her. I made her shiver from the uncontrollable lust and I made her moan from those delicate lips. I almost took her completely, but I thought it would be more vengeful if I left her just before she hit completion. Give her a taste of what she had been doing to me all week.

When she revealed that she had feelings for me I was shocked. Obviously she felt something for me since she was trying to get my attention and we had gotten in some messy situations, but I thought it was just an infatuation. From the way she said it and the face she held I could see it was more than that.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about how being only friends would work out with both of us when we still had some hidden feelings for each other, but suddenly my door opened and Andrew poked his head in.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course." I said politely and motioned for him to sit in the chair Christine vacated only moments earlier.

"Well as you know Halloween is a week away and we have to attend the school event at the Met. Since you have been around for a while who do you think I should go as, William Schuester from Glee or Beethoven." He said as he lifted a picture of Will Schuester in his left hand and Beethoven in his right.

I looked at both pictures and pointed at the picture of the modern man wearing a shirt and tie with jeans. "Him, definitely." I said before averting my eyes to the papers I was supposed to grade.

"That's what I thought. Now I don't have to go looking for late 1700's clothing." He said as he tossed the picture of Beethoven in the trash next to my desk.

"That and you won't have to practice looking upset all the time." I said.

"Good point." He laughed. "So are you going as your old self?"

I looked up at him with an annoyed expression. I would dress every Halloween and go out into the city. I would enjoy a walk in the park without curious eyes watching. It was the one day of the year I could roam around and feel normal. Every year I changed my costume, but I always wore a mask, Red Death, Jason, V for Vendetta, countless more.

After reading Christine's paper on Don Juan Triumphant and heard her opinion of what happened and the facts she discovered from it I had the need to want something. I wanted to be Don Juan again.

"I am going as Don Juan." I said, answering his question.

"Oh, interesting choice. Have you gotten your costume yet?"

"I am in the process of making it."

"You're making your costume, as in sewing and buying fabric?" he looked surprised. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well I did make my own clothes for the first century of my existence, including the Don Juan costume I wore on that dreaded night." I said turning to the next paper on my desk.

"Isn't dressing as Don Juan going to bring back some forgotten memories?" he asked.

"Why would it? Everything is in the past now and I just need to forget about it." _'if only I could.'_ "I mean it's not like Christine Daae is going to arrive." I said in a laughing matter.

"You never know, there are a lot of girls in this school. Christine Daae is a very famous character in music. There is bound to be a handful of her among the students." He said.

"Are you done? I have to get back to work." I said, frustrated.

"Sure. Just needed an opinion on my choice of a Halloween costume." He said as he got up and headed towards the door. He opened it and turned down the hall out of sight.

I dropped the pen I was holding and leaned my head in my hands in exasperation. I was never going to be able to focus now, thinking that somehow my past will come out and haunt me on that night. I grabbed my papers and put them away before heading out for the day and sinking myself in working on my Halloween costume.

When I walked out I saw that the sun was starting to get low, it would be dark within an hour. I walked through crowds and busy streets to get to my apartment building and took the elevator to my floor. When I got inside my apartment I went down the hall to my office and saw the large table on the side wall that held the sewing machine and the yards and yards of fabric, cocoa brown, white and bronze. I started to get to work on it and envisioned the way it looked so long ago. Back then, since it was the nineteenth century, it wasn't revealing and covered me completely except my head. I decided to go more the way I always wanted it to look; the way Andrew Lloyd Webber made it look in his film version, with my anonymous help of course.

I didn't realize how long I worked on it, but when I decided to take a break and go to the kitchen to eat I walked down to the living room and saw the sky outside had the sun shining high in the sky. I looked at the digital clock on the stove and saw it was 9:00 in the morning. I was being such a perfectionist that I didn't think about the time.

After drinking the blood bag left in the fridge from yesterday morning I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I had not taken a human break in a long time and when I flipped through the channels I stopped on one of the movie stations that was playing Phantom of the Opera.

I had caught the near ending where Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum were standing on the bridge above the stage and he was singing the All I Ask Of You lyrics to her. I remember how when I found out that they were making the film I wanted there to be better costumes and I wanted them to be how I envisioned, especially for this scene, it was my creation after all. I had sent drawings of what the costumes should look like for Point of No Return and Music of the Night with the signature O.G. That must have really gotten Webber's attention for he used my suggestions with a touch of his vision mixed in.

I was very proud of how they did the movie, the casting, costumes, sets, everything was perfect. I may have hinted to Webber and Schumacher that they needed to cast the right people for the roles and they did the right thing. Emmy Rossum had the background and voice for the role, she had trained for this role her whole life, she was perfect. Gerard Butler had the right acting, he really got my emotions down and I felt the memories come back to me when I watched it for the first time. His voice had the rough and dangerous vocals that I have. Patrick Wilson played the perfect prince charming character. He was impeccable, making me hate Raoul, the perfect baritone, the good looks, everything.

As I watched the scene escalate to the tragic end I saw Christine pull the Phantom's mask off and saw the red, molten face become exposed. Over the years my deformity has changed from something similar to that to a more deathly visage. Without a human diet and the care skin needs it became pale and bony. It became a mix of the stage version and the film version of Phantom.

After watching the rest of the movie and seeing how it all ended again I got up and headed to the piano to look at the sketches I made of the costume I had almost finished in the other room. The flowing and ruffled white shirt underneath is open to the middle of the chest and the cocoa brown velvety material covering it is held together with tiny buttons. The pants start at the waist with a belt and are comfortably tight with a pair of dark brown boots that reach my knees. I finished that whole part and just needed to finish the cape that goes over one shoulder and flows past my ankles and drags against the floor. I am adding a rose design to the edge of it that will add some color to the complete brown.

The mask will be the same material as my white masks only more flexible. It will be very dark and cover both sides of my face and the only parts of my face that will be revealed are my lips and chin. My hair is still long enough to brush back with gel and make it look sleek.

I decided I was at a good pace in making the costume and I mind as well finish it today. I went back into my office and got to work.

**xXx Christine**

It was my first Saturday off in a month and I was going to take advantage of it by grabbing Meg and going shopping for my costume.

"Why do we have to go to the school party? I was planning on going to Carla's. Her parents are out of town so she is throwing a huge party in her loft." She said in a whining tone.

"I'm sorry, but I rarely get to go to the Metropolitan Opera House, last time I went was when I was ten with my parents. Plus I could use the extra credit that Eri…. Mr. Damson is going to be giving out if we attend." I said.

"Admit it, you just want to see Erik again." She said, emphasizing his name to make me realize I wasn't fooling her. We walked into a shoe store and started to look around.

After a moment I said, "Fine, that might be a reason, but I still want to go to the Met." I said as I picked up a cute gold colored pair of strappy sandals. "Plus, I just want you to come with me for an hour and then you can go wherever you want."

"Fine if I have to go to this school party will you come with me to Carla's party?"

I sighed loudly in disappointment, "Ok, that's fair." I said as I kept looking for the perfect shoes.

After a few minutes I found adorable brown strappy leather shoes with two inch heels and searched for a worker.

"Can I help you get a size for that?" a woman said from behind me.

I turned to see a red head with her hair pulled back in a messy bun and she was looking at the shoe in my hand.

"Yes, please. Can I see this in size nine?" I said handing her the shoe.

"Of course." She walked away and went through a door in the back. She came back a few minutes later with a shoe box.

I took the box and sat on a bench to try them on. When I got them both on I stood up and started to walk around the room. They felt so good and they fit perfectly. I knew these were the shoes that I would wear on Halloween; they would look great with my costume.

Meg and I went to the register and I bought them before we walked out to go to another store for fake jewelry.

"I don't think I have ever seen you walk into a shoe store without buying a pair." I said to Meg as we walked down the street.

"I'm trying not to buy things I don't need. I checked my closet and saw I had fifty pairs of shoes. That doesn't include the one's I left at home." She said as we found an Aeropostale across the street.

We walked in and went straight towards the jewelry and as I looked Meg asked, "So how are you doing with this whole Erik thing?"

I looked at her and saw that she was concerned for me. The last time we talked about it was when she walked into my room after Erik left. She was very confused about me not wearing a shirt and with the angry look that was on Erik's face she didn't think it was pleasant what happened behind closed doors.

"We're just friends." I said with a shrug as I picked up a large beaded gold colored bracelet.

"Really?" she said as she looked at the rings that hung on hooks.

"Ya, I talked to him yesterday and we decided to be friends since nothing else was possible." I decided to go with this bracelet and walked over to the register to buy it.

After we left I wanted to stop talking about Erik and how the man I have always wanted was never going to be anything but a friend, so I changed the topic to her. "What are you going to go as for Halloween?"

"Well now that I have to go to this music themed party I have to pick something that has to do with music and something that is sexy for when I go to Carla's party." She said as we walked in the direction of our apartment.

"Why don't you go as Elle Woods from Legally Blonde. It's a musical and she wears a sexy pink business suit." I said.

With a quick thought that made her really excited she said, "I could go as Elle Woods and underneath the pink suit I can have a racy white angel outfit."

"That works too." I said.

"So I will go as Elle and you will go as Christine Daae." She said. "Do you know what Erik is going as?"

"I don't know. I hope it isn't going to be too sensual or I might not be able to keep my hands off him." I said with a joking tone.

**xXx**

**Sorry about the short filler chapter. Don't worry the next one is Halloween and it will be long. I hope you enjoy. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	13. Halloween: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I only own the unfamiliar characters and the plot.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 13: Halloween: Part 1

**xXx Christine**

I couldn't sleep, tomorrow was Halloween and Erik's costume would be revealed in less than twenty four hours. I was too excited to do any sleeping so I sat up in bed, reading. Reading always helped me fall asleep quickly, but of course this was one instance where it wasn't going to.

I finally gave up and got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on before going out to the living room and grabbing my coat off the hook by the door. My keys were in the pocket and I left the apartment to go for a walk.

I got outside where the only light was coming from the street lamps. I walked down the sidewalk in no particular direction. I realized I was heading on my route to the school and I stood in the middle of Lincoln Center. I could see the school from where I stood and the Metropolitan Opera stood right in front of me along with the black marble fountain that was turned off because of the lateness.

The fountain wasn't pouring water out, but the base still held a foot of water in it and I could see pennies, nickels and quarters sitting at the bottom from when people made wishes. I decided, since no one was around to see me, I was going to bathe my feet. I sat on the marble edge and took my slippers off before rolling up my jeans and sinking my feet into the fountain water. It was surprisingly warm and I started splashing my feet around in a playful manner.

I started to think about what I needed to get done tomorrow, as if a check list was running through my head. I thought about how amazing I was going to look in the end and hoped Erik would like it. I strayed my eyes to the opera house, where lights were still on inside to show the beautiful interior to anyone that walked by. If you weren't seeing a play or if you didn't work there, there was no reason to go inside. I wanted to be in there every day; every time I went inside with my parents I had a feeling of rightness. My hand was in my pocket and I felt a small circular shaped object, a coin.

I took it out and looked at the silver quarter before closing my eyes and making a wish. _'I wish Erik and I could be more than friends.'_ I opened my eyes and threw the coin into the water and watched it sink quickly to the bottom to gather with the other left coins.

As I sat there and hoped for my wish to come true I saw a coin, flip through the air and land in the water from behind me. I turned to see Erik standing there in dark jeans and a black t-shirt with his hand out in front of him from throwing the coin. His white mask glowed in the darkness and his facial expression showed that he knew I just wished for something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

He sat down next to me and said, "I should ask you the same question."

I looked at him a moment and then changing the subject I turned to the water and asked, "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true." He said with a slight smile.

I looked down at my lap and chuckled lightly. I thought about what I was thinking before Erik came and I turned my eyes to the Met. I didn't realize that I started leering with need until Erik put his hand on my shoulder which made me jump and turn to look into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he said as he looked in the direction I was just looking at and saw the large building that lit the area around them. "Come on." He said as he got up and took my hand to make me follow him.

We were heading closer and closer to the Metropolitan Opera House and when he reached for the front door I stopped and pulled on his hand to make him stop. "What are you doing?"

"When was the last time you stepped foot in this building?" he asked when he turned to me.

When I thought about it I realized the last time I came here with my parents was when I was a pre-teen going to see Romeo and Juliet. It was probably five years ago. "A while." I said. He gave me a look and I said, "When I was thirteen."

"You are overdue for a visit." He said as he turned back to the glass door and opened it easily. _'Wouldn't the managers and owners lock the doors at night?' _As if he could read my mind he turned to me and said, "Adam Levine works late nights and locks up when he leaves."

"You mean the owner is still here and you are ready to break in and maybe get two years in prison? We shouldn't be here." I said, my heart pounding in my chest from the fear of getting caught.

"Don't worry. Adam knows me." He said as he guided me through the door into the magnificent foyer.

The white staircases were magnificent and when I was little they reminded me of a rollercoaster. They had velvet red mats that made you feel like a celebrity walking on the red carpet. I looked up to see a giant crystal chandelier hanging above and it lit the whole room. Everything was beautiful and it was as if it was the first time I saw this place, everything looked so new.

Erik guided me by the hand and took me through the first floor and opened the large doors that led to the auditorium. When he opened the doors he led me in to go first and I walked in to see a thousand red chairs facing a large stage with red curtains billowing on the side. It was the most magnificent and vast room I had ever seen. It was completely empty and clean. The large chandelier above the orchestra seats lit suddenly and I jumped back surprised.

I felt Erik's hands on my shoulders, steadying me. He quickly took his hands away and stood beside me. I looked over at the stage and admired it for a moment. I didn't notice that my feet started moving without my brain knowing and I felt as if I was floating towards the stage. I reached the stairs that led to the hardwood paneled floor and I walked up before I could stop myself. I stood on the stage for the first time without being locked in my dreams. I was happier than I ever dreamed I could be, standing on this stage looking out at the thousands of chairs and the balconies that contained even more.

I closed my eyes and pictured all the seats being filled with men and woman ready to enjoy a beautiful play or concert. I kept my eyes closed and pictured myself in a gorgeous and elaborate dress. I wore a silk purple dress that hung down to my ankles with a slit that reached my mid-thigh. It was strapless and fit comfortably over my waist and hips. I didn't want to open my eyes; I was in my happy place.

"Sing!" I opened my eyes to see Erik sitting in one of the chairs waiting for my performance.

My heart jumped into my throat and I couldn't breathe. The idea of thousands of watchful eyes awaiting my singing didn't bother me at all, but the idea of performing for one man that I wanted to please more than anything made me really nervous. I cleared my throat and tried to make any noise come out, but it was failing miserably. Any noise that came out was a squeak.

I watched Erik slowly get up from the seat and walk down the ramp closer to the stage till he reached the stairs. He walked up so he was at the same level as me and walked closer till he was close enough for me to reach out and touch him.

"What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?" he asked as he looked into my eyes to see the nervous wreck I was becoming.

I wanted to say _'Kiss Me'_ or _'Hold Me'_, but I didn't have the nerve to say it. The only thing I could think of that would help me to sing would be if he wasn't here. Before I could stop myself from being rude, I softly said "Disappear."

He had looked at me with serious eyes and when I said that his eyes softened and he nodded slightly. He walked towards the back of the stage and he melted into the darkness of the wings. I was afraid that he was going to leave me here so I said, "Erik?"

When I looked towards where he disappeared from I became bathed in darkness, the chandelier above was turned off and I couldn't see anything. "Erik?" I said shakily, afraid to move because I knew I would fall or hit something.

I took in a deep breath to both calm myself and call out Erik's name again, but before I could I felt Erik's arm go around my waist and pull me closer to him. I felt his lips kiss the soft skin behind my ear and I almost collapsed from the intense emotions building up.

"I know you don't want me to disappear." He whispered in my ear. "Sing for me."

With that need in his voice I let the beauty of harmony come forth from my throat. The first song that came to my mind at that moment was Angel of Music.

"**Father once spoke of an angel**

**I used to dream he'd appear**

**Now as I sing, I can sense him**

**And I know he's here"**

I could feel Erik's hand tighten over my stomach and it urged me to keep going.

"**Here in this room, he calls me softly**

**Somewhere inside hiding**

**Somehow I know he's always with me**

**He, the unseen genius"**

I felt these lyrics were true to me because I always thought of Erik as my inspiration for music since I met him. He was my Angel of Music.

"**Angel of Music**

**Guide and guardian**

**Grant to me your glory**

**Angel of Music**

**Hide no longer**

**Secret and strange angel"**

I stopped singing and I could hear Erik's breathing coming from behind me and I could feel his arm loosening around my waist until it was gone completely.

"We should go. It's late." He said. He walked into my view and towards the stairs.

"What?" I said with a hint of anger instead of confusion.

He turned back to me and said, "I'm bringing you home, it's late." He kept walking and by the time I could get any words out he was by the doors leading to the foyer.

"So you kiss me and brush it off like it didn't happen? Is this some kind of payback for the seduction I did to you? I apologized for that." I said as I ran to catch up with him.

"It isn't payback." He turned to face me and held a restrained face. "I get overwhelmed and I do stupid things." He said talking about the kiss placed behind my left ear. "We shouldn't be together and there is more reasons than the ones you know." He had walked through the foyer and past the staircases and swung open the front door.

"What other reasons?" I asked as I pulled my coat closer to keep out the cold chill that took over the night air.

"I can't tell you, they are personal reasons." He said as he kept his back to me and kept walking at a brisk pace.

"Well, you are definitely not gay. Anything else can be worked out, I can handle it." I said as I grabbed his arm to make him turn to me.

He faced me abruptly and spat out. "No you can't. What is keeping me from you is too dangerous for you to know. It is too dangerous for you to even be around me."

I looked at him, royally confused and pissed off. I was angry because he didn't think I could trust him with a secret and I was confused because now I wanted to know what was making him so angry. Before I hit him, like I really wanted to, I walked past him and headed home.

**xXx**

I woke really late the next morning to the sound of Meg slamming my bedroom door open and grabbing a fistful of my blankets and ripping them off my body. She then went to my curtains and opened them wide to shine light in my eyes. She wasn't angry of course, I told her to wake me like this if I ever slept past 1:00 in the afternoon. I always thought it was a waste of the day to sleep so I opened my eyes slightly to see Meg holding out a steaming mug of coffee.

"Drink up. It is 1:30 in the afternoon, which only gives you six and a half hours to get ready for the Halloween party." She said jokingly.

I took the coffee out of her hand and started to sip. I got home around three in the morning and went straight to bed. I felt exhausted and angry all at once from the way Erik acted. Meg had left when I took the mug and she just returned with a bowl of cereal.

"Here you go, your favorite, Honey Combs." She said happily.

"Thanks." I said glumly. Not even Honey Combs could get me out of this foul mood.

"What's wrong? It's Halloween, you have been waiting for this day for over a month." She said concerned. She sat down at the foot of my bed waiting for me to answer.

"I guess I am just not in the mood to see Erik right now." I said. Before I eat in the morning everything comes out of my mouth like I don't have a separator.

"What happened?" she asked, getting comfortable on my bed.

I then went into detail about what happened the day she walked in after seeing Erik storm out and saw me wearing only a bra above my waist. Her face was full of shock and she started to grow a blush on her cheeks. I kept going to tell her about the discussion we had and how I apologized and we decided to be friends. I told her that I never wanted to be just friends with him, but he seems to be alright with the idea. I finally told her about last night and how I couldn't fall asleep so I went for a walk and found myself at the fountain outside the Metropolitan Opera House. I had made a wish to be more than friends with Erik before tossing a coin in the water. Erik had miraculously shown up and made a silent wish himself. I told her that I had admired the looming opera house and he had noticed. He took my hand and brought me into the empty building for a small tour. Meg's eyes widened a bit. I kept going to tell her that he brought me into the auditorium and I walked up to the stage and dreamed of being the lead soprano and imagined the seats being filled with people. Erik had told me to sing and I was reluctant and my throat was unwilling. He turned off all the lights and through the darkness he came close and held me around the waist and kissed me behind the ear. Meg was smiling and blushing wildly. I sang and after he retreated and pretended that nothing happened. He told me that he could never be with me and I should stay away from him.

By the time I finished my rant about everything Meg was in complete surprise and was silent for a moment. The blush had slowly disappeared and she looked confused.

"What is wrong with him? He is giving you mixed signals and now he doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"He believes he is too dangerous for me. I don't understand that at all since he is a wonderful person and he saved my life." I spoke too quickly and realized what I said.

"He saved your life?" she asked with a raise of one eyebrow.

I was reluctant to tell her the truth, but from the look in her eyes I couldn't keep it from her much longer. "I was working late one night and when I got out I started walking home. I was attacked by four guys that dragged me into an alley to try and… rape me." It was still really hard for me to talk about it because every time I did the whole event came back in a rush and I became afraid again. "I fainted at some point and woke up in Erik's apartment." I said as I looked to the ceiling where ten floors up he was probably playing the piano. "He told me that he heard me scream and came to see me getting attacked by the men. When they saw him they ran and he took me to his apartment."

"Oh my God. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she grabbed my shaking hand.

"I didn't want you to worry. Also that's why I am confused about him thinking he is dangerous. He saved me and after he told me what happened he said 'I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you.' I mean who says that?" I said with a disbelieving shake of my head.

"A man in love." She said with a slight smile.

I looked up into her eyes and was caught by the unbelievably romantic look she had.

"Now we need to get you ready for the ball." She said as if she was my fairy godmother. She took my hand and pulled me off the bed before going to the bathroom and turning on the bathtub. "You need to make him want you. You should be the only person he looks at tonight. Now take a bath and when you are done I will help you with your hair and make-up." She said as she poured bubble bath into the water and left the room.

I quickly got out of my pajamas and stepped into the rising, bubbly water. I soaked myself into the pool of water and relaxed. I started to think about that morning after the accident and how Erik had told me what happened. He seemed guilty for not getting to me sooner and yet he was happy that I was alright.

As I sat in the tub I washed myself with Dove soap and put shampoo and conditioner in my hair. Once that was done I took my razor and shaved my legs and armpits before jumping out and drying myself with a towel nearby. I went into my room wearing only my towel and grabbed the Olay Quench lotion I had by my bed. I started to put the lotion all over my legs, arms and everywhere else, giving my skin a soft touch and a glittery look.

Meg came in after a few minutes and sat me in front of my mirror to do my hair. She brushed out all the knots and added mouse to my hair to add volume. She then dried it with my expensive, curly hair special, hair dryer. It took a while to dry all of my curly locks, but once it was finished she brushed it out again and fluffed it with her hands.

She came around to my front and looked through my drawers to find the correct color eye shadow and the light red blush, along with a glossy lip stick. She covered my face with a light layer of concealer to make it look nice and smooth. She then added the blush to my cheeks and a quick brush over my forehead and chin.

"Which color, dark grey or light blue?" she said holding out two shades of eye shadow. She knows I usually wear the dark grey to bring out the blue in my eyes and it would make me look more desirable. She also picked out the light blue for if I wanted a change and to go more with the movie version.

"Go with the light blue. I want it to look almost identical to the picture." I said as I looked at the picture of Christine Daae on my mirror frame. The picture was so small and black and white that it was hard to tell if she was wearing any make-up at all. Her eyes didn't have a lot of darkness around them so my best guess was light blue.

Meg applied the blue eye shadow and then took out my water proof mascara to make my eye lashes look longer and more enticing. By the time she was done with my make-up and hair I was hungry. I barely ate my breakfast and I felt emptiness in my stomach and I heard a growl come from it.

Meg must have heard it to since she said, "Come I am going to make you something to eat before I put the lip gloss on."

We headed into the kitchen, me wearing a bathrobe and her already wearing her Legally Blonde costume, no doubt with a sexy angel outfit on underneath. "What do you want, soup, sandwich, pasta?" she said as she opened the kitchen cupboards looking for something to make.

"I'd like Ramen." I said when I saw the packages of chicken flavored noodles on the top shelf.

"Awesome." She said as she grabbed two packs and put them on the counter. She boiled the water and stirred the noodles and chicken powder together until it was ready to eat. She put half in one bowl and the other half in another before handing me one of them with a fork.

"Thanks." I said as I started to eat slowly so I wouldn't get a stomach ache.

When we finished eating I told her to go into her room and put on make-up and do her hair. I could finish putting lip gloss on and put the rose in my hair. The only thing I would need help with was putting my corset on.

I went into my room and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and apply deodorant. I went back to my mirror and grabbed the lip gloss to make my lips nice and shiny with a hint of a strawberry taste. I brushed my hair to be parted to the side a bit and to keep my hair back I took a clip and the rose and tucked it behind my ear. I looked just like the newspaper clipping.

Luckily Meg was quick at putting make-up on and she came into my room to help me put on my dress. The corset was really tight, but I didn't care, the whole thing looked amazing. It was the first time I ever saw myself with the costume, hair and make-up all together. I looked perfect.

"You look hot." Meg said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Thanks." I said with a hint of laughter. I just hope Erik thinks the same.

**xXx Erik**

I tried going for a walk to sort through my feelings for Christine only to find her sitting at the fountain outside my destination, the opera house.

I wanted to visit Adam and maybe walk around the auditorium by myself. The Met was so similar to the Opera Populaire. The Populaire inspired my drawings for the new Metropolitan when they needed an architect for the project. Whenever I visited this place I was brought back in time to a rather unpleasant, but loving time. I loved Christine, but her not returning that hurt me deeply.

When I saw Christine by the fountain throwing a coin into the fountain I knew she was making a wish. I came closer and pulled out a quarter from my pocket to toss in as well. _'I wish I could figure out my feelings for her.'_ When she looked at me with those wide eyes I almost already knew what my feelings were.

When she kept looking over to the Met with sad and wanting eyes, I knew what she wished for. She wanted to step foot into the large light filled building. I decided I wanted to give her that wish. Not realizing what I was about to do.

I didn't sleep at all that night, the memory of her slim waist that I was encasing in my arm the soft, warm flesh behind her ear that I couldn't help but taste and the voice that I craved to hear once again. When she sang Angel of Music, I almost cried from the joy of her voice. Of course the memories came back and I felt as if I was holding Christine Daae in my arms. I could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and her neck was so close to mine and her head was tipped back from the exhaustion of the high note she made. I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and my vision changed from black from the darkness to red from bloodlust.

That is the reason I pulled back. I had to get away from her, before it was too late. She tried to change my mind, but nothing could keep me from telling her that I was dangerous. I was thankful that she walked away or else I wouldn't have been able to control myself.

I played my piano viciously through the night and as the sun came up my music got lighter and softer until I couldn't play anymore. I moved to the kitchen and drank some blood before heading to my bedroom to change. The teachers were supposed to arrive earlier to help out somewhat so I brushed my teeth, combed back my hair with gel, shaved my jaw and chin and washed my face.

I left my bathroom and went into my closet to grab my costume. I dressed and grabbed my knee high brown boots to put on my feet. Last, but most important, the mask, I put it on to cover my face, everything but my chin. The time was now 6:00 at night and I had to be heading to the party which officially started at 7:30.

When I got to the opera house I turned before I hit the stairs and went down the hall to reach the ballroom. When I opened the doors I saw workers walking around putting tables and chairs out. There was also a couple people sweeping the tiled floor. None of the other teachers were in the room and it didn't look ready at all.

"May I help you?" I turned to see the Head of the Dance Department standing there wearing a ballerina outfit. "Oh, Erik. I didn't recognize you. Who are you dressed as?" she said as she politely kissed me on my masked cheek.

"Don Juan from Phantom of the Opera." I said as I politely kissed her on her hand.

"It is amazing. All of the teachers are waiting in the auditorium until the ballroom is ready for the students to arrive." She said as she hooked her arm under mine and headed down the hall.

We reached the auditorium where some teachers were sitting in seats and some were standing in the aisles talking, others were standing on the stage and looking out at the auditorium with the same expression Christine had last night.

"Erik." I turned to see Andrew coming over to me after talking with Mike, an acting teacher. He wore similar clothes to what he usually wears, jeans, collared shirt, vest and tie, the only difference is he isn't wearing glasses and his hair is gelled back and curly. "Great costume." He said as he looked over my outfit.

"Thank you, same to you." I said politely. He looked just like the picture of Will Schuester from Glee that he showed me.

"I want you to meet my wife." He said as he turned to a woman dressed in a strapless, princess style dress. The top was covered in gold glitter and it slowly dissolved in the dress as it went down. She wore earrings that shined and hanged down with her wavy blonde hair. "Honey, this is genius that is Erik Damson. Erik this is my wife Penelope."

I took hold of the woman's hand and kissed the back of it politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask who you are dressed as tonight?"

"Taylor Swift. This dress is the one she wore on the Red Carpet at the 2009 CMA's. She is my absolute favorite country singer." She said as she fingered her dress and looked over my costume. "Who are you dressed as?"

"I am the Phantom of the Opera in his Don Juan costume." I said.

"Wow, I love it. It is so great to meet you, I have heard so much about you from Andy." She said as she wrapped her arm around Andrew's and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? He has?" I looked to Andrew for questions. What had he talked about? He better not have told her my big secret.

"We need to keep mingling; I want to show you off to everyone." Andrew said to his wife. "We will talk later, Erik." He said as he headed to another music teacher.

I walked around the room talking to my colleagues and their husbands and wives until the president of the school came in and pronounced "The ballroom is ready."

I walked with Andrew and his wife out of the auditorium and down the hall to the ballroom. When I got to the foyer on the way to our destination I looked at the large clock that said it was 8:00 on the dot. I kept going down the hall and when I reached the ballroom I walked in to see everything was decorated. The floor was swept and cleaned to shining perfection and there were round tables around the edges of the room with food sitting on every surface. There were also chairs placed randomly around the room for people that become exhausted. There was a big empty space, no doubt for dancing. There was an orchestra standing in the corner with their instruments already playing a peaceful ensemble. Everything looked great. I had to admit I couldn't wait to see what Christine was wearing.

**xXx**

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I decided to add that Metropolitan "break-in" scene last minute and by the end of this chapter I looked and saw I am at 5,000 words. I usually only do 4,000 a chapter and I already had so much in mind for this chapter so I need to make Halloween into two parts. **

**I promise to upload the next part soon! So sorry again.**


	14. Halloween: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I only own the unfamiliar characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Again I am sooooooo sorry about that cliffhanger in the last chapter. I did not mean for that to happen, I didn't want the chapter to be overly long. Here is the rest of the Halloween scene and I hope the wait was worth it. Everything you have been waiting for is here, finally. Here you go.**

Chapter 14: Halloween: Part 2

**xXx Erik**

After walking around and talking with many of my colleagues and dancing with Andrew's wife and a couple of my other female coworkers I started to get impatient of waiting for Christine to show up. I was talking with Mia Tamer, a dance instructor, when from the corner of my eye I saw a flash of curly hair wave in the air. I turned to see Christine waltzing with Richard who was dressed as Billy Idol.

I didn't care much to look at him; I was too focused on Christine's costume. As she moved around the dance floor in a circle I could see every angle and inch of the nineteenth century gypsy outfit. It was exactly like the dress I made for my angel for my opera coming to life. The corset and train were made of the same material and were the same color; her hair was parted and pulled back in the same way, with a rose. She had somehow made an exact replica of the dress and wore it for my pleasure. She looked exactly like the tempting vision of Christine Daae on the night of Don Juan. My mouth was watering.

"Excuse me Mia." I said with a kiss on her hand. I walked over to the dance floor and approached the dancing couple.

Christine turned to see me standing next to her with a waiting look in my eyes. Up close she was even more desirable with the innocent blue eye shadow that still brought out the blue of her irises. Her lips were glossy and pink from some kind of lip gloss she applied. Her hair looked soft and I just wanted to comb my fingers through the thick locks.

With my eyes still locked with hers I asked Richard, "May I steal this dance with Christine?"

"Of course." He said as he bowed and walked away quickly as if he was in the late 1800's.

Christine looked shocked and stood as still as a statue and without taking her large wide eyes off me I swept her into a waltz. After a moment of silently dancing in circles and having a world's longest staring contest I said, "You look… beautiful." I couldn't help but whisper it as my throat was blocked from emotions and memories.

"Thank you." I could see a blush breaking through the make-up covering her face. "So do you…" She said as she looked me up and down. "Don Juan."

"You recognized my costume?" I said noticing she was the first to get it, since I had to introduce myself to everyone else.

"Of course I did. How can I, Aminta, not recognize my Don Juan?" she said.

Her eyes drifted to my chest which was revealed from the parted white linen shirt. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it and I could feel her hand, which was on my shoulder, drift down and come closer to my built chest. I stopped her hand before it reached my bare chest and placed it back on my shoulder before anyone could see what she tried to do. She looked back into my eyes and blushed from embarrassment.

"Where did you get this costume?" I asked, I wouldn't be surprised if Christine Daae saved the dress I made and Christine found it in the hidden nook of the de Chagny mansion. It looked so similar to the dress I made.

"My grandmother made it for me. She copied it the best she could from the newspaper clipping of Christine Daae on the opera stage." She said as she looked down at the lace that covered her.

That made a lot more sense. Of course her grandmother would make it for her and use the real picture as inspiration. Well I have to admit she did an amazing job.

The music stopped playing and all the other couples stopped dancing. I retreated from her form and kissed her on the hand before walking away. I headed out of the ballroom and through the foyer to the bathroom. Once I got in I checked to see if anyone else was in the stalls or at the sinks and locked the door. I grabbed a hold of one of the sinks and looked at myself in the mirror.

"She is not Christine Daae." I said to myself. I took a few deep breaths and gave myself a pep talk before pulling off my mask and washing my face with cold water. I retrieved my mask and put it on before going back to the party.

When I walked back in I automatically saw Christine in the corner by herself breathing heavily. I was concerned so I walked over to her side and when she saw me coming near I could hear her heart beating faster and faster. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she said nonchalantly.

"You just looked like you were going to be sick. You grew pale and your breathing was rapid." I said as I grabbed her arm to bring her to a chair.

Before I could get her to an empty chair the president of the school came over to us with a smile on his face. "Erik Damson. I am surprised we haven't met before." He said as he shook my hand.

The president of Juilliard was a short balding man with more hair on his chin then atop his head that looked to be in his early sixties and he was dressed as Johannes Brahms. He had a distinct smell of some heavy cologne and dust, most likely from his mid-1800's clothing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." I said as I shook his hand back.

"I have heard a lot of great things about you from many of your colleagues and from your students. I believe this is one of them?" he said as he looked at Christine who stood beside me.

"Yes, sir, this is Christine Dawson." I said. "She is one of my best students; you will see her on the Metropolitan stage singing her heart out soon." I said with a pat on her back. I looked at her and saw her looking down and blushing profusely.

"Really, you are a singer?" he asked her directly.

"Yes, sir. I don't think I am as good as Er… Mr. Damson is portraying me as." She said trying to hide her blush.

"I will be the judge of that." He said with a light chuckle. "I heard you sing as well Erik?" he asked looking to me.

"Yes, a little." I said trying not to boast my own accomplishments.

"Well from the look of your costumes you seem to be perfect for a surprise performance." He said which made me look with confusion and to make Christine's eyes widen. "Would you two like to perform a song for the party? I am sure you are Don Juan and you are Aminta or Christine from Phantom of the Opera. Would you mind doing a performance of Point of No Return?"

"Sir, I am grateful, but…." I said trying to get out of an embarrassing show, but Christine cut me off.

"I would love to." I looked at her and she looked up at me with a genuine smile that said _'please, this could help boost my future career.'_

Before I could stop myself I asked Thomas Read, the president, "When do you want to do this?"

**xXx Christine **

When Thomas Read wanted Erik and I to do a performance of my favorite romantic scene in stage history I jumped for joy. I knew this moment couldn't get better and I was so happy to have the opportunity. This performance could be the shining moment for me that could rocket me onto the Metropolitan stage.

"How about you two go to the auditorium and prepare while I get everyone in attendance to their seats." Thomas said after Erik asked a bit rudely when we should do this.

"Alright." Erik said as he grabbed my arm again and started to walk briskly to the auditorium.

When we reached the stage Erik turned to me and said, "Is this part of your seduction or something?"

"Hey, this was Mr. Read's idea, not mine." I said, hating that he was accusing me of planning this whole thing.

"Yes, but you had to agree to it?" he said angrily.

"I am only doing this to get noticed by the Metropolitan opera so they will want me when I get out of school. This has nothing to do with you." I lied. I liked the idea of being held by Erik in front of everyone and singing with him. I realized that I have never heard Erik sing before.

The doors opened and people came walking in and taking seats in the orchestra section while we stood there, Erik shaking from anger and nervousness and me smiling at this amazing opportunity.

When everyone was seated Thomas Read came onto the stage and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored to present to you all a special performance by Sir Erik Damson and Miss Christine Dawson." He said. He started to clap while walking off the stage and taking his seat. Everyone else was already clapping awaiting the song.

I looked into the audience and saw Richard and Meg sitting together watching with surprise. Richard looked a little jealous and Meg looked on with wide eyes and worry for me.

Without me noticing, the band from the ballroom had moved in here and gotten in the orchestra pit with their violins, cellos, drums and other instruments. They started to play the introduction of Don Juan and when they got to the beginning of Point of No Return I heard Erik sing the first line.

"**You have come here**

**In pursuit of your deepest urge**

**In pursuit of that wish which till now**

**Has been silent**

**Silent."**

I looked at him with shock, both at his surprisingly good voice and acting as Christine seeing that the Phantom had come on stage. His voice is beautiful with the rough baritone and rock and roll type of vocals. It was dreamy.

"**I have brought you**

**That our passions may fuse and merge**

**In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses**

**Completely succumbed to me**

**Now you are here with me**

**No second thoughts**

**You've decided**

**Decided."**

At the beginning of the song he was standing at the opposite side of the stage and now he stood a couple feet away. He walked like a stalking lion with his mouth open waiting for his prey.

"**Past the point of no return**

**No backward glances**

**Our games of make-believe are at an end.**

**Past all thought of if or when**

**No use resisting**

**Abandon thought and let the dream descend"**

He had walked closely behind me almost close enough to touch and came around to my vision on the other side. His eyes were intense and full of longing. Maybe he was afraid of doing this song because of the way the words would affect him.

"**What raging FIRE shall flood the soul?**

**What rich desire unlocks its door?**

**What sweet seduction lies before us?"**

He did something similar to the movie and put one hand on my stomach and the other on my collarbone. He pressed his face into my hair and I could hear him smelling the rose perfume.

"**Past the point of no return**

**The final threshold**

**What warm unspoken secrets**

**Will we learn?**

**Beyond the point of no return?"**

He had let go of me and caressed my arm until I was afraid he wasn't going to let it go. His lines were done and I realized the audience was waiting for my performance and singing. I looked out to the people and sang.

"**You have brought me**

**To that moment when words run dry**

**To that moment when speech disappears**

**Into silence**

**Silence."**

I had started off with the low voice and built it up into a high pitched note.

"**I have come here,**

**Hardly knowing the reason why**

**In my mind I've already imagined**

**Our bodies entwining**

**Defenseless and silent,**

**Now I am here with you**

**No second thoughts**

**I've decided**

**Decided."**

I had turned to look at Erik and saw his eyes had grown wider and his mouth was hanging open in astonishment. I thought it must be him performing, but it looked so real. He has heard me sing before this shouldn't be surprising. Maybe it is the words I sing to him that makes him look this way.

"**Past the point of no return**

**No going back now**

**Our passion-play has now at last begun.**

**Past all thought of right or wrong**

**One final question**

**How long should we two wait before we're one?"**

I had slowly begun to walk towards him until I could touch him. I started to lightly trace my fingers up his arms and to the open collar of his shirt. I finally had a reason to touch his chest which was lightly dusted with dark hair. I placed both my palms over his heart and sang.

"**When will the blood begin to race?**

**The sleeping bud burst into bloom**

**When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"**

The time came for both of us to start singing and when his first note came out he grabbed me by the hips and roughly pulled me closer.

"**Past the point of no return**

**The final threshold**

**The bridge is crossed…"**

He grabbed my hands that were still splayed over his heart and turned me like in the movie so my back was to his front and my arms were up over my head and he stroked down my arms and passed my breasts to my hips. I let my arms come down and comb through his hair at the back of his head.

"**We've passed the point of no return."**

I could hear his breathing was quick and his face was smothered by my brown locks. I could feel his mask pressing against my scalp and I could feel something else in his lower region that was pressed against my lower back. It was much larger than I thought, probably from the stretchy fabric of his pants instead of the restraining jeans and dress pants that he usually wears.

The applause rang out and everyone started to stand and clap. I heard a couple whistles and woops from the male students. I looked at Meg and Rich who stood clapping as well. Rich had a small smile, but still looked jealous and Meg had a large smile and she was laughing happily. She gave me thumbs up and kept clapping.

Everything else was flushed out when the red curtains dropped and Erik and I were really alone. I turned to look at his face and before I could his mouth descended on mine hungrily. His lips and tongue covered me until I couldn't possibly hold my breath any longer. I think Erik could have kissed me without a break, but Thomas Read was heard on the other side of the curtain, "Wasn't that wonderful."

Erik pulled away quickly and stood beside me instead of behind me. He grabbed my hand and held on as if he needed to touch me in some way. The curtains opened again and everyone was still standing and smiling at the amazing performance. Thomas Read stood on the stage and motioned for us to come closer to him.

Erik started walking forward which made me also with the strong hold on my hand.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. You two are amazing singers and I do believe you will make it on this stage soon enough." He said looking at me and grabbing my free hand to kiss on the back.

"Thank you." I said in admiration. I never thought the president of Juilliard would ever say that to me. It felt great.

"Now let us all go back to the ballroom and eat something." He said with a laugh and a rub of his empty stomach.

As everyone started to usher out of the room and head back to the ballroom I tried to follow, but Erik held me back. The second everyone was out of the room Erik pulled me over to the backstage area and pressed me up against the wall.

He took my mouth with his again and started to let his hands roam everywhere. One hand reached down to the hem of my skirt and pulled it up. _'Was he going to take me right here, right now?'_

I pulled my mouth away from his and with a voice that was out of breath and strained I said, "Not here."

"Christine, I need you. Now." He said as he started to kiss down my neck and lift my skirts again.

"Not here." I pushed him away and said, "I will meet you at your penthouse in ten minutes."

With wild eyes he said, "Alright." He pulled away and one second he was there and the next he was gone.

'_Where did he go? How did he move so fast? He must be really excited.'_ I walked down the steps of the stage and through the foyer to the ballroom. I had to find Meg. I found her standing and talking to Rich.

"Hey, Meg. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I said as I pulled her away from Rich.

"You were amazing Christine." Rich said before I could walk away.

"Thanks Rich." I said as I pulled Meg out of the ballroom and into the privacy of the foyer.

"Wonderful performance Christine." Meg said with a hug.

"Meg I need to tell you I can't make it to Carla's party after this." I said feeling bad that I would have to break our promise and happy because Erik finally wanted me and wasn't going to stop his advances.

"Why?" she asked looking hurt.

"Erik wants me." That was enough information for her and she started pushing me to the coat closet and putting my coat on for me and then pushing me out the front doors.

"Use protection." She whispered.

"Thanks." I said with a laugh as I ran across Lincoln Center and to my apartment building.

When I reached the lobby I was out of breath, but I couldn't stop myself from getting to the elevators and pushing the 20P button. When I reached his floor I saw his door was open a crack and I slowly and hesitantly walked through the door and closed it. The first thing I noticed was a single red rose placed on the floor at my feet. A black silk ribbon was wrapped around its stem. I picked it up and walked through to the living room.

Erik was nowhere in sight and I looked down the hall to see another red rose with a black ribbon around it delicately placed where the hall and living room meet. I walked over to it and picked it up and saw another rose on the ground outside the closed bedroom door. I reached it and picked it up. The black ribbon had white words on them and I noticed it was a note. It read _'Come in.'_

I looked at the closed door and didn't hear anything on the other side. I slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it. I opened the door and walked into his bedroom where his large bed was neatly made and the memorable summer painting sat on the wall above. I walked through the door and lightly caressed the material of his sheets and comforter with my fingers.

I jumped when I heard the sound of the bedroom door slam shut behind me. I turned quickly to see Erik standing in front of the door with one hand on the flat surface to indicate he closed the door.

I lightly bit my lower lip in anticipation and Erik looked straight to my mouth with needy eyes. He then stalked to me and grabbed the backside of my thighs to propel me onto the bed. He fell on top of me and ravished my lips with his. As I felt his lips and tongue take possession of mine I also felt his hand grab my leg and wrap it around his hip.

"Christine, you are amazing." He said in between kisses.

I moaned at the feeling of his tongue on my neck and his lips tracing down to my shoulder. I ripped the white undershirt off and threw it across the room before going for his belt. He took my hands and placed them on his chest before bringing his hands back down to my legs.

I blushed really hard when I heard a ripping sound and saw a huge scrap of lace fly through the air. The whole bottom of my dress was gone and I was only wearing a corset and the top lacy part.

Rip!

Make that just a corset.

His mouth covered my nipple and sucked roughly. My other breast was covered by his large hand. His mouth started to descend and his hands went around to my back and lift me so I was arched flexibly.

How he removed my corset so quickly I will never know. He hooked one finger over the top string and ripped all the way down. _'How is his finger that strong?'_ I didn't think too much about it since his hands removed the corset and bared my whole body to his hungry eyes.

He held himself above me and feasted his eyes on every inch of my body. I blushed in embarrassment and passion. _'What was he thinking? Are my breasts too small? Am I too fat?'_

"Don't even think I am judging you. I am merely imprinting this picture in my memory." He said as his eyes roamed from my face to my breasts to the triangle of light brown curls in between my thighs and finally down my legs.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his which made his still pant covered cock bring pressure right where it affected me most. I placed my hands on either side of his face and over his mask which made him freeze. I thought maybe he wanted to keep a part of Don Juan in this moment so I brought my hands down his chest and reveled in the muscles and smooth skin to reach for his belt. This time Erik didn't remove my hands and I unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants so I could pull them down his legs.

I was heavenly surprised to find he wasn't wearing underwear. I looked at his massive appendage and became slightly worried. _'How was that going to fit inside me?'_

Erik kissed all the way down my stomach and past my private area down my legs and to my toes. I giggled from the tickling sensation he made on my toes and then gasped when his mouth flew to the crown of hair covering my clit.

"Oh, Erik." I gasped as I covered the back of his head with my hands.

I pressed him closer and arched my body off the bed and into his face. His tongue dipped into the wet pool and I vibrated from the sensation. He brought me to the brink once again and traced his lips up to my throat and kissed behind my ear.

I put my hands on his arms and turned us so he was underneath me. I kissed his chest and cupped my hand around his cock and ball sack.

"Ugh. God." His top half curved up in the bed from the intense feeling I made for him.

I wanted to see how he acted if I put it in my mouth. I took the tip of his penis into my mouth and heard him moan loud.

"Christine, the things you do to me." He said as I deepened it and swallowed making him groan again. "I'm close, I don't want to finish in your mouth." He said as he pulled me back and turned us so I was beneath him again.

He covered my mouth with his and I felt his hands separate my thighs before I felt his raging erection enter my vagina slowly. He hit a barrier and thrust harder to break through it. It hurt so much that I had to squeeze my eyes shut to stop the tears.

I opened my eyes when he lifted up and away from my lips. He looked down at our connection to see the blood that was dripping down my thigh at our joining. He looked back at my face and said unbelievably, "You're a virgin?"

"Not anymore." I said trying to get in a more comfortable position since he was in a state of shock and wasn't moving at all.

I started to see his eyes grow red; it looked like he was crying. _'Why was he getting so emotional?' _When I moved my fingers to his mask again, I touched the circles lining his eyes to try and calm him. His eyes grew wide and he pressed his face to the pillow by my side and he stayed really still for a moment.

I started to get worried and before I could convince him to look at me he lifted his face and looked me in the eyes with guilt and with a shake of his head he looked down at our joining again. He started to thrust into me slowly and carefully. The pain had passed and now I only felt pleasure. Everything felt so perfect and I wanted to cry from happiness.

His thrusts became faster and I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed up against him to make him go deeper. After a few more thrusts I hid my face into his neck and whimpered at the intense orgasm overcoming me.

The next thing I knew Erik was groaning and spilling his seed into me powerfully. We fell together on the bed, both sated from the intense emotions that had been going through us for over a month. He was perfect and his face was pressed into the pillow by my head again, only I could see half his masked face.

He pulled out of me and lay on his side next to me. When he saw that I was curling into his arms and shaking from the chill he grabbed his large feathered comforter from the foot of his bed and pulled it over me before kissing me on the lips lightly and pressing me into his arms closer.

Before the exhaustion overtook me I whispered in his ear, "I love you, Erik."

I wasn't sure if this was a dream or if it really happened, but I think I felt Erik's tears fall in my hair that was placed under his chin and against his sweating chest.

**xXx**

**Halloween Duet: Point of No Return by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Sung by Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum.**

**Song in the last chapter was Angel of Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and sung by Emmy Rossum and Jennifer Ellison. I only used the lines sung by Emmy Rossum.**

**Please Rate and Comment and I hope this was worth the wait!**


	15. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters you recognize. I am just borrowing them from Andrew Lloyd Webber. I only own the unfamiliar characters and the plot. **

**A/N: I am in the process of writing the first chapter of Music Within and I am going to try to make it in all third person writing style. I felt my best descriptive chapter was the first chapter of this story, so I want to try writing a whole story in that form. I hope you enjoy it. Here is the lovely morning after scene of Infinite Love.**

Chapter 15: Love

**xXx Erik**

I stood on the balcony outside of my living room looking out at the sky line watching the sun come up from the distance. I stood leaning on the railing wearing only a black sheet from my bed, covering everything from my hips down.

Everything that happened last night was out of my control.

Her voice. It was more powerful and more sensual than the first time I heard it. The costume, the acting and the voice combined made it very hard for me to keep my hands off her. Thankfully we were doing a very close and sensual song that it gave me an excuse to touch her and put my arms around her in the way I always wanted to. This time the woman I was seducing didn't shy away and run across the stage to get away from my hands.

When the curtain fell and we could both hear the loud clapping her face turned to mine with a smile that broke me. I quickly leaned my head down to hers for a mouthwatering kiss. She tasted of sweetness and something uniquely Christine. I got lost in her lips and hands that still massaged the back of my head, until I heard Mr. Read speak from directly on the other side of the curtain.

As the president spoke wonderful words about Christine I could only wait for everyone to leave us alone. Once everyone was gone, I pulled Christine into the darkness and ravished her. I probably would have taken her right on that wall if she hadn't stopped me. She was so tempting, but the words 'not here' brought me to my senses. I didn't want my first time with her to be in the dark surrounded by dusty old props and drapes. Plus we could get caught here.

When she said to meet in my apartment in ten minutes, I was gone. She had turned away for a second and I took that chance to run. I made it to my apartment in five seconds and started to prepare. I removed my dirty clothes and trash from my bedroom and bathroom before going back to the kitchen and removing the blood bags from the trash can. I went over to the piano and picked up three red roses off the top. After all these years I still enjoyed the scent of roses. I went into my office where I still had scraps of fabric and found three strips of black silk. I tied them around each rose and placed them on the floor in a trail to my bedroom.

I went into my room and removed the brown suede vest that covered my linen shirt. I stood waiting in my Don Juan costume and mask until I heard my front door close. I had left it open so she wouldn't knock and make me come out of my hiding place.

After a few silent moments she entered my room. I watched as she moved closer and closer to my bed and then softly touched the sheets and comforter that covered it. I turned to close the door she left open and watched as she jumped a mile from the surprising noise. I saw her drop the three roses on the floor from her shaking fingers.

I couldn't stop myself in that moment and I roughly grabbed her legs to flip her on her back and make her land on my bed, right where I wanted her. I started to kiss and caress her urgently. She must have felt the same way because the next thing I knew my shirt was gone and her hands were reaching for my belt. I had placed her hands off my pants because I didn't want her to get ahead of me.

The lace that covered her was gone quickly. I hope she didn't want to keep the costume because it was now in three pieces.

Her creamy mounds were delicious and I couldn't stop caressing the bud with my tongue. While my mouth had its attention on her breasts my hands were quickly taking care of the corset that was no doubt making it hard for her to breathe.

My mind went into overdrive when I saw her whole body bare for my eyes. Not one piece of clothing was covering her. She was all mine.

I suddenly had a curious urge and I brought my face down to her special area. I could already smell the desire she felt for me and I brought my mouth closer to taste it. Her reaction kept me going and I was in heaven.

When I felt her start to spasm I stopped and brought my body flush to hers for a searing kiss to her lips. I was suddenly flipped over and she sat atop me. The image was very enticing and I groaned when I felt her hands go to my cock.

Her hands were enough to make me explode, but when her mouth descended on my stiff member I almost burst. I didn't want to explode in her mouth, just like I didn't want her to finish when I wasn't inside her yet.

Having only been with experienced woman the barrier that I met when trying to enter her was a strange feeling. I quickly broke through it and watched as her face went from need to pain. I looked down at our joined parts and saw blood starting to come down her leg.

I looked back to her face where her eyes were tightly closed and I could see tears starting to break through her lashes. I used to read books on anatomy and the human body, so when I saw her face showed pain and saw the blood coming from her vagina I knew what I had done. I just broke through her virginity.

Instead of being proud to be the first and only man to be with her in this way I felt horrible. I just ruined her purity. That thought was quickly changed to fear. Her hands reached up to my mask and softly brushed the lines around my eyes. In that moment I realized everything was turning red. Blood.

Before my fangs could be seen I buried my face in my pillow by her head and counted slowly to calm myself and to stop smelling the fresh blood. I didn't have to wait long because somehow the thought of killing Christine took away all thought of blood and thirst. She made it easier to turn off the vampire inside me. When I felt back to normal I lifted my head to see Christine staring at me, confused and wanting.

After a shake of my head that meant I couldn't believe I was doing this, I started to thrust into her. She felt so good, she covered me tightly and I never felt more comfortable and happy until that moment. She was my haven. I felt complete.

After we both satisfied ourselves I covered her with my comforter and held her close.

'_I love you, Erik' _

When she said those words I felt my whole body stiffen. Maybe it was just from the aftermath of what we just did. Maybe she didn't mean it and it was just her unconscious mind taking over and saying something stupid that she didn't mean. I tried to deny that she said that, but in the end I was just too blissful to ignore it and I started to cry. She was the first woman to ever say those words to me.

I knew in that moment that I loved her and I would never be able to live without her. I would rather be with her for the rest of her life then be alone for another eighty years and more. To be happy again would be the most amazing thing to happen to me. The only problem is she would get suspicious seeing that I don't grow older. But after last night I don't know if I can tell her, she may fear me.

As I thought over every detail of the night before and thinking of my feelings for her, I didn't hear footsteps coming up behind me. I felt two arms come around my waist and I felt a soft, warm cheek rest on my shoulder. I could feel a thick space between us that told me she was wearing my large comforter.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." She said in a sleepy whisper.

I turned in her arms and faced the messy coil of hair and the smudged mascara. No matter what she looked like she was still the most beautiful person on the planet.

"Thinking." I said answering her question.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

Looking down at her body that was obviously nude under the black quilt she wrapped around herself I became very excited again. Before answering her I picked her up bridal style and walked into the warm living room to place her on the couch. "How much I want to see what lies beneath my blanket." I said seductively as I unfolded the blanket from her body and watched it flatten underneath her.

She giggled lightly and removed the sheet from around my waist before pressing my lower half down against hers. She was already wet and waiting so I smoothly entered her and watched as her face didn't show pain, but immediate pleasure.

I took her slowly and watched her through the back and forth motions I made to get deeper and closer. She had her head thrown back and her mouth was wide open ready to scream out her pleasure. When she finally let go I felt her tightening my member to the point of no return and I followed quickly after. I grunted and groaned until she made me spill my seed inside her and collapse on her warm, sweaty body. She was loud enough so the whole street below could hear her, but I didn't care, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed knowing how pleased she was with my body.

As I lied there with her on the leather couch I had to know the meaning of what she said last night. Was it because of the sweet aftermath of sex or did she really mean it? I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes and blushing face to ask, "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Erik, of course I did. I have loved you since the moment I woke up in your apartment the morning after that terrible night. You were so kind and you told me the truth of what happened after I fainted. Then when you said, _'I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you.'_ I fell more deeply in love with you." She said as she caressed the left side of my face that was uncovered. I had replaced the Don Juan mask with my regular white half mask while she was asleep.

It was the first time anyone had ever said 'I love you' to me. My mother, Madame Giry, Christine, Sophia, none of them ever said they loved me and Christine said it after only knowing me for two months. It was the best feeling in the world to have someone say those words to me. It made me feel wanted.

"Could… could you say it again." I said shyly. Last time I talked like that was on my fourth birthday and my mother didn't even acknowledge it until I came down and asked her if she loved me. Her answer was to throw the dirty dishes around the kitchen and scream, 'How could I ever love you, you creature.'

She kissed me on the lips lightly and against my lips she said, "I love you Erik. I love you."

I started to kiss her lips in a bruising passion and once I knew she was out of breath I released her and looked at her perfect face.

"**Christine, I love you."**

I sang in a soft alto voice for her ears only.

She smiled and leaned up to take my lips in a beautiful kiss that spoke of love and happiness and compassion and need. As she kissed my lips and held me close I heard those words she spoke ring in my ears over and over again. It was a peaceful ringing.

**xXx **

A couple hours ago we had removed ourselves from the couch and now were holding each other in my large bed surrounded by pillows and soft sheets. I believed she was asleep since her head was under my chin and she had been silent for a while, but then she spoke.

"I should probably email my teachers and let them know I won't be coming to class."

"Good idea. I don't think I will be able to let you leave for the whole day." I said jokingly with a kiss to the top of her head.

She lifted her head so I could see her relaxed face and she kissed my lips sweetly before sitting up and climbing off the bed. She held the black sheet around herself before heading out of the room. I watched her go with a smile lighting my face, it felt good to smile like this again. I sat up and stretched my legs before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out and had a towel wrapped around my hips I retrieved my mask and put it in place before heading to the bedroom.

I opened the door and saw Christine looking at her phone while sitting up in my bed. I quickly climbed onto the bed and started kissing her neck and shoulder, coaxing her.

"Erik." She said seriously instead of in a moan. "This is Meg." I looked up at her face confused and when she nodded her head to her phone I looked down at her screen to see her blonde roommate's face and she was silently laughing.

I pulled back and looked at Christine to ask. "What is this?"

"Face Time. I have the app on my phone and before I could message my teachers she popped up."

"Oh." I felt stupid and embarrassed, but before I could say anything else her friend spoke.

"It's nice to see you again Erik. I hope I will see you later Christine." She winked in a secretive meaning I didn't understand "I am going to go, it seems you are busy." She said with air quotations around the word busy.

"Ok bye." Christine said with a laugh before ending the call. She looked at me and laughed even harder. "I am so sorry."

"You should be." I said seriously which made her stop laughing and look guilty. I broke out with a smile and pushed her down on the bed so I could kiss her again.

"I really need to email my teachers." She said in between my hungry kisses.

"Well Music History is already cancelled anyway and Andrew won't care if you don't email him."

"What about Michelle Bay. She is really strict."

Thinking of the strict acting teacher I pulled back and said "You're right." I lifted off her and handed her phone back to her.

"Thank you." She said as she started hitting buttons on the screen. "Oh."

"What?" I said anxiously.

"It is one in the afternoon. All my classes are over now anyway. Ms. Bay won't care about my excuse when class ended two hours ago." She laughed and put her phone on my nightstand before turning back to me to say, "I'm all yours."

"Wonderful." I said as I leaned against my headboard and pulled her into my lap so her back was to my front and she was in between my legs.

She grabbed the comforter and pulled it up so it covered both of us and she rested her head on my chest with a soft, content sigh.

"Tell me about your family." I said, hoping she wouldn't mind my need to know her personal life. I realized I didn't know anything about her life before she came to New York.

"Well, I'm an only child, my mom is a surgeon and my dad is a very successful lawyer. I have lived my whole life in Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts. Although every winter my family and I go to this place in Puerto Rico. My dad's parents bought this cute home down there for Mom and Dad's wedding present and every winter we go down there to get away from the snow."

"That was generous of your grandparents." I said. When I saw her face it looked dreamy and her mind was in a far off place. "What are you thinking about?"

"It is the best place to be. I love it down there. It sucks that my parents aren't going down there this year. I used to wake up really early and walk down to the beach. No one would be out that early so I could watch the sun come up and write in my journal in peace. Whenever someone tells me to go to my happy place, that's where I go." She said with a sweet smile.

"Sounds pleasant." I said, wishing I had that same feeling she had. I never had such a peaceful moment that she described, except for the four moments that were beautiful enough to paint and hang on my bedroom walls.

"It was. My father used to come down and find me just after the sun came up and he would rent a jet ski and we would ride on the waves until we were both soaked to the bone." She laughed at the memory. "We were closer than ever in those short moments. My mom on the other hand, only time we got really close was when we went shopping and when I was little I would come to work with her."

"Didn't you say you're mom was a surgeon? How could you watch what she was doing at such a young age?"

"I was never scared of the patients that came through. I never watched her actually perform surgery on someone. That was out of the question. On rounds my mom would bring me around and introduce me to all her patients. Some would be asleep, but others would allow me to sit on their laps. There were some very kind people."

"You were much closer to your parents than I was to mine." I said. I don't know what it was about Christine, but she got me to speak of anything on my mind. It was like I didn't have a separator of what to say and what not to say.

"What are your parents like?" she asked as she looked up into my eyes.

I didn't want to talk about my mother and father, but if I didn't say something she would get curious. "They both died… a long time ago. My father left my mother shortly after I was born and… my mother… abandoned me when I was five years old." I had trouble talking about my mother as every memory of her was painful to think about.

"Oh my God. How could she abandon you?" she said sadly. She turned so she was facing me fully and awaited an explanation about my mother.

"She… couldn't stand the sight of me." I said angrily. I hadn't thought of my mother in over a century, but I still hated her for what she put me through. "She never touched me. She wouldn't even tell me she loved me. The only thing she ever gave me was a bag to cover my face with."

Christine wrapped her arms around me and dug her head in the space where my neck and shoulder met. It was the first hug I was ever given. My mother couldn't touch me, she never gave me the simplest show of affection, a hug, but Christine could so easily. Christine is giving me a lot of first sensations today, first the three big words and now a hug. I started to feel a wet sensation on my shoulder and I moved Christine back slightly to see her eyes were red and puffy and she had trails of tears coming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"What's wrong? How are you not the one crying your eyes out? That's horrible. I can't even imagine how horrible she must feel for abandoning you." She said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I have had a long time to forget about her. She doesn't hold anything over me anymore, except anger." I said. I still felt anger towards her because she easily sold me into that gypsy camp where they tortured and beat me for the most of my childhood.

But without her I would never have been found by a young girl and taken to the opera house. I would never have found that love for music, my escape to another world. I would never have known Christine.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Christine said meaning every word and willing me to believe her.

Instead of answering I pulled her close and kissed her with more than passion, I kissed her with all the love I held in my once cold heart. I released her lips and held her head as it rested on my shoulder. "I know. I love you more."

She smiled and kissed my neck lightly. "Not possible." She said in a teasing tone.

I smiled teasingly and rolled her over onto her back and stared down at her face to say playfully, "You want to bet?"

I started to remove the sheet that covered her and my towel was long gone. I placed my hands on her hips to keep her still and positioned my already pulsing penis to her entrance. When I felt her tight passage engulf me I pressed my lips to hers to feel her lips vibrate against mine in a moan. I moaned into her mouth and felt her tongue pass my parted lips. She had her hands on my shoulders and she raised her lips from mine to cry out in delight. She moved her legs up and around my waist to make the motions deeper and longer. I pushed my hips to her center in a quick rhythm that made the release come quicker. I pumped inside her a few times before she squeezed with her inner muscles and I felt my own release come shortly after.

We were both satisfied and sweaty from the lovemaking. I rolled off of her and watched as she lied on her back beside me. "You win. You love me more." She said out of breath. Her stomach started to growl and she looked down at the noise. "I'm hungry." She said embarrassed.

"Come, I will make you some breakfast." I said as I got up and went into my closet to find my bathrobe.

I came back to the bed and handed it to her so she would have something to wear and I went back into the closet to find clothing for the day. She followed me into the closet and handed me back the robe and took a clean white dress shirt off a hanger before covering herself with that.

I looked at her with a lift of my visible eyebrow and she smiled. "I always see the girls in the movies wearing the man's shirt after sex. They look comfortable." She kissed me on the lips lightly and walked out of the closet and headed to the kitchen.

I quickly put on the bathrobe instead of wearing day clothes. I have a feeling I shouldn't wear to much clothing. I don't want to ruin anymore shirt buttons. She looked to gorgeous in my shirt, I wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off of her for long. I walked into the living room to see Christine sitting on the couch turning on the TV.

I went into the kitchen and started preparing her a delicious breakfast. I looked at the clock on the stove and realized it was two in the afternoon. Guess I should make it lunch.

I opened the fridge and realized I was almost out of food. I have been trying to eat human food more often and I realized it makes me look less dead and healthier. I have actually been enjoying sandwiches, pizza, and pasta, anything that I mix together.

I grabbed two beef patties from the fridge and started to cook them on the stove. I grabbed hamburger buns from the cabinet and condiments from the fridge. I also grabbed bacon from the fridge and fried them in another pan. I placed the bread over the toaster to burn them a little and flipped the burgers.

When one patty was medium well and the other was rare I placed them on the warm buns and put two slices of bacon on each. I grabbed the already sliced lettuce and tomato and put them on both before putting ketchup on my burger.

"What would you like on your burger?" I said loud enough so Christine could hear me.

"Ketchup is fine." She said.

I put ketchup on hers and walked out with each burger on a plate. I could see her eyes widen and her mouth water at the sight. I handed her plate to her and she said, "Thanks" before taking a big bite.

The moan she made at the taste of food in her system was too similar to the moans she made last night over and over again from the things I did to her. "Should I be jealous of that burger?" I asked jokingly.

"Well I would take it to your bedroom, but it probably wouldn't make it there." She said with another bite.

I laughed and took a bite of my burger before looking at the TV to see what she put on. The screen showed a news woman standing in a hospital room staring at the camera and talking into the microphone. There were patients sitting in chairs behind her with tiny tubes connected to their arms with blood flowing out into blood bags. Nurses stood nearby monitoring the blood flow.

Christine turned the sound up to hear what the woman was saying.

"Doctors and nurses have tried to find an explanation for the disappearances for weeks now. The blood bank they hold has been very successful and could save many lives. Unfortunately there is someone out there stealing the blood donations. Over a quarter of the supply given has been stolen and no one can find the perpetrator." The woman said seriously.

I guess I have to start stealing from another hospital. They found me out.

"Who would want to steal so much blood?" Christine asked both disgusted and interested.

"I don't know." I lied.

"I feel bad for all the people who needed that blood to survive. Some people don't realize what they are doing until it is too late." She said as she put half her uneaten burger down and set it aside.

If anyone else said that I would have brushed it off easily, but with her she made me feel guilty. She made me want to return all the blood bags and starve to death.

I took the remote and turned off the horrifying news story before taking her plate and mine into the kitchen to throw away.

"Are you ok?" Christine asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I put the plates in the sink and turned around to see Christine had followed me into the kitchen and was standing right in front of me.

"I don't know. You looked angry when you saw that story."

"Trust me. I'm fine." I said as I put my hands on her shoulders to relieve her.

Changing the subject I looked down at the white crisp shirt she wore that hung down to her mid-thigh and moved my hands down to her hips. How could she turn me into a sex addict so quickly? "Have I told you how sexy you look in my shirt?" I asked seductively as I inched my face closer to hers and lifted the shirt with my hands.

She bit her lower lip and her face was brightening. She brought her hands to the tie of my bathrobe and pulled until it released and the fabric fell to the ground.

I was just about ready to haul her onto the kitchen counter and take her when a loud knock came to the front door. I turned to the door as if I wanted to break it in half for interrupting. "Who is it?" I growled.

Instead of answering the person knocked more harshly and I almost got a headache. I grabbed my bathrobe and put it on before heading to the door to confront the rude person.

I opened the door and before I could ask whoever it was what they wanted, I stood in shock as two red demonic eyes stared up at me.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Erik?" Sophia asked with a polite smile.

**xXx**

**I am so sorry about the cliffhanger. I promise to have another chapter up soon. I also hope to get the first chapter of Music Within up soon too. I gave you a lot of passion in this chapter so I hope that makes up for the cliffhanger.**

**Please Review and Comment!**


	16. Hunger

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters you recognize. I only own some of the characters and the plot.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter16: Hunger

**xXx Erik**

"_Aren't you going to invite me in, Erik?" Sophia asked with a polite smile._

I stood there afraid to say anything or do anything. I had long ago lost my fear for this woman, but it returned when the girl I loved more than anything was almost within reach of this demon.

Before I could utter one syllable Sophia laughed lightly. "Wait a minute, the owner of this apartment is dead so I can do whatever I want." She said, meaning me. I was technically dead, so there was no owner of this home. She could walk in without an invitation.

Sophia walked forward and I put my hand out to stop her. I gave her a warning look that meant if she dared to walk any further there would be hell to pay. She didn't care how powerful I could be, she was stronger.

She grabbed my outstretched hand and twisted it. My bones were breaking and you could hear the cracks. _'Dear God, Christine don't see this.'_ I thought. I didn't feel the pain when I knew Christine was still standing in the kitchen out of sight. I winced lightly when she pressed harder and made my hand feel like it was going to be deformed for life.

When she got a reaction out of me, Sophia let go of my hand and walked past me before my hand healed and got its strength back. I watched as my fingers turned back to a healthy color from the purple of the bruising and broken bones.

I turned to see Sophia had strolled in and was looking at everything. It was the first time she had seen this apartment and she enjoyed seeing how I redecorated every time. She had yet to see Christine, but as my eyes looked to my brunette's angel I saw she had noticed the blonde goddess that walked through the door.

All I wanted to do was grab Christine and push her out the door to safety before Sophia saw her, but with my luck, Sophia turned to see her wearing nothing but my white collared work shirt.

"Aw, you have a guest." She said as she smiled wickedly and shined her red eyes at Christine.

"Uh, yes. Sophia this is Christine. Christine this is Sophia. Sophia is my… uh…" for some reason my brain didn't want to think of a lie.

"I am his cousin, from Michigan." Sophia lied. She could always come up with an excuse or a lie as fast as need be.

"Oh. It is nice to meet you." Christine said nervously and a bit embarrassed to be seen in nothing but one of Erik's shirts.

"Same." Sophia said politely. "From the looks of it I can tell you two are busy. I will just leave you alone. Carry on with what you were doing. I was never here."

Sophia started heading back to the door, but before I could gladly open the door for her and watch her leave, Christine blurted out, "No, no. You have come all the way from Michigan. I should go. I have a lot of things I need to do anyway. Let me just change." She started hurriedly walking down the hall towards my bedroom to find something to change into.

I stared at Sophia a moment and back down the hall to where Christine disappeared through my door. "I will be right back." I said to Sophia as I rushed down the hall to join Christine and make sure she was alright.

I opened the door to see Christine was not in the room, but the bathroom door was closed. I closed the bedroom door before walking over to the bathroom door and knocking.

"Christine." I said lightly.

The doorknob turned slowly and I saw Christine's head poke out slightly to see me. She opened the door wide and I could see she was still wearing my shirt.

"I don't exactly have any clothes that survived last night." She said remembering that she came up wearing her costume and I had ripped it to shreds to get to her waiting body.

I took her hand and pulled her into my closet. I found an old, worn t-shirt and handed it to her to put on and I grabbed a pair of jeans and a belt that she could put on to cover her and tighten so it fit. Once she was clothed and secure I kissed her on the lips lightly and held her hand for a moment.

I stared at my clothes that covered her and saw that the pants were too long and baggy. The shirt reached mid-thigh and the whole outfit made her look ridiculous.

"I'm sorry about this." I told her. I really wanted to choke Sophia for interrupting the one day I had company. Beautiful, amazing company.

"It's ok. She's family, she probably needs your help with something so I should get out of your way." She said as she started heading out of the closet.

I followed her out of the bedroom to the living room. Sophia sat on the couch looking impatient, but when she saw us she stood and said, "It was nice to meet you, Christine."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you too." She said. She turned to the front door and opened it to leave.

I followed her out and as we approached the elevator the doors opened and the Wall Street guy came off to go to his apartment. He saw Christine and looked at the baggy clothing that was no doubt mine before averting his eyes and heading to his door.

Christine jumped on the elevator and hit her floor button before looking at me and smiling. When the doors finally closed and she was out of sight I took a deep breath before turning around to see Sophia standing in my doorway.

"Who was she?" she asked curiously.

"None of your concern." I said as I walked past her into my apartment. "What do you want, Sophia? I haven't heard from you in over ten years and today of all days you decide to show up." I turned to see her walking back from the door to sit on the couch and get comfortable.

"I guess I disturbed something pretty special." She said acting guilty, but not meaning it at all.

"Yes you were." I said frustrated at both the truth of the fact and that she was avoiding my earlier question. "What are you doing here?"

"I was watching the news and saw the report on stolen blood bags." She said as she turned on the TV to reveal the story that was on repeat. "You need to be more careful."

"Who says that was me?" I asked trying to act innocent.

She gave me a ridiculous look before saying, "Of course it was you. Who else would steal blood bags from hospitals?"

I was silent for a moment. It was pretty obvious that no one else would want to steal blood bags. But why would Sophia come all this way for that? Things like this come up all the time, why would she come now?

"There has to be a bigger reason for you to have come here from God knows where. Why are you here? The truth." I said getting more annoyed by the second.

"I missed you." She said as she stood to walk towards me.

She caressed my shoulders and biceps with an erotic look on her face. Her hands started trailing down to the belt of my bathrobe when I stopped her. This was how our first meeting always went. She would act all erotic and draw me into her web. Now I have Christine and nothing will ever make me risk that.

I grabbed her hands and flung them away angrily before hissing, "I am not going to be roped into your need for intimacy. Not anymore."

She looked at me mortified and then looked at the door that stood behind me, remembering the girl that had just left. "Because of her?" she said unbelieving.

"Yes, because of Christine. She is my life now." I said meaning every word.

"You realize that will never work out. The second she finds out what you are she will be running as fast as she can." She said trying to hurt me.

"When the time is right I will tell her and…"

"You're not going to tell her. You fear rejection. You feared it one hundred and forty years ago and you fear it now." She stopped and with a raise eyebrow in question she asked, "by the way, you fell in love with another Christine?"

"Yes I did. Is that a problem?" I said hating this woman with a passion, for her truth of how I felt and guessing at what will happen with my love life.

She shrugged and said, "Let's hope she is nothing like that bitch you loved back in 1870." She turned to walk away and didn't see the full out fury that radiated from every cell in my body.

My fangs extended immediately and I launched at her. She turned just in time for me to wrap my hand around her neck and squeeze threateningly. We hit the wall hard making the painting on the wall fall to the ground and a piece of the drywall crack and dent.

"Never call my angel that again." I said with a growl. "Or I swear I will rip your head off."

"You can't kill me. I control you. I can kill you just as easily." She said with a mocking smile.

"You want to bet." I said gritting my teeth and squeezing harder.

"Try your best." She said, looking not at all worried.

I was getting very angry and I was on the verge of snapping her neck and breaking the skin to remove her head, but something stopped me. I didn't understand why, but my hand loosened and my fangs retreated.

She must have compelled me and I forgot. I couldn't kill myself, I couldn't kill her and I couldn't compel anyone. I tried to overcome the compelling and make my own decisions, but it didn't work with her. She created me, I am her slave.

Once I completely let go of her she launched at me and we switched positions. I was up against the wall and she was holding me captive by the neck with a bruising grip. "You are a pain in my ass, Erik."

She let go of me at the last second and I slumped against the wall from exhaustion. I could feel the muscles in my neck heal from the harsh grip she had on them. My breathing returned to normal and I stood slowly.

"Now, how has your life been since my last visit?" she said as she turned back to look at me nonchalantly. It was as if everything that just happened didn't occur.

She sat down to listen to the life I held for the past decade and I half-heartedly let her back into my life.

**xXx Christine **

When the elevator doors closed and I was alone. I started to blush uncontrollably.

Erik was a God. Every time we made love was better than the last time. He had this power inside him, he never got tired. He could have taken me nonstop throughout the day, but he took breaks so I could rest. He was about to take me in the middle of his kitchen when the knock came to the door.

The woman that walked in was beautiful. She made me nervous and jealous. I knew that Erik wouldn't do anything intimate with her, so I brushed away that fear. She still made me nervous though. She looked dangerous and when she turned to look at me her red eyes pierced my very soul. I was taken aback at the scarlet red eyes, it was so unusual and I couldn't stop myself from thinking she looked like a vampire that came out of Twilight.

I laughed at my assumption. Yes the red eyes were strange, but there is no way she could be a vampire. There is no such thing. She probably just has really cool contacts.

The doors opened on my floor and I rushed to my apartment door before anyone saw me. I was lucky no one got on the elevator when I was on it because it would be difficult to explain my wearing an obvious grown man's clothing. '_Oh my God. What if Rich had gotten on the elevator?' _That would have been embarrassing.

I opened the door and closed it behind me quickly. I turned to see Meg sitting in the armchair in front of the TV watching her favorite drama, Taken. She turned to see me and her eyes widened at the look of what I was wearing.

"What happened to your costume?" she asked.

I blushed brighter at the reminder that Erik had ripped my costume to shreds.

"Never mind, stupid question." She said as she paled and turned the TV off to get up and come closer to me. "Tell me everything."

I knew that was coming and I was ready for it. All night and day I memorized every sense I had during every sensation Erik gave me. I knew I was going to have to tell Meg everything without leaving out one detail.

I guided Meg over to the couch and sat her down next to me to explain and tell her everything that happened in the last eighteen hours. Starting with the path of roses leading to his room and ending with Sophia, Erik's cousin, showing up and making me want to leave.

When I was finished I saw that her face had begun to blush and her mouth was wide open in shock.

"Wow. Why can't I be you?" she said with a light laugh.

I laughed along with her and stood to go to the kitchen. I was starving. The burger he made for me was delicious, but I only had a few bites and it that didn't fill me. I grabbed a can of soup and emptied it into a bowl to heat up in the microwave. When it was done heating I pulled it out and grabbed a spoon before sitting at the island and eating.

"So when is he going to call you?" Meg asked. That was always the first serious question she had after I got home from a 'date'. She never believed it was good to wait at least three days for a man to call and she wanted to make sure I got Erik to want to call me. I didn't have to worry about him not calling, he loved me.

With that thought I remembered leaving my phone on his nightstand and not retrieving it before rushing out. "Oh shit. I left my phone on his nightstand."

"Well that gives you a reason to go back up there later." She said with a smile.

"I want to give him and his cousin some time together. She did come from Michigan. I will go up in the morning." I said as I ate.

When I finished eating I put the bowl in the sink and decided I should take a much needed shower. "I am going to take a shower. I will be right back." I told Meg before going down to my room.

I got into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror with horror. I can't believe I spent the whole day with this face. My eye shadow had smudged, the mascara was crusted and my cheeks had marks of black on them and I looked like a drunken clown. How could Erik stare at this all day?

I immediately shed Erik's clothing and jumped in the shower when the spray got hot enough. I grabbed my body wash and scrubbed every inch of my face to remove the old makeup. I then scrubbed every one of my limbs and every inch of my skin. I cleaned the crusted blood off my thighs. I lightly brushed over my neck with soap remembering the feeling of Erik's lips and tongue caressing it.

I got out of the shower and rapped a towel around my body before wiping the perspiration off the mirror to look at my clean self. I could see the bright red marks on my neck and shoulders from Erik's loving and if I removed the towel I would see more of them spread out on my body.

I went into my room and grabbed underwear from my dresser and grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans from the bottom drawers to put on. When I was dressed I went to my mirror and applied makeup lightly. When I got to the living room I found Meg in the same position I found her when I walked into the apartment.

She had Taken on and it was at the part when Liam Neeson was tricking the bad guys into talking so he could figure out which one talked to him on the phone. I always loved this movie, Liam Neeson has the best lines and he is so intimidating and full of suspense.

I sat down on the couch next to her and watched it. After a few awesome kick ass moves and the discovery of his daughter's best friend's death, I looked up at the door as someone knocked on it.

I got up and headed to the door expecting Erik to be on the other side hopefully with my phone, but instead Carla was there. My face fell slightly, so she wouldn't realize I hated her, but enough that I didn't expect her.

"Hi is Meg here?" she asked.

"Ya, come on in." I said as I moved out of the way and watched her walk in and sit down next to Meg on the couch.

They started chatting about rumors going around in school. I thought that was done when we left high school, but apparently not. Then they started talking about the Halloween party last night and how Meg had invited the sexy blonde, Rich.

"Wait. You brought Rich with you?" I asked as I sat down and started to get sucked into the conversation.

"Ya, I didn't want to end up showing alone and since you had… to back out at last minute, I invited Rich. Is that ok? You told me you didn't even like him that much." She said casually.

"I don't. I was just surprised." I said lightly.

"Well, he really likes you. He couldn't stop talking about you last night." Carla blurted out.

"He likes me?" I asked surprised. I didn't think he liked me at all that way.

"Totally. Meg was trying to get his attention on her, but he wouldn't have any of it. He couldn't stop talking about how inappropriate that act was with your teacher." She continued.

"What do you mean? What was he saying?" I asked. _'What did he think of Erik and me singing and acting out Point of No Return? Was he jealous?'_

"He just kept saying how Mr. Damson had his hands all over you and he thought it was really wrong for a student and teacher to be acting that way. I understand it was acting. Meg told me that you want to be a singer at the Met and you were just acting the part like a performer would." She said.

"Yes, I was acting. He was acting. I think we did a really good job too. Rich shouldn't be jealous, he shouldn't even like me that way. Nothing is going to happen between us." I said. I don't know why I was getting all upset about this. _'Does Rich know what is going on with me and Erik? I hope not.'_

I stood before I got too heated and I walked down the hall to go to my room. When I closed the door I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating. If Rich found out what Erik and I were doing, Erik could lose his job and I could get kicked out of school. We might need to keep this on low profile for a while.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my current journal. I hadn't written in it in a while and I feel like it is past time to start writing. A lot has happened in the past couple days, a lot of things that need to be put down on paper before my brain explodes.

When I finished writing down everything, I hid my journal in its hiding place and walked out of my room. Carla and Meg were still here, but they moved to the kitchen where they were starting to make dinner. Last time I checked it was three in the afternoon. I looked at the digital clock on the microwave and realized I had written for a long time, it was now five thirty.

Meg was making some kind of pasta dish and Carla was sitting on the stool watching. They turned to see me and Meg asked, "Hey, Carla's birthday is in a week and a bunch of students from school are going to the karaoke bar down the street. You don't mind coming do you?"

I really didn't want to hang out with Carla on a day where she believes she is a bigger princess than every other day of the year, but I had skipped out on Meg for the Halloween party so I kind of owed her. "Ok sure." I said unwillingly.

"Awesome. It will be so much fun. Christine is an amazing singer. She loves karaoke." Meg said with a big smile on her face and wink in my direction.

"So what's for dinner?" I said as I walked up to see the ingredients laid out.

"Chicken Carbonara." Meg said as she chopped chicken into slices and laid them out in a frying pan.

"Sounds good." I said as I grabbed a raw piece of broccoli and ate it.

"Well if you would stop eating my masterpiece before it is even cooked you will like it a lot more." Meg said jokingly.

"Sorry, I am still hungry." I said.

Erik had changed me so much. I had lived eighteen years without sex and now without having sex with him for less than three hours I was going crazy. Just saying I was hungry I could tell myself I was hungry for more than just food. I needed him now.

I heard another knock at the door and I headed to it thinking, who could that possibly be? I was praying it wouldn't be Rich when I opened the door. Luckily it wasn't, it was the man I was just thinking about.

"Hi." I said to Erik as he stood there changed from his bathrobe and wearing a pair of dark jeans and a wife beater.

"Hi." He said back sweetly.

I turned to see Carla was sitting with her back to the door and Meg could see who I was talking to, clearly. Erik saw that I had company and he started to back away slowly.

"No wait." I said to him as I gave him the signal to wait a minute.

I turned to look at Meg and she looked up at me. I motioned my head to the door and she saw Erik standing there. She automatically knew what I needed and she put the knife she was holding down and looked at Carla who hadn't noticed anything.

"Carla, I need you to help me with something. Can you get the tomatoes for me from the fridge?" she said as she pointed to the fridge.

"Sure." Carla said as she got up and went to the fridge and swung it open. The fridge door was like a wall and covered her view of the whole apartment.

I grabbed Erik's shirt and pulled him in the door. I closed the door lightly and practically ran through the living room and towards the hall. Carla had her head deep in the fridge searching for the ingredient we didn't even have and I gave Meg a thumbs up to let her know I thanked her.

I closed my bedroom door behind Erik and with my back turned from him he came up behind me and started kissing my neck and hair roughly. His hands were on my hips and I could feel his erection poking into my lower back.

"I missed you." He said in between breaths.

"I can tell." I said as I felt his rod press against me.

I turned around to meet his face and saw the desire written in his eyes. I kissed him on the lips and felt his tongue dive into my mouth and circle mine. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned us and walked over to my bed before plopping me down and covering me with his writhing body.

I moaned softly when he started to kiss down my clothed body. He slid my shirt up my chest and over my head. My pants were next and soon I was completely nude.

When his mouth went to my breasts and his hands roamed over my skin I moaned louder. He replaced his mouth with his hand and he covered my mouth with his again.

Against my lips he said, "We need to try and be silent. You don't want your friends to here do you?" he asked.

"No." I said out of breath. "I can't believe only a couple hours away from you and I was close to bursting."

"That's the reason I came down here. I couldn't spend another minute without your face, your body, your voice." He said softly.

"I'm glad we are on the same page." I said with a short laugh.

He laughed lightly again and kissed my lips with a bruising intensity.

We made love until I couldn't move another muscle in my body. It was totally worth it. Too bad we couldn't keep our noises down. I would be surprised if Carla didn't hear us.

**xXx **

**Sorry for the long wait. I started Music Within so I had to get a couple chapters up on that before returning to this story. I am going to upload randomly. When I was writing Erik's Mermaid and this story at the same time I would go back and forth between them. I find it easier to work on whichever story I am more inspired to work on at the moment. So keep your eyes open for updates, I hope to get them up faster.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	17. The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the familiar characters. I only own some of the characters and the plot idea.**

**Please Review and Comment!**

Chapter 17: The Future

**Infinite Love**

**xXx Christine**

I woke the next morning, blissfully happy. Erik had come over before I had a chance to have dinner and I had been trapped in my room for the rest of the night by his body.

As my eyes opened to the gleaming sun in the window I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me against a hard body from behind. I moaned at the feeling of his erection pressing into my lower back.

"Are you always in this state of arousal?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"Whenever you are nearby, yes." He said in my ear as he started kissing down my neck.

I giggled lightly at that answer and turned around to meet his face. He was still masked and looked to have been awake for some time. He no longer had sleep in his eyes and his hair wasn't messy from sleep.

I started to get more curious about the mask. What could be so disturbing that he would want to hide it from me after I have seen his whole body, every inch? I thought we were close enough that he wouldn't want to hide anything from me. How bad could it be?

"You are so beautiful." He said before caressing my lips with his in a bruising passion.

I returned the kiss without hesitation and I felt him move on top of me, my back to the mattress. The mask forgotten.

A sharp knock broke the moment and I was just going to ignore it, but Meg took the liberty of walking in without invitation.

"Christine I…" she stopped when she saw the position Erik and I were in and she covered her mouth in embarrassment and turned around.

Erik pulled away from me reluctantly, but he looked just as embarrassed as Meg.

"What is it, Meg?" I said as I covered myself up with a sheet.

"Ummm… There is a woman at the door looking for Erik." She said without turning around.

"What woman?" I asked, getting jealous. What woman would be looking for Erik at this early in the morning?

"She said she is Erik's cousin. She has really bright red eyes." She said with an interested tone.

"Sophia." Erik said as he collapsed back on the mattress and closed his eyes in annoyance.

I can't believe I forgot about his cousin. I was just so caught up in Erik that I forgot he abandoned Sophia to come see me. She must be worried sick about his location. He was gone all night.

Erik sat up in bed and covered the bottom half of his body with the sheet before searching for his clothes that were scattered on the floor. Even though Meg's back was turned he still had to cover himself.

His face shot up in realization and he turned to Meg and asked nervously. "Please tell me you didn't invite her in."

"Yeah, she is in the living room. Why?" Meg asked curiously.

His face fell and he practically rushed around the room getting his clothes on quickly before rushing past Meg down the hall. He almost looked like a blur, unnatural.

Meg turned to look at me as I was still sitting in bed with the sheet wrapped around me and she said, "What's up with him?"

"I have no idea." I said as I stood from my bed and headed over to my dresser and grabbed a shirt, underwear and pants. I went into the bathroom to change as Meg went into the living room. When I finally emerged from my bedroom Meg was the only one in the living room. Erik and Sophia were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" I asked Meg.

"I don't know. They were gone when I came out here." She said as she stood to go to the kitchen.

I met her in there and she fumbled around to make breakfast for both of us. "So how was your night?" she said with a smirk, knowing exactly how it went.

I laughed nervously and said, "Liberating." I said softly.

"I can tell." She laughed. "Although it sounded like you didn't get any sleep at all. I had to rush Carla out of here before she heard anything too loud."

"God, I was so nervous she would have heard us." I said blushing.

"Oh she would have. You are just lucky I got her out of here before you reached your climax. That would have given you two away."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night." I said feeling guilty. Carla was one of her new friends and she only got to hang out with her once in a while and I made their plans change.

"Don't worry. I watched some TV on the loudest volume to block you out." She said with a smile.

I laughed and blushed at the same time. Erik could make me go crazy if he wanted to. He was insanely good at everything and a girl that never raises her voice could be reduced to a moaning, pleasured woman.

"So, what does he look like under the mask? Is the mask just some artistic disguise or an overdone obsession?" Meg asked inquisitively.

"I have no idea. He never takes it off." I said.

"Really. You mean the whole time you guys are… getting busy… he is wearing that?" she asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, it's weird every time I am close to touching it he kisses me and I forget all about it." At the memory of his kisses I smiled and looked down at my lap to hide my blush.

"Wow. You have it bad." She said as she looked at the expression I made at the memory of his intoxicating kisses.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?" I said with a large smile that reached my eyes.

"I have never been in love the way you are. I mean I had my high school boyfriends, but they were just teenage flings. This is… love." She said looking at me happily. "I am so happy you found him. Tell me what it's like. What is love like?"

I smiled at the thought that I was unconditionally in love with Erik and he was madly in love with me. "It is the most amazing feeling. You can't think of one flaw that he possesses and you would do anything for him. His touch is intoxicating and… you can see a future with him. That is how I feel whenever Erik is close."

"You can see a future with him?" she said, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

I stopped to think about it. I hadn't seen a future with him until this moment and now it was all I could see. "I can see him teaching and I can see myself on the opera stage. I can see him sitting in our box with our two children cheering me on. I can see us coming home and putting our children to bed before sitting together on the couch drinking wine and being happy together. I can see myself growing old with him."

I looked at Meg and she still looked shocked. "Wow, you really thought about this."

I was silent for a moment and then I nodded in agreement. It was wonderful seeing that future with him, I hope that it comes true, I hope that is the future in store for me. Everything was perfect.

**xXx Erik**

Shit. Shit. Double Shit!

Sophia has been invited into Christine's apartment. That means Sophia could get to Christine at any time, she could get rid of her so easily. That made me really worried. I don't want anything to happen to Christine, I can't allow Sophia to get close to her.

Sophia didn't even need me. She only came down to Christine's apartment so she could get invited into the apartment. She had no reason to see me. What did she have planned? The only thing I could think of is she wanted to be able to get to Christine easily and with the ability to get into her home, made it a lot easier.

I started to brainstorm ideas of getting Christine away from Sophia.

I could try to convince Sophia to leave before she got violent, but she was never a woman to get persuaded easily. She always does what she wants to do in the moment and there is no stopping her. She wouldn't believe me if I came up with an excuse or a lie to get rid of her, she is like a lie detector.

I couldn't allow Christine to stay with me. Sophia is staying in my apartment. Even if I was there Sophia would find a way of getting to her behind my back. It would be like signing her death warrant to have her stay in my penthouse with a woman thinking about killing her.

I could convince her to stay with a friend. That wouldn't work. She doesn't seem to have many friends besides Meg, that girl we snuck past or Richard. I would never allow her to stay at another man's house. That is out of the question. She can't stay with Meg because they live together and Christine isn't very fond of Meg's friend, Carla. She told me she tolerated that girl because she was friends with Meg. I wouldn't make her stay with someone she doesn't even like.

I could get her out of town with me. She may find it suspicious as we haven't been going out for very long. In fact it has only been one day. I need to get her as far away from Sophia as possible and soon.

Thanksgiving is coming up in two weeks and she will be going back home for the long weekend, I assume. When she returns from Massachusetts Sophia will hopefully be off on her endless journey somewhere far away. Christine will be safe again.

For the next two weeks I will have to keep a close eye on Christine and Sophia, make sure they don't interact again. I will have to go back and forth with staying at her apartment and having her stay with me in mine when Sophia is on her hunting trips.

Those two weeks will be filled with the most stressful and overbearing days of my existence. I never imagined the first couple weeks of being with Christine to be for her protection, not for fear of her life. If I had my way the first weeks would be full of love and happiness with her. I would enjoy going to dinner with her, out of the city so we weren't recognized of course, or going to the movies with her. I even planned on making her a candlelight dinner in Central Park in the middle of the night.

All of that will have to wait for the future.

As I sat in the living room with Sophia I realized it was a school day, Friday to be exact. I had classes to teach and papers to grade. I got up and rushed to my bedroom to shower and change into work clothes. When I got out of the bedroom Sophia was still sitting in the same spot and looked up to see me changed.

"Where are you off to?" she asked as she looked at my professional clothing.

"I do teach at the college, which I am late for, so I must leave." I said as I grabbed my coat and wallet from the closet next to my apartment door.

"Why do you keep working? You probably have enough money to support yourself for a hundred years. Wait a minute you don't even need to work, you could rob a bank as easily as your rob the blood bank from the hospital." She said as she stood to walk towards me.

"I enjoy teaching. I love to spread my knowledge to many students." I said before heading for the door.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" she asked as she grabbed my arm to halt me.

"You are a big girl. Check out New York City, it is beautiful." I said as I patted her on the shoulder as if she was a little girl. I turned and headed out of the apartment and towards the elevator.

When I went to press the lobby button I realized I should get Christine first and escort her to school. I hit the button that led to the tenth floor and waited for the elevator to descend. When it stopped and the doors opened Christine stood there looking ready to go to school.

"Hi." She said as she walked forward and got on.

"Hi." I said back. "I forgot completely about school. I had to rush out of my house and leave Sophia unaccompanied."

"I forgot about school too. Why didn't you just invite Sophia to watch you teach for the day?" she asked.

I could not allow Sophia to be in the same room with Christine and almost a hundred other living, breathing students. "She wasn't interested. She isn't a big music fan." I lied. Honestly I didn't even know if Sophia liked music. I know she liked to listen to pop and rock music on the radio really loud and dance around the apartment, but I wasn't sure if she enjoyed the history of music and classics.

"Oh." She said as she stood in silence for a moment watching the light go down the line to the L above the door.

She looked so beautiful in her skinny jeans and North Face coat with her hair cascading down her back. I just wanted to lean down and kiss her longingly. As my head went to bend down the elevator stopped and a middle aged woman walked on with her young son. They stood to the side and pressed the lobby button. With the added passengers Christine and I were pushed closer together and I had to keep myself from reaching for her hips and pressing her closer.

When we reached the lobby, Christine and I allowed the other people to leave first and she walked out after them. She turned to me when we both got off and said with a knowing smile, "I felt that."

"Felt what?" I said with a blush.

"Oh come on. I was basically pushed right up against you. I felt you pressing into me." She said softly so no one would hear her.

"I'm sorry." I said nervously.

"It's ok. I like to know that I can easily do that to you." She said as we headed out to the street.

I waited for my reaction to be less noticeable before following with a big smile on my face.

When we got to the school Christine headed to the last fifteen minutes of her acting class and I went to my office to get a couple things. I looked at my agenda and noticed that my Music History students were awaiting a test. I completely forgot what I had planned for the week; Christine had taken over my whole existence. I grabbed the manila folder with Music History written on it and opened it to see the tests I had made a couple weeks ago for the students. I took the folder and my bag before heading to the classroom to set up.

When I reached the room it was empty and I went to the front of the class to write the homework on the board. I turned around and put a test on each desk so the students could get it started when they walked in. When I finished I went back to the front desk and pulled out an attendance sheet for the students. Now all I had to do was wait.

I didn't have to wait long for the first student to show. After a couple more students walked in and started their tests Christine walked in and the second her eyes met mine she smiled. She came forward and wrote her name down on the attendance sheet. She looked into my eyes and winked before walking to her seat and starting her test.

All the other students came in and became silent when they sat to take their test. After ten minutes of silence and a full classroom one of the students got up and handed in her test before leaving. For the rest of the class, students gradually got up and handed in their finished tests before walking out the door. Students that came in after Christine were leaving before her and so I looked up at her to see her looking at her test with concentration. She looked like she was having trouble, but I couldn't go to her to help her out or the other students would get suspicious. I never helped the students with a question unless the problem was ambiguous.

All the other students filtered out until Christine was the only one left. She still had the same look on her face and I stood to go to her. No one would see me as there were no windows or openings in the door or on the walls. I had to help her she looked like she was frustrated.

I walked up the aisle and down the row she sat in until I stood behind her and leaned down to kiss her clothed shoulder. "Need help?" I asked looking over her shoulder at the paper.

"No." she said as she looked up at me. "I finished it ten minutes ago. I was waiting for everyone to leave." She said as she wrapped her hand around to the back of my head and leaned up to kiss me.

"Oh." I said happily and kissed her back fervently. "You always seem to surprise me."

"Did you really think I would have trouble on one of your tests? Subject: Music?" she said as she pulled away with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not." I said with a smile.

"Good." She said as she kissed me again. I pulled away and grabbed her by the hips to turn her in her seat and lift her so she sat on the desk. I pulled her closer and heard the chair she was sitting in a second ago fall over. I ignored it and kept kissing her. Her lips and tongue were eager to take control and she dug her fingers into my dark hair to keep me from backing away. Not that I would want to.

"Did you lock the door?" she whimpered against my lips.

"No." I said with a moan. I backed away and looked at her flush face, her eyes looking into mine with want and I pictured what would happen between us right here in this classroom. We could get in a lot of trouble, we could get caught. All I had to do was go to the door and lock it. There was no class after this one so there would be no reason for someone to barge in. I still backed farther away and practically ran to the door to lock it. I could have been back to her within a millisecond with my speed, but Christine would know I was supernatural. I locked the door and turned back around to see Christine standing behind her desk removing her shirt and pants.

I stalked back to her with the look of a hungry lion and when I reached her she eagerly started unbuttoning my shirt and pulled it off my shoulders. She grabbed my belt next and started to unbuckle it. I pushed her down so she was lying on the desk and her head relaxed to hang over the edge.

Her bra clasp was in the front so I easily unclipped it and took one nipple into my mouth. I heard her moan and felt her whole chest lift against my mouth. I covered her other breast with my hand and massaged it. I circled the tip with my tongue and tasted the softness of her skin and melted at the feeling of her holding me close.

"Please Erik. Now." She said in between breaths.

I pulled away and unzipped my pants before letting them fall to the ground. I grabbed her lace panties and dragged them down her legs. I brought my fingers to her opening to make sure she was ready for me. She was hot and wet, perfect. I thrust into her quickly and watched as her head fell back and her mouth hung open in a silent plea for more.

I brought my mouth to her collarbone and kissed her as I moved back and forth in a rhythm that brought satisfaction to both of us. As her silent moans became fiercer and she started to get louder I had to cover her mouth with mine so no one would hear us.

Last night wasn't a good attempt at silence, but this was more important to hide. I would have to keep both of us quiet no matter what.

I could feel her inner muscles clenching me and I groaned into her mouth as her hands went around to my back and her nails dug into my skin. Her legs wrapped around my waist to make me go deeper and make it last longer. I could feel her sighs against my lips and I had to pull away to let her catch her breath.

She knew what we were doing was dangerous so she kept her noises low and shut her eyes in ecstasy. I kissed down her neck and reached her breasts again to continue suckling. She was so perfect, every inch of her was heaven.

"God, Christine. I love you." I said in between grunts as I kept moving within her.

She bit back a scream and I felt her muscles clench around me again and that was the last straw for both of our controls. She gasped at the intense feeling of her orgasm and I grunted from the intense tightness she made. I collapsed on top of her and felt our bodies, steaming from sweat, slip against each other.

I lifted off of her once I caught my breath and looked into her glowing eyes. She leaned up and kissed me on the lips, letting me know I pleased her greatly. At that I pulled out of her and replaced my pants and belt. She climbed off the desk and grabbed her clothes that were scattered on the floor at our feet.

Once we were both covered she kissed me again and grabbed her backpack.

"I'll see you later." She said as she walked away and headed out the door after unlocking it.

I couldn't help but smile. She was the most amazing gift. I couldn't picture my future without her. I wanted to be human again so I could grow old with her and make babies and start a family. I want to have all those human pleasures with her; I want to be a man with a wife and children that come running to him when he comes home from work. I want to watch Christine sing her heart out on the Metropolitan Opera stage and go home with her at the end of the night.

I don't know how a future will work if she finds out I am a vampire. Either she will come to terms with it and I still won't get that dream or she will hate and fear me forever, just like her ancestor. I couldn't even imagine a future if she didn't want me in it.

I just hope some miracle comes alive and I can be a living, breathing man again. That is all I want. Of course it will never happen. There is no turning back time. I am stuck this way, forever.

**xXx**

**Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in reading another fanfiction story that I found. It was really long and not yet finished. **

**I hope you enjoyed and please, please review and comment!**


	18. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters you recognize. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. I only own some of the minor, unrecognizable characters and the plot.**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 18: Thanksgiving

**xXx Christine**

"Erik I have to go." I said as I put my shoes on and stood from his large comfortable bed.

I turned back to look at him and saw his pouting look. He sat up and stood, not at all shy about his strong naked body bare to me, and walked closer. Every step made my heart leap in my chest and I was ready to crawl back into bed. He ran his fingers through my hair in a soft massaging motion. My eyes shut in relaxation and before I could even think his mouth went to my ear and he whispered.

"Then you should go."

I opened my eyes to see him walk into his closet and return wearing drawstring black pajama pants. He took my hand and led me into the living room and to the door. I turned back to him before he could open the door and I said,

"I'm going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you a lot more." He said as he kissed the palm of my hand in a gentlemanly manner and opened the front door.

"I will be back Sunday morning. Do you want to have dinner or something when I get back?" I asked.

"Of course. I already have it all planned out." He said with a scheming look on his face.

"Really? You can't be spontaneous, can you?" I said jokingly.

"Spontaneity doesn't suit me." He said with a small smile and a kiss on my lips. "Now have a good time seeing your family." He said with a little push out the door.

"Bye." I said feeling like I wasn't going to see him for a long time.

"Bye, sweetheart." He said with a final longing kiss.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. I turned back to him to see him looking at me with a hint of sadness. I blew him a kiss and walked into the elevator. Before the doors closed I whispered, "Happy Thanksgiving." I saw him smile before the doors shut between us.

**xXx **

After half an hour of waiting for Meg's mom to show up and six hours in her somewhat comfortable SUV I found myself parked in front of my house. I jumped out and grabbed my backpack filled with necessities and a suitcase filled with clothes and shoes and ran to the front door.

When I opened it I was filled with a waft of pumpkin pie and anything else you could think of. I dropped my things by the coat hangers and rushed past the living room and dining room into the kitchen. I found my mom leaning over the sink preparing to defrost the turkey. The kitchen island was covered in vegetables and baking bowls with different substances sticking to the insides.

"Mom." I said in the doorway.

She turned from what she was doing to see me standing there. She quickly washed her hands and dried them with the towel that was draped over her shoulder. She ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh baby. I've missed you." She said as she pulled away to look at me. Her smile turned to a frown and she worriedly said, "You haven't been eating."

With the stress of school and running around all the time, I always forgot to eat. I sheepishly bowed my head and said, "Sorry."

After a minute she said, "Don't worry I will fatten you up over the weekend. I am making Pumpkin Pie, Chocolate Cream Pie and Turkey. Meg's mom is coming over tomorrow to help me with the vegetables and everything else. Now, go say hello to your father and come back here to tell me how school is going." She said ushering me out of the kitchen and getting back to work.

I walked back the way I came and didn't see him in the living room so I went upstairs and knocked on his office door. I heard an overworked man say, "Come in" and I opened the door to reveal my dad sitting at his desk with his reading glasses on looking at a mountain of paperwork. I stood in his doorway waiting for him to look up, but he didn't.

"What does it take to get a fatherly hug around here?" I said jokingly.

He lifted his eyes and saw me. A large smile broke out on his face and he stood from his leather chair to come around and hug me. I always loved getting hugged by him, he made me feel safe and I knew nothing could go wrong when I had his arms around me.

"I've missed you, Chris. I have been thinking of relocating your education to Boston so I could see you every weekend." He said with a laugh. He pulled away to look me up and down. Instead of commenting on my weight he said, "Are you getting taller?"

"Maybe." I said with a large smile. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well I definitely think you grew a couple inches." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of his office together.

We went downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was pressing a graham cracker crust into a glass pie plate. She looked up to see us and said, "Christine, sit. Tell us how school is going."

I obeyed and sat across from her at the island and dad went to the fridge to grab a beer bottle. When they both had my full attention I spoke.

"School is great. I am learning to sing a French song in chorus and my recording teacher, Mr. Frost, is helping me learn it. My acting class is pretty simple, my teacher is going to put a sign-up sheet for the Christmas play up soon and I really want to be in it."

"Do you know what play it is?" Mom asked.

"Mrs. Bay is trying to decide between doing the play, A Christmas Carol and having a concert with a collection of Christmas songs and hymns. She is really leaning towards A Christmas Carol."

"That would be excellent. You would play an excellent Ghost of Christmas Past." Mom said.

"I know. That is the role I would be going for. It is the only main role that can be played by a girl. It should be very competitive."

"You will beat any of those other girls auditioning. Now what else is going on in school?" Dad asked.

"Well I am getting a really good grade in Music History. My teacher is amazing." I said trying to hide the smirk that was evident. Erik was more than amazing, but I couldn't tell my family that.

"That's good. Are you seeing anybody?" Mom asked. It was like she could read my mind.

I didn't know what to say, do I tell them I am seeing someone that goes to school with me or do I lie and say I am not seeing anyone. After a few seconds of not answering my mom already knew.

"Who is he?" she said in a girl talk manner. My father had already left the room when the conversation was changed to romance and boys.

"He's just a guy I've been seeing for a couple of weeks." I said as I picked at my nails so she couldn't see the blush and the total lie I spout. We have been together for a couple of weeks, but he is not just some guy. He's Erik.

"Two weeks, huh? I guess it isn't too serious yet." She said as she continued to mold the pie crusts. "Well I have a lot more baking to do. How about you take your stuff upstairs and unpack. I will get started on dinner in a few minutes."

"Ok." I said as I got up and grabbed a cup from the counter and poured some orange juice into it before heading to the front door where I left my luggage.

I was glad she let me get away. I know I haven't seen my parents in a while, but I needed to talk to Erik. I closed my bedroom door and placed my stuff on top of my bed. Before I even opened my suitcase I heard my phone go off.

I dug through my purse and found my phone. A picture of Erik asleep in his bed with the sheet covering his legs and nothing covering his torso came on the screen saying Erik was calling. He still didn't know I had that picture, which made it even sexier. I quickly slid the arrow over to answer and placed it to my ear.

"I was just about to call you." I said with a smile. I jumped on my bed and lied down with my head on my pillow and my legs hanging off the side.

"Really?" his warm chocolate voice said on the other side. "I wanted to hear your voice."

I almost swooned at that affirmation and blushed from happiness. "I miss you already."

"You have no idea how much I miss you." He said with a hint of loneliness in his voice.

"Don't worry I will be back on Sunday morning and we can spend the whole day together. I mean we can't really go anywhere outside because someone could see us, but we can hang out at your place." I said.

"I wasn't planning on letting you leave my apartment anyway." He said.

"I am your prisoner than?" I said with a damsel in distress approach and I put my hand to my heart.

"You are very much my prisoner." He said, I could feel the heat of his stare and the emotion in his voice and it made me breathe heavily and I grew hot from wanting.

"I don't know how I am going to make it without you until Sunday." I said seriously.

"Well I will be waiting here for you to return. You go spend time with your family. I will see you Sunday." He said softly.

"See ya. Bye." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to stop talking to him, but he was right. I am only here for a few days I should be spending it with my parents.

"Bye, Angel." He said before he disconnected the call.

I sat up and put my stuff in the corner of my room before heading down to the kitchen to help my mom make dinner.

**xXx Erik**

I placed my phone on the kitchen counter before taking another sip of the blood I had poured into a cup. I hated having Christine so far away from me. All I want is her to be here with me. I feel all alone without her. I downed the rest of my drink and washed it out before putting it back in the cupboard.

"You really need to stop calling her." Sophia said from behind me.

I turned to see her wearing her suede coat and wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I'm leaving. I have no purpose here. I was thinking about getting rid of Christine, but she seems to really make you happy. Plus, what's the point of killing her, she is going to die in a few decades anyway. I am going to find Samantha. She should be fun to hang with for the holidays." She said as she went to the door.

I brushed past the point she made of Christine. I already knew she was going to die someday. Doesn't mean I want to think about it right now. "Samantha? You mean the girl you turned a hundred years ago that has hated you ever since? The girl that wants nothing to do with you?" I asked confused. Why would she want to visit one of God knows how many people she turned that hates her?

"Would you rather me stay with you and interrupt your reunion with Christine when she arrives?"

I was quick to answer, "Have a nice time."

"Thank you. I will be back, not sure when. Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. See you next year." She said as she headed out the door.

I almost jumped for joy at the wonderful turn of events that just occurred. I was happy to see her leave. Ever since she arrived she has been in the way and interrupting every moment I have with Christine. I am just happy she never walked in on us while we were in an intimate position.

Now it is only a matter of time before she returns and ruins my life again. Now I am truly alone for Thanksgiving. Christine, come home.

**xXx Christine**

I woke up at ten in the morning and walked down the stairs in my pajamas. I could smell everything that describes Thanksgiving wafting from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Meg's mom and my mom rushing around and making everything ready for dinner. They were like a tornado getting everything ready.

I decided not to disturb them and walked back the way I came. I stopped when I saw my dad sitting in the living room watching the game. He sat there with Meg's dad and Meg on the couch. Just as one of the players made a touchdown both her dad and mine jumped up and high-fived in excitement. Meg just sat there not knowing what was going on.

"Hey, Meg. You want to help me pick out what to wear today?" I said loud enough for all of them to hear. I walked over to the couch and gave Dad a kiss on the cheek and a hug to Meg's dad.

Meg turned and jumped up, "Yes please." She said as she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs.

When the door was closed she collapsed on my bed and said, "I don't know how much longer I could handle watching that boring game." She said tiredly.

"I know. I thought you could use some help." I said as I went over to my closet and opened the door. "Now what should I wear?"

It took two hours for both of us to agree on an outfit and to get my hair and make-up done. By the time it was all over there was still three hours left till dinner. We went down stairs and helped mom with the clean stuff so my white dress didn't get dirty. I set the table and washed the areas of the kitchen they didn't need.

In a flash everything was done and the game was still playing in the living room. All my relatives were starting to arrive and began crowding the house and talking loud enough to hear over each other. That was Thanksgiving in the Dawson household.

All of mom's siblings and family members lived all over Europe and Britain so they didn't come, since they don't celebrate this holiday. Dad's family was from all around New England, so some came from New Hampshire and others from New York. It was always great to see my cousins; they ranged from ten to thirty so I had plenty of people to talk to.

As the dinner was being served and everyone was seated at the table, Dad stood to make a toast, like he did every year.

"I am very thankful to have all of you here and I want this to be a memorable Thanksgiving. I would like to go around the table and have everyone say what they are thankful for." He said. He sat back down and turned to Mom for her to start.

"I am very thankful to have my beautiful angel here today with us." She said as she looked at me and raised her glass.

The thankfulness went around the table and when it reached me I didn't know what to say. I am very thankful for Erik, but I could never say that in front of my family without a hundred questions being thrown at me. After thinking about it I went the safe route. "I am thankful to have this family that I love and who loves me back."

Everyone raised their glasses to that declaration and took a sip. When everyone was done we started to eat the delicious meal my mother had slaved over. The turkey was juicy and well cooked. The stuffing was perfect and the vegetables were soft and warm. Everything went down smoothly and I enjoyed every minute of it. The real test was dessert.

After everyone was finished and all the dishes were cleared, the woman went to the kitchen to clean up and the men went to the living room to watch the game. About an hour later everyone regrouped and dessert was served. My mother had made Pumpkin, Chocolate Cream and Apple Pie and each of my aunts had made something and brought it. There was plain cheesecake, apple cobbler, cupcakes with turkeys on them and much, much more. I couldn't decide what to choose so I had a little slice of everything and by the end I was so full I thought I was going to implode.

Dessert was packed up and people took their share before having a few drinks over discussion and leaving. It was dark out and a little drizzle had fallen while we were busy eating. When everyone was gone, Mom, Dad and I sat on the couch to watch some TV together before I fell asleep on Dad's shoulder.

When I woke up I was in bed and my mom was standing over me with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Time to wake up. We need to beat those snobby shoppers." She said. I looked at the window and it was still dark out.

"What time is it?" I asked as I stretched and took the mug from her hand.

"Three thirty." She said. "Remember it is Black Friday, we need to get to the mall and take advantage of those deals."

I knew there was no fighting my mom over Black Friday so I got up and half asleep walked over to my dresser to change and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair up. I splashed warm water on my face and together we left the house at 3:45.

By two in the afternoon we left the mall with our arms full of bags and we headed home. When we got back Dad was sitting in his office doing work and I brought my stuff up to my room. I emptied all my bags and looked at everything I bought.

I got three new pairs of shoes from Off Broadway shoes, a couple t-shirts from Kohl's, five pairs of jeans from Aeropostale, a couple sweatshirts from Pink, some sweatpants from Abercrombie and Fitch and a lot of pajamas from Sears. I even got a new fragrance of perfume from Macy's that I fell in love with the second I smelled it. While my mom went into Talbots I walked across the hall into Victoria's Secret. I bought a few underwear things and on my way to the register I saw very sexy lingerie.

It was a black corset looking leather top that tied in the back and the top cupped the breast to make them go up and push together. The bottom half was just a pair of lace panties with garters hooked to them holding up black stockings that came up to mid-thigh. Right next to that mannequin was black high heels that finished off the outfit. It looked like all it was missing was the belt and cat woman ears. I grabbed the lingerie and went to the dressing room to see if it fit. When I had it on I knew Erik would have a heart attack. I removed it and put my clothes on before going to the register with it.

My return to New York is going to start off with a bang.

**xXx**

The rest of the weekend went by quickly and I found myself back in my apartment with Meg. I had brought my entire summer clothes home over the weekend and returned with my winter apparel and everything I bought on Black Friday. I got everything unpacked and put away when I saw the Victoria's Secret bag sitting on my bed.

I went into the bathroom to put the surprise on and came back out. I went to my mirror and put dark grey eye shadow on and some glossy lipstick. When I was finished I went to my closet and found my black peak coat that went down to my knees. I got the black high heels and put them on before heading out of my apartment and going upstairs to surprise Erik.

**xXx Erik**

I lied in bed looking up at the ceiling for an eternity. I had nothing better to do, there was no one around to spend time with and I was bored out of my mind. I had no idea what day it was, but I could calculate the amount of times light shined through my window and disappeared. It should be Sunday, but the sun had just come up so she wouldn't be home yet.

I was about to roll out of bed and shower when the door to my bedroom opened. Luckily I was too lazy to remove my mask earlier so it still sat on my face. The door opened enough to allow me to see who stood there. Christine stood there wearing a large coat and all I could see was black stockings covering her legs.

Before I could jump up to greet her and pull her down on the bed she untied the belt of her coat and let it slide down her back. There she stood wearing the sexiest, most erotic lingerie I had ever seen. It looked amazing. Her breasts were right under her chin from the material and I could see the creamy skin of her upper thighs confined by the garters holding the stockings up.

"There it is." She said in a playful voice.

At first I didn't hear her, but when I registered her saying 'it' I looked down to see my erection straining against my pajama pants. It was ready and waiting and Christine was ready and waiting.

Before I knew what was happening Christine was under me and I was about to rip the panties right off of her when she whimpered, "Please don't. This cost me a fortune."

I looked up at her and she was being serious so I calmed down and slowly unhooked the garters and slid the stockings down her smooth legs with my teeth. Then the panties were gone quicker, but without ripping them. I removed my pants, the only thing I was wearing, and thrust into her quickly.

"Couldn't wait to finish undressing me?" she asked in a sigh.

"One, there was no time and two you look damn sexy with that top." I said as I kissed her perfect breasts.

"Ok." She said as she rolled me underneath her and straddled me.

The vision before me was entrancing and I couldn't stop looking at her or touching her. I watched as her head fell back while she bounded up and down on my erection. Her hands were placed on my pectorals and my hands were on her hips helping her move up and down. I was ready to burst inside of her when she screamed, "ERIK!" and her muscles clenched around me.

I moved my hands to her leather covered breasts and circled the hard, erect nipples to keep her going. The sounds of her appreciation and delight were sexy in themselves. I couldn't help but turn so she was underneath and I started thrusting in her again.

She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and her legs were tightly wound around my hips. I could feel the heels of her shoes poking me in the back, but I didn't mind, it felt erotic. Her hair was splayed over my pillow and her mouth was hanging open in a silent plea for more. She was looking in my eyes and I could see her love and happiness radiating from them.

She is the most precious, creature to ever walk this earth and I am happy to call her mine.

**xXx **

**Don't worry; we have not seen the last of Sophia. She will be back. **

**I am sorry if you don't enjoy reading love scenes, I have tried to do a simple, 'he carried her in the bedroom and closed the door.' Page Break 'The next morning they woke in each other's arms.' I don't like doing that. I like to write every detail. If you want me to put a warning before the love scene let me know and I will. **

**This chapter made me really want to eat a Turkey Dinner! Oh well, I guess I can ask my mom to make me one for my birthday. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	19. Romantic Dinner Planned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters. I only own some of the unrecognizable characters and the plot. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 19: Romantic Dinner Planned

**xXx Erik**

I lay awake with Christine curled in my arms, pressing against me with her warm body. We had made love countless times since she came back from her holiday and she was in the middle of getting some rest. I didn't want to disturb her, I loved watching her sleep.

Her hair spread out on the pillow with my fingers running through the silky strands. Her eyes closed in peacefulness, her long eyelashes resting on her blushed cheeks. Her mouth opens slightly; with each breath a slight cool breeze brushes my chest hair. Her hand rested over my un-beating heart lightly while the other was curled under her. Her skin is so soft and smooth to the point that it feels like velvet and I could caress it nonstop for days. My black silk sheets clung to her body so that I could see every curve and bump on her naked body beneath. She suddenly moved her head from my shoulder and pressed it to the crook of my neck. Her head rested on the pillow and her nose and mouth became pressed to the side of my neck right below my mask.

I had a sudden urge to pull away. I never liked anyone to get too close to my mask, but with her in deep sleep I had nothing to worry about. I stayed right where I was and reveled in the feeling of her nearness.

I suddenly heard her sigh in contempt and felt the tickling of her eyelashes flutter open right below my ear. Her hand moved from my chest to rest on the bed on the other side of me. She lifted herself up to look down at me and smiled with her sleepy blue eyes.

"Morning." She sighed. She brought her face down to mine and kissed me on the lips softly before pulling away again.

"Morning." I said back, pleased with the show of love she gave me every time she woke up.

"What time is it?" she asked. She rolled off of me to turn to my alarm clock that read 8:00am.

Shocked at the time, she jumped out of bed and searched for clothes. Realization donned on her as she noticed the black coat she wore last night and lingerie the only thing that lay underneath. She turned to me and jokingly said, "I should have my own wardrobe here."

"True. You always end up arriving in something you can't wear again."

"Well if you didn't rip everything I wear I would still be able to leave your apartment the next morning." She said as she reached to pick up the naughty lingerie that was now in three ripped pieces.

"Maybe that's all part of my plan." I said with a teasing smirk.

"I begged you not to ruin this. It cost me eighty bucks."

"Alright I'm sorry. You just bring me over the edge, I can't control myself around you." I said truthfully. I had already damaged her Halloween costume, lingerie and countless other outfits.

She smiled and blushed before she asked, "Can I borrow a pair of sweat pants or something so I can wear that and my coat to get downstairs?"

I laughed at her shyness and got out of bed. Around her I didn't feel embarrassed about my body so I freely walked around ass naked without a care in the world. I went into my closet and returned with a pair of sleep pants that had a drawstring so she wouldn't swim in it.

She put it on and then grabbed her coat to cover the top half of her body. She quickly kissed me sweetly on the lips before retreating to the living room and out the door.

Now with her out of sight I removed my mask and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly had my clothes on for the day and left my apartment to get to work.

The day went by excruciatingly slow and by the time Music History with Christine came I was ecstatic to see her again. She had changed from my sweat pants and her coat to something more appropriate.

She wore a pair of light colored jeans and a green V-neck shirt with a black sweatshirt that had LOVE PINK written in glitter on the back. She wore a pair of sneakers and her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun. No matter what she did she always looked amazing.

Class ended and she was the last person to leave, of course. Before she went out the door I called her back and she came over with a smile on her face.

"Yes Professor." She asked in a not so innocent tone.

I looked at the door and didn't see anyone standing in the halls. I also didn't hear anyone in the vicinity of this section of the school so I quickly gave her a peck on the lips. "I have missed you already."

"I know, I never thought my other classes would end." She said as she put her backpack down and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry we never got to that dinner we planned on." I said remembering the plan we made before she left that I would make her an amazing dinner for the two of us.

"I enjoyed what we did a lot more." She said with a glint in her eyes.

I laughed softly. "How about we reschedule that dinner to Friday night?"

"That would be wonderful, but I have to work. How about Saturday night?" she asked.

"Saturday night it is. Eight o'clock?"

"Eight o'clock." She agreed and kissed me again before turning to grab her bag and walking to the door.

I was planning on making this dinner the most memorable of her life. I would find out her favorite meal, her favorite romantic movie, her idea of candles and roses, her thoughts on wine and anything else that would make the night perfect. I had a lot of researching to do. It was my first romantic candlelight dinner and I wanted everything to be perfect.

**xXx**

Over the next couple of days I had learned what Christine's schedule at work was so I could go to her apartment and find some clues as to what she likes and dislikes. Maybe if Meg is there I could ask her some questions that could help me.

On Wednesday, Christine worked right after school until seven so I had a few hours to get information. I knocked on their apartment door out of politeness and Meg answered.

"Hey Erik. Christine's not here, she is at work." She said.

"Thank you, Meg, but I was actually wondering if I could talk to you?" I asked nervously.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she allowed me to enter. "Sure. Come on in."

"Thank you." I said as I walked through the threshold to see the TV on and something on the stove.

Meg walked past me to return to her cooking and she grabbed the remote to pause the TV. "What's up?" she asked as she casually stirred the soup she was making.

"Could you keep this quiet? I don't want Christine to find out all the effort I am putting into this." I asked. I wanted to make sure Meg was a good secret keeper before blurting it all out.

She made a motion to zip her mouth closed and lock it before throwing away the key. I took that as a yes. "I don't know if Christine said anything, but we are having dinner together on Saturday night."

"Yeah she told me." She said. She slowly tested the soup to make sure it was good and started pouring it into a bowl. "You want some?" she said mentioning the soup.

"I'm fine." I told her. "I just want this to be the best date she has ever had."

"You don't have to worry about that. She has only had two boyfriends. One would bring her to the Drive and Stop and try to get to third base in the back of his Jeep and the other would only bring her to fast food restaurants so he could hang out with his other friends and show her off." She said as she sat across from me to eat her lunch.

I was shocked at the new information I received, but quickly recovered. I didn't want to get angry at boys that didn't even matter to her anymore when I could make her completely forget about them with this amazing dinner I had planned.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew some information that could make this more meaningful to her."

"Shoot." She said allowing me to ask anything.

"Ok, first things first, what is her favorite meal?"

"Anything Italian. She loves pizza, pasta, bruschetta, anything that came from Italy." She said with a sip of her soup.

"Is she allergic to anything? I don't want her throat to swell up in the middle of dinner."

She laughed, "That would really kill the mood. Just steer clear of mushrooms, she hates them. She isn't allergic to anything edible so don't worry."

I sighed in relief. "Does she like any certain desserts?"

"She likes tiramisu. But if you want something more romantic she loves chocolate covered strawberries."

"Does she like flowers or candles?"

"She loves roses and lilies. She loves the scent of French Vanilla so get those scented candles. She doesn't like the tall ones in candle holders though; she really likes the tea candles."

"What is her favorite romantic movie?" I wanted to do a dinner and movie date so she got a variety of different things.

"That's a tough one. She likes a lot of them. P.S. I Love You is a big favorite of hers. It is really sad, but she enjoys it." she said.

**A/N: Hehe. One of Gerard Butler's best films to date. Thought it would be comical to put that in there. Ok continue…**

"You really know a lot about Christine." I said interested.

"Christine and I have been friends since our mom's both got pregnant at the same time. We have been soul friends since we were both fetuses in our mom's wombs. I would be surprised if I didn't know everything about her." She said as she finished her soup and put it in the sink. "Even if you hadn't stumbled into Christine's Face Time I would have found out soon enough."

"Does that mean, you know…?" I was stumbling over my words and I hoped she was just exaggerating.

"I know every inch of your body, yes." She said with a smile and a slow scan of my body. "By the way you are definitely more well-endowed that any of her past boyfriends."

I started to get very uncomfortable and embarrassed. Christine was going to get punishment for telling Meg about that. I couldn't wait.

**xXx **

The rest of the week went by pretty quick and it was Friday night. Christine was at work until nine and then she was coming over for a little bit before heading home to sleep. The date was tomorrow night, but I still had a lot of research to do, less information about Christine, more about cooking.

Right after class with Christine I went home and turned on the Food Network channel to catch some cooking techniques. I also had my computer out to search for the best Italian recipes. There were so many different dishes that looked amazing and I couldn't decide. When the program changed to an Italian man named Emeril I looked up to see him telling the audience that he was making Chicken Marsala in less than thirty minutes.

I focused on the television as he brought the watcher through every step of the cooking process. It looked easy enough so I plugged in the website Emeril had and searched for his online recipe. I bookmarked the page and closed my laptop before turning off the television. I had a list of groceries to buy for this meal so I headed out to the nearest market.

I came back to my apartment with three plastic bags in my hands filled with food. I had Penne pasta, Marsala wine, chicken breast, flour, olive oil, butter, chicken stock, garlic powder, and ground pepper. I even bought chives for a garnish. After putting everything in the right places in the kitchen I made sure I had all the appliances to cook it. Thankfully I did.

By the time I finished, Christine would be out of work and heading here. Just as I thought that I heard a knock on the door. I quickly went to answer it and saw my beautiful angel standing there wearing jeans and her work polo.

"Hi." She said as she walked in and kissed me on the lips.

I dragged her into the apartment and closed the door. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist tightly to hold on. We hadn't been intimate since our marathon sex run a week ago and I very badly wanted to take her into my bedroom and ravish her intensely, but I resisted. I pulled my mouth away from hers and put her back down. I wanted to make everything perfect tomorrow night, including the intimacy.

She looked at me worried and confused, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I just don't want to ruin tomorrow night." I said as I walked away from her. If I stayed in such close proximity to her for much longer she would be under me on my bed moaning for the whole street below to hear.

"I understand. So, what are you planning for tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that. It is a secret." I said walking over to the piano to sit down.

I started to play a little melody and I felt her arms wrap around me from behind. Her chin rested on my shoulder so she could see what was in front of me.

"Did you write me a song?" she asked inquiring.

I shuffled the papers so she wouldn't see the words and I hid them out of view. She kissed me along my jaw line and I shut my eyes slowly, relishing in the feeling of her soft lips on my skin. I was getting close to picking her up and taking her on top of my piano like in my dreams, but I really wanted to hold off until tomorrow night.

"Christine." I sighed.

"I know." She said. She pulled away and walked across the room to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. "You want to wait till tomorrow. I am actually really excited about dinner and I am surprised I found someone this romantic." She said. She drank the glass of water and put it in the sink. She came over to me and kissed me on the mouth passionately before backing away to the door. She opened it and turned to look at me. "Until tomorrow." She said softly before closing the door behind her.

**xXx Christine**

Erik and I planned dinner for eight o'clock and it was seven thirty. I already showered and had my make-up on, all I had to do was put together an outfit.

Wearing my bathrobe, I went into my closet and found a cute black skirt that flows down to my knees in a light springy fabric. I also found a scarlet red silk shirt that clung to my waist and torso, but loosened around my breasts and shoulders with a deep V-neck. I found strappy black sandals and matching silk bra and panties.

I laid it all down on my bed and looked at it. It looked like it was going to be a good outfit. I am going to have to remove my clothes before Erik can rip this into pieces. I love this shirt and skirt. I changed into my clothes and hung my bathrobe up in my bathroom. I dried my hair and pulled half of it up in a small clip.

I looked at the clock next to my bed and noticed I had five minutes to get to Erik's apartment. I grabbed a small pocket sized purse from my collection and put my phone, IPod (you never know), keys and extra make-up (in case) into it before walking out of my room.

Meg stood in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner and saw me. "Wow, you look great. Ready for your official first date with Erik?" she asked.

"Yes. I am so excited." I said, shaking with anticipation. "Well I need to go. He is probably waiting for me." I said as I walked to the door and headed out.

When I reached his apartment door I heard sizzling in the distance, sounding from the kitchen and I knocked on the door waiting for Erik to answer. Instead I heard an irritated voice say, "Come in."

I opened the door and walked in to see Erik standing with his back turned facing the stove. He wore a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and sexy black pants that cupped his ass nicely.

I closed the door and put my purse on the small table by his door and walked into the kitchen to see his table that usually was bare and useless covered with a clean white tablecloth. A few tea candles sat on the surface and smelled of vanilla, there were more covering the kitchen counters and some were scattered around the living room. The whole apartment smelled of vanilla and I was warmed by it.

Erik turned to look at me for the first time and his jaw dropped in surprise. His eyes widened also and the sound of the sizzling brought him back to reality. He turned to face the skillet that had two pieces of chicken sizzling in a dark broth. A popping noise came from the sauce and I saw some of it splatter and hit his arm. He jumped back from the stove and grasped his arm in surprise.

I quickly came up behind him and asked, "Are you ok? Did you get burned?" I turned him so he faced me and I looked at his arm.

I grabbed a cloth from the counter and wiped his arm softly so as to get the dark water off of him and saw that nothing marred his skin, no redness, no blotching, nothing. His skin was still clean and smooth as before.

I looked up at him questioningly and before I could say anything he chuckled and smiled. "I was kidding." He kissed me on the lips and smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful. I would skip dinner completely if it wasn't almost done."

I smiled at where his mind was going, but I was still unsure about his arm. I saw some of the scalding food hit him and I saw him jump back. I decided to forget about it as nothing was on his arm and he was joking about it. He acted like nothing happened when I knew something hit him. Maybe he has a high threshold for pain, but that doesn't explain not having a mark on his arm.

I looked at the food he was making and saw a pot of pasta boiling and a skillet with chicken and burning with a brown sauce. It smelled heavenly and I asked, "What are you making?"

"Chicken Marsala." He told me.

"I have always wanted to try that dish. I hope you forgo the mushrooms, I hate fungus." I said with a grimace at the thought of mushrooms.

"Don't worry. There are no mushrooms in this dish. I replaced that vegetable with celery." He said as he flipped the chicken in the pan.

"I love celery. This looks amazing." I said grabbing the wooden spoon to stir the pasta so it didn't clump together.

"Could you test the pasta, let me know if it needs more time?" Erik asked as he grabbed plates and utensils from the shelves.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed a noodle with the spoon and blew on it before taking a bite. It was still a little hard so I said, "Needs a couple more minutes."

"Ok." He said.

He was about to put the plates and silverware on the table, but I stopped him.

"I got it. Work on the chicken." I took the plates from his hands and kissed him on the lips lightly.

I went over to the elegant table and placed the dishes nicely next to each other. I went back for the forks and knives and almost tripped on some water on the floor. I grabbed the edge of the counter to keep myself from falling but my hand landed on the sharp knife that Erik used to cut the chicken.

I reflexively grabbed my wounded hand with my other one and cradled it. The knife had scratched me right in the middle of my palm. I looked up to see Erik standing with his back facing me and he was standing very still. I would have thought he was a statue if he didn't turn slowly to face me. His gaze immediately landed on my hand and his mouth dropped open in… Surprise? Fear?

I looked at my hand to see a lot of blood, but a very little scratch underneath. "I just have to wash it off. It's nothing." I reassured him. "Do you have a Band-Aid or something?"

It took him a moment to speak and I saw his eyes grow red around the rims. I was curious about that; it looked like he was going to start crying. It was the same expression he made on the first night we were together. After what felt like an eternity his voice cracked and he said, "Bathroom."

I walked out of the kitchen and went down the hall to his bedroom. I went into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom and washed my hand clean with hot water and soap. The scratch wasn't big at all; it just looked big from the blood that had covered it. I opened the cabinets and didn't find any bandages so I just grabbed a piece of toilet paper and balled it up in my fist to keep the wound from bleeding anymore.

On my way out of the bathroom I noticed his closet was open. I walked in to see nothing looked out of the ordinary. I had been in his closet many times, but this was the first time I saw the back wall. It was covered with masks, many different shapes and sizes, colors and fabrics. I walked closer to them and noticed one at the level of my hip that looked very interesting.

It was a half mask with normal skin color tones and it had two blood red tear drops below the eye hole. I reached out to take it off the hook, but it didn't budge. I turned it slightly to see if it was stuck, but instead the whole wall shifted forward. That looked really familiar. I grabbed the edge of the wall and opened it like a door. Déjà vu hit me like a ton of bricks.

When the door was out of the way I saw darkness. I walked in and felt around for a light switch. The light turned on magically and I turned around. No one was behind me and my heart was beating really hard in nervousness. I knew I shouldn't be stumbling through Erik's things, but I was too curious to think.

Everything in the room was illuminated by the light and I stared at one wall in complete fascination. There were paintings and drawings of one woman hung over every surface of the wall. The woman looked almost exactly like me. The only difference was this woman had brown eyes, not blue. Christine Daae?

The drawings had a layer of dust over them from age and I could see that the paper was wrinkled from time and had yellow around the edges.

I had walked into the room and now stood in the middle with a desk next to me. I looked at the papers that sat on top and didn't see anything of importance. I turned to see a bookcase filled with old classic books, very similar to the one in his living room. These books looked much older and they looked like they had been read many, many times. Every book had a ruined binding and the pages looked yellow.

There were file cabinets next to the bookcase and I opened one of the drawers to see a pile of manila folders, each one containing many pieces of important documents. I picked the top one up and opened it to reveal Erik Damson's birth certificate, social security card, bank statements and many more essential papers. I picked up the next folder and opened it to read, 'Erik Sacks' and all the same information held inside including a Death Certificate. I stopped there and thought what that could mean. _'Does Erik keep his ancestors information?' _

The only problem with that is Erik Sacks' life ended the year Erik Damson's life began. Also Erik Sacks' life only lasted fifteen years. Curiously I picked up the next folder and opened it to read 'Erik Goodwin', who's life ended the year Erik Sacks' began and he only lived ten years. My head was starting to hurt from the strange coincidences and I put the folders back in the cabinet. I turned around and was about to head out of the room and back to Erik when I stopped in my tracks.

I saw the newest and cleanest thing in the whole room sitting against the wall in the corner. It seemed to be the only thing that was used on a daily basis in this room and it looked so out of place in the small alcove. The cooler stood to my waist and the opening was at the top. I could easily lift the top to see what sat inside, but I was very afraid to find out.

The rational side of my brain laughed at my stupid sense of fear. _'What could possibly be in the cooler that would make me fear Erik?'_ I walked over to it and quickly opened the top. What I saw was far from what I expected. I almost screamed in fear, but that would surely call Erik to my side, which was far too dangerous to have. I stared down at piles and piles, stacks and stacks of bags on top of one another. Small bags filled with blood stared up at me.

**xXx **

**I am so sorry to leave you with that cliff hanger. I hope to get a lot of reviews and please don't be mean about this horrible ending to the chapter. Don't worry I will have it up soon!**

**I need to upload the next chapter of Music Within and then I will get the next chapter for this up. I promise. **

**I am so happy I got another chapter of this story up before my birthday! Yay! Turning the big 22 on Saturday, March 24****th****. So excited!**

**Please Comment and Review! I would love to get more than 100 reviews for this story! Review, Review, Review!**


	20. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters they belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing some aspects for entertainment purposes. **

**A/N: I know I said I was going to get back to Music Within and then upload another chapter, but within the first few hours I got a lot of reviews from new people saying they were going on vacation or losing internet for a month. I couldn't leave you guys with that for so long so here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy. **

**This is for Vampiress Idrial and SongsofSpring.**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 20: Fear

**xXx Christine**

I stared in shocked silence at the mountain of blood bags sitting in the cooler. Everything was starting to come to me in pieces.

First, all the papers in the file cabinet were dated in line to protect his identity.

Second, the papers and drawings were worn and yellow from old age.

Three, there were hints of strange things that I couldn't explain.

He definitely should have had a mark or burn on his arm when he got splattered by the sauce in the hot skillet. His skin didn't look at all disturbed. When my hand got cut and the blood was all over me I could see his eyes growing red, not from crying, it was more… demonic. The same look he gave me when he broke my virginity and blood was coming down my legs.

For the first month I knew him he didn't eat anything, he never ate around me. When I do see him eat, he doesn't eat a lot, very small portions.

I even remembered in class when I tripped down the stairs from my seat and he was at the front of the classroom, he had swiftly and quickly reached me and saved me from falling. I always wondered how he got half way across the room in a split second.

I kept looking at the blood bags and was reminded of the news report I saw on his TV that showed blood bags being stolen from the nearby hospital. Erik had gone quiet and he was starting to get irritable. All the blood bags I see now were stolen by Erik and brought here.

Erik can't be. He couldn't be. It is impossible. There is no such thing as…. Vampires?

The rational side of my brain tried to find some evidence that would make him look innocent in this situation. He walks around in sunlight. No vampire can do that. Well except for the ones in Vampire Diaries. Apparently they have special rings that keep them safe. He eats food, but not enough to keep a human being healthy. He sleeps. _'Come on, when have I ever seen him sleeping?' _Whenever I wake up he is looking at me, whenever I wake up and his eyes are closed he is just pretending to sleep. One memory came to me when I thought he was asleep, but when I got up to go to the bathroom he grabbed me from behind and pulled me underneath him. All thoughts of my full bladder were gone. I have never seen him walk into a church or religious sanctuary. He appears in mirrors and cameras. Those aspects all describe a human being.

But as I looked at the blood bags I knew he couldn't be human. My conscious mind still wanted to believe he was, but nothing could explain why he had a cooler of blood bags hiding in his closet. My love is a… vampire.

I felt myself starting to faint, but I knew if I were to be unconscious and Erik found me here he would do anything to keep his secret. I would be as good as dead. I started to think that he loved me and he would never want to hurt or kill me, but the other, more dangerous, part of him could take control at any time.

I quickly closed the top of the cooler and ran out of the room. When I got back to his bedroom I heard Erik say from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready."

I choked back a sob. I didn't want him to find out what I learned. I had to try and get out of here before he knows I found out the truth.

I quickly closed the closet door and went down the hall trying to hide the fear in my eyes. My heart was beating wildly and I couldn't stop shaking.

I reached the kitchen to see Erik standing there with two plates sitting on the table with delicious food displayed on them. He stood waiting for me to come around the corner and he held red roses and pink lilies dispersed in a beautiful bouquet. I almost smiled at the romantic gesture, but I was too afraid to move. This man is a murderer, he has killed countless people and he has lived over a century.

My feet slowly started to move and I ran to the door and grabbed my purse. I heard Erik quickly follow and ask me a simple question.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to face him and I felt my eyes starting to water, but I held them back long enough to lie. "I forgot something. I forgot… there was a…. thing…. I had to do. I have to go." I quickly turned from him and opened the door.

I went to the elevator and pressed the button continuously until it arrived. I jumped in and pressed the button to my floor and then the doors close button to make it hurry up. I had to get away from him quickly, before he harms me.

**xXx Erik **

I watched the door slam shut in my face and heard her frantic button pushing. I was very confused by the change in her attitude. What had changed?

I went into the kitchen to see the food getting cold and the sink full of dirty dishes. I was too upset to eat or try and clean up so I went down the hall to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed.

I slowly started unbuttoning my shirt and when I reached the middle button I looked over to see my closet door open a crack. The light was on inside and I remembered that I turned it off after I changed before dinner. Forgetting my shirt I got up and walked over to the closet to open the door so I could turn off the light, but then I saw it wasn't the closet light that was on, but a more distant light that shined.

I stood in the doorway of my closet looking at the back wall of masks and saw the wall was pushed to the side and the light was on. I rushed forward and saw that things had been disturbed. Christine's perfume littered the room and I saw that the papers on my desk were not as I left them before and my file cabinet full of folders of my past aliases was open. I ran over to it to see the folders were not piled neatly as I left them, but they were messy and looked rifled through. I slowly turned my head to see the cooler looked untouched. I walked over to it and opened it to reveal the many bags of blood that littered it. On closer inspection I noticed one of Christine's long, wavy, chestnut brown hairs lying on top of it all. I picked it up and examined it realizing it smelled of Christine's strawberry shampoo.

Before anything could change my mind, before I could stop to think clearly I ran faster than the speed of light out of the room and out of my apartment all the way down to Christine's apartment. I didn't bother knocking and just let myself in. I was thankful to see Meg was not around, but where was Christine? I ran down the hall to her closed door and tried my luck at seeing if it was unlocked. Of course it wasn't.

I heard Christine shuffling through what sounded like clothes and I heard her sniffles from holding back tears. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it hard until I heard the lock break and I opened the door to reveal Christine standing by her bed throwing clothes into a large suitcase.

She looked up to see me and automatically started looking for an escape route.

I came towards her and said, "I can explain."`

She didn't speak she just kept backing away until she hit the wall. When she realized there was nowhere to go she started pleading for her life. "Please don't kill me. Please." She said in a whimpering whisper.

I stopped dead in my tracks. '_She thought I came here to kill her? She thought I would throw our love away and murder her before she got to take one more breath?' _I continued walking forward. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. I would tell her everything she wanted to know. I wouldn't keep any secrets.

When I took my hand out to rest on her face she ducked under my arm and ran towards her closet door. She grabbed something off the top shelf and turned to hold a Catholic cross at arm's length in front of her. I, in a flash, grabbed the crucifix from her shaky grip and threw it back in her closet. She attempted to run to her bedroom door, but I was much faster and I closed the door before she could get past. I held my hand against the door to keep it shut and I stood behind her. I saw her little frame shake in fear between me and the door and she was too afraid to move.

Her perfume and shampoo mingled together to make a sensual smell that made me drive my nose into her hair to take a deep inhalation. My eyes slowly closed to take in the smell with all my senses. I heard her throat break and her sniffles continued. I knew I was frightening her, but I couldn't let her run out the door without a backward glance. I couldn't let another girl walk out on me.

"I will tell you anything you want to know." I said in a soft whisper.

She took a deep shaky breath in between sobs and slowly turned halfway to look at me.

"What are you?" she asked with tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy from crying.

I was scared to answer that question. She already knew or else she wouldn't have held a crucifix in front of me and she wouldn't have fled from my apartment after seeing my vampire stash. I promised myself that I wouldn't keep anymore secrets. I gulped and then opened my mouth to say, "I'm… I'm a vampire."

Her eyes closed and she shook even harder from panic and from her tears. She collapsed on the floor at my feet and curled into a ball. Her tears were starting to run down faster and more frequent. I kneeled down to her and waited for her eyes to open. She opened them soon enough and when she saw me kneeling next to her, her whole body tightened into a ball of worry. She looked into my eyes and my heart broke all over again.

"Please. Leave." She said in a choked, small voice.

I knew she would need sometime so I put my arms underneath her and lifted her off the floor. After everything she still burrowed closer into my chest for comfort and I relished in the feeling. I walked over to her bed and placed her on top of her blankets and grabbed an afghan off the chair in the corner. I returned to drape it over her and I saw her still crying and shaking. I kneeled down by her side and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, but she shrunk away from my touch. Hiding the hurt from that move in my eyes I quickly stood and walked out of her room and out of her apartment.

I just hope I wasn't walking out of her life.

**xXx Christine**

After Erik left I stayed awake for hours thinking over everything I learned. Erik is a vampire. He drinks blood and has probably killed countless innocent human beings. He has lived over a hundred years and seen and done things that are unspeakable and that make my stomach churn uncomfortably.

Everything seemed so surreal. None of this could be true. There is no such thing as vampires or werewolves or witches. I must be dreaming. But every time I tried to break away from the truth Erik's intense voice saying he was a vampire came to me. I covered my head with the blanket and tried to hide away from the world. Everything I believed to be fiction was actually true.

In the beginning of the summer I believed the Phantom of the Opera was just a beloved classic tragic romance, but then I realize I am a descendant of the main love interest.

I always believed vampires were a creature made up by Bram Stoker to scare people and keep them from wandering the streets at night. I never thought they could actually be true beings. How many of them are out there?

I never thought in a million years that Erik could be a vampire. He seemed so normal, but since the secret is out all I can think is, how did I miss it? He was super-fast when he saved me from falling, he just appeared when I screamed out his name as I was getting attacked by those four teenage boys, he made a criminally scary face whenever blood was exposed. He must have some super strength because the lock on my bedroom door is now broken and the door knob is crushed from his grip.

Exhaustion of the day finally got to me and my mind went blank and I fell into a deep sleep. Sadly it wasn't free of nightmares.

_I was in the woods somewhere, looming trees surrounded me in every direction and I looked up to see the full moon, the only illumination in the night. _

_I was cold. I wore a thin tank top and jeans and I wasn't wearing any shoes. The branches and twigs on the ground stung my feet, I could feel blisters forming and splinters digging into my skin. _

_I felt some kind of threat watching me in the thick woods and I could hear my heart beating in my chest harder and harder. I tried taking lighter steps and avoided stepping on the twigs that littered the ground. I was being very careful and I was doing exceptionally well. _

_I grabbed the nearest tree trunk to save myself from falling over a tree root and when my hand touched the bark I felt my hand get wet, like I touched water or a huge patch of sap. I pulled my hand away to examine it and with the light of the moon I could see a section of my palm covered in blood. _

_I felt the scream building in my chest and before I could let it reign free, I felt a hand wrap around my waist and another grab a huge lock of my hair to pull my head back. I felt two sharp points dig into my neck and I let the scream emerge. Not from the blood that covered my hand, but from the pain rushing through my body._

I sat up in bed automatically alert and grabbed my neck where the wound should have been. I didn't feel any scars or punctures in my skin and then I looked at my hand that was covered in blood in my dream. I stared at the scratch from the knife that marred my palm and remembered the look Erik gave me and the way he stared at my hand and was trying to hold back from attacking.

If I didn't leave the room at that moment he might have lost all control and dug his teeth into my palm. On the first night we made love, how close did he come to killing me in his bed when my virginal blood was exposed? How many times has he thought about killing me or tried to hold back from killing me?

Erik is definitely too dangerous to be around. If he can't control his thirst and every time I have an injury he wants to attack it with his fangs I should definitely not be near him. He will probably return to find me and in that case I might need ammunition.

**xXx**

I didn't see Erik for a whole week. I refused to go to his class; I would sneak to my other four classes and run home before Music History. I tried to hide from Erik and avoid walking past his office, but I knew that it was pointless. He was probably watching every move I made and he probably knew I was avoiding him.

On Friday I was sneaking out of the building at noon before Music History when Meg spotted me.

"You can't keep skipping your class Christine. So you and Erik had a fight and are 'temporarily' broken up, that doesn't mean you can't go to his class. Come on." She said as she grabbed my arm and walked me back into the building.

"Meg it is more than a little fight that I can get over in five minutes. This is serious. I can't see him right now." I said trying to pull out of her grip.

I didn't tell Meg the truth, obviously. She wouldn't believe me and even if she did we would be back home in an instant. I didn't have the strength to leave. After everything I still love Erik. I know it seems crazy, but everything we have been through tops the one secret about him. My heart still beats for him. That one secret he holds though is not enough to feel safe with him, he still scares me and the dreams don't help. Every night I have another cold dark nightmare that ends in pain and suffering. My latest one revealed who my killer was and with one shot of light I saw the piercing porcelain white mask hovering above my neck. It is a scary truth to realize the love of your life is not human. He is a monster that could kill me in an instant with just his hands or even his teeth.

"You will go into your classroom with your head held high and you will look like nothing is bothering you. Erik will come crawling back to you and apologize." Meg said as she kept dragging me down the hall towards my classroom.

I gave up fighting and waited for Meg's grip to loosen so my wrist wasn't hurting anymore.

When I stood in front of the doors to the classroom I froze. I felt like I couldn't move and I was too afraid to walk inside. Meg pulled the door open and pushed me through to the point that I almost fell on my face.

Instead of hitting the floor I was held up by two strong, very familiar arms. I looked up into Erik's worried face and started to shake in nervousness. I suddenly saw the whole classroom was empty and there was only me and Erik.

I quickly moved from his arms and stood in front of him shyly. "Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"I cancelled class. You have been avoiding me for a week and I really don't want you to be afraid of me." He said. "I sent all the students an email saying class was cancelled except for you. I wanted you to come here so we could talk."

"How did you know I was going to show up?" I asked suspiciously.

"I asked Meg to get you here. She thinks we had a fight that was blown way out of proportion and she wants us to fix it. She told me that she has never seen you happier than when you are with me or talking about me. Is that true?" he asked with a hint of surprise and… hope.

It was true. I always was happy when I was with him and whenever I talked to Meg about him I felt the smile on my face grow with every second and I was truly happy with him. Now I don't know what to think. The smile that grew on my face every time I looked at him was replaced with wide eyes and a pale complexion.

"It was." I said answering his question after a long silent moment.

His shoulders slumped and his face changed from anticipation to complete loss. I knew I was being hurtful and I felt horrible the second I said it. He turned and walked away from me until he stopped to lean on the edge of the table in the front of the class.

I felt guilty for saying what I said, but I couldn't take it back. I honestly was too scared of him and all happy thoughts of him I had before were gone and replaced with sadness. I was about to walk out of the room and get as far away from him as possible, but I couldn't just leave. After everything I still wanted him, I wanted to believe there was good in him. I had seen the good in him and I wished I hadn't seen the last of it. He had to tell me everything, I had to know all his secrets or nothing was going to work.

I turned back to face him and saw he was still leaning against the table and his head was drooped down, hiding his face, hiding his emotions.

I walked over to him slowly and still feeling terror in every inch of my body. I sat on top of the table by his side, my legs dangling in the air. I wanted to lean my head on his shoulder, feel some comfort, but it was too soon. Instead I leaned forward and grasped his chin to force his face to look up at me. When his eyes met mine, I saw the tears that were on the verge of spilling over the edge and I gave him my first serious command.

"Tell me everything." I said, my voice cracking with the sobs building in my throat.

**xXx **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be filled with a lot more information about Erik's past. If you have any questions or thoughts about Erik's past let me know through PM or in your review. I don't want to miss anything. I think I might forget to mention a small detail and I don't want you guys to wonder about it. **

**I'm sorry for the readers that thought Erik and Christine would be back together quickly, but that isn't how I roll. It is going to take a while for Christine to trust Erik again.**

**Sorry to SongsofSpring and Vampiress Idrial. I hope this was good enough to satisfy your Erik and Christine curiosity for a while. It was all I could put together in such a short period of time. I didn't want to put too much into one chapter or it would end up being a marathon chapter.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	21. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I only own some of the minor characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter of how Erik's life has been from when he turned into a vampire up to the present day. Christine will also find out who he is! Here you go and please Review!**

**Also if you have read Erik's Mermaid, go to my profile and at the bottom there is a link to a beautiful drawing the Erik'sLittleLotte56's sister drew for me. It is amazing and you should really check it out! Thank you Erik'sLittleLotte56 and your sister for doing that for me!**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 21: The Truth

**xXx Erik**

"Tell me everything." Christine said in a slight whisper.

I didn't want to have this conversation in an empty classroom at my work place. I didn't want to have this conversation, period. I had promised that I wouldn't keep anymore secrets from her, but I didn't want to scare her even more. I wanted her to know that she could trust me with her life and she would feel safe with me. I guess the only way she will trust me is if I tell her everything.

"Can I take you home? We can talk there." I said holding back the tears that were welling in my eyes.

"Sure." Christine said.

She stood from her perch on the desk and turned to face me. She hesitantly extended her hand for me to take and I looked at the delicate hand for a minute. That hand that has touched every inch of my body, the hand that I have kissed many times, and the hand that is as smooth and soft as silk. Before she could pull her hand away I delicately placed my hand over hers and stood.

We walked over to the door hand in hand and I opened the door to enter the hall. I spotted students and teachers walking past the door in their own world and in a rush to get to their destination. Luckily no one saw us standing their holding hands and I reluctantly let go.

I looked at her face and she was staring up at me wide eyed. "Good idea." She whispered, realizing we almost made a huge mistake.

We walked down the hall together and out the door of the building. The day had gone from sunny and beautiful to cloudy within minutes. The clouds were dark and looked ready to drop fat water droplets in a freak thunder storm. As I thought that a loud cracking boom came from the sky and rain started falling uncontrollably.

Christine was soaked within minutes and from the cold air and the cold rain she started shivering and bundling her coat closer to her. I got an idea and I pulled her into a dark corner where no one could see us before turning my back to her.

I turned my head to look at her confused face and said, "Get on my back."

"What? I can walk, the rain isn't that bad." She said shaking even more and her teeth chattering from her shivering.

"You are freezing and I need to get you home quickly. Now get on." I said.

"What if someone sees us? Our secret will be out quicker than you can say Vampire." She said getting angrier.

"But not quicker than my running ability." I said. She looked at me confused for a moment and I turned around to face her. "Let me show you one of my many gifts."

I held my hand out to her and she stared at it like I had stared at hers earlier. She pressed her small hand into mine and the second our skin touched I grabbed her arm and spun her around to my back. She gasped from shock and I turned my head to look at her with a small smile.

"Hold on tight." I warned her.

She quickly tightened her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my hips. The feeling almost made me turn her to my front and take her against the brick building that stood next to us. I missed her touch so badly and the feeling of her enveloping me against her was too much to bear.

Shaking off that train of thought I sped fast enough so no one in the center could see the blur passing them at uncontrollable speeds. I kept running and as I ran I could feel her holding on tighter and hiding her face in the back of my neck. The feeling of her warm breath on the back of my neck was intoxicating.

When we reached our apartment building I saw one of the elevator doors closing and no one was standing inside so I quickly darted to it and made it at the last second.

I let Christine off my back and turned to face her. She was grasping the hand bar on the side of the elevator, her eyes were closed and she was taking deep long breaths. She was trying to get back to the normal pace of things and she had to hold on to something in case she was going to fall over.

I went to press the button to her floor when her voice spoke up. "I don't want Meg to walk in and disrupt the talk we are about to have. Let's go to your apartment."

I waited for her to change her mind in case she didn't want to be brought to my apartment where we could be alone and undisturbed. Of course I would never harm her, but she fears me because she thinks I have the power to hurt her. She may change her mind because she will realize we are going to my apartment where no one could hear her scream.

I pressed the button to my floor and waited for the elevator to start ascending to the top of the building.

When the elevator doors opened I let Christine walk out first and then I opened my apartment door to let her in. She walked through and as if it was the first time she saw my apartment she stood in the doorway and memorized everything about it with her eyes.

I watched her stare at the piano for a moment and then her eyes drifted to the couch and TV then the kitchen. When her eyes looked down the hall towards my bedroom that held all the good memories and some bad she closed her eyes and tried to shut it all out.

She walked forward to sit on the edge of the couch and stayed really still.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked out of politeness. I wanted to hold off telling her my story for as long as possible.

"No I'm fine." She said waiting for me to sit down next to her.

I walked slowly towards her and sat on the soft leather chair next to her. I looked at her face that was in profile, she still hadn't looked me in the eyes since I catapulted her through Lincoln Center all the way home. I didn't know where to start with the story, but Christine did.

"All the horror stories and gothic romances, all the fiction about vampires, is any of it true?" she asked curiously.

"Some is… some isn't." I said.

"So you can stand sunlight."

"That was a surprise even to me. Over a century ago I tried burning myself alive by the sun to end my torment. I tied myself to a tree and waited for the sun to rise. When it finally did, nothing happened."

She looked at me then. "You tried killing yourself?" she asked in a traumatized whisper.

"Many times. After a few more attempts, Sophia compelled me to never try killing myself again."

"Wait, Sophia is a vampire too." She asked shaken.

"She's the vampire that changed me." I said turning away from her deep blue eyes.

"How long?" she asked.

I automatically knew what she meant by that short question and I told her how long I have lived on this Earth. Thirty five years living as a human and One hundred and forty one years as a vampire. One hundred and seventy six years as a half faced monster. "I am one hundred and seventy six years old."

Her mouth gaped open and her eyes widened in astonishment. There was nothing she could say, she was speechless. Her mind was blank and all she could say was "Wow."

"Is there any other questions that you would like me to answer before I start to tell you my story?" I said getting uncomfortable with the silence that extended for a couple minutes.

She was suddenly taken from the surprise and was once again in question mode.

"Vampires are supposed to be burned by anything religious. How were you able to take the cross from my hands that night?"

I remembered the night she found out and I had gone to her and the first thing she did to get rid of me was hold a crucifix in front of my face. "That is all a stupid attempt humans made to feel safe back when they believed we really existed. Holy water is drinkable, crucifixes don't burn and I can walk into a church without bursting into flames. Of course I have never walked into a church, but that is what Sophia told me."

"What about mirrors and cameras? Aren't you supposed to be invisible, having no soul and all?" She asked.

"Well, as you already know, I can be seen in mirrors and evidence from your phone says I show up in pictures."

I could see the small blush grow on her face from the mention of the pictures she took of me on her phone. "You know about those?"

"Christine, I don't sleep. I rest my eyes and I lie in bed with you, but I don't need to sleep. The only times I lie in bed are when I am watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful, so happy." I said remembering all the hours I would watch her sleep with my exceptional night vision.

Christine looked at me with complete abandon. Her eyes strayed from mine to my lips and I did the same. Her breathing became rapid and mine matched hers intensely.

I brought my hand to her cheek and felt the warm soft skin that my lips loved to touch. I watched as she moved closer and I brought my head down to hers. It had been so long since the last time we were together intimately and the desperation wasn't one sided.

Our lips touched softly and they brushed against each other like a lover's caress. I never wanted to let her go, but Christine pulled back and stood from the couch. She took a couple steps away and turned to look at me.

"You can't distract me. I deserve to know about you. Don't try and woo me and then kiss me. It isn't going to work." She said getting overheated.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at her ashamed.

I hadn't planned on kissing her, I didn't even mean to tell her such loving declarations of watching her beautiful face as she slept, but I was overcome with need to see her smile or at least look at me the way she used to. The kiss, no matter how brief, was the best moment I had in what felt like a very long time. Now that it was over I wished to give her anything she wanted. She wanted to know the truth; I would give it to her.

"Please, sit." I told her motioning towards the seat next to me.

She slowly moved back to the couch and sat at the other end, so she was far enough away from me that I couldn't make another move towards her. When I noticed that she was ready to hear everything, I started to tell her everything that happened since Sophia turned me into a vampire.

"Sophia turned me into… this… in 1871. Ever since then I have wandered this Earth and been to many places… many countries trying to find the place I belonged, all the while figuring out how to resist the urge for blood. After all these years I have finally got it down and I can just live with drinking human blood from hospital blood bags."

"You are the one that has been stealing the blood from the hospitals in the city?" Christine asked already knowing the answer.

"I needed to. It is the only way I can survive. For over a hundred years I struggled with the need for blood and hated myself every time I took a life. I chose to go the less lethal way and steal samples instead of lives."

I could tell she hated my crime for stealing blood that other people needed, but she was slowly realizing that it was either that or I killed innocent people by sucking every inch of blood out of their bodies. She slowly nodded her head to make me continue and I started to tell her what my life has been like for over a hundred years.

"Shortly after I was turned I tried killing myself in the only way I knew, the sun. When the sun didn't burn me Sophia came along and threatened me to never try and kill myself again or she would make my life a living hell. I still tried other ways of ending my life, but nothing worked. Sophia just ended up compelling me to stop.

"For the first few decades I stayed with Sophia and learned everything about our species, all our weaknesses and all our strengths. All the truths of fiction and the things we could still do. She taught me the pleasures of taking peoples blood; it was like having your favorite meal every day, living off of that. She taught me to take portions and leave the humans alive and without the memory of us being there."

I could see her face twist in disgust, which made me hate having to continue my story and all the gruesome details.

"The problem with that was I couldn't wipe the people's minds. I didn't have that power, but Sophia did, which meant I had to stay with her. Up until the early 1900's we traveled together all over Europe, but after too long with her I was done. I couldn't handle her controlling, deceitful personality and I left."

"Where did you two travel?" she asked getting curious.

"We left France and traveled all around Europe. We started in Germany and stayed there for a while. I learned the language and lived among the people until the First World War was starting to develop."

"You know German?" Christine asked surprised.

"Ich kenne eine Menge von sprachen." I said in fluent German to prove my point.

"Wow. What did you say?" she asked interestedly.

"I know a lot of languages." I told her.

She gave a breathless chuckle and continued. "Where did you go next?" she asked curiously, almost forgetting the monster I was.

"We went to Switzerland for a few years and stayed with the neutral country so I wasn't in contact with outstanding amounts of death and blood from the war. With our constant moving around and invisible trail we were able to go around different countries without detection.

"We had gone from France to Germany to Switzerland and finally Italy in fifty years. Fifty years with Sophia was too much to live with and I left."

"I have always wanted to go to Italy." Christine said dreamily. "If you know so many languages, say something in Italian."

After a moment of thought, I turned to face her and looked straight into the eyes that held mine. "I tuoi occhi mi affascina, le vostre labbra intossicare me, i capelli e mi avvolge il tuo corpo corrisponde perfettamente miniera." I said in perfect Italian. (Your eyes captivate me, your lips intoxicate me, your hair envelops me and your body matches mine perfectly.)

She looked at me as if it was the first time we kissed. She looked like she was falling in love all over again, just by the sound of my voice. "That was beautiful. What did you say?" she asked still looking on with a wistful expression.

I very much wanted to tell her, but I feared she would just walk away again and become angry. Instead I just said, "That is for me to know."

"Ok." She said disappointed. "What is Italy like? Is it as beautiful as the pictures show?"

"Well while I was there, Italy was waging war against Germany and Austria-Hungary. Also there was a large amount of unemployment. It was not pretty when I got there, but there were still many beautiful sites to see. I didn't stay there very long. I spent most of my time in Ireland and Scotland.

"They are beautiful independent countries that I was fond of being a part of. But of course I couldn't stay there for long, so I came here to the United States."

Christine was leaning her arms on her knees and watching me speak intently.

"With all my knowledge and first person experience with the war and other events around Europe I came to the United States and started composing music. The music here in the mid 1900's was classic and popular. I was in New York for a while composing tragic operas and selling them to different companies and opera houses around the world.

"After a while I was curious to see what else I could do and I started making blueprints for businesses. I would make a lot of money off of my music and my designs. Every decade or so I would change my name and forge documents so no one would know that I was never growing old."

"I remember seeing those documents." Christine said. "Would I know any of the buildings you designed?"

"You go to school in one of them." I told her with a smirk.

Her face was full of amazement and she sat back in the couch. "You designed that beautiful building?"

"Yes, one of my many favorite buildings. After a while I became uninspired to make more designs and wanted something else.

"I started making aliases when I moved here to the United States. After a couple decades of living off money I made from the blueprints and compositions I wanted something that brought me out of the solitude I was in. All my life I was hiding from people and I just wanted to blend in.

"I then forged resumes and degrees so that I could send them out to all the universities near me and get a job as a music teacher."

"How long have you been teaching?" Christine asked.

"Since 1955, I have been giving my knowledge of music to many students in many states in many universities in the country."

"So Juilliard isn't the first place you have worked?" Christine asked curiously.

"No. The first school I worked at was in Northern Maine. The University of Maine." I told her. "I have worked in six different universities. University of Maine, Indiana State University, University of West Florida, Oral Roberts University in Oklahoma, University of California, and now Juilliard."

"So you have been all over the country?" she said in awe.

"I would say all over the world. But I have never felt more alive than when I am here."

"Why did Sophia just randomly show up?" Christine asked looking for a way out of the direction my comment had made.

"She comes to check up on me every few years or so. She does that with all of the people she turned into vampires. But ever since my turn in 1930 she has wanted to make sure I am being subtle with my… vampirism."

"What do you mean your 'turn in 1930'?" Christine asked getting suspicious.

"I wasn't being completely honest with you. After I left Sophia and went out on my own, I became more violent and less compassionate to the human race. All my life humans tortured me and then banished me, leaving me for dead. My mother sold me to a freak show where the gypsies would beat me and show me off to the public as the biggest freak of the show. After that I lived underground away from society.

"Without Sophia being there to mentor me and hold me back, I went on a killing spree." I watched Christine's face change to shock, I already knew I was pushing her away even more. "When I lived in Ireland I would stalk my prey and grab them in a dark alley and completely wipe out all of their blood within seconds. One kill was never enough to satisfy my vengeance. I would kill at least two people a day and that was because I couldn't stomach anymore blood in my system. I enjoyed watching the people go limp in front of me and drop to the ground. I loved watching their faces fill with fear of death. It was the only pleasure in my life. Afterwards I would dispose of the bodies by dropping them in the ocean or burying them under graves."

"You killed people?" Christine asked innocently as she curled her legs up against her chest in a way that made me see her as a frightened child.

"After five years, people all around Ireland, Scotland and Britain were noticing the disappearances and the occasional animal attacks. Sometimes I would forget, from the rush, to get rid of the bodies; they would be so ripped apart that no one would be able to tell a vampire did it, more like a bear or wolf."

She shuddered at the look of the mutilated bodies that came from her imagination. She feared me more and more, but she wanted to know everything and I had the need to get everything off my chest.

"That is the reason I left Ireland and came here to the United States. I wanted a fresh start."

"You wanted fresh food and fresh lives, so you came to this country to continue your sadistic attack of revenge?" Christine asked getting disgusted, scared and angry all at the same time.

"When I came here to the United States, something changed. I no longer wanted revenge, I had lost all hateful feelings for humans and I changed. I found music again. Music was the only good thing I had as a human, that and the voice of an angel that gave me reason to believe all humans are not nasty, uncaring creatures." I said thinking of my beautiful Angel of Music, Christine Daaé.

Christine sat there looking at the floor and I could tell she was gathering all the information she just learned and trying to figure out her feelings. Realization and confusion covered her face and suddenly she started thinking out loud.

"You were turned in 1871. Your mother couldn't stand the sight of you. You grew up in a gypsy camp. Humans rejected you. You lived underground. You are a composer and an architect. Music is the love of your life. An angel's voice saved you." She looked at my face and for the first time in a long time she looked straight at the mask. "You wear a mask."

"Christine." I said in a slight whisper. I knew the moment she figured it out and I hoped she didn't hate me even more.

"Oh my God." She said in a soft murmur. A single tear fell down her cheek and she kept looking at the cool porcelain white mask that covered my face. "You're the Phantom of the Opera."

**xXx **

**I try really hard to not end all my chapters on a cliffhanger, but at least I get them up quickly so you don't have to wait too long. I wanted the history of his life to be my own and not all from Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux, so I had to do some research. **

**I haven't had a History class since high school so I really had to check the internet for major events that happened around Europe. Sorry if anything is wrong, I used Wikipedia as my source. **

**Please Rate and Comment! I love hearing what you guys think!**


	22. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera and most of the characters. I only own some unrecognizable characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Shortly after updating Music Within I felt I wanted to read a finished fanfiction story and came across a really long story called The Phil by Cymbidium. It is a really amazing story and it took my three days to finish reading it! It is 90 chapters long and even though it doesn't say it is finished, it is. I enjoyed every moment of the story and you guys should definitely check it out. It is in my favorite stories list if you want to find it. **

**Also I went to see Titanic in theaters and was enthralled. It was definitely worth the four extra dollars to see in 3D. Question, would anyone be interested if I wrote an Erik and Christine story where they meet on the Titanic? I haven't really thought much about it, but that would be the gist. Let me know if you are interested in your reviews or PM me. **

**Well here is the next chapter of Infinite Love, hope you enjoy!**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 22: Hatred

**xXx Christine**

I never thought I would ever say this, but… I hate him.

I never thought I would ever allow hate and Erik to be put in one thought. If I were ever to do it, this would be the reason.

"You're the Phantom of the Opera?" I asked still hoping all my accusations were wrong.

When Erik didn't automatically answer and his eyes could no longer connect with mine, I knew my answer. I took one last look at his mask and realized, I should have known. How stupid could I have been? The night I found out he was a vampire, the room with all his secrets showed drawings of a woman exactly like me only with brown eyes, Christine Daae's eyes. The mask should have been a dead giveaway, but over the past couple months I haven't noticed the mask or even thought about it.

Now as I stare at it, all I can think is what lies beneath. Does it look like the movie portrays him or more like the stage version? I wonder how accurate Andrew Lloyd Webber got with the real story.

"The story I know of you, how much of it is true?" I asked full of curiosity.

"The musical that you know was composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber and written by Charles Hart, but what most people don't know is Webber and Hart were thrown a few anonymous points and truths of the story. I wanted my story to be as accurate as possible; I wanted to give my Angel of Music everything."

At those last few words, I realized another fact that should have come to my attention a while ago. He was in love with my grandmother's grandmother. The woman I take all my physical aspects from, the woman that I only learned existed a few months ago. He is probably still in love with her. He probably tried pushing me away because he knew who I was and I kept advancing. He fell in love with Christine Daae all over again.

That thought made me feel sick and all I could do was get off the couch and run for the door. Before I could reach it, suddenly Erik stood before me. He looked intense and… afraid.

"Christine…"

Before I could let him finish I took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm nobody to you. You have never been in love with me; it has always been Christine Daae. Don't try and deny your true feelings." I said as I watched him try and disagree. "I know I look exactly like her and I know love when I see it, or at least I thought I did. When you spoke of your 'Angel of Music' I saw that love, I thought I saw that whenever you looked at me, but I guess I was wrong."

I quickly walked past him and turned the door knob when I felt his hand grab my arm and turn me around.

"Don't ever think I don't love you. You are more important to me then Christine Daae ever was."

I looked up at his face when he said that and hoped to see truth there. All I saw was uncertainty and disbelief.

"I can see in your eyes that that isn't true. You will never love me the way you loved her. I can't love you when I know that you loved her."

I saw his eyes widen and I could see he was hoping I would change my mind, but I knew it wouldn't.

I meant what I said; I could never love him when I knew the truth of his past. At first I only feared him because of the dark monster that he contained, but now it is fear and hate that brought me to turn back, grab my purse and walk out the door, leaving Erik behind.

The moment I walked into my apartment and closed the door I let the tears fall. Everything he told me scared me. What would happen if he went back to his old ways? Would I become his first victim? Would everyone I love fall prey to his evil?

It was interesting hearing about his travels and all the places he had been to. If things were different I would probably still be there asking him questions about the first world war and what Italy looked like back then. When he spoke in Italian and gave me that look that always made me want to bow to his feet I wanted nothing but to kiss him right there. I had just walked away from him when that emotion came to him and he gave me that light kiss, but when the emotion came to me I almost succumbed.

After knowing that he loved Christine Daae with a burning need, I felt I was just used. He didn't love me; he was falling in love with Christine all over again. Who was I to him? Would he be interested in me at all if I didn't look like her? Why did I have to look like her?

I collapsed on the floor, leaning against the door with tears cascading down my face. I feared him, I hated him, but I also couldn't hold back the feelings I had for him. I may not love him anymore, but there was still something there. I knew I had to figure out a way to move on, I had to get over these feelings.

How could I ever be with him if I didn't know his true feelings? How could I love him if he is a bloodsucking, immortal being? How could he love me when he looks at me and is tainted with the memory of her?

I suddenly heard someone come to the door and heard the jingling of keys. It was Meg. I quickly stood and ran to my room so I could hide my tears and the shaking from her. I wouldn't be able to tell her anything and she would demand answers when she saw my tear stained face.

When I stood in my room I went straight to my mirror to try and clean the running mascara from my face and try and get some color in my cheeks. When I saw the photo I took of the newspaper clipping attached to the mirror I grabbed it to get a better look. The picture was of Christine Daae standing on stage and the Phantom standing behind her holding her intimately. The artist who drew the picture made it look very real and every detail was shown. I could see the Phantom's hands touching her hips and his fingers were long and masculine and perfect. Erik's hands. I looked at his face and from what I could see it was obviously Erik. His face was buried in Christine's long curls and was covered in a black mask. His lips and chin were visible and looked familiar. Lips that I have kissed. His build, his shoulders, shoulders I have gripped in my throws of ecstasy, legs that I have rubbed against my own.

The picture showed passion, love and complete abandon. All those things I once felt with Erik. After seeing this, I realized who Erik was and what he had done to me. He made me believe I loved him and tore it from my grasp harshly. Nothing will ever be the same.

**xXx**

I had already missed a whole week of class and I couldn't miss anymore without needing to take it again next semester so I dragged myself through school and headed to the lecture hall.

When I got to the doors I almost reached for the doorknob when I realized what if Erik cancelled class again and didn't tell me so we could have another one on one discussion. I turned the doorknob silently and opened it a crack to look inside. I didn't see anyone in there and before I could decide what to do I heard someone speak behind me.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Rich standing behind me inquisitively.

I quickly thought of something to say that didn't make me look crazy. "Deciding if I want to come to class, not really feeling well." I said turning my eyes to the ground to hide my horrible lying ability.

"Well I think you have missed enough. I haven't seen you in there for a while." He said. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk through.

I walked past him and through the door to see no one was there yet and we were the first people to arrive. I took a piece of paper out of my backpack and put both our names on it and placed it on top of the front desk. We took our seats and waited for everyone to show up. As people started coming in I started thinking.

Rich is a nice guy. He is handsome and kind and even though he reminds me of my ex-boyfriends I know he is nothing like them. He has asked me out a couple times and every time I was either in the middle of trying to get Erik's attention or in the middle of dating Erik. I have needed to move on from Erik and even though it is hard to think of being with someone else, I know it is for the best.

I looked around and saw that almost everyone was in class and Erik hadn't arrived yet so I was in the clear. I turned to Rich and said, "Hey Rich, do you have a girlfriend?"

He turned to me surprised by my question. "No, why?" he asked hopeful.

I remember every time he asked me out I would use the same excuse; I want to focus on my studies. "I don't think school should be my only priority." I said with a small smile.

I could see his hopeful grin turn into a full out smile and after a moment he asked, "Christine, do you want to go out sometime?"

Finally giving him the answer he wanted I agreed. "I would love to."

"Great. How about tonight, I'll pick you up?" he said already planning the night in his head.

Okay. What time?" I asked.

Is eight alright with you?"

"Eight is perfect." I said smiling. I was actually looking forward to it.

His smile was infectious and I was smiling with him. I turned from him to face the front and was met by the most penetrating ice blue eyes. Erik had heard everything and he was not happy.

**xXx Erik**

I slammed my apartment door shut so hard it broke the door frame. I was pissed.

I had walked into Music History hoping to see Christine, having not seen her all weekend, but instead I heard her.

I heard a boy asking the simple question, _"Do you want to go out sometime?" _I didn't expect I would hear Christine's voice answer. I walked around to see Christine staring at Richard Mason with that beautiful smile, that smile that belonged to me.

When she turned to the front and looked straight at me, I saw the smile disappear and a hint of guilt. She automatically looked down at her desk and opened her notebook.

The rest of class went by in a blur. I don't remember what I was teaching or any of the things I was saying. I could have been talking gibberish, I have no idea. All I was thinking about was Christine and how she had agreed to go on a date with that boy.

Now, back in my apartment, I went to my piano and collapsed on the bench. I decided to play out my anger on the keys. After a few notes of noise, no actual tune to it, I stopped.

I can't just play out my anger and hope somehow everything will be okay. I stood from the bench and went to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag to drink from. I took a couple gulps of blood and hated myself.

This is what she feared. This is one of the reasons she isn't with me right now. I saw the way she shrunk away from me as I told her what I did in Ireland. I saw how her eyes widened as I talked of all the places I had been and the events in history books that I had been through. The realization that I was over a hundred years old was coming to her.

I threw the blood bag across the room and it hit the bricks above the fireplace. I watched as the bag fell to the ground and blood had exploded from it, staining the wall and dripping down to the floor. I was drawn to the smell, the monster inside of me taking over. When I reached the fireplace I picked up the leaking bag and brought it to my nose and inhaled the intoxicating smell.

The angry part of me returned and I dropped the bag at my feet. I punched the wall of bricks with such force that pebble size pieces fell to the ground and I stared at my hand to watch the bruising and broken knuckles piece back together and heal to look like no damage had been made.

All the framed pictures and ornaments that were positioned on the mantle were met by my hand and thrown to the wall and ground in a heap of broken glass. I went over to the painting I had on the wall and punched a hole in the middle making it come off the wall and attach to my fist. I pulled it off and threw it across the room. I went to the bookcase with all my books and tossed each one around the room until they were all scattered around the room with bent bindings and ripped pages. I pushed the bookcase until it was lying on the ground face down. I went to the couch and ripped the leather fabric and pulled out the cotton until it was no longer something to sit on. I kicked the plasma TV and watched as it collapsed on the ground with a dangerous sound. Finally I reached the piano and saw the song I had composed for Christine for our first official date sitting above the keys. I picked up the hard work and ripped it to shreds and watched all the pieces land on the top of the piano and the bench. I started beating the black majestic instrument as if it was offending me in some way. I kicked and hit it until the legs weakened from the assault and only two legs were holding it up.

I made my way through the whole apartment and destroyed everything. All the appliances I bought in the kitchen were broken and all the food was smudged on the ground or marked the walls from my throwing.

All the books in my study were damaged and the desk got the same abuse as my piano. The chairs were thrown upside down and the table and sewing machine I used for making my Halloween costume were against the wall and shattered.

My bedroom held all the good memories of my time with Christine and I didn't have the heart to ruin my bed where most of our joining was made. My closet was a different story. I ripped all the articles of clothing off the hangers and tossed them into a pile. The masks hanging on the wall taunted me. I picked them off their hooks and heard the fragile ones shatter on the ground behind me. I reached the hidden doorknob and the wall opened. I walked in and saw all the evidence of my life and wanted nothing more but to destroy it.

I stared at the drawings of Christine I had on the wall and knew why Christine hated me. She didn't like that I had been in love with her ancestor. They looked so much alike and she feared that I had only fallen in love with her because she reminded me of my first love. Of course it wasn't true. I had been in love with her before I even knew for sure she was related to Christine Daae.

They only had their looks and voice in common. Christine Daae was too innocent and she feared the sight of me. She shrieked away from my touch and couldn't contain her fear. She was so naïve and childish. She couldn't let go of her father and the promise he had made to her.

Christine Dawson is more than I could ever dream. She is passionate and sweet. She never stared at my mask and she didn't care about my appearance. I could talk to her for hours and never get bored. She had this way about her that made me fall in love with her every day. I was entranced by her and taken aback by the beauty about her, inside and out. She is the reason for my existence.

With that thought I grabbed a large piece of paper and sat at the desk that still stood in the room. I grabbed a pencil and started sketching. I drew the gentle angles and curves of her face and the flowing curls of her hair. I added her petite nose and her luscious mouth and her round blue eyes. I took the colored pencils I had and started coloring in the eyes with blue and her lips with red. I colored her hair in with the light brown and added a light color for her complexion. After an hour of perfecting the drawing it was finished and I pinned it to the wall covering the drawings I had of Christine Daae.

She was my life now and there was no way I was going to let another blonde pompous boy take the woman of my dreams. No, Christine will be with me. I will make sure I get the happy ending. Christine belongs to me.

**xXx **

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I really wanted to get something up because I haven't gotten something up in a while. **

**Please Rate and Comment! I am hoping this chapter gets me up to 100 reviews!**


	23. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters! They belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I only own some of the characters and the plot.**

**Please Rate and Comment! **

**A/N: Here is the first date Christine and Rich go on. I hope you enjoy even though it is the wrong guy. Don't worry it won't last lol. Here it is and try to enjoy!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 23: First Date

**xXx Christine**

I saw the hurt and anger in Erik's face after Rich and I had made plans for tonight. He obviously heard everything and I hoped he wouldn't do anything dangerous. I hadn't thought of what he would do if he was pissed. I would hate to be the reason for innocent people's blood to be splattered on the ground. Maybe this way I can see if I really need to fear the vampire. If he doesn't spill blood maybe I can trust him.

I couldn't think too much about it or I would cancel my date with Rich in fear for his life. I wouldn't want Erik to repeat history and hang Rich with a lasso. Hopefully it won't come to that.

I got home around one thirty and grabbed a bag of pretzels to sustain me for lunch. I didn't know what Rich had planned, but I wasn't about to spoil dinner if he took me to a nice restaurant. After finishing the pretzels I went to my bedroom and laid out some clothes. I didn't know if he was bringing me somewhere formal like the opera or a rich dinner. But I didn't want to be so formal if he just took me to the movies.

I decided on matching white lace panties and bra and a black knee length skirt and red spaghetti strap shirt. I grabbed a white cashmere sweater to put over it and picked out black flats for my feet. When I had everything prepared on the bed I went to the bathroom and showered.

When I got out I dried myself; with the towel still wrapped around me I brushed my teeth and blew dry my hair until it was completely dry. I went into the bedroom and sat in front of my mirror to apply make-up and put my hair up in a messy half-up do. I grabbed a white purse from my collection and put my phone and lipstick inside along with my wallet.

By the time everything was done and all I had to do was put my clothes on, I heard Meg knock on my door.

"Hey Christine, you home?" she asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Cool. You want to order pizza for dinner? I am starving." She asked.

"Can't I'm busy." I said as I dropped my towel and started dressing.

"Um, okay." She said.

I knew she wanted to know what I was doing so when I finished dressing I opened the door and Meg was not there. She must have gone to the kitchen. I walked in that direction and turned the corner to see her looking at a Pete's Pizzeria menu. She had her phone at the ready and she was about to dial.

She looked up to see me and stared at the outfit I was wearing. She knew I was about to go on a date and so she understood my _'I'm busy' _and directed her attention to her phone.

"Hi, can I place an order for delivery?" after telling her address she ordered a small Hawaiian pizza and cheese sticks. When she hung up she looked at me and asked, "Going out with Erik?"

"No, actually, I am going out with Rich." I said.

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Dressed like that? What will Erik think?"

"Erik has no say. He is no longer my boyfriend." I said with a tightening of my lips showing my annoyance with him.

"What happened? I thought you two would be back together in no time?" she asked.

"No. He kept a really big secret from me and when I figured out what it was I was not happy." I said thinking about him being the Phantom and being in love with my doppelganger.

"What was the secret?" she asked curiously.

I couldn't tell her he was a vampire and the legendary Phantom. She would send me straight to the loony bin. "I don't want to talk about it?"

"Okay. Are you alright?" she asked, knowing that I really loved Erik and having only broken up with him a week ago.

"I'm fine. I am moving on. That is why I am going on a date with Rich at seven."

I looked at the clock and saw it was already six thirty and I had half an hour until he arrived. I was nervous and wondered what he had planned. The next thirty minutes was going to be hell, I had nothing else to do so I just had to sit there and wait for him to come.

After a few minutes Meg came back from her bedroom and sat on the couch to watch TV. I sat next to her and we watched some Friends reruns until I heard a knock at the door.

I quickly jumped up and headed to the door. Before I turned the doorknob I checked my appearance in the mirror next to the door and made sure I looked alright. Then I opened the door to see Rich standing there wearing a white collared shirt buttoned up and open collared. He wore nice jeans and his hair was combed back as if he just got out of the shower and brushed his wet hair away. He was wearing a long black coat that reached the back of his knees to ward off the cold. He also had a bouquet of pink lilies outstretched in his hand.

None of my past boyfriends ever did that, except Erik. He would give me a beautiful red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. Now I realized the symbolism of that act. A rose with black ribbon was a main piece of his story and he would give one to Christine Daaé. He is definitely trying to repeat history. I didn't want to ruin my time by thinking about him.

"Thanks Rich. They are beautiful." I said taking the flowers and bringing them to my nose to smell their fragrance. "Come in." I said as I walked away to grab a vase and put some water in it for the flowers.

"Hey, Meg." I heard Rich say behind me in greeting to her.

"Hi. How are you?" she said. I turned to see Meg walking over to me and looking at the flowers.

"I'm good. You?" he asked.

"Just ordered a pizza for dinner. Probably going to relax and watch TV tonight. Where are you guys going?" she asked.

I looked up at that question and was excited to find out what Rich had planned. From the way he was dressed I imagined it was someplace nice, but not too formal.

"I was planning on taking Christine to The Spot and having dinner, maybe some dancing. Then I thought we could see a movie." He looked at me to see what I thought.

All I could do was smile and nod my head in agreement. I liked that idea of a first date and I was excited.

"Well let's go then." I said ready to start the night and have fun. Stop thinking of Erik and enjoy myself.

So we both said bye to Meg and headed out. A Monday night in New York City was calm, no crowds and no waiting in traffic, unlike a Friday night when it would be impossible to get anywhere with all the cars and people congesting the city.

Rich hailed a cab and we got inside. The Mexican cab driver asked in very bad English, "Where you going?"

Rich gave the street address for one of the best clubs in the city. It took underage people early in the night and the atmosphere was full of fun and laughter.

As the cab started driving the few minutes to the club Rich turned to me and said, "I am really glad you decided to go out with me. We are going to have a lot of fun. The Spot is awesome, I have been there many times and it always amazes me with the activity that goes on."

"I am really looking forward to it. I have wanted to go to this place for a while." I said back, fidgeting in my excitement.

When we arrived I was shocked to see no line waiting to get inside. Even though it was a Monday I thought this place would be busy every night of the week. When we walked in I was surrounded by the loud pop music playing on surround sound and the darkness with colored lights brightening it up a little. I knew I was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

The hostess came over and automatically brought us over to a table near the corner and handed us menus. We put our coats on the back of our chairs and I tucked my purse under my chair away from anyone's sight. We sat in the semi-comfortable wooden seats and looked over the menus. After only a couple minutes of looking over the menus, silently, the waitress came over and took our drink orders.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" she asked taking her paper and pen to write down the order.

"You in the mood for something?" Rich turned to ask me.

"Anything you order will be fine." I said politely.

"Ok." He said to me and turned back to the waitress.

I was having trouble hearing him so I didn't know what he ordered. I looked over at the dance floor and admired the movement of all the dancers and the music that played all around and got me in the mood to dance.

"You want to dance?" Rich asked watching me as I leered over at the large dance floor littered with other dancing couples and friends.

"Sure." I said, loving the beat of the new song that started playing.

We stood and Rich took my hand to lead me over to the dancers. The feeling of his hand enveloping mine was strange, but I wasn't against it. I knew he was just leading me somewhere and wanted to make sure I stayed with him. The other dancers were moving along to the music and we merged with them.

I brought my hands up in the air and shook my hips softly in a popular dancing routine. I felt Rich start dancing behind me and pressing up against me in an intimate way, as if he was trying to say, _'Mine.'_

I almost felt Erik would be the type of person to do that for me and if we were allowed to be out in public together this is the way he would act. I could never see Erik dancing like this though. He is more The Waltz type of guy. Rich is more into the popular, rock music where you can just let go on the floor. I didn't want to think about Erik right now. I am with Rich, be with Rich. Be in this moment.

After a few minutes of dancing and hearing the song change a couple times, Rich took my arm and led us off the floor. We returned to our table and shortly after, our waitress came over and put the assortment of appetizers down in front of us.

Rich had ordered mozzarella sticks, nachos, onion rings and French fries. It was heart attack heaven. I couldn't wait to dig in.

"I hope you aren't the type of girl that watches her weight and doesn't eat anything with carbs or fat." Rich said as he grabbed a French fry and plopped it in his mouth.

"Don't worry. I make sure I am at a good weight and I eat whatever I want. I don't know how stick models do it. I tried living off vegetables and chicken, but I couldn't do it." I said as I grabbed a chip smothered in salsa, cheese and sour cream.

"Good. I am a huge junk food maniac." He said as he grabbed an onion ring and dipped it in Ranch dressing. "How are the nachos?" he asked.

"Amazing." I said after a moment of finishing my chewing and getting it down. "Best nachos in the world."

"Really? I need to test that." He said taking a chip and putting it in his mouth. After swallowing it he said, "They are amazing."

"Told you." I said taking another French fry and dipping it in ketchup.

"So why haven't you been in class the past week?" Rich asked curiously while grabbing a cheese stick.

I knew that question would come sooner or later and I still wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't tell him that Erik and I were having a fight and I couldn't see him. That wouldn't be explainable. Instead I took another bite of the onion ring and gave myself more time to think of an excuse.

"I wasn't feeling well. I got some kind of cold and I didn't want to infect everyone. I'm okay now though." I said as I watched him lean back in his chair.

"Okay." He said with a laugh. "Good, I wouldn't want to get sick from you on our first date."

I laughed and ate some more junk food. "So have you lived in New York City your whole life?" I asked him.

"No. Up until I was ten we lived in New Jersey, but my mom had to move here for her career and ever since we have lived in the apartment above yours." He said.

"Wow. It seems the job always takes priority." I said thinking of how they had to leave the state and a perfect neighborhood for a ten year old boy and move to the big city. "What does your mom do?"

"She is the lead opera singer at the Met." He said as if it was the most basic thing to say.

I almost swallowed the French fry whole, completely lost the ability to move. I sat and stared at him wide eyed. "Are you serious?" I finally said after being able to move my lips.

"Yeah. At first she was just the understudy, but when she got promoted to lead singer she had to be there a lot more. It was either us moving here or only seeing her once and a while when she got a day off." He said.

"I can't believe your mom is the lead singer at the opera. She plays Juliet, Carmen, Desdemona, Marguerite, Christine." I said in complete awe. I hadn't even noticed I said Christine. When I did I realized my date's mother has played my great, great, great, great grandmother. I wanted to meet this woman.

"Pretty much. I am surprised I don't have a beautiful voice like her. I guess I got my vocals from my father."

We started talking more about our families and our life when we grew up and what made us want to be what we were going to school for. His mother had inspired him to act and everyone in my family inspired me to pursue my voice.

By the time we polished off all the food in front of us it was nine. Neither of us could dance with our stuffed stomachs so he paid the bill and we headed out to grab a cab. Rich had the taxi take us to the movies and we stood outside deciding on which movie to see. Only two were playing, one a romantic comedy and another horror. I wasn't in the mood to cry in front of Rich on our first date from the romance and I didn't want to show him how scared I was of the vampire horror film. So we took the cab to the closest video store and rented a comedy that neither of us had seen before, Easy A.

When we got to our building we walked in and waited for the elevator. In the corner of my eye I saw a tall dark figure standing in the doorway of the building and I saw a flash of white wear his face would be. Erik was there.

When the elevator doors opened I practically ran inside and hit the button. When Rich got on he looked confused from my hurry and when the doors started closing I knew he wouldn't get there in time. We were safe. Then I saw his long pale fingers grip the door before it closed and I watched as they were forced open from his grip.

I saw Erik standing in front of the doors and he looked annoyed. He slowly walked forward and I was afraid he was going to do something in front of Rich that would either hurt him or let him in on our secret. Instead he stood next to me and hit the button for his floor.

I was worried and there was nowhere to run so I just stayed very still and almost forgot to breathe. I could hear Rich and Erik talking, but it sounded like it was coming from across a football field. It was so distant and I didn't know what they were saying to each other.

When Erik's hand touched my butt I was suddenly brought to the present. I hoped that Rich didn't see anything, but I knew Erik wouldn't risk anything. I looked up at his face and gave him my angry face, hoping he would move his hand away. Instead he smiled carelessly and tightened his hand to give my flesh a squeeze. My breath hitched and my mouth opened in surprise.

I had to admit I missed his hands touching me and I missed his aggressive nature. It was always playful with me, but it always turned me on. When the doors opened I realized what I was thinking of doing and quickly left the elevator before I succumbed.

Rich and I reached my apartment and without a backward glance I walked inside and popped the movie in to watch it. I went into the kitchen and asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Soda would be fine." He said from the couch.

I grabbed two cans of coke from the fridge and walked over to the couch. I wasn't in the mind set to do too much because I could feel Erik's hand still touching me and I could still feel his breath touching my face. He looked like he was very close to kissing me. I returned to the couch and handed his drink over so we could watch the movie together. As I sat down next to him the beginning monologue was starting.

I was happy that we picked a movie that could make me forget about my life and laugh for a while. Throughout the movie we were laughing at all the ridiculous outbursts and the witty performance from Emma Stone. Every part was hilarious, even the musical number in the end for no apparent reason. Even when the director tried to make a serious scene to make you feel bad for the main character, it just came out funny. It was an amazing comedy and I wished I bought it so I could watch it over and over again.

By the time the movie ended it was almost midnight so we called it a night. I walked him over to the door and opened it. He walked past me into the hall and I walked out after him keeping the door open slightly.

"I had a really great time…." I started to say.

Rich turned to face me quickly and brought his hands to either side of my face to hold me in place. He kissed me on the lips and for a moment I was shocked. I didn't know how to respond and after a moment I started kissing him back. His lips were soft and warm and I felt comfortable. I didn't have the intoxicating, pleasure I got from kissing Erik, but I was happy with the feeling. Not long after our lips met I felt his tongue meet my shut lips. My lips started opening to allow entrance and my tongue met his in a swirling motion. I felt his hands go to the back of my head and finger my long curls, the same way Erik always did.

That thought made me jump back in surprise and I looked into his eyes to see his reaction. He looked pleased with the kiss and he was smiling brightly.

"I had a really great time too." He said back.

With one final lighter kiss he turned to the elevator and hit the button. I didn't leave the doorway until I saw him walk on and the doors closed between us. When he was no longer in sight I walked into my apartment and closed the door with a smile on my face.

I leaned against the door and breathed deeply to calm my racing heart. The kiss didn't make me lose my breath, but the thought of Erik's lips and hands touching me did. I was afraid of the thought that I missed him and wanted him back. I shouldn't have these feelings. He lied to me, and was in love with the original Christine; he is a vampire and is over a hundred and fifty years old. I wanted to stop thinking about him and go to bed remembering the amazing first date I had with Rich.

I was tired, but before I went to bed I grabbed the cans and popcorn bowl off the coffee table and put them in the sink in the kitchen. When everything was clean I went into my bedroom and got ready for bed. Within minutes I was fast asleep.

**xXx Erik **

The one ability that I had as a human that never changed was my skill to hide in the shadows. I lived in the shadows for most of my human life and the beginning of my vampire life. I didn't think I needed to go back to them ever again, but this was a necessity.

I had remembered Christine and Richard making plans for their date in the beginning of class and one of the things I remembered was what time Richard was going to pick her up. That's why right before seven o'clock I was standing outside her apartment in the hall. The light bulb at the end of the hall was out which gave me a place to hide. I stood in the shadows twenty feet away from her door waiting for that boy to pick up my woman.

I heard the elevator doors open and he walked out of them to walk over to her door. He had a large bouquet of lilies in his hand and he looked nervous. He knocked and after a few seconds Christine answered and walked into my view. She was wearing a beautiful black skirt made of silk and a white soft sweater over a red blouse. I saw her smile brighten and she looked excited for the night.

They walked back into her apartment and closed the door. I could hear everything going on in her apartment and I focused on what was being said. I could hear Meg was in the room with them also and they were talking about what they were going to do for the night. Shortly after they walked into the apartment they came back out. Christine was wearing a large winter coat over her beautiful figure and she had her purse with her. Richard took her arm and they walked over to the elevator. When they disappeared into the elevator I opened the window right next to me in the hall and looked down.

The window opened into an alley and if I were to jump down I would land on a dumpster in the dark alley. I crawled out the window and jumped to land on my feet on the cover of the dumpster. I jumped down with grace and headed to the street to see if Christine was still outside.

I turned the corner and saw them standing together on the sidewalk. Richard had just got a taxi and was helping her into it. When they both got in the cab it started driving down the street through the light traffic. When the cab went around the corner onto the perpendicular street I sped to their destination before they made it there.

When I reached The Spot club I waited in the dark alley across the street for Christine's cab to arrive. After five minutes I saw it come up and they both exited the car to go into the club with no wait. I walked out of the alley and across the street so I could enter the club behind them. I watched as the hostess came forward and brought them to a table. Before another hostess could come over to me I walked over to the nearby corner across the club from where they sat and waited.

Before ten at night a club like this is usually a restaurant with some dancing and music, after that time it becomes a bar with drinking and crowds. They had come at a time when it was alright for underage people to enjoy dinner.

The waitress came over to take their order and surprisingly Christine said nothing so Richard could order for her. When the waitress left they decided to join the rest of the people and dance to the loud music. I watched as the boy took her hand to bring her over to the dancing, the hand holding would have angered me more, but when they started dancing the way they did the hand holding seemed insignificant. He was getting closer and closer to her until they were touching in an intimate fashion. They were rubbing against each other and Christine didn't seem to care about the inappropriate touching that boy was making. I wanted to run over there and throw him across the room before taking Christine home with me where she belongs. Instead I stood and watched as my beauty was being touched the way I used to touch her and she seemed to be enjoying it.

After a couple songs they went back to their table and had a couple sips of their sodas before the waitress came over with their food. I watched as the woman put a variety of greasy, fattening appetizers on the table and Christine looked famished.

I stood and watched as they talked over the food and ate large amounts of each plate. After almost finishing it all off they both sat back in their seats from eating so much. They started planning what they wanted to do next and decided on seeing a movie at the nearby movie theater. I watched as they got up and grabbed their belongings before paying the bill and heading out to the street.

I followed out to the street and saw them get in the cab. I headed to the movie theater before they got there and watched as they tried deciding on which of the two movies to see. I knew that Christine would want to watch the romantic comedy and I saw that Richard wanted to see the horror movie. For some reason I heard Christine say she wasn't interested in either of the movies so they headed to the rental store nearby.

I waited outside as they looked through the comedy section. After only a few minutes they came out holding a movie and headed to our apartment building.

When they reached the building I went back to the alley and saw the window I had opened was closed. Someone must have closed it while I was gone and I didn't want to break the window, so I headed to the front doors of the building. As I walked in I saw Christine and Richard standing waiting for the elevator to come. When they walked into it I walked closer and before the doors could close I grabbed it so I could enter with them.

I saw Christine's smile fade and she started to grow pale. I could tell she was afraid I was going to do something or say something in front of Rich to ruin the night. Of course I wouldn't do that with my occupation hanging in the balance and her education doing the same. Of course I couldn't help myself from doing something small to show her my intentions.

Richard suddenly started talking to me while I was focused on Christine.

"How are you Mr. Damson?"

"I'm alright. How are you tonight Richard?" I said back politely.

"I'm alright. Christine and I just had dinner and now we are going to watch a movie. Have you seen Easy A?"

"No I don't think I have." I said getting irritated with this small talk.

I brought my hand to rest on Christine's lovely butt cheek. I saw her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She slightly turned her head to look up at me without Rich noticing and gave me a death glare. Of course she couldn't intimidate me and she got a squeeze on the cheek from my hand. I watched as her face changed back from anger to astonishment. I could even see a hint of…. Want? Need?

The elevator doors opened and Christine quickly walked out of the elevator and Richard walked out after her with a goodbye to me. The doors closed and I hit the button for the next floor up. I walked out of the elevator and took the stairs back down to her floor. When I reached her door I stood right outside and heard the beginning of the movie playing and heard Christine moving around in the kitchen. Everything went quiet and all I could hear was the movie.

The next two hours were full of laughter and joy. I could hear Christine's beautiful laugh ringing around the room constantly over the audio of the movie. I could hear the boy laughing too, but it was not as beautiful as hers. I smiled at the beautiful noise coming from her throat and could stand there for hours listening to it. I remembered all the times I made her laugh, the jokes I would make and the playful tickling I would give her as we laid in bed together. Of course the movie had to end and all was silent. Then I heard them talking of ending the night and I moved into my dark corner to watch them come out.

When they were both in my view I watched as Richard turned and placed a kiss on her lips. She looked surprised, but then she changed and wrapped her arms around his waist. I watched as the kiss deepened and their tongues started to touch. I was about to burst in my anger and I was ready to walk forward and rip them apart before killing that bastard.

Just when I was about to walk out of the shadows Christine pulled away quickly. She stared at him for a moment and then Richard walked away. When he got on the elevator Christine turned and headed into her apartment, smiling.

When the door closed I walked out of the shadows and contemplated that reaction she had. At first she wasn't enjoying it very much and then she quickly got into it. But near the end she jumped back from the kiss. She looked afraid or surprised. I couldn't tell what she was thinking but it looked like she didn't expect it.

I walked over to her door and stood outside hearing her moving around. When I didn't hear anything else I assumed she went into her room. I waited a few more minutes and opened the door quietly. The lights were turned off, but I could easily see through it. I walked over to the hall and saw her door closed and there was no light coming from under the door. She was asleep. I walked down to her door and didn't hear any noise. All I could hear was her soft breathing from sleep so I softly opened the door. The darkness enveloped her, but I could still see her easily. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her bed. I stood over her form and watched her sleep for a minute. I kneeled down next to the bed and brought my hand to touch her face.

She was on her back and her face was resting on the pillow to the side. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, making sure I didn't wake her.

She didn't wake but she shifted slightly in her sleep until she was on her side facing me. I combed my hands through her hair and watched as she stayed in the world of sleep.

Before leaving I took a single red rose out of my breast pocket and placed it on her nightstand next to the picture I loved so much. It was the picture of her and Meg standing on the beach wearing bikinis and her skin was glowing in the sun.

I turned back to face her and said one word before leaving. "Mine."

**xXx **

**I'm thinking of uploading another story for Erik and Christine. I saw Titanic in 3D and the whole time I was thinking how awesome it would be if Erik and Christine met on the ship. I want to have the first chapter up on the 100****th**** anniversary of the Titanic Tragedy, April 14****th****, 1912. I have two ideas, either Erik and Christine meet like Rose and Jack and they are from different social classes or Christine is forced into a marriage with Erik and their first meeting is on the ship on their way to America for the wedding. The sinking brings them closer together and they fall in love.**

**Let me know what you guys think in your reviews or PM me. That would be awesome. I would love to have the first chapter up on the anniversary. **

**Please Rate and Comment this chapter and give me your ideas about my upcoming story!**


	24. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I only own some of the characters and the plot.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**A/N: All I can say is I couldn't help myself. Read on. You will understand.**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 24: The Dream

**xXx Christine**

I woke with a start. I had a very heated dream that my unconscious made up and my conscious couldn't forget. In my mind it was what would have happened if Rich wasn't on the elevator with us last night.

_Erik stood behind me with his hands cupping each of my butt cheeks and massaging them sensually. We were standing in the elevator with the reflected doors in front of us. I could see him standing watching my reaction and I could see my mouth was open slightly taking in short breaths. _

_Suddenly his lips were on my shoulder and the sweater I had been wearing was gone. His lips and tongue traced a wet line up to my neck and to my jaw line. _

"_Christine…" he said breathless._

_One of his hands remained on my ass cheek and the other moved to my front. The soft material of my skirt was pulled up until I felt his fingers and palm touching me in my most intimate area. _

_I took in a sharp breath of air and gasped at the familiar feeling of his hands touching me the way they used to. I felt him move my lacy underwear with his questing fingers and he had me trapped in between his fingers._

"_Christine, you are so wet." He said before taking my lips with his._

_Our kiss was like electricity going off. I had missed this. His lips were always soft and warm and had that demanding presence that I couldn't help but to succumb to. I felt the cold metallic elevator doors get pressed to my front. In the haze of passion I didn't realize he had moved me forward and against the wall._

"_Erik what if someone comes?" I said trying to get him to stop, failing miserably._

_I felt his hand on my butt leave and hit a button next to the doors. I looked down at the arrangement of destination buttons that the elevator had and the only one that was lighted was the Stop button. He had made sure the elevator didn't move and no one would be able to call for it._

_The next thing I knew my kami was over my head and on the carpeted floor of the elevator. My bra was next and my breasts were pressed against the cold wall and I could feel the goose bumps erupting all over my body. Erik's hands removed themselves from my hips and went to my breasts. The feeling of his warm hands replacing the cold wall was very comforting. _

_I lost the ability to think or even hold my head up. I rested my head on his shoulder and turned my face to look up at his. I watched as his heated eyes stared at me and his lips went back down to mine for another kiss. _

_Suddenly his lips were trailing down my neck again and it started off full of sexuality, but then I felt a shot of pain._

"_Ouch." I said as I pulled away and brought my hand to the place where I felt pain. I pulled my hand away at the feeling of wetness and my fingers were covered in blood. _

_I looked up at Erik to see his eyes were blood red and he had red lines around his eyes as if all the blood in his body was going to his eyes. He had my blood on his teeth and lips._

_I screamed and before anyone could possibly hear me his hand covered my mouth and he bit down on my neck again. My screams of pain were muffled by his hand and I could feel darkness surrounding me. _

At that point I was pulled from sleep and sat upright in bed with a pale complexion and fear written in my eyes. I was too afraid to move. I couldn't do anything but breathe.

When I heard my alarm go off I turned to the side table and grabbed my phone to turn off the music that was just heightening my stress. When I put my phone back down I noticed the red rose sitting right next to it.

It was definitely not there when I came in last night and fell asleep. I would have noticed a rose with a black ribbon sitting next to my phone when I put it there last night. I picked it up and brought the bud to my nose to smell it. It had the smell of Erik all over it. His cologne he was wearing last night was tainted on the ribbon and the stem of the flower. I knew he had put it there and I was suddenly self-conscious that he had been in my room while I was sleeping watching me.

I knew that when we were sleeping together he would stay up all night and watch me as I slept and I shouldn't be embarrassed by the fact he was watching me again. He has already seen the way I sleep and the noises I make while I am sleeping. It is still uncomfortable for me to think he was watching me after our little ride on the elevator with Rich and after my kiss I had with him.

'_Did Erik see that? Was Erik watching us?'_ Now that I thought about it throughout our whole date I could feel another presence watching us. I could feel eyes watching me as I danced with Rich and ate a thousand calories in fried food. I felt as if someone was watching us while I was kissing Rich, but I tried ignoring it so that I could enjoy the kiss. Erik had been watching us the whole time. That thought made me even angrier and if I didn't have school I would have gone up to his apartment and kicked him right in the groin. He may be dead, but he can still feel pain.

I had half an hour to get to my recording class and so I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the smudged mascara from last night all around my eyes and my blush was spread all over my cheeks unattractively. My hair had mouse and hairspray in it from last night so my hair looked very dry and unhealthy.

I quickly jumped in the shower and cleaned my face and hair. I put shampoo and conditioner into my hair and rinsed it out. I put my dove body wash all over my body to make it clean and smell like strawberries.

When I was completely clean I got out of the shower and dried off with my towel. I pulled my damp hair into a tight messy bun so it didn't run cold water down my back. I went into my closet to find something to wear and chose a plain long sleeve shirt and a pair of neon green pants that say love pink on the butt cheeks. I grabbed socks and my Ugg boots and put them on. I grabbed my winter coat and walked out of my room.

I saw Meg standing in the kitchen searching for something in her purse. When she saw me she stopped what she was doing and asked, "How was your date?"

I definitely enjoyed the date and was happy with what Rich had done with me. We enjoyed the music and the dancing and he bought the best fried food I have had in a while. We watched a hilarious movie after and had a really great time, but something still hung in the air that made me think it wasn't right.

"It was great." I said after thinking of what to say. "I can't really talk about it right now though. I have to get to class."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then." She said as she continued with what she was doing before I came into the room.

I walked out of the apartment and hit the button for the elevator. The thought of what happened in my dreams and how it occurred on this elevator I suddenly backed away in fear and then ran to the emergency exit doors. I ran down the ten floors of stairs and finally reached the lobby. I walked through the lobby and out to the street to see lots of cars stopped dead on the street. It made it easier to cut through and get across to Lincoln Center.

When I saw the school ahead I looked at my clock on my phone and saw that class would be starting in two minutes. I knew that Mr. Frost wouldn't mind if I was a few minutes late so I walked the rest of the way and entered the warm, heated building. I walked past the lobby and through the hallways to get to the recording studio.

When I entered the room Mr. Frost wasn't there yet so I dropped my backpack on the chair and pulled out my folder. I took my coat off and draped it over the chair. I brought my folder over to the piano and set it on top. I moved over to the keys to warm up and started with the low keys. I mimicked the tones with my voice and when I reached the highest key I lifted my head up and let out the highest note. Breathless I dropped the note and looked at the sheet music that Mr. Frost and I have been working on for a week now.

I heard a clapping noise from behind me and turned to expect Mr. Frost standing there applauding my voice like he did after every lesson. I turned and was faced with Erik standing behind me only a couple feet away. I backed away as much as I could and hit the piano, as I stumbled I heard the keys go off as my back pressed down on them.

Erik watched me with amusement and walked closer. I walked around the piano keeping my eyes on him and trying to get something in between us. He put his hand on the top of the piano and as if it was a piece of paper he smoothly slid it away and to the other corner of the room. Now nothing separated us and he was still stalking me like a jaguar to an antelope.

I didn't know why, but I kept backing away. I know I was cornering myself and I was making it easier for him to get to me. When the wall hit my back I jumped in fear and before I could dart to the side and run for the door I felt his hands grab my hips and pull me close. I brought my hands to his biceps for something to hold on to and my hands felt hard muscle. I looked down at his clothed arms and remembered the way they held me every night when we were together. I thought of the many times he would wrap them around me as we made love and he would arch my back with his hands on my hips. Suddenly I remembered that those hands had trapped me in my dreams and I quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them away from me before running for the door.

He had closed the door silently while I wasn't looking so when I reached it I went for the doorknob and it wouldn't turn. He had locked us in. There was no one in the halls to see me struggling and I suddenly felt Erik's body behind mine, very close.

Defeated, I leaned my forehead against the wood door and closed my eyes in anger and fear. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked nervously.

Without an answer I felt his smooth hand push the shoulder of my shirt off to bare my shoulder to him. I felt his lips touch my skin and I immediately remembered the dream. Next would be my throat and he would sink his teeth in. I pulled away quickly and ran over to the smaller instruments that were displayed. I picked up the guitar and held it by the neck like a baseball bat, ready to strike.

Erik just laughed at the ridiculous pose I was making and walked towards me.

"Don't come any closer?" I said holding the instrument tightly in my grip.

Before I could even blink he had taken the guitar from me and thrown it across the room and then had me in a hold, my legs around his waist and his arms around my back. He had moved us over to the piano and I was sitting on top of it with his body in between my legs. He pressed me flat on top of the piano and was pulling my sweatpants down my legs.

I tried squirming from his grip and tried to remove myself from this position and failed. The next thing I knew my underwear was down my legs and his face was in the juncture of my thighs. I gasped from the intense feeling and tried very hard not to let my body take over. He is a vampire and he was in love with Christine Daaé. I should hate him. I should kick him in the crotch. Do something.

When I felt his wet tongue dip inside me I squirmed even more. I couldn't allow my need to take over, I had missed him so much and the last few weeks have been hell. I looked down to see the top of his head was exposed but his face was hidden in my special area. I felt the passion start to take over my body and I couldn't hold back anymore.

I put my hands on the back of his head and dug my nails into his scalp. I held him in place as he did his magic and I thrust my hips into his face to enhance the pleasure. I could hear his moans of satisfaction and the vibrating of his lips spurred me on and made me release right there on top of the piano.

I bit down on my lower lip to keep the scream from coming out. I couldn't allow anyone to hear me or else we would be found out.

As my breathing started to decrease and get back to normal I felt Erik move from between my legs and climb onto the piano until he was right above me.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked with a smirk.

Before I could allow him to continue further I moved slightly and shoved my knee cap into his source of pleasure and watched as his eyes went from glowing in pride to glowing in pain. I pushed at his shoulders and when he was no longer above me I got up and pulled my pants up before running for the door again. I tried turning the lock again, but still no budging. I was about to scream for help when I saw Mr. Frost coming to the door.

He opened it easily as it was locked to whoever was inside and looked at me with confusion.

"Christine, are you alright?" he asked.

"Sorry. I can't be here." I said as I ran past him and went down the hall.

I had left all my stuff behind, but I didn't care I knew I had to get out of there. I just hope I didn't kill Mr. Frost in my haste and leave him alone with a very pissed off Erik.

**xXx Erik **

I watched Christine struggle with the lock and the second I saw Andrew in the small window of the door I darted through another door and was gone. I couldn't allow Andrew to see me in the room with Christine, in a locked room.

I got to my office and closed the door behind me. I combed my fingers through my hair in frustration. I didn't even get a chance to come. She had taken advantage of my vulnerable position and ran before I could continue my ministrations.

It was one of the reasons I love her so much. She was very sharp. She was afraid and she took control. If I was still human it would have hurt much longer, but with my quick healing the shock was the main part of the pain. After she tossed me off of her like a blanket I was fine. When I got up I saw Andrew and he was the reason I didn't go after her.

Now in my office I watched people walk by the closed door and I thought about what I had just done.

Christine is afraid of me, but she still feels something for me. She struggled at first, but just as I thought she would she gave in and let me take her. She was so warm and sweet and I couldn't hold back my lust for her. I knew I should have stopped, but I couldn't.

Watching her with another man had completely broken me. I couldn't let another woman get away from me; I wouldn't be able to survive another rejection. Now after seeing the fear of my stalking and the way she reacted to my touch, I knew I was going at things the wrong way. I need her to fall in love with me again. I can't seduce her into being with me again. I have to have her heart, not just her body.

I decided to go through the rest of my day and then go home. I had to come up with something; I have to get her back. And I am going to do it the right way.

I went through all my other classes in a haze and then when I got to Music History I knew I wouldn't see Christine, but when I saw Richard I just wanted to strangle him. He reminded me so much of Raoul de Chagny and I couldn't allow another rich boy to take the woman I love. _'She won't be yours for much longer.'_

At the end of class I was walking past Andrew's office to get to mine when I saw something familiar. I peeked into his empty office and saw Christine's backpack, purse and coat sitting on a chair. I remembered watching Christine dart from the music room and realized that she had left all of her things. Andrew must have held onto it until he could see her again and return it.

I quickly grabbed all of her things and left the building. I was going to return everything to her and hopefully get to apologize. I needed to apologize; I couldn't go on with my sexual intentions towards her. She needed to know that I want her back and I am going to try my hardest to do that. I will do anything.

When I reached our building I took the elevator up to the tenth floor and got off. I went over to her apartment door and took a breath to calm my nerves. I knocked lightly on the door and heard someone coming towards the door on the other side.

The door opened quickly and I was shown the horrified face of Christine. Just as quickly she slammed the door in my face and I could hear her lock the door and run down the hall and slam her bedroom door.

After giving up hope I turned to walk away. I suddenly heard the door unlock and turned to see Meg open the door and look at me inquisitorially. I turned to walk back to the door and watched as she looked down at all of Christine's belongings in my hands.

"I wanted to return these to her. She left them in her class." I said sadly. The look Christine gave me before slamming the door returned all my guilt of the past couple days.

"Yeah. She told me. Everything." She said as she took the stuff and put it on the floor next to their coat hangers.

"Will you please do something for me?" I asked. I saw her just nod and wait for me to ask. "Will you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"I think you should tell her yourself." She said.

"I can't. She won't talk to me; she won't even stand in the same room as me." I said gesturing to the hallway she had run down.

"Well than I think you need to tell her in a way that you aren't speaking to her and aren't in the same room." She said pointedly.

After a moment of thinking how to do that I realized what I had to do and I nodded before walking down the hall to the elevators before going up to my apartment.

**xXx Christine **

I hadn't slept all night and I was tired. After seeing Erik standing in my doorway I closed and locked the door before running away. I knew he could probably break the lock and get in anyway but I took my chances. I had crawled under my covers and cried. I was so afraid of him and I couldn't even look at him without fearing his advances. I had stayed awake all night thinking he might come in and watch me. I was afraid he would try to do something to me in my sleep. Sleep never came.

Luckily I only had two classes later in the day and neither of them involved Erik. I planned on staying in bed until the last possible minute, hoping to get some sleep, but I smelled bacon coming from the kitchen. The smell always woke me up.

I got up and wrapped my fluffy white bathrobe around me before walking out of the room and down the hall. I saw Meg standing at the stove flipping strips of bacon in the skillet and scrambling eggs in another. She looked up to see me and said,

"Morning, sleepy head." When she saw the tear marks and the huge circles under my eyes she stopped what she was doing and asked worriedly, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No." I said as I sat on the stool across from her and leaned my head in my hands.

"You should go back to bed and get some sleep."

"I can't, I have a final in one of my classes today and I can't miss it. I am probably going to fail." I said rubbing my eyes of sleep.

"Ok. Well then here is coffee and some eggs and bacon." She said as she poured a mug full of steaming brown liquid and filled a plate with four strips of bacon and some eggs.

"Thanks." I said as I took a fork and started eating what was on my plate.

After a minute I heard a knock on the door and turned to it with fear. _'What if it's Erik?' _

Meg walked over to the door and opened it. She poked her head out into the hall looking for someone. From what I could see no one was there. She looked down and then kneeled to pick something up. She turned to close the door and came over to me.

She looked at me and handed over what was in her hands. I looked down to see a piece of paper folded down with my name on it and a single red rose with a black ribbon tied to the stem. I looked back up at Meg and she looked confused.

I stood from my seat and walked down the hall to my bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the end of my bed and looked at the black handwriting I knew so well that said my name. I unfolded the paper and saw it was a note.

_My Beautiful Christine,_

_I'm sorry. I know that isn't good enough for all that I have done to you, but I truly am. I will no longer do what I did to you yesterday, that was completely out of line and I shouldn't have done it. I will never hurt you again. _

_I know that you fear me and I have to tell you that you have no reason to. I would never hurt you, you are safe with me. I know you may not believe me after what I have done to you in the past couple weeks and what I have told you about me in the past. That part of me is gone, over. I will never be that man again. I promise you, you have nothing to fear. _

_You may also be angry with me for what I did and I did deserve that knee to my sensitive area. You are strong and I believe that you can protect yourself. I know that you are angry with me for a lot of things, for keeping that secret about my real self and the fact that the last love I had was your ancestor. I have to tell you now that she means nothing to me anymore. She left me for another man and I was heartbroken. I was hurt beyond thinking and I tried to get her back. It didn't work and now over one hundred and forty years later I still fear rejection. _

_You may fear me, but I fear your rejection above anything else. I don't want to lose you and that is why I am still going to fight for you. I won't come after you the way I did yesterday, but I am going to make you fall in love with me again. I can't give up on us and I won't. You have stolen my heart and I can't live without you. _

_Please I will do anything. Just love me._

_Your Erik._

Christine stared down at the words written in front of her with shaking hands and tears running down her face again.

**xXx **

**I finally got a chapter up for this story. I had to add all that sexuality to this chapter. This is a dirty story! Sorry for anyone who doesn't like reading love scenes. They just sneak up on me!**

**For anyone who is interested I have uploaded another story. Erik and Christine are on the Titanic. It is called Unsinkable and I hope you guys read and review.**

**Please Review and Comment this chapter!**


	25. Finals

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. They belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 25: Finals

**xXx Christine**

December fifteenth. Last day of classes. Finals. My birthday.

I lay awake in bed dreading this day already. I was worried about my classes as the last few weeks when I should have been studying, I was thinking of Erik. I had already done my finals for most of my classes all I had to do was go to the recording studio and sing all the songs Mr. Frost and I had worked on this semester and get it all recorded perfectly onto my first official CD. That took up most of my morning's schedule and then I had to go to Music History lecture hall and do an exam and five page paper right there in my seat.

I would get home at three in the afternoon at the latest and Meg would have a huge celebration planned for me, as she did every year. Of course every year something went wrong. Horribly wrong. On my sixteenth birthday she had held a party at her house and cops had come after hearing complaints about the noise. My seventeenth birthday I found my boyfriend in the bathroom with two other girls having a juicy love session. On my eighteenth birthday we went to a club with fake ID's and I got so drunk it was all blacked out. Now it was my nineteenth birthday and I feared getting out of bed and having another horrible birthday.

My alarm went off on schedule and I closed my eyes for a moment before getting up. I went over to my closet and put my favorite pair of jeans and sweater on before grabbing thick socks and boots. It had yet to snow this winter, but it was unbearably cold. The only thing I enjoyed about winter was the first snow fall and Christmas. Neither had shown yet. I still had to bundle up from the cold and when I was all ready to go I went down the hall into the kitchen.

Meg had yet to come from her bedroom and I saw the Christmas tree in the corner next to the TV and the tinsel and decorations hanging around the apartment in Christmas spirit. It looked like Santa threw up in here.

I grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet and tossed it in the toaster. I grabbed my purse from the table by the door and made sure everything I needed was in there before going back to the toaster and taking my warm breakfast on the run to get out before Meg could give me an early birthday present.

I walked across the street and towards the school. When I got inside I breathed a sigh of relief that I was no longer being pulled backwards by the cold air and I could let my face turn back to something more than beat red from the chill.

When I reached the music room I stood in the doorway and looked inside. Everything was back to normal except the guitar was missing. Erik had thrown it at the wall so it was most likely broken and not worthy of being put back on its stand. I looked over at the piano which was still in the corner where Erik had left it and I remembered what Erik had done to me on top of it.

The thought of his letter broke through everything else and I truly believed he would never do something like that again unless I asked for it. His words were very touching and my heart warmed at the things he had written. I had almost gone up to his apartment after reading it, but realizing I didn't know what I would say to him I didn't go.

I haven't seen him since reading the letter and I was anxious about the first meeting. I was curious as to what he would do to try and get me to fall in love with him again. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from behind me and stopping right behind me.

"Christine?" Mr. Frost asked.

I turned to see him standing behind me waiting for me to walk into the room to start our last session.

"Sorry. I was just…" I tried thinking of something to say as it was strange to stand in a doorway and not walk through.

"I get it. You're nervous. Don't worry, you will be excellent." He said as he walked past me into the room and I followed. "I even asked for Erik Damson to sit in and watch. He is an excellent teacher and I would love to have a second pair of ears on your voice."

I looked at him wide eyed and I suddenly felt my mouth go dry. With a cracked voice I spoke, "You invited Mr. Damson to…?"

"Yes. Is that alright?" he asked.

I couldn't speak and suddenly Mr. Frost spoke again. "Here he is." He walked past me and said proudly, "Hello Erik. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Andrew." Erik said behind me.

I almost melted at the sound of his voice and I still feared turning around to look at him. I no longer feared the demon inside as he promised he would never hurt me and the dreams I had were so unrealistic. I finally brought my bent head up and stood straight, I turned and tried to look composed, but when I saw him my mouth dropped open.

His hair was mussed up like he had just rolled out of bed, but it had that look like he worked to make it look that way for over an hour. He wore the usual white mask on his face and his eyes looked into mine. His lips were curled up at the ends in a small smirk. He was wearing a navy blue, button down shirt that was open at the top to show the muscles of his pectorals and the dark chest hairs that I loved to run my fingers through. The shirt was tucked into his pants which were dark colored jeans held up by a brown leather belt.

I could tell that I was staring and I knew he was watching the way I was leering at his body, but I couldn't stop admiring.

Mr. Frost broke through my thoughts and I was pulled back to the present and now.

"Alright let's get started." He clapped his hands together. "Come Christine." He said as he guided me to the microphone and walked with Erik to the other room and closed the door.

I watched as they both sat in the other room and looked at all the buttons and switches that adorned the room. Erik hit a button and spoke into his microphone so that I could hear him.

"Christine, we are going to start with Dark Waltz." He said. "Whenever you are ready." He continued. I watched as he gave me a slight wink.

Dark Waltz was the song I sang the first time Erik heard my voice during our first music lesson. From the look he gave me that day it seemed like it was the first time he realized who I was. I decided I was going to give him a reason to find the difference between Christine Daaé and me.

From everything I learned about Christine Daaé I knew she was an amazing singer, diva material. From the earlier journals when the Phantom would give her music lessons he seemed to have trouble getting her to add feeling to the lyrics. The only songs she could add feeling to were the depressing songs.

I was going to sing Dark Waltz, a hauntingly beautiful song, and I was going to sing it with as much feeling I could muster up. I took a deep breath and looked at the sheet music in front of me even though I already knew every word by heart. I blew through the song with every note perfect and every word correctly annunciated. When I finished I looked through the glass window at Erik and he was looking at me like I was a God. His eyes were wide in wonderment and his mouth was slightly open, probably breathing heavily.

I heard Mr. Frost over the speaker and he said, "That was excellent Christine. You can pick the next song to sing. All the sheet music is in front of you."

I flipped through the pages and found a song that Mr. Frost assigned to me right after Halloween. Around the time that Erik and I were deeply in love and were together every night. It was the happiest time of my life and the song reflected those feelings. The song was named Love Song by Adele.

"Ready?" Mr. Frost asked from the other room.

I nodded and straightened the papers to make them look neat. I looked at the words and I could hear the piano playing in my mind and I was sinking into the tune of the song and I was ready to sing.

"**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am home again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am whole again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am young again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am fun again."**

I looked at Erik as there was a break in the song and saw that he was staring at me with surprise and admiration. He looked like he was getting caught in my voice and the emotion I was radiating.

"**However far away I will always love you**

**However long I stay I will always love you**

**Whatever words I say I will always love you**

**I will always love you."**

When I was practicing this song, back when Erik and I were still together and happy, I thought these lyrics were true and I would always love him, no matter what. Now I didn't know what to feel.

"**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am free again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am clean again**

**However far away I will always love you**

**However long I stay I will always love you**

**Whatever words I say I will always love you**

**I will always love you."**

When I finished the song I could feel my eyes were starting to water and I turned away from their eyes before they could see how I was reacting. I tried taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart beat, but nothing was working.

The song had brought back a lot of good memories and a lot of things that made me fall in love with him. I remembered the way he talked to me as we laid together. He would hold me tenderly and we would talk about anything and everything. I remember waking up and falling asleep with his arms around me and his eyes focused on my face. So many things I found comforting that I missed. I wanted him to hold me again, but I just couldn't allow it. I am in a relationship with Rich. I can't let Erik get to me; I can't get involved with him again. I am trying to move on.

I turned back to the microphone and saw Mr. Frost was concerned and Erik looked like he was sharing the same feelings that were overcoming me.

"Do you need to take a break?" Mr. Frost asked over the microphone.

I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes before they could fall down my cheeks. "No. I'm fine." I said.

I started looking through the other songs and picked a more recent one. The rest of the recording session went by awkwardly as Erik stared at me through the glass and was feeling every emotion that I was. I also felt embarrassed as Mr. Frost had seen how choked I had gotten over a simple love song and I was surprised he hadn't seen the line of sight Erik and I held towards each other.

By the time we got to the last song Erik stood from his seat and said something to Mr. Frost before walking out of the room. I looked on as he disappeared and I heard Mr. Frost say over the intercom that Erik had to prepare for the final for his Music History class. I nodded and turned to the last song I had to sing and read it over once before singing it into the microphone with as much emotion as every other song.

When I finished I turned to Mr. Frost and he looked at me with a large smile on his face. He looked down at all the buttons and started pushing them and turning nobs to complete his task. After a few minutes he got up and walked into the room I was standing in.

"You are definitely getting an A in this class. That was absolutely amazing. You gave so much emotion, more than any of the practice sessions we did. Erik must really be an inspiration to you." He said.

Erik definitely inspired me to give him my all and I had always wanted to impress him.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Well, I have to work on the blending of instruments and your voice before giving you the CD. I should have it done before you finish your next final. Come back at the end of your day and you can pick it up. It was a pleasure to have you as a student." He finished saying with his hand outstretched for a polite handshake.

I took his hand and gave it a small shake before turning to grab my purse and coat and put them on. I turned back to Mr. Frost and said, "It was a pleasure having you as my teacher."

He smiled. I turned and walked out of the room heading towards my Music History class to take my final. I was nervous about taking this one because it was a full out essay and exam. I have had trouble focusing on what Erik has been teaching since the very beginning. First it was the mask that he wore and how strange it was to have a teacher that portrayed my most recently learned ancestor's lover. Then it became about the passion we had for each other and how hard it was to make him give in to me. After that it was about remembering all that he had done to me the night before and the things he would do later on. After that it was all about his lying and dangerous self that I hated and I couldn't even go to class for fear of seeing him. I hoped that all the music I knew from curious reading and interests over the years would be enough to at least get me a B.

When I reached the lecture hall I walked in and saw all the chairs were filled and most of them were people I didn't recognize. There was one seat that was free in the front and I grabbed it before anyone else could. I looked around at everyone and realized they were all in their books studying up for the test. At that moment the door opened again and Erik walked in with a large pile of papers that reached his chin. He put them on the table and turned to the class his eyes automatically focusing on me.

"Everyone. I have decided to have all my classes merge together and take the final together. I don't want to be stuck here all day and I don't think you do either."

That explained all the unfamiliar people sitting around me.

"This classroom and the other two in this hallway are filled with my students all taking it together. I am going to pass out the exam and you will complete it without using your books or anyone's help or you will get an automatic F. I will be moving from the three classes throughout the next couple hours and I hope to find a student that will be my eyes while I am not in here. I need a student I can trust to tell me if someone is cheating or someone is asking another student for help."

I knew Erik didn't need a student to watch the class as he could hear anything that happens from the opposite side of the school. I knew he was only doing it to make sure the students didn't think they could cheat.

"Who will be my eyes?" he said as he looked through the room at all the students waiting for someone to lift their hand and volunteer.

I suddenly felt my hand go up in the air and I couldn't put it down. It was as if an invisible presence was holding it up and not letting me choose. Erik looked at me at that moment and smiled.

"Thank you Christine Dawson. Please." He said as he motioned to the table where all the exams were. He wanted me to sit in his chair and be able to watch everyone as I worked.

I stood and grabbed my purse and walked past the other students and walked up to him. He put his hand on my back and moved me over to his soft chair. I sat down and grew red as I watched everyone looking at me. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be the bitchy student that was willing to give someone an F on their exam if they cheated. She hated being the enemy.

Erik silently grabbed the papers and passed a huge pile to everyone in the first row so they could pass them up to the people behind them. When everyone had an empty desk and a thick exam in front of them Erik walked towards me and handed my exam to me.

I immediately pulled out my pen and looked down at the first question, anything to keep from looking at his face.

I suddenly heard his voice in my head and I looked up to see his mouth was moving slightly. He was talking to me and only me. Only I could hear him.

"Downside to being my watcher you have to stay here until everyone is gone." He smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

Before I could chase after him or even contemplate the idea of having to wait here until everyone was gone I turned to look down at my exam and answered the first question.

**xXx Erik **

It was Christine's birthday. I knew that because Meg told me. She thought I should know as I had been a big part of her life up until the break up. I had known for at least twenty-four hours and I already had everything planned. I had already told Meg about my plans and she was behind me all the way. I have a feeling she wants Christine and me back together.

I had a hint of Christine wanting me when she was singing that love story. The emotion in her voice was amazing and I had never heard so much feeling in a voice before, not even with Christine Daaé. I could see the tears building in her eyes and I could hear the emotion in her voice. That couldn't be faked. I almost had her and I wasn't going to lose her to that teenager. I left the room that was guarded by Christine and went to the next room down the hall.

I gave them the same speech and a student by the name Todd Walter volunteered to watch the class while I wasn't there.

The last classroom was smaller than the others and only had forty students. Rich was part of that classroom and he volunteered to watch the class. When I had all three classrooms taking their exams and had three volunteers ready I went back to the first classroom where Christine was. She sat at my desk with her head bowed concentrating on her final.

She looked up after circling an answer in the multiple choice section and watched the class for a few seconds before turning back to her work. I stood in the doorway and watched her work and admired her. She got a little crease in between her eyebrows when she got confused and she had that going on right at this moment. I watched as she lifted her eyes and was in deep thought. A question must have really stumped her.

I walked forward and she turned to see me walking in. She immediately looked down at the question and her pen hovered over one of the answers. I walked up behind her and noticed the question she was stuck on. It was a question about the origin of a violin and it was a simple question. She must have forgotten about learning that.

I used my old habit of ventriloquism and gave her the answer. I saw her face go from confusion to surprise. She looked up at me and her mouth hung open like she was ready to say something. Then she glared at me telling me with her eyes that that was cheating and she didn't want help.

She turned to the question and circled the answer I gave her. She continued on to the other questions and I walked out of the room to check the other students.

The next hour went by quickly and a few of the students were gone and I was giving the essays a quick read. I was standing in the room with Rich and he only had ten students left in the room. He was in the middle of writing his essay and I was looking over his shoulder and reading what he was writing.

"Erik, I need you."

Christine's voice was floating into my ear from across the hall and she sounded panicked. I quickly took my leave and went across the hall to where Christine sat in front of the room. She was looking at the class instead of at her test and I suddenly understood what was happening. I could hear two men in the back of the class whispering to each other about what to write in the essay. Obviously Christine didn't want them to get in trouble and she wanted it to look like I walked in at the right time.

I silently walked in so the students wouldn't hear me and I turned to see the two boys in the back were in deep conversation. I turned to Christine and saw her eyes were on me and she looked nervous. I nodded to her and walked up the steps to where the cheaters were sitting and when they saw me I was already half way to them and their eyes widened in surprise. They both turned back to their papers and concentrated.

"I told everyone that they would get an automatic F so there is no use in finishing it." I said to the boys before ripping the exams from in front of them and ripping them in half. "Go."

The two boys got up and grabbed their things before rushing out of the room in embarrassment. Everyone in the room was looking at me surprised and I quickly said, "Get back to work."

They all got back to their tests and I headed to the front of the class so I could stand by Christine. They were the first students I had to kick out and I hoped they would be the last. I hated having to ruin someone's grade, but I went through with my threats.

I stayed with Christine for a few more minutes before checking on the other classes. The third classroom was empty except for Rich who was finishing up his essay. He put his exam on the pile of other ones and got up.

I walked over to take the finished finals and watched as Rich put his coat on and put his backpack on his shoulder. _'This boy was my competition?' _I asked myself with a small laugh.

"Something funny, Mr. Damson?" Rich asked. I didn't realize I laughed out loud until he asked me.

I looked at the pile in my hands and made a joke. "One student drew a violin for his answer on question thirty three instead of circling an answer."

"Wow, must have thought he could get partial credit for doing something." Rich said with a chuckle.

Proud to have gotten out of that I turned to leave the room and checked on Todd's room. It had been an hour and a half since the beginning so when I walked into the room that in the beginning held a hundred people I was surprised to see only twenty students left. Todd was sitting at the front desk reading a book. He must have finished his exam and found something to entertain himself.

I grabbed the finished exams from the desk and walked out again. Before going to visit Christine and see how she is doing I went down the hall to bring the pile to my office and get them out of the way. I set them down on my desk and closed the door. I headed back to the two classrooms left and saw there were at least five new exams on the table next to Todd. I ignored it and went down to Christine's room and saw she was still there working hard. She was writing in a frenzy and she had her head bowed.

I walked into the room and Christine didn't even flinch, she was so caught up in her essay. I noticed her classroom that had held one hundred and fifty students was now almost nearly empty. I walked up to the desk and picked up the pile of exams that was left and watched Christine writing her exam with interest and a lot of ideas in her head that needed to get on paper. I walked out of the room and brought the exams to my office before coming back to Todd's room.

Todd was standing and grabbing all his possessions so I walked in and noticed he was the only student in the room. He was packing up to leave in a hurry and walked past me without looking back.

"It was nice to work with you too." I said to myself in a condescending tone.

I picked up the twenty exams left on the table and walked out. Instead of going back to my office and dropping them off, I headed to Christine's room. The fifty students dramatically decreased to five including Christine. Christine was now looking into the distance with her pen propped in her mouth in concentration. I walked forward and noticed she was thinking of how to conclude the essay so I stayed quiet and let her concentrate.

The later it was getting the more frequently students came down and turned in their exams. Christine still sat there with her pen flicking in her fingers. She was having trouble figuring out something with her essay and she was getting more frustrated, as I could tell with the crease in between her eyebrows.

I took a seat at the same table with Christine and started grading the exams with my red pen. I had gotten through half the pile when I looked up and noticed there was no one in the room, but Christine and I. Christine had started writing again and concluded the paper with a large sigh. She flipped her exam to the first page and stapled it all together before placing it in the pile of exams I had yet to correct.

She must have just realized that we were alone as she suddenly stilled and I could see her staring at me from the corner of her eyes. She quickly stood and grabbed her coat and backpack from the floor before walking past me.

Before she could get away I grabbed her hand as she brushed past me and with her standing to my side I looked up at her to see her restrained look and her refusing to look at me. I kissed the back of her hand and quietly said, "Happy Birthday Christine."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at me surprised. She didn't know that I knew it was her birthday and she didn't know if she liked that fact or not. All she could say was "Thank you."

She slowly walked past me and our hands slid from each other in slow motion. The second our hands were no longer touching she picked up her pace and left the room. I smiled at the chemistry that still sparked and I knew I would have her back sooner or later. If tonight's surprise didn't work I still had a couple ideas up my sleeve.

**xXx **

**Sorry this was sort of a filler chapter, but for that I will update another chapter for this story before the other stories. **

**Song: Love Song by Adele.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	26. My Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I own the plot and some of the characters.**

**A/N: One of my readers ****Phanatic**** told me that Love Song was originally done by The Cure. I didn't know that! Thank you Phanatic for bringing that to my attention, I just typed in Love Song in Google and that song came up, I haven't even heard it yet. So thanks for letting me know! The Cure gets credit for that song. Song: Love Song by The Cure.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 26: My Birthday

**xXx Christine**

By the time I walked out of the building I was breathing regularly again. The effect Erik had on me was overpowering and I didn't know what to say or do when I was around him. As I practically ran to my apartment building I let the cold air wash over my face and it felt refreshing instead of biting like it did before.

The cold air was like a cold shower and it kept me from going back to the classroom and running into Erik's arms.

I was surprised Erik knew it was my birthday, but after a minute I realized he knew everything. He probably knew that I wanted him and he was getting closer and closer to getting me back. The only thing keeping me from him now was his past and Rich.

Rich is a good guy and we have been together for a little over a week and so far it is going very well. We have chemistry and we like a lot of the same things. We can talk without getting bored and sit together quietly without feeling awkward. He is the perfect guy for me, but there is another that holds a part of my mind and heart and won't let it go.

I reached my apartment building and took the elevator up to my floor. When the doors opened I walked down to my front door and reached for the doorknob. Before I touched it I took my hand away and feared opening the door. I knew what would be on the other side.

Meg would be there with a few other friends of mine and hers and there would be presents in a tower with a giant cake in the kitchen. There would be a banner with Happy Birthday written on it and most likely party hats and a plastic tiara for me. Meg would make me change into party attire and we would go out for a party in the city.

I had to get out of here. I had to go somewhere that felt comfortable. I knew exactly where I wanted to be and nothing, not even the rational side of me, could stop me.

I got back on the elevator and pressed the correct floor. I knew he wouldn't be there as I had just seen him at the school, so I knew I would have privacy. The doors opened and I walked out and turned to the right.

I stood in front of Erik's door and debated if I was doing the right thing. Before I could think about it I reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked and it swung open easily. I walked in the door before Erik's neighbor saw me and closed the door. I looked at the interior and noticed everything was different.

Instead of a large, leather sectional there was a three seated black couch and a matching arm chair. Instead of a large flat screen TV sitting on a TV stand there was a larger flat screen TV propped on the wall. The old looking grand piano he had in the center of the living room was now newer and a different brand. The painting I adored that was on the wall before was gone and replaced with one of the seasonal paintings from his bedroom. The framed pictures that were on the fireplace were gone and replaced with small figurines. The bricks above the fireplace that used to be clean and perfect were now damaged. There's a large indention in the bricks the size of a fist like someone punched it. The bookcase was smaller and newer with only new books sitting on them, all the classics were gone.

I looked into the kitchen and saw all the small appliances were replaced with different ones. It was like he wanted a change after the breakup and couldn't live with anything reminding him of me. The kitchen table was gone and replaced with a smaller, taller table with two tall stools for seats. I wondered what else was changed and I walked down the hall past his office as I had barely been in there before and probably wouldn't notice any change.

I opened his bedroom door and the first thing I saw was his bed. Memories flooded my mind and right before my eyes I saw Erik and I wrapped in his red silk sheets twined together as one. Holding each other and being together. Sexual sounds coming from both of us flooded my ears and I could hear the sighs and moans coming from our mouths and I could hear the kissing sounds our lips made when they touched and I could hear the thrusts Erik made and the willingness I made. I could smell the sex radiating through the room and the sweetness of our joining. Everything was perfect and I missed those moments. I missed him so much.

I saw the season paintings on the three walls and one wall was empty since the painting was moved to the living room. I saw the closet door was open and it looked bare. I opened the door wider and looked inside. All his clothes were not on hangers, but were spread out on the floor messily. The whole wall that held masks was different. There were no colorful masks with designs; there were only white masks and black masks. There was only half the amount there was before.

I walked forward and tried not to step on his clothes, but failed miserably. When I reached the masks my hand automatically went to the mask that interested me most. I didn't even realize it was the secret doorknob until the door popped open. I wanted to just close it, but my curiosity still took over. I already knew what was there, but what if something was different.

I opened the heavy door more and walked into the small opening I made. Everything was still dusty and dark so I just flipped the switch and everything was lit up. My eyes automatically went to the cooler which now had a large lock on it. No one would be able to look inside now and things would be safe. The file cabinet that had his past aliases information had a lock on it also. He really wanted to keep his secret now and the only way for it to get out was for me to tell someone. Of course I would never do that because that would be a death sentence for him or a padded room for me.

I had tried not to look directly at the wall of Christine Daaé drawings because it would hurt too much to see the obsession, but something on the wall caught my eye. Something blue. I looked up and saw the sketches of brown curls and angular face with a tiny nose and red lips and… blue eyes?

The drawings were of me! Not one of the pictures was of a girl with brown eyes. They were all blue eyes and red lips with brown curls. They were all me. I felt myself walking closer to them until I was right in front of them close enough to touch. The center was just my face with my eyes looking off in the distance and my mouth slightly open. The pictures around it were me doing something. One was me reading a book in bed. Another one was me sniffing the bud of a red rose. Another was me eating a hamburger. I laughed at that picture as I remembered the day Erik made us hamburgers and we watched TV together. All the pictures were done from memory and they were amazing.

There was a hidden drawing underneath the center one and it was covered. I lifted the covering drawing slightly and dropped it quickly as I heard a noise coming from the apartment. I turned and started to panic. Erik was home.

I silently ran to the door and poked my head out. I didn't see him anywhere so I silently walked through the door and tried to push it closed before he noticed I went in there. I got it an inch from closing, afraid it would make a click when getting back into place and walked to the closet door. Before I could make it out of the closet I saw Erik walk into the bedroom. I quickly darted to the side so he wouldn't see me and waited and hoped for him to not come in here.

After not hearing anything for a moment I turned my head to look out the door. I saw Erik standing at the end of his bed looking at the wall that I couldn't see. He looked like he was staring at something important and suddenly he started unbuttoning his shirt. When his shirt was completely unbuttoned and pulled out of his pants he took it off and tossed it on his bed.

I admired his chest for a moment and wished I could go up to him and caress the chest hairs on his skin and kiss the muscles of his abdomen. I badly wanted to touch him. Before I realized it his pants were off and he was standing in his bedroom wearing nothing but a tight pair of briefs. The outline of his cock was visible and it made me imagine what it could do and what it has done. My mind was starting to go in dangerous territory and then I saw his hands reach for the band of his underwear and pull them down his legs. He was large and glorious and all I could think to do was stay exactly where I was before he noticed me.

The vision before me was making me wet and I couldn't control the effect he was putting on me. I could tell that he was semi erect and pulsing slightly. I bit my lip to keep from moaning and stayed very still. I didn't want him to know I was here or I would never get out of here with my clothes intact.

He suddenly turned from what he was looking at and walked over to the bathroom on the other side of the room. He walked inside and opened the shower door to turn on the spray. Without waiting he walked inside and closed the door. His shower enclosure was glass, but it was so blurred that I could only see the outline of his body and he would only be able to see movement on the outside. I took my chances and when I noticed he had his back turned I ran out of the closet and out of the bedroom and down the hall.

I grabbed the doorknob to his apartment and turned it. It felt like it had been a longtime since I could turn a doorknob and have it actually open. I closed the door behind me and made a run to the elevator. I went down to my floor and after seeing what I saw I didn't fear what was beyond my front door. I just had to get away and forget about it. I needed another drunken black out.

**xXx**

Half an hour later I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a turquoise sweater that hung off the shoulders nicely. I had on a pair of black boots and I was wearing my old thin winter coat.

Meg had attacked me the second I walked in the door and dragged me into getting ready to celebrate. After a few attempts at refusing to go out we were sitting in a cab heading for The Spot.

By the time we made it to the club I looked to see a large bodyguard by the door and there were no people lined up outside. It was still only three in the afternoon, but they should have some people lined up for an early dinner or late lunch.

Meg dragged me out of the cab and we walked across the street to the entrance and the bouncer immediately moved the rope and let us in with no questions. I found that really strange, but I ignored it. The coat checker took our coats and purses and hung them up in the closet. We went straight into the restaurant, club area and opened the curtain that separated it from us.

"Happy Birthday!"

I jumped back in surprise and noticed a bunch of my friends from home and friends from here were standing there wearing coned party hats and throwing confetti in the air. There were balloons hanging in every direction and a huge banner over everyone's head. The club had been transformed into a birthday party.

"Did I surprise you?" Meg asked over the raucous noise.

"Yes, very much." I said with a laugh.

We walked forward together and into the throng of people who were ready to hand me their gifts and wish me a personal happy birthday. I noticed a lot of friends from home who must have come all together to see me. It was a great feeling to have them come and visit me. I missed everyone so much and it was great to see them. Then I saw a couple friends from my acting class here in New York and some people from my other classes. When I saw Rich standing there smiling at me I felt guilty. I know I had nothing to feel sorry for, but I still felt like I was dragging him along.

I turned to Carla and some of Meg's other friends and thought they all looked the same; rich, attractive girls that only cared about money and looks. If they got me gifts I wouldn't be surprised if they were expensive bobbles.

At that moment I saw the tower of presents in the corner and the cake that looked tiny compared to the presents. Next to those was a table filled with snacks and appetizers. Everything looked so good and I was looking forward to this, more than I thought I would.

"Happy Birthday, Christine." I turned to see Rich standing behind me and he gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks Rich." I said before more people dragged me away to talk to them.

After a couple of hours I had gotten to talk to everyone from back home and seen how they have been and how school is going for them. I even called my parents and learned they sent a gift for me and it was in the pile of presents.

"Time for the cake." Meg said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I came up to her and quietly asked, "How were you able to pay for all of this? You must have given the club enough money for a whole night. That is a lot of money."

"You don't have to worry about it." she said before cutting the cake and passing out a piece to everyone at the party.

Everyone enjoyed the chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, my favorite. When everyone was done, including me, Meg pulled me over to the presents and let everyone know it was time to open them.

The first gift I opened was from my parents and it was a new coat. It was a dark grey pea coat that fit perfectly and I loved the wool feeling of it.

The next gift I opened was from Meg. It was a gift basket with my favorite bottle of perfume and scented lotion with my favorite line of makeup. It was perfect. I was running low on all of these things and now I didn't have to buy a refill of them all.

All my friends from home got me small gifts so they could fit it all into one car along with themselves. One of them got me a birth stone ring. Another got me a cross necklace. One of them got me a rainbow colored scarf made of some strange material that would keep me warm on a cold spring day. Another one got me all four of the first Twilight movies and I laughed. On the inside it was crazy to think I ever didn't believe in vampires, but now I don't know what is real and what isn't. Another one of my girlfriends got me a new Pink sweatshirt and pair of pants.

I got a lot of clothes and pieces of jewelry amongst my friends and the pile was almost gone. The only gifts I had to open now were from Meg's friends and my grandparents.

I grabbed the box from my nana and ripped open the paper wondering what she would bring me this time. When I opened the top all I could see was a note sitting on top of a lot of foam peanuts. I lifted the piece of paper and opened it to read what she said,

_Dearest Christine, _

_I know I should have left this here in its rightful place, but I thought you would really like to have it. I found it deeper inside the secret room and immediately thought you would love to see it in person. _

I dug through the peanuts and lifted something that was square shaped with something strange sitting on top of it.

I lifted it and realized I was holding a music box with a small monkey sitting on top wearing a turban and holding a violin. I immediately placed it inside the box and covered it up before anyone could see it.

"What is it?" someone asked from behind me.

"Nothing. Not interesting." I said shocked. I didn't want anyone to see it because it wasn't staying with me. Only Meg knew my secret and I wanted to keep it that way.

Before I could open the last presents Meg came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"There is another surprise for you. Say goodbye to everyone and something will be waiting for you outside."

I looked at her quizzically and grabbed the present. I then went through all my guests and said goodbye to them. I told everyone from home that I would see them at Christmas and I told Rich I would see him later and I thanked him for the movie he bought me. It was Easy A, the movie we watched together on our first date.

When I grabbed my coat and purse from the usher I walked out the front door and was surprised to see a limo waiting there for me. The driver opened the door when he saw me and I walked forward. I climbed into the limo and sat in the heated space. I put the present next to me on the seat and felt the car move into traffic and I wondered where we were going.

After a few minutes of waiting the car stopped and I looked out the window to see my apartment building. Why was the limo taking me home? The driver came around and opened the door for me and helped me out. I walked forward into the lobby with my present in my hand and looked around, thinking maybe there was someone else who wanted to wish me a happy birthday.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see the lobby guard was standing next to me. He looked like he knew something that I didn't.

He took my arm and brought me over to the elevators. We got on together and he pushed a button. I noticed that he pushed Erik's floor and my heart started beating harder. What did Erik want?

When the elevator reached his floor the doors opened and I couldn't walk forward. The guard had to push me through and close the elevator doors quickly before I could get away.

I turned to his door and before I could walk forward Erik opened the door and looked at me. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a V-neck, black t-shirt that showed his muscular biceps. A smile grew on his face and he moved out of the way to let me come into his apartment. I hesitantly walked forward and passed him into his apartment.

The space I had walked into earlier today was the complete opposite of what it is now. It was now dark out so there was no sun coming through the windows, the only source of light was the dimmed overhead lights and candles all around the room. Instead of a piano in the middle of the living room there was a small round table with a lace table cloth and two plates sitting on top. It looked like some kind of pasta dish on the table with small tea candles in the middle.

I hadn't realized that Erik took the box from my hand that held his old music box and put it on the kitchen counter until he was standing in front of me again and both of our arms were empty. I suddenly felt his hands go to my shoulders and take hold of my coat collar. He pushed my suede coat down my shoulders and it slid down my arms. He took my coat and placed it on the hook by his door and came back over to me.

"We never finished our first date." He said.

He took my hand and guided me over to the table and sat me down in the chair. He pushed my seat in and walked over to the wine sitting in an ice bucket.

"White Zinfandel. Perfect for an Italian meal." He said before popping the cork off and pouring the pinkish wine into our glasses.

I watched as he put the wine back in the ice and sat in his chair opposite me.

I hadn't spoken yet and I didn't know what to say. Everything was perfect and I was happy to be here with him. So far my birthday was going very well. I still felt awkward about what I had seen earlier and how I reacted to it.

Erik must have seen on my face that I was uncomfortable and he leaned forward, elbows on the table, eyes focused on my face.

"I knew you were here. I am a vampire, I can hear everything. I heard you breathing. I knew you were hiding in my closet."

I looked at him with embarrassment and surprise. I could feel my face growing red and I dropped my head so he couldn't see my face. I covered my face with my hands and shook from humiliation. "You knew?" I said quietly.

"Yes and you don't have to be embarrassed. You have already seen everything I provide and I am not surprised that you reacted the way you did."

I looked up at him and couldn't help myself from smiling. What he told was truth and I couldn't deny it or change it.

"Let's move on from this conversation." I said with a humorous tone in my voice and I looked down at my dish and took a bite.

"Mmm. This is delicious. What is it?" I said trying to change the subject in any way.

"Capellini Pomodoro. It is tomatoes, basil, olive oil and garlic marinara sauce topped with capellini."

I looked up at him with surprise and swallowed what I had in my mouth. "How did you learn how to cook?"

"Many hours of watching the food network channel. I finally found this recipe on an Italian man's show."

"Emeril." I said with a laugh. "I love his show, he makes cooking look fun." After a minute I realized something. "Wait. Did you learn how to cook… for me?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes. I have to say the first time I ever actually committed myself to cooking was on our first date." He said looking up at me with sad eyes.

I looked down and sadly said, "You made my favorite Italian dish…"

"Chicken Marsala." He gave before I could finish saying it.

I looked at him with guilt at having run away from him that night. If I had known how he truly felt about me and known he would never hurt me I wouldn't have left. It was too late now.

We ate in silence for a moment and then I thought of something to ask.

"Since you knew I was here earlier, why did you undress in front of me?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me as if to say,_ 'Seriously?' _and put his fork down. "I did that because I knew you were there. I wouldn't pass up the chance to surprise you."

I put my fork down and sat back in the chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "Perv." I said jokingly. "What about those drawings of me you have in that room?"

"You saw those?" He said seriously. "Do you like the way I portrayed you?"

I was flustered by that reaction and decided to joke about it before something happened. "They were okay. Did you really have to draw me eating a hamburger? That is the most unattractive thing I can do."

"Everything you do is beautiful." He said with a look in his eyes as if he couldn't hold back the truth.

We sat together staring into each other's eyes for a moment before I felt his warm palm cover my delicate hand. I looked down at his hand over mine and I watched as his fingers played with my skin and turned my hand into his to hold lovingly.

I loved the feeling of our hands touching and I could sit there for hours and savor that sensation. But I was with Rich.

I pulled my hand away and placed both my hands on my lap. I couldn't stare at him or touch him without feeling guilty about cheating on a nice guy. "I am with Rich Erik."

Suddenly music started playing and I looked up to see Erik wasn't sitting across from me anymore, but he was across the room and sitting at the piano playing a soft melody.

I took a sip of the sweet wine and stood to walk over to him. When I reached his figure I just watched his fingers play over the keys and I watched his head bow in concentration. He loved playing and he always got so caught up in it.

I suddenly got brought back to the mask and wondered how close depictions of him got to the real thing. I wanted to reach out and remove it from his face, but I knew he would just get angry.

"Erik?" I asked to get his attention.

"Yes, Christine?" he opened his eyes and lifted his head to me to focus on my face.

"What lies under your mask?" I asked interested.

The music stopped playing and the peaceful look he had on his face disappeared and was replaced with annoyance.

"You don't want to know." He said with a stern look.

He stood from the bench and walked past me over to the table and cleared the plates. He walked over to the kitchen sink and harshly placed the glass inside.

I jumped at the loud noise it made and worried about how he was going to react. He was already getting angry and I hoped he wouldn't get worse.

"Erik?" I said quietly.

"Why do you need to know what is under my mask? Is it important to you?" he said mockingly.

"No. I… I just want to know what has been torturing you for so long." I told him.

I slowly walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder to turn him to face me. When he was finally looking at me his eyes were watery and he looked scared. I never thought he could be scared.

I brought my hand to his uncovered face and watched him lean his head into my palm for comfort. I slowly brought my other hand to his mask to pull it off, but the second my fingers brushed it Erik was on the other side of the room.

I turned to see him staring at me with rage in his eyes. He really didn't want anyone to see his face.

"I can't allow you to see what lies underneath. It would frighten you. I will not lose another woman to this face."

"You won't lose me." I said as I walked over to him to stand directly in front of him.

I saw hope in his eyes and his face loosened from anger. "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment not knowing how to answer. What if the deformity was worse than I imagined? What if I couldn't handle it? What would happen then? I wanted to at least try and understand him and I wanted to try to be everything for him.

"You don't trust me?" I said, realization dawning on me.

"Of course I trust you." He said.

"No. If you trusted me you would let me see your face, not just one side of it. You would let me see the good and the bad."

"I have trusted you with my secret and I have trusted you to not go to the head of the school and get me fired. I have trusted you to not go to the police because of what I am. If that isn't trust, I don't know what is." He started to walk away from me and head back to the kitchen.

"Trust is to believe in someone and trust them with everything. Why can't you trust me that I will not be affected by your face? Why won't you let me see it?" my voice was rising and I was starting to get hysterical.

"Because what lies under this mask is worse than Lon Chaney. It is worse than what Andrew Lloyd Webber designed in film and stage. It is worse than what Gaston Leroux described. If you were to see my face, you would be running in fear."

"I don't believe that." I said with force.

"Believe what you want. You will never see it."

He started walking around the room blowing out candles and extinguishing them with his hand. He picked the table up and put it out on the balcony and grabbed the piano I was standing by and pulled it back to the middle of the room. He was changing the romantic atmosphere back into reality.

I walked over to the door and grabbed my purse and coat.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked.

"Home. If you can't trust me, I am not going to waste my time with you." I said before opening the door. A thought occurred to me and I turned back to him. "That box over there…" I said pointing at the present he put on the kitchen counter, "my grandmother gave it to me today. She found it in Christine Daae's room. Thought you would want it?" I said before closing the door behind me.

**xXx**

**This was the longest chapter I have done for this story! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Obviously that is how Erik is going to react to that subject and now there is another obstacle to overcome between them.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	27. Christmas Highs and Lows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the unrecognizable characters and the plot. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Erik'sLittleLotte56. Happy Belated Birthday my friend! P.S. That was the most amazing looking cake in the world. I am jealous. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 27: Christmas Highs and Lows

**xXx Christine**

The inner alarm in my mind went off at exactly seven o'clock in the morning. Every year on this day, there was never a way to sleep in and it was impossible to try, I gave up a long time ago. I already could smell the cinnamon buns in the oven and the bacon and eggs frying on the pan. I could smell every type of breakfast in the kitchen made from scratch by my mom's hands.

It is Christmas morning.

I immediately pulled back my large comforter and climbed out of bed. I put my soft white robe on and looked in the mirror as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I looked like a giant marshmallow in this fluffy robe.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, the smell filling my nostrils more and more. I walked in to see my mother slaving away on making everything from waffles, to eggs, to apple pastries. All the counters were covered in different plates with different things on them. It all smelled amazing, as always.

I had arrived home the day before yesterday and walked in the door greeted by hugs and kisses from my parents and cousins. Everything was perfect, except for when at dinner, Mother had asked about my love life.

She asked about whom I was dating and I mentioned Rich and how he is an excellent boyfriend and he is very sweet. My mother immediately liked him and asked about when she could meet him. I explained that we hadn't been going out for very long, but things were going great.

I tried to keep my thoughts from straying to Erik and how in between my visits home he had been the most important man in my life and made me happier than ever. He had been my strength and comfort through school and I thought nothing would break us apart.

Every secret he held from me and I had found out on my own was horrible, but I had gotten over them. The fact that he was a vampire scared and tortured me until he told me in that letter that I shouldn't fear him and that he wouldn't hurt me. Shortly after saying that he told me he loved me.

The fact that he loved Christine Daaé, my grandmother's grandmother, was horrible in itself. In the letter he had told me that she meant nothing to him anymore and she would always just be his first love, nothing more. But words on a page were no comfort and I still didn't believe it. I couldn't believe those words without seeing the emotion in his eyes, but when I went to his apartment and saw the wall that used to be covered with drawings of Christine Daaé and were replaced with pictures of me, I started to believe.

The only thing that kept me from him at that moment was Rich and that was a strong reason. I didn't want to cheat on the sweetest man I had ever been with. He was kind and loving and I loved being with him. He was perfect. We had wonderful chemistry and could talk for hours; there was nothing boring about him. The only thing between us was Erik and he wouldn't leave.

On my birthday when I went to Erik's apartment I was surprised by all that Erik had done. He had made a perfect atmosphere and I enjoyed seeing the candles and the dinner and the night sky outside the window. He was a vision as well in his jeans and shirt and the mask on his face was familiar, but sadly annoying to see. I even enjoyed the music that Erik played on the piano. Everything went to hell in that moment.

The fight we had over his mask was the last straw. He wouldn't show me what was beneath it even after all the begging and reassurance that I wouldn't run or fear him. After everything he still didn't trust me and I didn't know what to do about that. I couldn't change his mind and he wasn't willing to change his. What was the point of being with someone when they would never trust you with your biggest secret? At this point wouldn't it be obvious that I wouldn't be afraid of him?

I was upset and on the verge of hysterical when I left him in his apartment and I cried all the way down the elevator ride and through my apartment. I climbed into bed still wearing my birthday attire and fell asleep with tears still running down my cheeks.

I wished I could see the reaction on Erik's face as he opened the box to reveal his music box that survived over one hundred years. I couldn't stay with him any longer and had barely made it out of his apartment before breaking down into tears.

I had decided the next morning that I wasn't going to allow him to do this to me, he couldn't control my life anymore and I had to just move on. I didn't know how well I was going to be able to do it, but I was going to try. It helped that I wasn't in the same state as him and I was going to be gone until December twenty-ninth. The week away from him was going to be a breath of fresh air and hopefully when I got home I could start all over with Rich and forget about Erik.

Now as I sat at the kitchen table eating all that my mother provided with my parents and extended family with me I was happy. For the first time in a long time, I am just happy.

After breakfast we all cleaned up and headed into the living room to open presents.

I had bought my mom a new necklace that was all real and it cost a whole paycheck from working at the gift shop. I also bought my dad a new set of golf equipment and now he could go out on the course with new everything. They both enjoyed their gifts and gave me a huge hug.

My mom bought me some clothes and socks, no Christmas can involve not getting socks, and a couple movies that I really wanted to see. My dad got me a couple gift cards to stores in the mall and he also got me some things for my room in New York. A bunch of Red Sox, Patriots and Bruins paraphernalia that I could wear or put on my bedroom wall.

"Hey, Dad, all this living in New York is starting to make me a Yankees fan." I joked.

"I will shun you." He said back seriously.

All I could do was burst into laughter at his reaction.

The rest of opening gifts was fun and I ended up with mostly clothes and gift cards. I couldn't wait to go shopping with my mom tomorrow.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up while mom cooked the amazing dinner planned. By the time we ate it was five thirty and we sat down to ham, vegetables, squash and everything imaginable. It was all very delicious and I was stuffed by the end.

After that we all went back into the living room and watched a marathon of Christmas movies. The Grinch, Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman, the Christmas Carol, and The Santa Clause. By the end I was ready to pass out so I said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs to go to sleep. With all my thoughts of New York it took me a while to finally close my eyes and will myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up pretty early and my mother, Meg and her mother and I all went to the mall and bought new things with our gift cards and extra cash. When we walked in the doors Meg and I separated from our parents and went to all the girly stores like Abercrombie and Fitch and Macy's. We knew if we stayed with our mom's that we would be dragged through Talbots and Williams Sonoma. By the time we got through all the stores I received gift cards from and we went to a few others that Meg wanted to go to it was about lunch time and I was starving. Before we could make it to the food court Meg spotted Victoria's Secret and I followed reluctantly.

I followed and within a couple minutes I stopped dead to see one of the mannequins was wearing something very similar to the lingerie I bought last time I was here. It was black lace with the garter tights and sexy bra and intimidatingly high heel shoes that Erik had enjoyed ripping from my body when he saw it. I grew hot from the memory and I could feel my face was burning up like a fire. The visions of Erik and I rolled up in his satin sheets always made me grow wet and wanting. I had no idea how long I stood there staring at it until Meg grabbed my arm and shook me.

"Christine, you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I turned away from the outfit and looked at Meg who looked like she had just seen me throw a tantrum in the middle of the store. "Sorry. I just…. It's nothing, let's go." I said turning to head out the door without looking back.

Meg followed after buying a few things and we headed to get lunch. She got pizza at Sbaro's and I got a taco from Taco Bell. When we sat down to eat Meg looked up at me after a bite and said,

"You were thinking about Erik weren't you?"

I almost choked on my food and looked up at her teary eyed from the coughing. I could tell that she was talking about my episode with the lingerie and I couldn't hide it from her.

"Yeah. Last time I bought something there I got lingerie that looked very similar and I got it for Erik. The memory just flooded back."

"Don't you think that if you still have feelings for him you should probably break up with Rich?" she said concerned.

"I don't want to break up with Rich. I don't want to be with Erik. I just want a normal relationship with a normal guy and that means I should stay with Rich. He is the best thing for me."

"Whatever you say, but I think you aren't over Erik and honestly when you guys were together I never saw you happier. It was like he brought out the best in you. I have no idea why you guys broke up? It must have been a huge lie he was keeping." She said taking another bite of her pizza.

You have no idea.

Before Meg could continue with the conversation or I could change the subject our mom's showed up. We all had lunch together and shared what we bought throughout the morning and returned home with empty gift cards and full bags.

The next few days flew by in the blink of an eye and it was time to go back to New York. I couldn't wait to see Rich again and ask him how his Christmas was. I had decided I wasn't going to bother with Erik and ever since the lingerie fiasco I hadn't thought about him at all. I bought Rich a Christmas present that I forgot to give him before I left, so I decided I would get it from my room and bring it up to him.

The ride back was draining and I had slept for most of it. When we got there Meg and I took all our stuff out of the trunk and kissed my parents goodbye. We headed inside said hi to the guard before going up to our apartment. When we got in everything was the same as we left it and I walked down to my room to put my suitcases down. When I opened the door something was different and I didn't know what.

I looked around, but didn't see anything out of place or missing, so I brushed it off. I walked over to my closet and opened it to put my clothes back inside. That's when I noticed the glass enclosure with the Phantom's mask inside was missing.

I started to panic; someone wouldn't rob my apartment and only take that one thing. It had to be Erik. I started to fume, thinking he came into my room while I wasn't here and took what my grandmother sent to me from France. It was his original mask, but still he has plenty of them, why does he have to have this one? I gave him the monkey music box, why did he have to take the mask too.

I turned to leave my room when I noticed there was something on my nightstand. It was a velvet box with a small note attached. I walked over to it and looked at what the note said:

"Sorry."

I picked up the box and opened it to reveal a shining new necklace. It was two hearts entwined together, one silver and one gold, with a silver chain. It was absolutely gorgeous, but it was from Erik. I had tried very hard to remove him from my mind and he just dig his way back in.

I had promised myself I wouldn't get caught in this mess again with Erik when I got back, but with the mask missing and this apology necklace, I couldn't not confront him.

I headed down the hall and noticed Meg was in her room so I easily made it out of the apartment and took the elevator up to the penthouse floor and knocked hard and loud on his door.

After a moment of waiting I saw the knob turn and looked up at Erik who was only wearing a pair of jeans and the original mask. His chest was uncovered and his feet were bare.

"That belongs to me." I told him looking at the mask.

I tried with all my might to not look at his chest. I was too angry at him to be succumbed to that.

"Actually since I made this when I was seventeen, I think it belongs to me." He said back.

"My grandmother gave that to me, she flew it here from France, for me. You left it behind for Meg Giry to give to Christine Daaé and Christine left it there for me to find. It has been passed down to me." I said ready to snatch it from his face.

Before I could reach it his hand went around my wrist and he pulled his face back from my fingers. His grip was strong, but I could tell that that wasn't his most powerful. He could snap my wrist in half if he wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt me.

"Well my music box is mine also, but was passed to you by your grandmother. On your birthday. But you still gave it to me. Why?" he asked.

I was caught on that one and didn't know what to say. With that I pulled my hand roughly from his grip and stepped back. With my flustered reaction I didn't want to meet his eyes and so I averted them without thinking to his chest. My mouth dropped open at the sight. I had seen it so many times before, but for some reason seeing it now was making me hot and bothered. I could tell that he could see my reaction, but I couldn't stop myself.

I admired the patch of dark hairs on his chest and the sculpted muscles that were hard to the touch. His arms that were pure muscle and so strong and his pectorals that I enjoyed kissing and the trail of dark hair from his belly button that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans all tortured my mind.

My emotions showed on my face and I couldn't control them. It must be because I hadn't had sex in so long. I started off a virgin and then from Halloween to Thanksgiving I was having him multiple times a day and just as quickly it was all turned down. It had been a habit to be with him and now without him I was sensitive to everything.

He stepped closer to me and I could feel the heat from his body radiating on to me. I looked back into his eyes and saw the feelings I was having were reflecting in his. He knew the same things I did and he wanted me. He wanted me now.

I wanted him. I needed him.

Before he could come closer I backed myself away until I reached the elevator. I hit the button to bring me down and waited for the doors to open. I didn't remove my eyes from him afraid if I did for a split second he would grab me and I would be caught in his web. I could see in his eyes that he was itching to come closer and follow me. I heard the ding and the opening of the doors and rushed inside. I hit a button not sure which number I pushed as I still watched him.

He kept looking at me with that smoldering intense expression and I was sure if he held out his hand I would go to him, but the doors closed between us and the spell was broken. I rested my head back against the wall of the elevator and sighed.

The elevator doors opened and Rich stood there, surprise written on his face. I realized I hit the button for his floor and he looked like he was about to come to my apartment.

"Hey." He said, walking onto the elevator. "How was your Christmas?"

I hit the button for my correct floor and the doors closed. "It was great. I got a lot of clothes and some movies. It was pretty great. How about you?" I said trying to hide the jewelry box from his view. I had completely forgotten I still held it.

"It was great. I got a new iPod and some video games for my Xbox. I got a lot of clothes too, that I need to exchange for the right size. My extended family doesn't know anything about my size or length." He said with a laugh.

I fake laughed with him, although he luckily thought it was real. I felt bad for not being sincere, but my mind wasn't on him.

I was thinking of a man who I couldn't stop imagining being with. For once I wish I could be by his side and just hang out with him, like friends do. He is a great person to talk to and I loved spending quiet moments with him when we were together, but now I couldn't be in the same room as him without wanting to rip all my clothes off.

We got to my apartment and Rich and Meg hung out on the couch while I went down to my room and hid my new necklace in my closet. I had gone up to Erik's apartment to demand getting the mask back and return the necklace, but came back with neither of those accomplished. I took the gift I got for Rich out and brought it to the living room for him to open.

"Hey, thanks." He said at seeing the gift I was giving him. "I got you something too." He said handing me a small wrapped gift.

I waited for him to open his gift first and he laughed at the joke gift I gave him. He told me he loves Ryan Reynolds movies so I got him Van Wilder, Waiting and Just Friends, all Reynolds funniest comedies, in my opinion.

He gave me a kiss and said he loved it. I opened his gift and saw it was a Celtics shirt. I turned it over and saw that Sean Williams signed it. I looked at it astonished and couldn't believe he had gotten a signed Celtics t-shirt for me for Christmas. I looked at him in wonder and he said,

"Dad and I were going to see a Knicks game and they were playing against the Celtics, sadly for you they lost, but I bought a hat and asked one of the players to sign it so I could give it to you. Apparently I got a really important player to sign it."

"You are absolutely amazing you know that." I said giving him a huge hug.

How could I ever be thinking of another guy with this perfect one in front of me?

**xXx Erik**

I was so close to taking her in my arms.

Her eyes glazed over with passion and her face was growing pink in the cheeks as she stared at my chest. I could see that she was using all her strength to resist me and if I had touched her she would have fallen into my arms. She would have been mine.

When the elevator doors closed between us I let out a sigh of frustration and returned to my apartment, alone. I slammed the door in my anger and went over to the kitchen for a drink. Something more intoxicating than blood was on my mind. For the first time in a decade I wished I had whisky or brandy to feel the burn run down my throat.

I tried being content with a glass of straight gin but, I knew I needed something stronger so I left my apartment and went down to the nearest liquor store.

I reached the small store and walked in, headed straight for the Jack Daniel's whisky, and went up to the register to pay. When I handed over the cash and took the bag I turned to see Andrew standing behind me in line holding a bottle of expensive wine.

"Erik? Surprised to see you here." He said, handing the cashier his bottle and a few twenty dollar bills.

"Yes, well some occasions call for something stronger than I am used to." I said waiting for him to grab his wine and walk out with me.

When we walked out to the street Andrew continued with his questing for answers. "Having vampire issues?" he said whispering vampire so no one around could hear him.

"No." I said irritated.

"Well I know it can't be a girl…" he started saying.

"Why would you think it wouldn't be a girl?" I asked with a raised voice.

"Well, you know. You have only ever talked about one woman and she died over a century ago."

"Doesn't mean that I can't fall in love again." I said avoiding contact and trying my hardest to not blurt out the truth.

"Well than, who is she?" he asked curiously, slightly not believing I had someone.

"None of your business."

"See there isn't anyone." He said back.

We just reached his car and he walked around to get into the driver's seat. Before he climbed into it he looked back up at me and said with a sincere smile,

"If there is a girl, and she has gotten you to the point of drinking, she must be important. Either you are drinking to forget about her or drinking to ease the pain of losing her, that woman will always be with you. Believe me I have tried."

He disappeared into the comfort of his car and the words he had said, struck a nerve. I walked all the way back to my apartment building and went up to my apartment to drown myself in whisky. I knew the drink wouldn't help my thoughts, but at least it would make me think of another kind of pain.

When I got inside I headed to grab a glass from the kitchen and walked into the living room to sit on the sofa. After pouring the first glass and taking a swig, I felt more relaxed. My eyes strayed to the fireplace mantle and locked eyes with the wise eyes of the monkey sitting on the music box.

The moment I opened the box after Christine left and saw my precious possession I had collapsed to the ground. I hadn't been able to move from the kitchen for a good few hours. The eyes haunted me and the stench of dust and debris intoxicated my senses. I had finally gotten the strength to pick it up and turn the knob.

Masquerade came tuning through the instrument and the violin the monkey held played as simply as any music. Memories flooded back and I had to hold back the tears that were coming. It was all too much and I had moved the music box over to the fireplace and left it there.

For over a week it sat there watching me as I worked on the piano or sat on the couch or even cooked in the kitchen. It always watched me and I didn't know what else to do about it.

**xXx**

The darkness had covered the night sky hours ago and I sat at my piano playing a soft melody with a tumbler glass sitting on the top with a few sips of whisky left inside. The bottle was emptied moments earlier and I had gotten to a point that I was buzzed, but not completely hammered like a human male would be after having a whole bottle of whisky.

I had started planning out a song and recording the notes onto paper. The sound coming from my hands was soft and enchanting almost. Anyone hearing it would know it was a love song and that is exactly as I planned it.

I had the words in my head and they were repeating themselves to the point of madness. If I worked on this piece all night I would have it done in the morning and it would be perfect by the time I decided to use it.

My plan was in motion and if this didn't work I don't know what will.

**xXx**

**Next chapter will be the uncovering of what Erik has planned. I hope you are all still with me, I know it might seem like I am dragging this whole Erik and Christine separation to far, but since the beginning of brainstorming this story I have had the scene in my head and I have had no reason to change it. **

**I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon. I am going to work on it right after I upload this chapter! I am in the process of moving so all my free time is mapping out my stories and getting them up for you. God I hate moving! It is going to be a good month of moving around. I was going to be moving back in with my mom for the summer to save my money for a better place, but her house caught fire (Dryer Fire). So now next week I will be living in a hotel and the next week will be staying at my aunt's house. Then whenever my mom's house is ready to live in again I will be moving in there. **

**I am so busy, but I promised I would never give up on a story and leave my readers hanging like some authors on this site. I will never give up. **

**Please Rate and Review!**


	28. New Year's Eve

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters. I only own the plot and some of the minor characters. **

**A/N: Here is a really, really long chapter for you! I didn't mean for it to be this long, but whatever. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all the people that are still adding this story to your story alert lists and favorite story lists. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 28: New Year's Eve

**xXx Erik**

I placed my pen on the music sheet rest of my piano and stared at the finished composition. It had taken me longer to finish it than I thought, realizing I had worked on it for two days. It was now midnight and I knew that I should rest my eyes for a few moments having worked on the piece all day and all night.

The only thing I wanted to do though was see Christine.

I closed my eyes and breathed in a sigh of desperation. All I could picture was Christine. All I could think about was Christine. All I could smell was Christine's Lucky perfume. All I could taste was Christine's lips on mine. I almost forgot what they felt like and what her body felt like. I missed her so much. I wondered what she was doing at this exact moment. Was she with her boyfriend? Was she sleeping? Was she sitting having a midnight snack with Meg on the couch?

I got up off the piano bench and grabbed my keys before heading out the door. I got on the elevator and automatically punched the button for the tenth floor. I had no idea what I was going to do when I got there or how I was going to act. I just knew I had to see her.

When I got off the elevator, I went over to her door and listened for any noise coming from inside. I didn't hear much, no talking or moving around. I didn't even hear anyone's heartbeat in their chest. I realized everyone must be asleep so I slowly turned the knob and found it to be locked. I looked around the hall and ran my fingers over the doorframe. I found no spare key and sighed in annoyance. I didn't want to break their lock just to see Christine sleeping, so I turned to go back to the elevator. I stopped after a few steps and turned back around to see the large fake plant sitting in the corner all the way down the hall.

I turned back and stopped in front of the plant to pick it up. A small silver key was imbedded in the rug floor and I picked it up. I brought it over to the door and it fit into the key hole. I turned it and the door slowly opened.

I walked into the dark living room and the only light that illuminated the space was a small lamp in the corner by the balcony doors. I closed the door behind me and walked through the room to get to the entrance of the hallway.

I noticed the dim light coming from the bottom of Christine's bedroom door and I wondered if she was still awake or had just accidentally left the light on and fallen asleep. I didn't want to risk it if she was still awake so I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. I softly closed them behind me and looked over to the other balcony, the balcony connected to her room.

I stood on the railing of the balcony gracefully and jumped the thirty feet over to the other balcony. I landed on my feet right next to the doors and pressed my body against the wall to keep myself hidden. After a couple seconds I poked my head around the corner to see through the glass. Christine lay in bed fast asleep with her large comforter covering to her waist.

I could hear her steady breathing and she was moving slightly from the dream she was having. For a whole month I had watched her sleep at night and I started to learn the way her body responds in her dreams. Nightmares made her move around frantically and she would whimper from fear or worry. Peaceful dreams made her sigh lightly and she would barely move, content in the position she was in. I still wondered if she was having a peaceful dream as she had a small smile on her face and she was sighing. Her body was moving more frantically then if she was peaceful so I watched to figure out what it was.

I opened the door from the outside and quietly entered, careful not to make a noise. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her bed. I stood over her and watched as her body arched in her sleep and her hands balled into fists grabbing the sheets underneath her. Her mouth was open a little and a sound poured out, a sigh, a moan and ecstasy cry.

She was having a sex dream. Her body and her mouth were making noises and movements that could only be construed as a pleasured dream. Her chest was moving rapidly and her cheeks were growing flushed. Even in a dream she was getting heated. I could almost imagine the wet pool of moisture forming between her legs.

"Mmm. Oh. Please." She moaned.

I started questioning who the dream was about. She was probably thinking about that boy, the boy that can have her at any time and gets the title of being her boyfriend. The lucky son of a bitch.

I wished I could have stayed longer and watched her sleep, watch as her body conjured up things that made her body respond the way I used to make it. I couldn't imagine her fevered dreams and having it filled with her and that adolescent blond boy that she was dating. I didn't want to hear the noises that she was making and know they were meant for someone else. That they belonged to someone else.

I walked over to her bedroom door, ready to take the easier way out when something formed into words, words coming from Christine's mouth in the throes of passion.

"Erik."

I turned back quickly to watch as her body was convulsing and was arched in a very sexual position.

"Erik… don't stop."

I would have given anything to go to her and wrap her in my embrace. Wake her with my hunger for her. Take her and fulfill her needs for real and not in just a dream. I wanted her so badly. My feet pointed in her direction and I was about to walk towards her.

I could tell that she was about to wake up because her eye balls were moving frantically behind their lids and her body was waking her from the dream.

I didn't have time to open her door and flee so I jumped back into the darkest corner of the room and melded into the shadows.

Just in time she sat bolt upright in bed and gasped for breath. Her face was covered in sweat and was red from the vision of her dreams. She brought her hand to her forehead and wiped the hair from her face. She turned to her side table and took a sip of water from the cup that sat there. She put it back down and before lying back down she grabbed her phone off the same table and pressed a couple spots on the screen until she found what she was looking for.

I couldn't see what it was, but she looked at it longingly and after a while she put her phone back down on the table and turned onto her side to fall back asleep. After only five minutes I could hear her steady breathing and the small snores that came to tell me she was asleep.

Before heading out of the room I was too curious to leave and I moved over to her phone. I picked it up and turned on the screen. The page she was on last popped up and it was her camera library. The picture she had enlarged was of me fake sleeping on the first couple of nights we spent together.

She had looked at this picture with longing after having a pleasurable dream about me. She still wanted me. All I have to do is figure out a good way of playing the song I wrote for her and she would be in my arms in no time.

**xXx Christine **

I hadn't had a sex dream about Erik since the night I had my first date with Rich. That was probably three weeks ago. Three weeks filled with peaceful calming dreams, only to be hit with such an erotic, entangled dream of Erik and I wrapped in his sheets shouting out to the world our love for one another.

After waking up in the morning, I slipped into the shower and cleaned myself of the obvious reaction I got from the dream. After that I got dressed and headed out to the kitchen. Meg was no wear in sight so I looked around our kitchen for something to make for breakfast.

After searching for over a minute I realized we had nothing to eat. No cereal or milk or eggs. No basic foods that could help me make an omelet or even a fruit salad. My stomach growls in hunger so I quickly make a list of all the food we need and head out the door with my keys and purse.

I walk five blocks down the street until I reach the small market and grab a carriage. After getting everything we were missing I paid for the milk, eggs, orange juice, cereal, granola bars and everything else that was on the list. I got everything into five bags and walked home with over ten pounds in each hand.

After what felt like a full out gym session I reached the elevator in my apartment building and pushed the button. My strength was weakening and my fingers were burning from the pain of holding so much. I felt like my hands were going to break off of my wrists when the doors opened. I walked on without looking up and pushed the button to my floor.

When the doors closed I was about to drop the bags onto the floor, but the thought that I was so close to my floor made me hold on a little longer.

I felt fingers wrap around mine and take hold of the handles. I looked down at my hand and saw a large strong palm taking hold of my bags. I felt the same sensation on my other hand and looked over to see the same thing on that side. When the bags were no longer in my hands I turned around and saw Erik standing there with my bags in his hands.

Looking at his face was bringing back all the memories of the dream that I had washed away with my shower this morning. My face was flushing and I could feel my reaction building in between my legs. Erik looked like he knew something with that proud expression written on his face. He was wearing loose jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket covering it. He still had the original mask covering the right side of his face and he was smiling at me.

"Thought you could use some help." His voice broke through my thoughts and I had to shake my head to realize he was talking about the grocery bags he was now holding.

"Thanks." I said nervously keeping my eyes off of him and looking at the wall in front of me.

"How are you?" he asked after a couple seconds of silence.

I looked at him and he seemed to know how I was feeling, but he still wanted to ask. "I'm…" _sexually frustrated, _"okay."

"Good." he said with a genuine nod.

The doors opened onto my floor and I was ready to take the heavy bags back and walk to my apartment, but Erik walked out before me with no thought of giving them back.

I followed him out silently, surprised and walked over to my apartment. When I got the door open I walked in and saw Meg sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee from dunkin' donuts.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked.

"Getting groceries. We were out of everything." I said.

Meg's eyes widened and she was staring at something over my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Erik with all my bags still in his hands.

"He was with me on the elevator. He offered to help me carry the bags." He didn't exactly offer as he just took the bags from me and held onto them.

"Well that was nice. Morning, Erik." Meg said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good Morning Meg. Should I just put these on the kitchen counter?" he turned to ask me.

I was too busy admiring his jaw line and the light stubble on his chin to answer his question.

"That can go right here, Erik." Meg said a little louder than necessary for the indoors, but I know she was just doing it to get me out of the state I was in.

I shook my head of the thought of how rough it would be if I kissed him and his short facial hairs rubbed against my sensitive skin. I walked forward to sift through the bags Erik placed on the kitchen island. I started pulling out the things that needed to be refrigerated and put them away.

"So Erik what are your plans for tonight? It is New Year's Eve." Meg said politely.

I had my back turned so I couldn't read the expression Erik was making. All I could hear was the tone to his voice and the words he was speaking.

"I had nothing planned. Probably going to stay home and watch the ball drop on my TV."

He had a deep disappointed tone to his voice as if he didn't like those plans, but thought it was the only thing he could do.

"Why don't you come to Pulse with Christine and me? It is this new karaoke bar down the street. We are going to go with a couple other friends and possibly Rich. Hey Christine has Rich told you his plans yet?"

I turned in their direction already dreading the night. "No. He told me he was going to let me know later today. He really wants to go to Times Square with his friends."

"Oh well. If he doesn't make it you always have Erik to kiss at midnight." She said with a wink in my direction so Erik wouldn't see.

I knew my face was definitely the color of a stop sign now and I really hoped that Erik would decline the invitation.

"So Erik, you want to come with us? It is karaoke. It will be a lot of fun." Meg begged.

"Erik hates karaoke. He wouldn't enjoy himself." I said with a shake of my head in the negative.

I remember one night a while back we were talking about our favorite singers and the conversation changed to karaoke. Erik's face automatically cringed and he told me how he despised drunken people and their beliefs that they could sing a simple note when they couldn't.

"I would love to attend." Erik said with a smile.

"Great. We are going to leave at nine tonight." Meg said making all the plans without me.

"Alright I will be a little later, but I will see you there." He said walking over to the door to excuse himself.

"Ok see you later Erik." Meg said.

"Good bye Meg. Bye Christine." He said turning to me with a look of longing.

"Bye." I said.

When the door closed behind him I ran down the hall to my room without speaking to Meg and closed the door. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand where I left it and looked for Rich in my contacts.

I called him and after a couple rings his groggy, sleepy voice came onto the line. "Hello?"

"Hey Rich. Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay. What's up?" he said tiredly.

"I was just curious to see if you were coming to New Year's with me or if you were going to Times Square."

"I haven't heard back from my buddies, why?"

"I really want you to come with me. If you don't I will have no one to kiss at midnight."

I would have Erik to kiss at midnight, but the thought of that made me nervous and I just know that if my lips touch his it will be all over. I could just see the trail we would be making. It would start with the kiss and it would lead to me against the wall outside and him taking control. Then I would feel the softness of his sheets on my back as he drives into me with a force that knocks my socks off.

"Is it really important to you that I come?" Rich asked surprised.

"It is really important." Important for our relationship to continue.

"Okay, I will meet you at Pulse at ten o'clock." He said with a yawn.

"Really? Ok." I thought I was going to have to beg a little more, but thankfully Rich was considerate enough to help me out when I was obviously in need. "I am sorry I am making you hang out with me instead of your friends." I said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. They will understand. I can hang out with them any day of the year. You are the important one tonight."

That made me smile. "Thanks. I will see you tonight."

"See ya." He said before hanging up.

Now that that was over I didn't have to worry about Erik. I would have Rich by my side, protecting me. But because I made him ditch his friends I have to make it special.

I opened my bedroom door and yelled down the hall for Meg to hear. "Meg, we're going shopping."

**xXx**

Meg and I made it to Pulse at nine thirty and were let right in. She was wearing a low cut red top and skinny jeans with leather boots. She had a warm fleece jacket over her dressy shirt to keep her warm and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. I was wearing a dress that reached down to mid-thigh and had long sleeves that clung to my arms like skin. I wore high heel shoes that were strappy and expensive. Everything I wore was black from the dress to the shoes even to the dangly earrings I had on. My hair stayed down in long waves and was sprayed with some kind of mouse that had a hint of glitter in it so my hair shined beautifully.

When we got inside we took off our coats and handed them to the coat room attendant. We walked through to the main entertainment and I could already hear the people singing to the lyrics displayed. The place was crowded and there were people dancing to the music and drinking at the small tables around the sides of the dance floor.

Meg was getting overly excited and she spotted her group of friends she invited and dragged me over to them.

"Hey Carla." She said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Hey, this place is awesome. Kat already sung up there and she was awesome. Everybody loved her." She said pointing to her petite friend that sat next to her drinking a lemon daiquiri.

"We got you these ID's so you can have anything you want. Let me call over the waiter." Carla said as she handed us both fake ID's. I looked at mine and it looked just like my license only with a change to my last name and birth date. Whoever she went to must be an expert.

When the waiter came over Meg ordered a Vodka Cranberry and I ordered a fruity Martini. We all sat together and talked for a while. Our drinks came and we took sips of it enjoying the strong alcohol content.

After a while of talking we got onto the dance floor and listened to the off key version of Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. We were jumping up and down and screaming out our excitement. Suddenly I felt hands on my hips and the feeling of a guy rubbing against my back.

I turned around expecting it to be Erik or a stranger, but it was Rich. I smiled widely and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hello to you too." He said after our kiss broke.

The song ended and we all went back to our table and Rich ordered a drink as well. Rich grabbed the book full of songs that could be played by the DJ and sifted through all of them.

"I want to do All You Need Is Love by The Beatles." He said excitedly. All the girls sitting with us were anticipating it and were just as excited to hear him sing it.

He wrote it down and handed it to the nearest waiter so he could give it to the DJ to be the next one up there.

I looked through the book and saw a lot of songs I recognized, but none that I wanted to sing. I stopped on a song called Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars and decided that was the song I wanted to sing. I had recently heard this song on Meg's IPod and fell in love with it. I wouldn't even need the screens displaying the lyrics because I had heard it religiously and knew every word. Only problem was that it is a duet. I would need someone to sing with. I turned to Meg and pointed to the song and she quickly nodded her head with a smile. Even though it is a romantic song and played by a man and a woman originally, Meg and I were close friends so we didn't see it being an issue.

After putting our names down on a piece of paper with the song title, Rich's name and the song he was going to sing were announced. Rich got up and practically ran over to the stage, anticipation killing him.

As he sang I was still too tired to dance, the last song was too much, but everyone else left and I sat at the table drinking my second glass which was a frozen margarita. I watched Rich up there and he was singing the lyrics amazingly and his eyes were squinting like every rock artist would do in front of the crowd. He pointed into the distance as if he was speaking to one person and when the song ended he bowed to the raging audience that loved him.

"Excellent version of All You Need Is Love by The Beatles." The DJ exclaimed over the microphone. Everyone clapped and agreed with him. "Now up next is a slow song for all those couples out there. Give it up for Christine Dawson and Meg Foster singing Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars."

Everyone started clapping again and the dance floor was emptying. After another sip of my margarita to calm my nerves I walked up onto the stage and took hold of the microphone stand. I looked over to see Meg wasn't on the stage yet, but she was talking to someone. I looked back at the microphone to adjust the height; Rich is much taller than me so I had to push it down almost a foot. When I looked back up I saw that Erik was walking up the steps of the stage. He gave me a slight wink that always made my face burn and positioned the extra microphone stand in front of him. I feared I would fall over from nervousness and the shock of seeing him next to me. I looked down at my table and saw Meg sitting there with a mischievous smile on her face.

'_Meg I am going to kill you.' _I told her with my eyes.

I looked over to the person next to her and saw Rich looking up at me strangely. He looked jealous. Maybe he had a good reason to be jealous.

The screen in front of me displayed the first lyrics of the song and the beginning tune started playing on the speakers. I averted my eyes from Erik and held onto the microphone for strength. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my chest and the music sounded like it was coming from a faraway distance.

Suddenly I heard Erik's voice ring out around me, singing the first line.

"**You only know what I want you to"**

I never realized how the words of this song could describe Erik and my relationship. Now it was all I could think about. I realized now was my turn to sing.

"**I know everything you don't want me to"**

Ever secret he tried keeping from me, I found out. The words were like our life in a song. Erik opened his mouth to sing the beginning of the chorus.

"**Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine"**

I looked at him, knowing they were just the lyrics, but it sounded like they were his words. When I looked at his eyes I could see his gaze was directed at my lips. The power of his stare brought the next words pouring out of my lips.

"**Oh you think your dreams are the same as mine"**

Now it was the time for both of our voices to combine and meld together in unison.

"**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**I always will"**

My first confession to speaking those words out loud and not letting them just ring in my head. I would always love Erik and there was nothing that could change that. I looked at Rich and could see his eyes were full of confusion. I hope he didn't see the relationship Erik and I were having.

The next words came out without looking at the lyrics and my eyes turned to Erik meaning every word.

"**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back"**

He could see the truth in my eyes and his mouth opened slightly in amazement. His eyes were starting to water, but he was holding back the tears so he could sing without cracking his voice.

"**The less I give the more I get back"**

I looked down at his hands that were holding the microphone the same way mine were. I sang the next words never taking my eyes off of those strong hands.

"**Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise"**

His fingers tensed around the microphone stand and I looked into his eyes to see the emotion of his words coming out.

"**I don't have a choice but I still choose you"**

If only he would choose to show me the truth and his biggest secret, that was the only thing keeping me from going into his arms. That and Rich.

My eyes looked to Rich again and saw that he wasn't sitting in his seat. I looked around the whole room for him and finally caught him talking to a girl near the bar. It didn't look like any flirting, just passing conversation. I was still jealous about it. Was he doing that to get back at me for what I was doing with Erik?

"**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**I always will**

**I always will**

**I always will**

**I always will**

**I always will"**

I had kept my eyes on Rich for a couple more lines and then brought my eyes back to Erik and saw he was meaning every word of the song and he was entrancing everyone with his voice. His eyes never left mine and I could tell he wanted to grab me off the stage and get me alone.

When the music died down in the end and there was nothing left to sing, everyone in the club stood and starting clapping and making loud appreciative noises towards us. When it finally sunk in that the song was over I walked past Erik to reach the stairs and went down to meet up with Meg and my group.

"That was awesome." Meg said in my ear.

"What was that?" I asked her, still upset with her scheming plan to get me up there with him. I knew it wasn't just coincidence, they planned that together.

Before she could answer with a snide remark the DJ spoke up.

"I have a special treat for all of you. This is an original song written and sung by Mr. Erik Damson. This is another slow one for you love birds, so get out there on the floor."

I turned to see Erik still standing up on the stage and the DJ was putting a CD in. The music started automatically. It was a beautiful piano playing a romantically soft tune. Before I knew what was happening I was being dragged onto the floor by Rich.

We were the first couple out there and we started dancing slowly to the introduction. Shortly after we started dancing Erik's words and voice were coming through.

"**I really wanna see you**

**I really wanna touch you**

**If only I could hold you in my arms again"**

Rich and I were dancing in a slow circle so now I was facing the stage looking right into Erik's eyes. He was looking back at me with such hope and need that I almost went weak at the knees.

"**I really wanna reach you**

**Forever to be with you**

**If only I could hold you in my arms again"**

My back was to him again and Rich was looking in my eyes with a sweet longing, much more innocent than Erik's. Rich and I had the connection of a quivering flame, while Erik and I had a scorching, overpowering flame that would never die.

"**It was written in the stars**

**On the pages of my heart**

**Oh, that someday I would find**

**The love I feel for you tonight**

**On the ocean of our dreams**

**Like a prayer you came to me**

**And the longing that had been**

**Found its ending in your eyes**

**And I am missing you tonight."**

I suddenly pulled away from Rich and saw his shock and confusion as I backed away from him.

"Christine?" Rich asked, still standing on the dance floor.

I looked up at Erik on the stage and saw he was looking at me with understanding in the depths of his eyes. He knew what was happening to me and all I could think to do was run.

I darted out of the room and grabbed my coat and purse from the attendant before darting out into the freezing rain. It had been chilly and clear out when Meg and I walked inside over a couple hours ago and now the rain was coming down like a freak rainstorm.

I knew I needed to get a cab, but on New Year's Eve it was impossible. I started walking down the wet sidewalk as fast as my legs would allow me. I could hear Rich yelling out my name, but I refused to turn around. After I turned the corner and was out of sight from the club I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me into the dark alley.

I was overcome with fear and was reminded of the terrifying night I almost got raped by the large disgusting gangsters. I started pushing at the large form keeping me against the wall, but to no avail. I looked up and saw the glowing white mask in the darkness.

I stopped pushing, realizing it was useless and just grabbed hold of his jacket. I could see that he was ready to lean down and capture my lips with his and pick me up in his arms to take me to his apartment and never let me leave. I would go gladly, but I would always know that he doesn't trust me with his worst fear. Seeing his face.

His lips barely touched mine when I spoke in a whisper.

"Let me see it."

He knew what I meant automatically and released his tight hold on my hips. He pulled away from me and I could see the piercing anger in his blue eyes.

"Why?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I need to know. I need to see your trust in me." I said lifting my fingers to his mask.

He pulled away before I could reach it and he turned to the other brick wall across from me. Suddenly I heard a loud cracking noise and saw his fist go right into the bricks leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"Why can't you believe that I trust you? That I love you with my whole heart? Is it so hard for you to ignore the mask and lose that curiosity you have to see the mangled flesh beneath?" he said with full outrage evident in his voice and his face.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want to see it? Why can't you let me see every part of you?" my voice was rising to be heard over the thunder raging above.

"Because if you see what lays beneath my mask you will forever hate me and fear me. You so easily ran from me when you found out my other secrets. What makes you think _this_ won't make you run too?" he said pointing to his mask and what lies underneath.

"Who says I will." I said losing my voice in the choking tears that were falling down my face.

"Everyone has always feared me because of this. Christine saw it and ran into the arms of an old lover. Madame Giry saw it and left the country with her husband to hide from it, only returning because her daughter was born. My mother left me abandoned because of this."

"I'm different. Stop comparing me to all the Victorian woman that you have known. They lived in a century of perfection and beauty. You were the one difference and people were afraid of that. I bet your face is not as hideous as you may think."

After a couple seconds of soaking in what I said the silent rage came barreling forth and he said, "You think I over exaggerated my face. You think this is all in my head as an exaggeration." He said pulling the mask right off his face.

Just as the mask landed on the ground and clanked against the concrete lightening shined through the sky giving me a one second glance at his face.

What I saw was mutilating. The right side of his face was not smooth and beautiful like the other half was. It was red and puckered. It looked like a cross between the stage version and the film. A portion of his forehead and the skin around his eye was nonexistent. There was cracked skin showing bone underneath. It was like looking at his skull. The skin on the side of his nose was like melted flesh that sunk into his cheek as if there was nothing there. His lips were perfect except for a slight lifting on the side buried into his red cheek. It was definitely not over exaggerated. The right side of his face was half skeleton, half burn victim. It was disgusting.

After the one second of seeing it in light all that surrounded us was darkness and I couldn't see it anymore. I could feel his presence and I know he can see me with his night vision, but I can't see him.

"Now I have truly lost the last thing that could bring me happiness." Erik said in a disappointed murmur.

The next flash of lightening was longer and gave me five seconds to see my surroundings. There was nothing really to see as Erik was no longer in front of me and the mask on the ground was gone.

**xXx Erik**

I had seen the disgust on her face. I saw the emotions running through her face in the darkness and she feared me. I had shown her my rage and my face. The two worst attributes I have. My rage came quickly after my mask was mentioned and I couldn't hold back the fury radiating from each pore in my body. I had become so furious that I allowed myself to rip the mask away.

I had picked up the mask and left right after she saw it. I couldn't stare at her beautiful face any longer and plead for her to love me. I had to leave.

I returned to my home and went straight to my closet. I went into the back of it and rummaged through the books on the shelves. Each one had something hidden inside and I couldn't remember which one I had put it in. I finally grabbed my copy of Dracula and opened the first page. What lay inside was the last thing that I ever thought I would want to see again after I met Christine.

What lay inside was the stake that I had made for myself over fifty years ago.

I knew I didn't have the power to thrust it into my own chest so I had to find someone that would do it for me. The only person I could think to ask was the only person besides Christine that knew I was a vampire. Andrew.

I grabbed my phone from my coat pocket and dialed his number. I kept getting no answer and thought he was probably at a party with his wife and was waiting for the countdown to start. I looked at the clock above my desk and saw there was less than a minute left until this year ended and a new one began.

I ran into the living room and tried thinking of someway to overcome the power Sophia had over me so I didn't have to suffer another year of this torture. Christine was gone and she was probably preparing to kiss Rich in that karaoke bar, preparing to leave me behind. The thought made me want to stab Rich in the chest with my stake.

I kneeled down in the middle of my living room and brought the tip of my wooden stake to the center of my chest. My hands shook and the muscles in my arms were weakening already. I just wanted to die and leave this horrible, unforgiving world. I wanted to die alone and I wanted it to be quick and painless.

A knock on my front door startled me from the silence going on in my head. I looked up at the ceiling towards the heavens and wondered why God couldn't grant me one request I asked for. The knock came again and I threw the stake across the room where it landed in the fireplace and stood on shaking legs.

I looked at the clock and saw there was only ten seconds left of this year and I hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door would grant me my death. I pulled open the door and was faced with Christine.

She looked at me with no disgust, hatred or fear. She just stared into my eyes and gave me a small, reassuring smile. She was on the verge of tears, but was holding them back.

"Christine…" I started to say.

She stepped forward and raised her index finger to my lips in a motion meaning be quiet.

"Three… Two… One… Happy New Year's Erik." She said softly.

I heard the sounds of cheers and happiness from outside my balcony and I could even hear the sounds coming from my neighbor's apartment. All of it was drowned out when Christine's soft lips pressed against mine for the first time in what felt like a century.

**xXx **

**Thank you! I know you probably are all pissed at me for leaving it there, but don't worry I will update soon. **

**I will update sooner if I get a comment from all of you precious readers!**

**Songs used: Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars and In My Arms Again by Michael W. Smith.**

**BTW: A/N: I went to see Hunger Games and I am in the process of reading the books. I find it to be an amazing read so whoever hasn't read it, go read it after you leave a review for me : ) I have seen the movie twice in theaters and it is awesome, I am already a Katniss and Peeta fan. My sister recommended I write an Erik and Christine fanfiction with the plot of the Hunger Games. What do you guys think? Would you read it? If you have questions either leave it in the review or PM me.**


	29. Great Start to the Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. I only own some ideas and some characters. The rest belongs to their respective owners. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**A/N: Sorry to the people waiting for an update on Unsinkable. I will get there soon. I just really wanted to write a chapter for this story. Also I hope it goes through because apparently doesn't allow MA rated material on the site, even though a bunch of authors write sex scenes and violence. Hopefully, (fingers crossed) they will allow this chapter if not, I will be very upset. Please enjoy reading!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 29: Great Start to the Year

**xXx Erik**

The cheers and whistles of the celebration going on in the streets and the apartments around the city were blocked out when Christine's lips were on mine. I stood shocked in place, in my doorway as she melded her lips to mine and brought her hands around to the back of my neck. I felt her tongue pass my lips and touch mine and that's what broke me.

I closed the door behind her and pushed her up against it. I fought her tongue and lips with mine and brushed my fingers through her hair. I pressed my hips against hers and felt her legs wrap around mine. Her moan of pleasure brought me back to the present and I let her go to allow her to catch her breath.

"Erik…." She said through gasps of breath. "Wow."

"Christine, what are you doing here?" I said keeping my eyes on her mouth watching the breath escape her.

"I love you." She said brushing her fingers over my mask. "I have always loved you."

I looked into her eyes and realized she wasn't saying it out of pity. She truly meant it and she had her hand on the smoothness of my mask. After a moment I realized she was asking for permission to remove it. After just getting her back I didn't want her to come to her senses and realize how ugly I am.

"Christine. I can't let you see this. I don't want to lose you again." I said resting my forehead against hers.

"You won't. Don't you realize… you never lost me?" She said.

I looked at her for a moment in confusion and realized she meant that I always held her heart and she was always one step in my direction.

She brought her hand back up to the edge of my mask and without hesitation slipped it off my face. With the illumination of the lights in the apartment she could see the full extent of it. She stared at the misshapen flesh and rotted skin and the penetration of her gaze hurt me. I covered the right side of my face with my right hand and backed away. I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't be able to see the look on her face or her departure.

I felt her soft fingers cover my wrist to pull my hand away and I reluctantly let her. With my eyes still closed the next sensation came as a surprise and made my eyes shoot open. Christine's moist lips pressed against my deformed cheek. After what felt like an eternity her mouth broke off from my skin and she looked up into my eyes again.

"You are beautiful." She said truthfully. At first I couldn't believe her, but the emotion in her voice and on her face told me she wasn't lying.

Her sweet, soft lips captured mine once more and she put her hands on both of my cheeks to keep me close. I pushed her against the wall again and took her legs and wrapped them around my hips.

"I've missed you." I said against her lips, wanting to be closer to her in every way possible.

"Erik, take me please." She whimpered in a soft plea.

That was all I needed and in less than a second I had her on her back in my bed where she was supposed to be. I loved this woman more than anything and her acceptance was more than I could hope for in my one hundred and forty two years. I still felt her breath and lips on my cheek and it tingled where she had them pressed.

Her fingers quickly went to the hem of my t-shirt and brought it up over my shoulders. I reached around to her back and got a hold of her zipper. I hastily removed her dress to find her only wearing a bra, underwear and high heeled boots. She was the sexiest sight I ever laid eyes on.

As I looked down at her she kept working on my pants and I watched her reaction at my not wearing underwear.

"Did you plan on this happening?" she asked with a smirk.

"I hoped it would." I admitted. "Maybe not in the same exact circumstances." I had thought she would give in when I sang to her and we would be overcome with our feelings for one another. What was actually happening was more than I could have hoped for.

"Now we have no more secrets between us." She said smiling up at me.

I pressed my lips to the skin above her collarbone and marveled in the sounds she makes. Before long I had her bra and shoes removed leaving only her underwear and my pants between us.

Christine quickly wrapped her fingers around the band of my pants and pushed them down my legs until they lay on the floor. I quickly brought my fingers to her lacy underwear and pushed them down as fast as I could. Nothing separating us, I pressed down on her and the feeling of our bare skin against every inch of our bodies brought me to the point of moaning in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around to my backside and pushed me farther down on her.

"I need you. Now." She said almost out of breath.

"I love you."

I started kissing down her shoulders until I felt her feet dig into my back pushing me to continue where my hips were going. I wanted to savor the moment a little longer so I brought my mouth down in a trail to her navel. She resumed her squirming and arched her hips towards me, wanting.

I brought my mouth down to the source of her pleasure and kissed her in her sweet spot.

"Erik. Please." She moaned, fisting her hands in my hair.

Her words spurred me on and I brought my tongue out to caress her into an orgasm. Not long after my mouth and tongue took possession of her she started to arch and still as an orgasm overcame her. She whimpered and screamed out her ecstasy loud enough for the whole building to here.

I brought my body flush to hers again and aligned our bodies perfectly, skin to skin. After wrapping her perfect legs around my waist I sunk into her powerfully. The feeling of her around me took all of my energy and I pressed my forehead to hers and tried to control my breathing. She was as tight as the first time, when I took her virginity, probably from having been so long without her.

My vigor soon came back in full force and I looked at her face to see her looking as ready as I was. She brought her lips to mine and her tongue started moving inside me in the same motion as I moved inside her. The emotions and feelings were intense and to keep from crushing her under my body, I brought my hands up to the medal headboard and lifted the top half of my body off her.

Suddenly Christine looked up above her head towards the bars I was grasping tightly and giggled. I looked to what she was staring at and realized I was crushing the medal under my hands. I let go of the bars to see grooves from my fingers and palm. My hold was so firm that I damaged my headboard.

I looked back down at Christine's face and saw her looking at me with all the admiration in the world. Her hand came up to my deformed cheek and caressed it as I continued moving above her. She met every one of my movements with her hips and the intensity of the moment brought both of us to release together.

I rested my head on her chest and felt her fingers brushing through my hair in the afterglow of our joining. In this moment right here, I'm happy again.

**xXx Christine**

I felt trapped. That was the feeling I had when I woke up. As if someone or something was holding me down or keeping me in place. When I finally had the ability to open my eyes I was on my side in bed and I felt that barrier wrapped around me. I looked down to see an arm draped over my waist pulling me back against a warm chest. I felt a hairy leg in between mine pinning them down. I even felt something rough against my shoulder.

Then I remembered what I did.

I had been left all alone in the dingy alley after seeing one of the most fearful faces on Earth. Erik had stood before me without his mask, bearing his biggest insecurity to me. I still loved him. After realizing the biggest barrier between us was over I knew I had to make things right.

I had run all the way home and brushed by people wearing New Year's hats and costumes. I had almost got lost in the crowd of people, but I found my way home. I took the elevator to the penthouse floor and when I stood in front of his door I started to shake. From nervousness? Fear? Excitement? Maybe all three.

I knocked timidly and only a few seconds went by before the door was jerked open and Erik was staring down at me in shock. I heard his neighbor across the hall throwing a party and I heard the countdown. It just seemed to perfect. 3…2…1.

The kiss held every emotion we had for each other. Love, happiness, sadness, anger, lust and more. The kiss broke so I could remove the mask that he had put in place. At first he didn't trust me, but he finally let me remove it. What I saw in the split second of lightening outside was not enough. Now the glow of electric light in his apartment gave me a better view.

It was everything I had described and more. Before his face showed anger which made it scarier, now all I could see was shame and sadness in his eyes. I could never pity him, but at least I could love him.

The kiss continued and before I knew it I was pleading for him and I was suddenly lying on his bed. Our clothes were quickly removed and it was just us. No one else in the world mattered. No responsibility would get between us in that moment.

Now as I lay awake wrapped in Erik's arms all the responsibility I should have thought about before rushed back. I need to tell Rich.

"Morning." Erik said softly in my ear before kissing the lobe.

I rolled over to look at him, it was difficult from the tight hold I was locked in, but I finally got fully around. "Morning." My smile didn't reach my eyes.

He seemed to look right through me and said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell Rich that it's over." I said in one breath.

"Oh." He said letting out a breath of his own. I hadn't realized how strained and tight he was until it was released and he felt like a limp noodle.

"Why were you so worried?" I asked curiously.

He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them looking at me sadly. "I feared the moment you woke up you would regret everything we did and run back to your boyfriend. I was afraid you would leave me again."

I wrapped my arms around his back and kissed him on his swollen lips. "I could never regret what we did."

I suddenly realized he hadn't put his mask on while I slept and I was thankful. Maybe he trusted me after all. "Thank you for not hiding this from me." I said as I pressed my hand to his deformed side.

He covered my hand with his and let his eyelids slowly close and he sighed in relief. "Thank you for not shunning away from me at the sight."

I wanted to say that I wasn't Christine Daae, but I didn't want to ruin the mood. Instead I went for something that would hopefully make him laugh. "I would never shun away from that. Your anger on the other hand could make me run for the hills." I said with a smile.

To my luck he smiled and looked me in the eyes again. "I never wanted you to see that side of me. I'm sorry." He said guiltily.

I leaned in and kissed him softly. It deepened quickly and I felt Erik's weight cover mine and I sunk into the sheets and soft pillows. Just as he was about to start trailing kisses down to my breasts I heard the heavy metal music of my cell phone ringing from the other room.

"What is that god awful noise?" Erik asked looking down at me. His face contorted to annoyance and distaste.

"My cell phone." I said pushing him off of me so I could run and catch it before it went to voicemail. I didn't want any of my friends to worry or even Rich.

When I got to my purse I fished through it and without looking at the ID I answered it, out of breath. "Hello?"

"Christine, where have you been?" Rich said with a worrying tone.

'_Shit!' _"Hi Rich." I said quietly.

I heard a subtle growl from behind me and turned to see Erik standing in the entrance to the hallway staring at me. He was not wearing a stitch of clothing and it was very distracting.

"Christine? Hello?" I suddenly heard Rich's voice in my ear again and I answered him.

"Hi, sorry. I didn't mean to walk out on you last night. I think I got some kind of alcohol headache. Must have been from barely eating beforehand and having three really strong alcoholic drinks. I just went home and climbed into bed."

"Ok then, can you explain to me why when I came back to your place with Meg to check on you, you weren't there?"

'_Double Shit!' _"Umm. I don't know. Can I actually meet up with you today? We can talk then, I just feel really screwed up right now." 

I heard his exasperated sigh and then a quick "Sure."

"How about Marty's at one?" I asked, knowing he really liked that place.

"Christine, it's one now." He said, I could tell he was wondering why I was so frazzled.

"Oh." I said looking at the clock in Erik's kitchen. "I didn't realize how late it was. How about at four? An early dinner."

"Ok sounds good. See you then." He said slightly bated.

"Ok bye." I said before hanging up and looking at Erik again.

"Wow. I didn't think you were the type of girl to keep two boyfriends." He said with a frown.

"I am only meeting up with him to break up with him. I couldn't do it over the phone." I said sauntering over to him. "Please don't be mad at me." I told him while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I told you I would never get mad at you again. I don't want you to see my ugly side." He said leaning down to kiss me.

I broke the kiss after feeling the uncomfortable emptiness of my stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Oh me too." He said trying to continue the kiss and caressing my backside.

I chuckled. "Not that kind of hungry. Come on let me make you some breakfast." I walked into the kitchen and started looking in the fridge. "What is your favorite breakfast…?" I stopped when I found a secret compartment in the door and found a blood bag cooling inside.

I think my heart stopped for a second. Suddenly I felt Erik's chest against my back and remembered we were both naked. He closed the little door that was hiding the blood and turned me to face him. "I only drink that when it is necessary. If I go without it for a long time I get… uncomfortable… around people."

"Oh." That made me nervous. "When did you last have some?"

"Yesterday." He said after thinking about it.

"Ok." I said. I had completely forgotten the most important thing about vampires and jumped into bed with one… again.

"I like pancakes." He said sweetly.

I looked up into his eyes and saw he was really trying to get me out of my horrible thoughts. I smiled at him and turned to find the ingredients to make pancakes.

**xXx **

After clearing our plates and cleaning the counters of flour and batter that spilled around during our playful cooking session we went back into the bedroom and showered together.

We stood together under the warm spray of water and lathered each other in soap and he even took the liberty of washing out my hair with his silky shampoo. His hands worked magic on my scalp and I found myself sighing in pleasure.

We didn't take long in the shower before we got out and dried ourselves. I found my dress from last night and looked it over. It was really wrinkled and cold from the air. I decided to follow Erik into his closet and grabbed his bathrobe. It was very big for me, but it was comfortable. I watched as Erik put faded jeans, a green t-shirt and a long sleeve collared shirt over it, unbuttoned down the front.

He looked so sexy.

Before I could allow my thoughts to drift and make the last half hour of showering and changing worth nothing Erik's phone went off on his nightstand. I allowed him to take the call and walked down the hall towards the living room.

Erik came down right after me, phone in hand and answered it. "Hey, Andrew."

I couldn't hear what was being said on the other line so I sat back on his couch and tried to watch from Erik's expressions. He stayed pretty blank, but his eyes widened and drifted to the fireplace and then to me in less than five seconds.

"Ya, I'm fine. I was just calling to say Happy New Year." After Andrew responded Erik continued. "You don't have to worry about me. I didn't do anything crazy." He said looking at me. I blushed, knowing what he was thinking.

"Ok talk to you later." He said hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just called Andrew last night before you came over and wished him a Happy New Year." He said innocently.

I knew that couldn't have been his reason for calling. He wouldn't have gone from the angry, depressed state that I saw him in for seeing his face and the look he had on his face when I came to his door to calling his work friend for a simple greeting. It just didn't sound like Erik at all.

A sudden tickling in my brain brought me back to when he looked from the fireplace to me nervously. I tried to ignore it, but his eyes had widened and he had stuttered to make the excuse that he was calling Andrew for no good reason. I watched as he turned to go back down the hall and I took my chance.

I quietly made it over to the fireplace and searched for some kind of clue. Everything looked normal on the mantle and the bricks weren't messed with besides the part that looked like a fist went through it. I looked down inside and saw the scorch marks on the back and the pile of wood sitting inside. I saw the matches and tools sitting next to it on the floor. Everything looked fine. Then I noticed one of the pieces of wood was darker than the others and it wasn't a log like the rest. It was smaller and pointed. It looked sanded down and smooth instead of the normal rough splintery logs.

I reached in and picked it up to inspect it closer. It was pointed on the end and looked man crafted. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a stake.

The first thing that came to my mind was Erik using it on himself. He thought I was afraid of his face and he had gone home. He called Andrew, the only other person that knew he was a vampire, in the middle of the night because he couldn't do it to himself. Sophia had hypnotized him into not killing himself. He tried getting someone else to do it for him. He wanted to end his life.

Fury clouded my mind and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest angrily. I stood on my feet with the stake in hand and turned to go down the hall after Erik.

"Erik?" I said to get his attention as I entered his bedroom.

He was coming out of the closet with a black half mask on his face. The change in color added to his face made me step back in surprise. I remembered why I had come after him and I looked into his eyes as I said, "What the hell is this?"

I lifted the stake in my hand and saw his eyes widen exceptionally. His shoulders tensed and his jaw twitched and I could tell a fight was about to occur.

**xXx **

**Here you go! Please leave a review! Unsinkable is up next!**


	30. Break Ups and Mending Relationships

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I only own the idea and some characters. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 30: Breaking Up and Mending Relationships

**xXx Christine**

Here I sit in a sticky, old booth at Marty's Diner waiting for Rich to arrive.

I had run out of Erik's apartment after storming into his bedroom. I sensed a fight was going to erupt and I didn't want the first day of the year to be a big blowout fight and a hard choice to be made between Rich and Erik. I love Erik and I want to be with him, but if I had stayed I would have fought and left to see Rich in an even worse mood. I would have even contemplated staying with Rich, which isn't fair to him or Erik. I should have heard Erik out before jumping to conclusions, but from the expression he had I knew my assumptions were correct.

Just to be safe I had taken the stake and stowed it in my purse before going downstairs to my apartment. I knew he wouldn't succeed in killing himself because of the compulsion put on him, but it was just a safety procedure for me.

When I got to my apartment I had walked into Meg who was coming down the hall and she looked down at what I was wearing. It was then that I realized I had left Erik's apartment wearing only his bathrobe. Thankfully I hadn't run into anyone in the hall or on the elevator or I would have been very embarrassed. I had decided to change into a pair of sweatpants and a comfy sweater.

An hour and a half later I am sitting here looking out the window waiting to tell the sweetest man I have ever met that I don't want to be with him anymore. He deserves the truth and I am ready to give it to him, keeping one thing out.

I heard the bell above the door chime and I turned to see Rich walk in wearing sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. I had never seen him like that before and I wondered if I had brought him to that state. How much worse can he look after I break up with him?

He turned to see me and without the smile I had come to love he walked forward and sat down opposite me on the red plastic bench.

"Hi Rich." I said nervously. I didn't know if I should just jump into the conversation or if I should wait until we ordered.

"Hey." He said. His voice was deep and filled with sadness, as if he had a large ball of tears in the back of his throat.

Just then a waitress came forward to take our orders. I ordered water and he refused a drink as if he didn't think he would be here long. When she turned to leave I looked back at Rich and visibly shook from the intense emotions in his eyes. I was about to explain myself and just come out with it, but Rich spoke first.

"Is there something going on between you and Mr. Damson?" he asked.

I looked at him in disbelief. _'How did he know?'_ Of course Erik and I weren't very subtle about our sexual tension and admiration for one another, but I was surprised that he would come out and guess it. I had hoped to go around the fact that Erik and I were together to save my education and his career, but with an outright question about it I couldn't lie.

After a few minutes of contemplating what to say I decided to tell him everything, except the fact that Erik is a vampire. "Rich, you are a nice guy and you deserve to know everything that is going on with me."

I looked up and his blue eyes were dark and upsetting. I knew it was shameful to not look my boyfriend in the eye when I told him my secret or broke up with him, but I just couldn't stand the sadness in those depths.

"This all started in late September. I was walking home from work when a few thugs came up behind me and almost raped me in an ally. I had passed out and woke up in Er… Mr. Damson's apartment. He explained that he heard me screaming and found me being attacked. Before anything happened the thugs ran off at the sight of him and he carried me back to his place.

"After that he became very close and very protective of me. He would walk me home from school and ask me how I was feeling every day after class. He felt the need to protect me from the evil in the world." _'How ironic that he was protecting me from teenage thugs when he was a deadly, immortal monster.' _"One day after classes he invited me back up to his apartment for coffee and I did. I was admiring his scores of music and drawings that sat on top of his piano and when I couldn't mimic drawing a rose he helped me. We became very close and that's when we leaned closer and kissed."

I dared to look up at Rich and he looked very stoic and silent. He didn't dare move afraid that it would stop my story or even afraid he would miss anything. He didn't have his eyes trained on my face; instead he was looking at the table top fingering a crack on the surface. I decided to continue with my story.

"He broke the kiss first. He felt guilty for taking advantage of me and he refused to risk my education and my dream, but I didn't care. All I wanted was him. He told me that was the only and last time and we couldn't continue down that road. I didn't listen.

"The next few weeks I did everything I could think of to seduce him and try and get him to break. I succeeded in some points, but in others he just got angry. After a while I realized nothing was going to change and I apologized to him. I asked him if we could just be friends and he thought that would be a good idea."

"But it didn't end there." Rich said in a deep voice. He didn't even ask, he knew the answer was no.

"It didn't end there. Do you remember the Halloween party at the opera house?" He nodded. "When he saw me as Christine from Phantom of the Opera, something changed inside of him. He still stayed distant, but I could tell he was enthralled. The president of the school asked us to do the duet because we had dressed up as our partners and I had agreed immediately. I didn't even think of Erik, I just wanted to sing on that stage and play the part.

"After we sang and the curtains fell between us and the audience, he kissed me. He wasn't holding back and he wanted to take. I was willing. When everyone left the auditorium he brought me over to the stage stalls and kissed me again. I refused to do anything more in the dusty, prop filled space so we agreed to meet back at his place."

"I left shortly after I dragged Meg away from you that night and went to his apartment. You can probably guess what happened after that." I said with a slight blush of remembrance and embarrassment.

I looked up at him and saw that his body was still in the same position, only his eyes moved and they were trained on mine now. They had widened slightly as if he was stunned by all the information he was getting.

"After that night we were inseparable. We spent every night together and just enjoyed each other's company. I went home for Thanksgiving weekend and came back right before school started again. The next week I discovered a secret of his that frightened me and angered me at the same time."

"What was the secret?" Rich asked.

Sadly that was the one thing I could never tell him and I hated to deny him an answer. "I am not the person to ask. I could never give away his biggest secret."

He looked at me as if to say _'you cheated on me, you can at least disgrace him as much as you did to me!'_

Instead of giving into those cruel looking eyes I continued on with the story. "Ever since the week after Thanksgiving we haven't been together. I was too upset with him and I refused to take him back no matter how much I loved him."

"You loved him?" he asked in disbelief.

I heard the past tense in that statement and had to correct it. "I love him."

Rich grew even more depressed with that and just leaned his head down.

"When you asked me out that last time, I was officially unattached and I agreed to go out with you because I could tell that you could fix my broken heart and make me happy. I wanted to be with you, please believe me. I tried so hard to break away from Erik, but it was as if he was a wall keeping me from moving on.

"I enjoyed every moment that we shared and I wish we could go back to those great times, but now I know that everything has changed. I never once cheated on you of my own free will until… last night." I didn't want to outright tell him that Erik had seduced me and taken me without my consent in the music room or in my dreams.

"Last night?" he asked with that throat block in his voice that made him choke up.

"He seduced me with his music and it was the last straw I had before breaking. That is why I ran from you last night at the club, I wanted to escape him and run before something happened. I wanted to deny him. I didn't think he could catch up to me, but he did."

"You know what…" Rich said, lifting his hand up in a gesture to stop talking. "I think I have heard enough." Rich stood from the booth and turned to walk away, but something else came to his mind and he turned back to look at me. "You came here to break up with me, but I am going to beat you to the punch. When I met you I didn't think you were the type of person that could cheat. You proved me wrong."

That statement hurt more than anything, but a sudden thought came to me. "Rich, I… I know that you probably don't want to do me any favors, but can you please not tell anyone about Erik and I. My worst fear is getting kicked out of Juilliard and losing the opportunity to sing at the Met. I don't want Erik to lose his job either. If anyone finds out that a teacher and student are together, we will both lose everything."

He stood looking me in the eyes for a moment and I could see his eyes roaming my face looking for truth and I saw him exhale slowly.

"I remember the first time we met. You told me it was your dream to sing on that stage and you told me you have wanted to be at Juilliard since you were five. I don't think I have a dark enough heart to do that to you." After one more heavy sigh he said, "I will keep your secret."

"Thank you." I said relieved and sad at the same time.

I watched as Rich walked out of the diner and headed into the cold January air. I took a sip of my water to quench the dryness in my mouth and to wash away the tears that were welling in my throat. All I had left to do was talk to Erik.

**xXx Erik**

She knew. Why else would she run out of my apartment in tears? The second she found the stake she had jumped to the right conclusion. I had tried to kill myself and didn't succeed. What she didn't know is that she had saved me. Without her knocking on the door last night I would have knelt there for as long as it took to plunge the wood into my chest.

I have never feared death until now. Yesterday I would have gladly died because I knew that Christine and I were never going to be together. My face was too repulsive. Now, less than twenty-four hours later, I will do anything to stay alive. Christine saw my face and kissed my misshapen cheek. She admitted that she always loved me and that I was closer to her than anyone else in the world. She brought me to the point of happiness over and over again. I will do anything to stay alive for another eighty years. Even if it is only to watch Christine grow up and marry someone and have a good life. I just want to see her.

I want to give her space after her discovery of my stake. I know she must be angry at me and now I only have to wait and see if she will return. I don't even know if she is going to break up with Richard or not. She may have changed her mind and decided she doesn't want to be with a suicidal vampire. I don't blame her. I only want the chance to explain myself and then I can let her make a decision. First she needs space.

She left at 2:30 and it is now 5:00. I feel like two and a half hours is good enough time, but then I think she was supposed to meet Rich at 4:00 so she is most likely still with him. I hope that boy doesn't use his charms and keep her by his side like de Chagny did. I hope that Christine is stronger than that and goes with her heart, the heart that belongs to me.

I have been sitting in front of the fire watching the red and orange flames flicker about and burn the wood making the room warmer. I had dragged my leather arm chair over and sat in front of the fireplace with a tumbler of blood in my hand. I took another sip of the red liquid, draining the cup before throwing the glass into the bricks behind the fire, watching it shatter.

I looked up at the monkey playing the violin and thought back to the last time I saw it. It had been playing a soft melody of Masquerade and I was singing along to it. I had been at the lowest point in my life and I had ruined my home, all for the love of a girl.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and touch my chest. I looked up to see Christine leaning over me looking at me with love in her eyes. _'How did I not hear her come in? I must have been in deep concentration.' _She brought her fingers to the edge of my mask and removed it before I could object. She leaned closer and kissed the roughness of my cheek before coming around to my front and sitting on my lap.

She cuddled close and held on tightly before saying, "I love you."

I could never get tired of hearing those words. I shut my eyes to soak it in and sighed thankfully. "I love you too."

I was content to just sit there with her in my arms all night, but a question still hung in my mind and I couldn't shake it. "Did you talk to Rich?" _'Did you break up with him?' _

She lifted her face to look at me and quietly said, "Yes. He outright asked me if something happened between us." I tensed, hoping she hadn't told him everything. "I had to tell him Erik."

I didn't want to show her my angry side so I took a deep breath before asking, "How much did you tell him?"

"I told him everything from the first time we kissed to last night, keeping the fact that you are a vampire out, of course."

"He can tell the board. You could lose your acceptance in the school." I said, worried for her future.

"Don't worry, I asked him to keep the secret and he promised he would because he knows how important it is to me to stay in this school. I know him, he won't hurt me." She said.

I looked at her and she looked very sure of herself. I guess I just have to trust her.

We started to relax again and I stroked her back to comfort her. Before we could get too comfortable I had to get everything off my chest. "I'm sorry. I was very lonely and upset last night. I couldn't control my emotions and I just wanted to end it all."

I was going to continue, but she brought her finger to my lips to silence me. "I understand. You don't have to explain. On my way back from seeing Rich I thought about it and I can understand why you reacted that way. You have been trying to get me back and it seemed to be failing. When you showed me your rage and your face in that ally I was scared. I saw a frightening face and a scary side of you. You thought I would never be with you because you had seen that split second of weakness. If you couldn't have me than you didn't have any other purpose in life. I am just thankful that I got here in time."

I wanted to kiss her right there because she was stunning in the glow of the fire and she understood my fear and I didn't even have to explain myself. She wasn't angry… but she was leaving. I watched as she got off my lap and walked over to the door. After everything she just said she was walking out on me? My assumptions were wrong when I saw her dig through her purse and walk back towards me with the stake in hand.

"You have no need for this anymore." She said as she reached me and then threw it into the flames. "Now do you have any more of those that I can burn?" she asked with brightness in her eyes and a wicked grin on her face.

"No I think that was my last one." I said grabbing her by the hips and placing her back on my lap.

Instead of lying across my lap like she was before she put her thighs on either side of my legs and leaned down to take my lips in a burning kiss. I brought my hand to the back of her head and kept her close. With my other hand I started untying the string that kept her sweatpants tight. I could feel her hands going to the hem of my t-shirt and she started lifting it to reveal my stomach.

After one hundred and seventy-five years of being shunned from the world and forced to live in complete solitude I had found love. This woman had changed me from being a man that drifted through the years because it was all I could do to a man that was in the moment and had something to live for. She made me a new person.

Christine got my shirt over my head and thrown on the floor and was caressing my muscular torso and running her hands through my sparse chest hair. She was trailing her hands down past my navel and to the waistband of my jeans.

I grabbed the edge of her long sleeve sweater and pulled it up over her head momentarily disheveling her hair and breaking our kiss. I ran my hands through her hair again and marveled in the thickness and softness of her curls. She was already unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, getting them out of the way. I arched off the chair to allow her to slide them down past my hips. Once I was completely naked I took the stretchy waistband of her pants and pushed them down and off her legs.

With nothing between us Christine slowly lowered herself onto my stiff erection and moaned. I trailed kisses from her ear to her breasts and was given another satisfied sigh from her delicate lips. The taste of her skin was like honey for a bear or candy for a child. I needed her taste and I lived off of the feel of her.

She continued to move up and down setting the pace for our lovemaking. With each rise she gave out a beautiful breath. I held her hips and guided her into ecstasy. I watched her reactions to everything and found her to be most desirable. She had her mouth hung open and her eyes were closed slightly. It reminded me of the other night when I walked into her bedroom and found her in the throes of a sex dream about me.

I had the need to fulfill her passion and get her to peak. I brought my mouth back to her breasts and massaged her nipples with my tongue. I started to move her quicker, up and down until I heard her ecstasy cries become the only thing I could hear and I felt her insides clench around me bringing me to climax.

Christine laid her head on my shoulder when she came down from her high and the slickness of our bodies, after such an exuberant session, touched. Every part of her body was pressed against mine and it was an amazing feeling. I held onto her for as long as I could until she became uncomfortable in her position. I stood, holding her in my arms, and walked down the hall to my bedroom. When I reached my bed I placed her down on the silky sheets and moved in next to her. I grabbed the comforter that was balled at the foot of the bed and covered her cold body with it.

She turned to face me and brought her face to the place where my neck and shoulder meet. She wrapped her limbs around my body and held tightly as if I was going to leave her. Very similar to the way I held her last night, never wanting to let her go.

Shortly after we got in bed I heard the soft snores of her sleeping breath and smiled. She made many noises in her sleep, but the little snores were my favorite. They let me know that she was sleeping peacefully and comfortably. I held onto her tighter and listened to her sleep.

**xXx **

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Rich is no longer in the picture and the threat of death is out of the way… for now! I will probably have less than five chapters left of this story, so we are nearing the end! **

**I would love to read some reviews so please let me know what you think!**


	31. Only You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or the characters associated with the story. I only own the unrecognizable characters and the plot. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**A/N: I want to thank all my readers for such great reviews and adding this story to your favorites and alert lists. This story is slowly coming to an end and there will probably only be 3-4 chapters left. Haven't mapped it all out yet, but it is coming!**

**I want to thank PhantomMalevolence for making the cover to this story! It is wonderful and really brings the Phantom Vampire to our eyes. **

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 31: Only You

**xXx Erik**

Christine and I have been back together for a week now and every night we are inseparable. She would come up to my place some nights and others we would stay at hers. The downside of staying at her place was the need to be quiet because Meg would be home either alone or with some of her friends from school. Christine and I were usually good at being silent, but spontaneously we would become overwhelmed with each other.

Tonight was no different. We were wrapped up together under the bubbles and candles of her bathtub and kissing heatedly. No matter what we were doing in the moment, the second she kissed me I became hard. It was very difficult when we were in public or keeping Meg company in the living room.

The splashing of the water and the little giggles that erupted from her mouth as I kissed her neck sounded mild and somewhat quiet from where we were, but when Meg knocked on the bathroom door we knew we were in trouble.

"Yes Meg?" Christine asked with a thickness of lust in her voice.

"Portia is here so can you guys please be quieter and avoid saying each other's name. Not out of my embarrassment, but your safety?" she said trying to be sweet, but it sounded like she was annoyed.

"Ok Meg. Sorry." Christine said losing her interest, replaced with embarrassment.

"Thank you." Meg said. I heard her walk away from the door and close Christine's bedroom door behind her.

I wanted to kiss her, but it looked like the moment was over. She stood from the tub, showing me her body covered in water and soap and smelling of roses. It took all my energy not to grab hold of her hips and keep her in place to hear her whimpers of pleasure. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a white towel around her body.

"We can't keep doing this." She said.

I suddenly froze, half standing in the tub, and crying inside. _'She isn't breaking up with me, is she?' _My face must have shown her what my mind was asking and she came closer quickly putting her hands on either side of my face, the good cheek and the malformed one.

"That is not what I meant. Don't look at me like that. I meant we should just go to your apartment for now on. I hate having to hide and be quiet in my own place. If we were at your place we wouldn't have to worry. Or be silent." She said the last part with a wink.

I softened and would have melted in her arms if I wasn't made of steel.

"Do you have any suggestions on how to get out of here without Meg or her friend seeing?" I asked. I knew that I could take her out on the balcony and jump up to my apartments balcony, but I remember just running across Lincoln Center with her on my back was too much for her, that and it was a Friday night, surely someone would see us. "I really want to hear you cry out in ecstasy and I won't get that if we are here."

She blushed heatedly and bit her lip in anticipation. After shaking off what that had done to her she started to put on a t-shirt and yoga shorts without anything underneath. Easy access. "Wait here and put your clothes on. I will go talk to Meg." She said. I loved it when she took charge, in life and in the bedroom.

As she left the room I looked around for the clothes I was wearing when I came to her earlier and found my shirt under the bed and my pants balled up on the floor by the closet. My mask was sitting on the top of her dresser glowing in the darkness of the room. Once I put everything on I heard Christine talking to Meg in hushed tones down the hall.

"Erik and I want to get out of here. Would you mind if you distracted Portia while we escaped?" Christine asked.

"I guess. Why don't you guys just stay at his place every night? It would be easier on everyone." Meg said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't fair. You want to hang out with your friends and Erik and I are making… noises in the other room. It must suck."

"Yeah, it does." Meg said with a long exhale. "Let me just get Portia in my room somehow and you guys can escape."

"Thanks."

Moments later Christine came back in the room and put her ear to the door to get a good timing to run. "Are you ready?" she asked without looking at me.

"Yes. I am all dressed. You know you don't have to do that. I can hear everything that is happening from as far as Central Park." I said with a smirk.

She turned to me and her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

I suddenly heard two footsteps walking down the hall and turn into another room. Meg's bedroom door closed and the coast was clear. Christine opened the door and grabbed my hand before moving quickly down the hall.

Just as we were passing Meg's bedroom the door opened and Meg's friend started walking out of the bedroom. Before she could even realize she was about to run into someone in the hall I grabbed Christine and ran quickly down to the front door and out into the hall.

"That was a close one." Christine said with her hand over her heart trying to catch her breath. It was either from the shock of almost getting caught or the unplanned blur of movement.

"Well we made it out of there without getting caught. I think that deserves a whole night of celebration." I said grabbing her by the hips and backing her towards the elevator.

"Is sex the only thing on your mind?" she asked with a spark in her eyes.

"We had an abrupt end to sex in the tub. Of course sex is the only thing on my mind. Now all I want to do is take you up to my bedroom and ravish you until you can't walk." I said leaning down to her lips.

We had reached the elevator and I hit the button to go up. Before the elevator doors opened she leaned up to take my lips with hers. We got so wrapped up in each other and our kiss got so heated that we didn't realize that the doors opened and someone was watching us.

Christine and I turned to see Richard standing on the elevator. He looked uncomfortable and miserable in the situation he had fallen into. I could see Christine growing pale next to me and she turned her head down to the ground in shame. This moment was going to come at some point; I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. I was anticipating he would have enough time to get over Christine and find someone else so there wasn't any awkward moments like this.

I put my arm around her waist in a possessive manner before ushering onto the elevator. Without taking my eyes off of Christine I pressed the button for my floor and the doors closed.

I would have been content in standing on the elevator in awkward silence for one floor until Richard got off, but Christine had the personality of a dolphin.

"Hi Rich." She said softly. She wouldn't even look at him or me so she just kept her head down to the floor. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay." He said, unconvincingly. He was looking at her sadly and his eyes drifted to my hand that was pressed to her hip. "How have you been?" he asked Christine, looking back up at her face.

"I've been good." She said, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"That's good." The elevator binged and the doors slid open on the eleventh floor. Rich stepped out of the elevator and into the hall and turned to both of us, his eyes trained on Christine still. "See you guys around." He said before walking out of view, down the hall.

When the doors shut and we started moving back up towards my apartment she turned to look up at me. "That was awkward."

"It would have been more awkward if you hadn't talked to him." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

I don't know what made me angrier, the fact that Christine and Richard had passed pleasantries without acknowledging my presence or the fact that Richard had looked at her with longing. Either way I was annoyed by the fact that Christine had talked to the boy in the first place.

"Are you okay?" she asked, now facing me and looking up at me worriedly.

I promised her I wouldn't show her my dark side or anger ever again so I went for a simple answer. "He just makes me uncomfortable. I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

She let out a scoff and wrapped her arms around the back of my neck to get closer. "You have nothing to worry about. Out of everyone I think he was the most uncomfortable. He doesn't mean anything to me anymore, I love _you_." She brought her lips back up to mine and opened herself to me.

Her lips tasted so sweet and I couldn't wait to taste the rest of her body. Just as I thought about ripping her clothes away from her body the doors opened and my neighbor stood there wearing casual clothes instead of the usual business suit.

We stepped off at the same time that he got on and I guided Christine towards my door. I heard a soft whistle from behind me. I turned to see my neighbor eyeballing Christine's behind and his eyebrows were raised. All thoughts of sex were out of my mind and all I wanted to do was go over to him and give him something else to look at. Christine grabbed my hand just as I inched over to the elevator and dragged me through the door and shut it just as the elevator doors were shutting.

"Erik, you can't get upset at every man that checks me out." She said with an irritated tone.

"Why not?" I asked looking from the door to her.

She didn't give me an answer… more of a different way of looking at the situation. "Because you can have me any way and any time you want. They can't. You have nothing to feel jealous about."

Christine proved her point by flipping her shirt over her head and throwing it to the ground, revealing her perky breasts and perfect figure. She continued by kicking her flip flops off and removing her shorts in due time. I could see goose bumps erupting on her body from the cold weather outside and the lack of heating in the apartment.

"Now let me see you." She said as she went to unbutton my jeans.

I helped her by pulling my shirt over my head and pushing my pants down my legs quicker than she could see. She giggled happily and I leaned down to grab her around her thighs before hauling her over my shoulder.

"Oh my God, you barbarian." She squealed.

In less than a second I had her on my bed and she arched her body up awaiting my body. I went down and touched my body to hers. Her nipples were hard from the cold and her body was ready to be heated up. I just wanted to cover her with my body and be her personal heating blanket. She was something that needed to be cared for and held close and that was all I wanted to do for the rest of my existence.

She started kissing my chest and wrapping her arms around my hips, cupping my cheeks. She made me so hard, so quickly and easily. It took everything in my power to keep myself from mauling her every second of every day.

I pushed her up the bed and got her to the head board. I put her in a leaning position with her back against the medal and dragged my mouth down to her sensitive place. She tasted heavenly and could make me do anything if she just asked it of me. I brought my tongue to her sweet clit and raved in the noises I was hearing from her mouth.

"Oh God, I love you Erik. I need you." She said in between deep breaths.

I didn't want to rush things and every time I wanted it to be slow she could change my mind with one protest. This time I wanted her to know how special she was to me. I had to go slow.

After hearing her cry's indicating her needs were served after minutes of loving the pool of heat between her legs, I brought my lips down her shapely, smooth thighs, kissing greedily and reached the arch of her foot and nibbled lightly along with each one of her tiny toes. When I made sure that her feet were appreciated enough I traveled back up her legs and passed the place I had definitely loved.

"Erik. Please stop torturing me. I… I need you inside me." She said with heavy breaths.

I was getting everyone of her erogenous zones, and bringing her to orgasm many times before I entered her. I had already gotten the most erotic part of her body and her feet, there was a lot more to get to.

"I need to make sure every other man in the world isn't on your mind." I said kissing up from her navel to her breasts with my hands cupping behind her knees and massaging the skin there.

"Erik, you already have. You are the only person on my mind in the moment." She said gripping the hair on the back of my head.

"Not just in this moment, I want you to remember me for all time." I got my lips up to her breasts and started to envelop a peak in my hot mouth.

I felt my head being pulled back from her body by her own hands and Christine had lost the blush in her cheeks and she had a serious look on her face. "What does that mean?" she asked.

From the look on her face I knew the moment was over for a minute. Once I explained my words I could get her back to thinking of more pleasurable things.

"I want you to remember me even after you move on and find someone to grow old with and have babies with. I want you to remember me and remember how I made you feel. I am afraid of losing you, but I know that it will happen one day. No matter how much I prevent that from happening."

"Erik, why would you ever think that I would leave you?" she asked with a confused and angry look on her face.

"Don't try and deny it. I know that one day you will come to your senses and choose to be with someone that grows older and can reproduce and have a beating heart. You are going to want to marry someone and have children with that person and I can't do those things for you." The thought of not being with Christine forever frightened me, but it also frightened me more to take the life out of her and make her a vampire. I could never do that.

"How could I ever go from _you_ to someone else? That thought is too sad to think about. Right here, right now I am with you and I am not thinking of anyone else, present or future. Just you." She kissed me on my marred forehead and pressed me against her body in a comforting embrace.

"I love you, Christine. Always remember that." I said looking up at her face from my position on her chest.

She pushed me by the shoulders until she was above me, her knees on either side of my thighs and her hands propping her up on either side of my head. She leaned down and said, against my lips, "I love you more."

The kiss got intense quickly and she brought her mouth down to my neck, one of my strong erogenous zones. The tables had turned so easily. Her hands were trailing down my chest and her nails were tickling their way down. My mind was only on her and the kisses she was preciously placing on my neck and shoulder. When her hand wrapped around my manhood, I jerked my eyes open and my hips arched off the bed in surprise.

"You aren't the only one that can be torturous." She said lifting her head off my shoulder and meeting my eyes, her face inches from mine.

She started to move her hand up and down my shaft and squeeze softly to enhance the pleasure. She had already made me so excited while I was pleasuring her with her noises and body language, now with this foreplay centered on me I was ready to explode.

"Christine. You are very torturous." That gave me a sly smile and an arch of her eyebrow. "But I am worse." I said just as I flipped us over and got her underneath me again.

I entered her quickly and watched as her eyes widened from the size. "That is what happens when I am forced to wait." I said, explaining the thickness of my appendage that was now encased in her flesh.

"You were never forced." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She arched off the bed and started to bring the rhythm of movement to make it pleasurable for both of us. "I am pretty sure I was the one being forced to go through foreplay when all I needed was this."

"I forced myself, Sweet." I said with a thrust so powerful her eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure and she let her head fall back on the pillow.

All night we had basked in each other's company and gone through much foreplay. Now we finally joined. Every inch in and out was pure heaven. I couldn't stand the feeling and marveled in the amazing sensation of her tightly encasing me. She seemed to have the same thoughts for she was exhausted, but happy to be in this position. She completes me.

With one final thrust I heard her sighs and watched her mouth open to let out all the emotions she was feeling. Again, anyone in the whole building would be able to hear her. I reached my climax and shuddered against her as I collapsed and covered her sweaty body with mine.

"That was….intense." Christine said softly in my ear.

"That was mind blowing." I told her as I kissed her bruised lips and overcame the fatigue I felt only moments before.

"You really know how to please someone." She said smiling against my cheek.

"I know how to please you, that's for sure." I said getting off of her and lying next to her.

"That's true." She said cuddling up to me and putting her head under my chin as she always did.

"I will let you sleep now. But, before the sun comes up I will have you again." I said with an insinuation of truth, but a joking tone.

"I'm sure you will. And I will gladly participate." She said softly, with a yawn. "I will love you forever, Erik."

With those last words she fell into a weary sleep.

**xXx Christine**

That night he had woken me three more times with the same amount of intense passionate love as the first time and I had enjoyed every moment. Now after not being woken up in over four hours I woke up to the sun coming in one of the cracks of the curtain and turned over to see Erik lying on his back, his arms folded behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked, drowsily.

"Thinking." He said softly. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Thinking about what?" I asked, as I crawled closer to him and put my body flush to his.

"You." He said keeping his eyes trained on mine.

"What about me?"

"I am wondering how I ever got a woman as beautiful and perfect as you." He said seriously.

"If you are looking for an answer I can give you one. Because you are just as perfect. And you didn't get me, I got you." I said with a wink.

"Really?" he asked seductively.

"Oh yeah." I said giving him a sweet kiss. I had to break it short before he got to frisky because I could barely move from the crazy love making we had all night. I needed to rest.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really. I just want to stay here." I said, putting my head down on his chest.

Before I could close my eyes again I looked at the painting that caught my eye the first time I was in this room, the morning after I was attacked. It was the painting of Spring, a beautiful, large tree in the middle of a meadow filled with colorful flowers.

"That is a beautiful painting." I said, pointing at it.

"I was wondering when you were going to mention them. I always catch you admiring them, but you never say anything." He said.

"Well I do admire them. Who painted it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I did."

I knew he could draw, but I had no idea he could paint such beautiful scenery. It looked like the work of Monet or even a photo. Every detail was perfect. "You… you painting these?" I stuttered, looking at the three walls that had paintings on them.

The winter one was now in the living room and a painting was covered by a sheet on the wall it used to occupy. I couldn't tell what that one was, but I looked at the Spring, Summer and Fall ones.

"Yes. I did. That Spring one was painted in Oklahoma. I remember while I was working down there I would go out on the weekends and travel. That was when I found this beautiful meadow. It was too glorious not to paint."

"How long did it take you to paint?" I asked, usually it took an artist a whole day to get every detail perfectly the way that one was.

"Half an hour." He said, as if it was no big deal.

"How did you do that in less than an hour?" I asked, stunned.

"I'm a vampire. I can do everything quickly. Some things I choose not to." He said as he eyed my body that was covered by the sheet.

I blushed and changed the subject. "What about this summer one?" I asked looking over our heads at the painting hanging over the bed.

"That is in Southern California. It doesn't look like it, but that was in winter. It was the only way I would be able to get a painting of the beach without all the sun bathers on the golden sand."

"Wow, I wish I could go there." I said, dreamily.

"I could take you."

"What about this Fall one? It looks like you painted it a long time ago. It still has all the cobblestone streets and brick houses." I could picture him in early 1900's clothing with a canvas just painting an ordinary street in town.

"That is a street in Salem, Massachusetts. Still looks like that. Some of the streets in that town are still old fashioned and those cobblestones and brick houses have been there since the 1700's. I painted that only fifty years ago."

"_Only_ fifty years ago? Wow. Sometimes I forget how old you are." I said with a chuckle.

"If you are interested in the winter one that is in the living room, I painted that in Alaska." He said holding me closer. He must have sensed my anxiousness at the age comment.

"Well I kind of figured that was in Alaska. I have never heard of Aurora Borealis being anywhere but Alaska. When were you there?" _'He really did travel a lot'_.

"When I lived in California I traveled all over. The sun all day every day was becoming too much for me, mentally, not physically. I like the darkness, so I would go to Washington because it was cloudy and one day I decided to go up to Alaska."

"You must have traveled through a lot of snow and storms to reach that view." I said, thinking of the painting and the high point that was portrayed to show the mountains, snow and lights in the sky.

"Yeah, it was a pretty big climb. A normal human would compare it to climbing Mount Everest."

"That is a beautiful moment to capture." I said, still picturing the painting that was out of view.

"That one had to be painted very quickly. The colors in the sky changed constantly and snow was falling lightly. Any moment it would come down hard. All these paintings were the most memorable sights I have ever seen."

"You are lucky. I have never seen anything as beautiful as those scenes." I said sadly.

"You will. I will take you anywhere you want to go." He said kissing me on the top of my head.

"What about that painting under the sheet? What is that? A new one?" I asked. It had been bugging me for a few minutes.

"That is a new scene I find beautiful, but I don't want you to see it yet." He said.

I looked up at him and saw that he was worried about my reaction. I didn't want him to hide it from me or else I would go crazy from wondering.

"I really want to see it. Will you let me look at it?" I asked getting up from the bed slowly. All my muscles were sore.

When I finally got up and looked at the wall with the mysterious painting on it, Erik was in front of it, guarding it.

"I don't want you to see it yet. I don't want you to get angry with me. Please just forget about it." he said, hoping.

"Why would I get angry with you? Now I am even more curious to see what it is." I said walking towards him.

"Please." He said.

"I thought we weren't going to keep any more secrets from each other." I said putting my hands on my hips, defiantly.

He looked from my eyes to the floor and reluctantly said, "Okay. Just don't jump to yelling at me. I was lonely and I missed you. I needed something to do and this was the only thing that stuck in my mind."

"Okay. I won't yell." I promised.

I knew that he was nervous and I wanted to calm him down, but I was sure that whatever was under that sheet was going to be something I regretted seeing. I was just as nervous as him and I just hoped it wasn't a murder scene.

When he pulled the sheet off of the painting, I saw what it was and I had to bite back a scream.

**xXx**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! The reason it is taking me so long to upload is because my sister and I are sharing a laptop and we are trying to make up a schedule of time to use it. She is writing stories too so she is using it a lot too. **

**I will be writing every moment I get the computer and brainstorming my other story ideas in my notebook when I don't have the laptop. Can't wait to get Win a Weekend with Christine Day and Fight to the Death up. Hope you guys are looking forward to reading them! **

**Please Review! I would love to get over 200 reviews for this story. That would be an amazing improvement from my first story!**


	32. Disturbing Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I only own the plot and some characters. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 32: Disturbing Thoughts

**xXx Erik**

Christine looked disturbed.

The look upon her face showed that she was horrified. I thought I would see that facial expression when she saw my deformed face for the first time. The fact that she would look upon one of my paintings with that face made me feel terrible.

Although what I had painted was very private and the fact that she reacts this way is understandable. She was looking upon a painting of herself in a… seductive manner. The picture had burned itself into my mind and the only thing I could think of to do was paint it and see if that would help remove it. It hadn't.

She had tempted me in that pose many times and each time was just as strong as the last.

Instead of staring at Christine any longer, her face haunted my mind, I looked to the painting.

Christine sat on my black silk sheets up against the medal headboard with nothing covering her except a corner of the sheet covering the triangle between her thighs. Her whole body was exposed to my eyes and her skin looked soft and creamy. Her legs were supple and long, enticing the thought of them around my hips. Her hair was tossed over one shoulder and fell in graceful chocolate curls. Her breasts were nicely displayed and plump, making me want to touch and kiss them. The most seductive part of her pose was her face and her finger. Her eyes were begging and her bottom lip was tucked underneath her teeth in a soft bite. She had a small blush on her cheeks that enticed me. The most alluring part of the painting was that finger. She had it perched right in front of her and her index finger was curled in a come-hither motion.

She had sat in that position every time I returned to the bedroom in the morning. One instance popped into my head where I had gotten out of bed early in the morning and had quietly headed down to the kitchen to drink some blood. When I had finished off my drink and stood looking out at the view from my balcony I returned to the bedroom and opened the door. I found she had woken from her deep sleep and was waiting for my return. She sat in that position, prepared for my attack of passion.

I looked back at Christine to see she hadn't moved from her spot and still had the same expression on her face. Her mouth was hung open as if she didn't have a jaw and her eyes were wide as saucers. Her mouth must have dried out, for the first sound that came out of her parted lips was a squeak.

"Christine… saying something right now would be really helpful." I said, starting to get nervous over her silence.

She licked her lips and forced out her words. "I… is that… what I look like when I do that?"

Her expression finally made sense. She had always admired my gift of painting and loved what I could do, but it was obvious now that she was self-conscious.

"There is nothing to feel self-conscious about." I said as I came forward to rest my hands on her cheeks.

She looked up at me as if I was being ridiculous. "There is nothing to feel self-conscious about?" she said as if it was absurd. "Are you kidding me? You have a naked painting of me in your bedroom that makes me feel very uncomfortable. Why did you paint that?"

"I'm sorry. After you left me I thought there would be no hope. I painted it because it was stuck in my head and I needed to get it out. Kind of like when you have an idea in your head so you write it down. After I finished it I knew I couldn't lose you. This painting doesn't mean that I wanted your body. I fell in love with your innocence, your personality, your voice. I needed you in my life. I love you more than music." She never took her eyes off of mine and they changed from horror to understanding. She than pressed her face into my hands that were still holding her cheeks.

"I love you too. I can't even envision a life without you. I love you more than life. I would become what you are just to be with you forever." Christine said with a tear welling and falling from her eye to land on my thumb.

The words she spoke hit me like a brick wall and I stumbled away from her.

"Erik, what is it?" Christine said, concerned. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to come closer.

"Christine, please don't say that. I can't even bare thinking of you becoming a monster like me. I will never make you what I am. You shouldn't want to be what I am, it is a curse. It may seem like we are just a powerful type of human, able to walk in sunlight, look like a human and have supernatural abilities, but there are things that change us from being human to being a monster."

"I don't care. I would have you. You could help me control the problems that arise. You could make sure I don't lose my humanity." She said pleading.

"The second you drink the blood of a human you lose your humanity. There is no way to come back from that." I said, sadly. I had lost every inch of my humanity after I killed for the first time after being turned. The only thing that made me feel human again was meeting Christine over one hundred and sixty years later.

"I know there is still a piece of you that isn't vampire. I've seen it. I've felt it. I don't care what happens to me; at least I will be with you."

"Only after a century and a half did my mortality come back to me. You don't know what you want. I can't imagine seeing your regret in those beautiful eyes a century from now."

"I know what I want, don't tell me I don't. I won't regret it, I love you and I want to be with you. The reason it took you so long is because you didn't have someone there to care about. You would have me. I would have you to bring me back to my humanity." She said.

She had somehow gone from being ten feet away, a good enough distance, to standing inches away. She brought her hand up to my chest and her other went to my rough cheek. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. I always got lost in her kiss, but this time I needed to make sure she wouldn't put herself in harm's way just to be with me forever.

Before I could say anything or even pull away from her lips, I heard my phone ring from my bedside table.

Christine removed her lips from mine and sighed loudly. With that answer I walked past her over to my phone and answered it when it read Andrew was calling.

"Hey Andrew, this isn't really a good time." I said exasperated.

"Yeah, well the teacher's meeting started ten minutes ago and you still aren't here. Alice Green is getting very impatient." Andrew said, quietly as if he was standing in the middle of the conference room on the phone.

The organized teacher assembly had to be the most useless day of the year. Basically the head of each department would come together with all the teachers and order them to teach the students certain aspects of music. A part of me just wanted to ignore the call and stay with Christine, but the realistic part said I had to go or else I would possibly lose my job.

"Damn, I totally forgot." I looked over at Christine, who stood in the same place, with an unhappy look. "I will be there as soon as I can."

I hung up before he could respond and walked towards my closet.

"Where are you going?" Christine asked.

"There is a teacher meeting that I forgot all about. I need to go into the school for the day." I said as I grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants from the selection and put them on.

"When will you be back?" she asked going to grab a mask for me that would match my dark clothes.

"I don't know, probably around six tonight." I said taking the mask from her hand and placing it on my face. I grabbed a pair of shoes and socks and went into the bedroom to put them on.

"How about I stay here and make dinner. We can talk some more when you get back." She said sweetly.

"The discussion is over. I am not going to turn you." I said sternly.

"I don't mean we have to talk about that. We can talk about something else. I am going to make sure you understand my reasons though." She said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"See I love that about you too. Your determination." I said with a laugh.

"I am not going to give up." She said firmly.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and hurriedly stood to go in the bathroom to wipe my face and brush my teeth and hair. When I returned she was standing getting dressed in the clothes she wore last night.

"I need to leave now. I will see you later." I said.

I kissed her goodbye and headed out of my apartment and ran to the school for the meeting that I was already twenty minutes late for.

**xXx Christine**

Immediately after I heard Erik's front door close I grabbed the sheet that had been covering the painting and placed it over the sight to hide it. I didn't want to look at the disturbing image of myself in a position that I always thought would be sexy, but actually seeing it made me think otherwise. It bothered me that Erik had painted that and hung it in his bedroom.

Suddenly I thought back to my birthday when I was hiding in his closet, making sure he wouldn't see me. I had watched him strip in his bedroom and look at something on the wall. His penis had been semi-erect as he stared at the wall. I had wondered what he was looking at and now I knew. He had been staring at my naked body while I was standing in the next room. The thought made me cringe.

I went into his bathroom and stripped before going into the shower and cleaning off the sweat and grime that had covered my body in the past few hours. I also tried to wash away the feelings I had over the painting and the idea of losing Erik. It was the first time during our relationship that I thought about our future. I realized that either I would have to become a vampire to be with him forever or we would have to break up so that I could have a real life and he would watch me from a distance. Both ideas were pretty scary, but I would rather be with Erik forever instead of losing him so early in life.

When I finished my shower I put my sweats back on and left the room. I went into his kitchen to look for something to eat for lunch and see if he had any ingredients to make a delicious dinner for when he returned.

After looking through his cupboards and refrigerator I saw he only had basic stuff like milk, eggs, spices and a frozen chicken in his freezer. The idea of making him an omelet was not special or romantic so I decided I would go downstairs and see if I had anything there that could make a good meal.

The second I left his apartment my mood lightened and I realized the painting must have had some powerful, tense hold on me. When I made it to my apartment I felt much more comfortable and luckily saw that the apartment was empty. Meg must have gone to a friend's house or shopping.

I went straight to the kitchen and looked through the fridge and found the basic ingredients to make pizza. I just hope that Erik likes pizza, if not he will just have to starve. The idea made me laugh. After placing everything on the counter and making the dough, I placed it in the fridge to rise and went about making the sauce. I still had a few more minutes to let the dough rise so I went to my bedroom and changed into something clean and comfortable.

As I looked in the closet for a pair of slippers I saw the small stack of Christine's journals in the back on a low shelf. I had plenty of time for the dough to be ready for the next step in cooking so I grabbed the one on top and went to sit on my bed to read. I opened to the first page and read _Christine Daaé's Journal 1872_. I flipped to the first journal entry and read,

_Dear Journal,_

_Yesterday was my wedding day. _

_It was magical. I had always dreamed about what my wedding day would be like and what I got fit my dreams. The dress was made of the finest silk and lace and my hair was held up in an elegant bun by crystal pins. Raoul and I were joined together in matrimony in a large church not far from the deChagny manor. We spoke our vows to each other with the intent to keep those promises. _

_When the priest spoke "if anyone disagrees with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace", I feared someone would speak up. Many people didn't agree with the idea of Raoul and me marrying, including his parents. But I didn't fear any of them speaking up; they didn't want to make a scene. I feared my angel would interrupt._

_I hadn't seen him in over a year. I thought that my last encounter with him would be at his lair when I returned Raoul's engagement ring to him, but he had appeared at Raoul's mansion a little over a month after the disaster. It had definitely been a surprise, but a happy one. I had missed him and believed he was dead, for the news about him ended and the Giry's had no idea where he was. I had immediately went to him and held him, soaking in his presence, his smell. _

_His demonic face had been a complete surprise, not a happy one. His eyes had gone red and his teeth were becoming pointed right before my eyes. Before I could breathe he vanished! That was the last time I saw him and ever since I have worried that he would come poking around the corner. _

_When the wedding ended with no interruptions I smiled in gratitude. _

_We went back to the deChagny manor after to enjoy a delicious meal. There were many different types of meat, lamb, beef, pork, chicken, pheasant, duck, and fish. There were mixed vegetables, mashed, cut, and boiled. The wine was offered to everyone and served in goblets. There were over one hundred guests and they were all there to offer congratulations and celebrate Raoul and myself starting a life together. _

_After all the guests left and I had had over two cups of wine I was feeling light headed. It hadn't stopped Raoul and I from consummating our marriage, I don't think anything would. Nothing would stop me from remembering my thoughts while we were together. Raoul had been gentle and caring; he made sure I was comfortable and pleasured. It was the most passionate moment Raoul I had shared together, though it wasn't my first passionate moment. _

_My angel had awoken something inside me when I first saw him. Every time I was face to face with him that part of me glowed. When I was with Raoul last night a part of me felt I was with my angel. He had been a large part of my life and I felt he was with me in that moment. The invasion was surprisingly welcome. _

I placed the journal down on the bed and sat against my pillows. The beginning of the entry sounded as if it would be a peaceful and happy wedding day, but it just made flinch. I wondered what Erik would think if he read it. Christine had worried about Erik invading her wedding and she had felt Erik's presence when she was with Raoul intimately on her wedding night.

But most importantly, when I read the part where she had seen Erik for the last time, I had held my breath. I didn't know that she had seen him after he was turned into a vampire. Erik never told me and I hadn't read any of Christine's journal entries that indicated her seeing him. From what she described of his face he had smelled her blood and wanted to feed. The idea sickened me. Maybe I wasn't fit to be a vampire.

All I wanted was to be with Erik forever, if I didn't become a vampire I would lose him. I couldn't be a human and live for another seventy years. Erik wouldn't want an old lady. He will never age, he will stay thirty five for the rest of his existence and I will keep growing old. I will have wrinkles and grey hair; he will always have smooth, tight skin and muscles.

I don't care about not getting children and not growing old. I just want to be with him, and if I have to I will sacrifice everything to make that happen. The idea of drinking blood disgusts me, but if Erik can do it so can I.

I closed my eyes and dreamed of a future with him. We would go everywhere, Italy, Spain, Australia, South America. We could go anywhere and nothing would stop us, we would have all the time in the world and be free to do anything.

The idea made me smile. All I have to do now is convince Erik to change me. It would be hard, but there are always ways of making him change his mind.

**xXx **

I woke with a jolt. I was unaware I had fallen asleep. The dream I had felt more like a memory like I was there and I had a sense of déjà vu. It was a strange feeling and I didn't know what to think about it.

I had recognized the building I stood next to; it had been newer and cleaner looking in my dream than when I saw it last summer. It was my grandmother's home in Paris. When I had been there the side lawn was groomed and had rose bushes and little trees growing nearby. In my dream there were more than just rose bushes. There were vegetables being planted and another section was tulips, lilies and other beautiful flowers. It wasn't a very good day to be gardening, but for some reason I was standing outside smelling the flowers and picking a rose from a bush.

I looked down at what I was wearing and saw that I had a purple dress on and it was tight around my torso. I was wearing a corset. The purple dress had beading along the bust line and the skirt fell down past my ankles. It was very beautiful and reminded me of the green dress I wore in the dream I had months ago about Erik and I in a dark candlelit room.

The sky was a gray cloud and covered any sunlight that might be trying to break through. It was a very gloomy day and it had started sprinkling lightly.

When I started walking away from the flowers and explore the rest of the grounds I saw a dark figure standing next to a statue that wasn't familiar to me. The man was looking in the window of the mansion and he had a dark cloak over his body. When he turned around his head was down and he was pouting. When he looked up at me I noticed it was Erik.

Instead of my brain telling me what to say and how to act, something inside me acted. I felt my mouth making the words and it was as if I didn't have a say in it.

"Are you really here?"

"Yes." He said. He sounded tired and even looked tired, among other feelings.

My legs moved without my consent and I found myself wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. I could feel his arms wrap around my middle and his face bury in the softness of my hair. Before I could marvel in the comfort of his arms and be content with him holding me, he pulled away. I looked upon his face and saw red eyes and sharp teeth looking back at me. It was very demonic and scary. I remember looking at Erik's face when we made love for the first time and I saw those same eyes. He was a vampire, looking at me as if I was a meal.

Before I could think, he disappeared. As if he were a blur, he ran from in front of me and jumped over the twenty feet tall wall surrounding the estate.

At first I believed the journal entry I read stimulated the dream, but after feeling like something else was controlling my movements and I had a sense of going through the situation before, in a forgotten time, I started to feel strange.

My thoughts were suddenly halted when I felt a large presence looming over me. I was lying on my stomach and my face was pressed into my pillow so I couldn't see who was lying above me. I had a feeling it was Erik, who else would feel the need to be on top of me.

When the body pressed against mine and I felt the muscular chest and bulge in his pants press against my back and butt I moaned sexually. I was looking forward to Erik kissing my neck and tempt me even more.

He had surprised me this way a couple times before and each time ended very pleasurably.

When his face pressed to my neck and I didn't get the soft kiss I was muddled. When I heard a loud inhale through the nose I became uncomfortable. He smelled my neck, but I wasn't wearing perfume. He smelled my blood. I cringed again. I know that I wanted him to change me, but the smelling was a little over the top.

"Erik, don't do that. I don't like the idea of you enjoying the smell of my…" as I spoke I turned over to face him and my words were cut short when I looked up at a man that wasn't Erik.

This man looked nothing like Erik and I had never seen him before in my life. The only thing he had in common with Erik was the blood filled eyes and fangs protruding from his teeth.

**xXx**

**I have the next chapter almost half way done. It was going to go in this chapter, but I thought it would become too long, so I put it in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**


	33. Capture and Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I only own the plot and some characters. The rest belongs to their respective owners. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 33: Capture and Torture

**xXx Christine**

The man hovering over me looked nothing like Erik. He had a shaved head, pale complexion and muscular arms. More frightening were the deep blood colored eyes and sharp fangs that expressed he was a vampire, a hungry vampire.

Before the monstrous giant could lean down to bite me I started screaming uncontrollably and trying to break myself free from his grasp. He had such a tight hold on my upper arms that they were practically useless, so I tried kicking at him and thrashing my head around to keep him from getting to my neck.

Suddenly he let go of my arms and climbed off of me. When I stopped moving long enough to see what he was doing I could tell from his facial expression that he was aggravated with my screaming. Before I could try and jump off the bed and escape from him he grabbed my wrist in his powerful grip and hauled me to my feet. I tried pulling away from him, but he got my hands behind my back and directed me out of my bedroom. I felt like an innocent prisoner and when we got down to the living room I knew I was.

Sophia stood in the middle of the living room with a shaking, confused Meg in her grip. She had one cold hand over Meg's mouth and her other was holding onto her arm, bruising. Meg's eyes were closed as if she was trying to block out everything that was happening around her. She had tears running down her cheeks in rivers and her whole body was trembling in fear. When she opened her eyes at the sound of my disbelieving gasp and looked up at me I watched as she started speaking frantically under Sophia's hand. Sophia quickly got maddened by her outburst and pulled her head back roughly in warning.

"Please let her go. She doesn't know anything."

I desperately tried getting through to Sophia and convince her to let Meg go unharmed. I didn't want Meg to learn about Erik's true identity. She shouldn't know the horrors that have existed in this world for our whole lives and longer. Everything I learned since we left high school has been nightmares that I had as a child or fairytales that my dad would read to me at night. Meg shouldn't have to know those things really exist, but I fear that she already knows.

Thankfully Sophia let Meg go and she fell to the floor as if the only thing that had been holding her up was Sophia's grip. I swiftly escaped the hold I had been in and ran over to her to try and comfort her. But before I could make sure she wasn't hurt, Sophia grabbed me before I could lean down.

"Call Erik." She said with a hiss.

Without thinking I looked around the room for my phone and caught sight of it sitting on the kitchen island. I turned to go grab it, but Sophia turned me back to her and pulled me closer, hissing again. "Call him."

I spoke erratically, "I need my phone."

My fear was growing when I started remembering everything Erik had told me about Sophia, it was horrifying. All the years she had been on this earth, killing and feeding on innocent people and turning the most heartbroken and miserable ones for her own pleasure. The horror stories that he had lived through with her that still made him flinch to think about. I just wanted to do as she said quickly and get away from her.

"Do you have any intelligent cells in your brain?" she asked, insulting. "I said_ call_ him." She said, emphasizing the word call.

I immediately knew what she meant and dreaded calling for him. I knew that when he arrived Sophia wouldn't be happy with him and there would be a brutal fight. Erik would be better at defending himself than me, but I didn't want Erik to get hurt. Question is: why was Sophia upset?

"Not here." I said, breathless with a newfound bravery. "If you want to see Erik, this needs to happen somewhere else. I don't want Meg in the middle of this and I would appreciate not having broken furniture and glass in my living room." I tried hiding my concern for Erik by not thinking or mentioning him. 

The reaction I got from Sophia was unexpected and made me shriek away. Sophia outright laughed in my face, viciously, before gripping my arm tighter.

"Understandable. I wouldn't want my home to be invaded and damaged either." She said kindly.

"The invaded part already happened; damaged would be a good thing to avoid." I said, getting angry with her attitude, but my heart still thumped fast at the concern of what would happen to me or the people I love.

"How about we get his attention at his apartment? I wouldn't mind damaging his home." She said.

When she mentioned damaging his apartment, I knew my earlier assumption of what she wanted was correct. She was going to hurt him. Before I could say something to try and change her mind she pushed me into the arms of another man I had not noticed. The man that had brought me out of my bedroom headed over to the door to open it at the same time Sophia walked over to Meg who was still crumbled in a ball on the floor.

When she kneeled down to Meg I struggled in the man's arms, trying to free myself and save Meg from a horrible fate, but this vampire was a lot stronger than the first one.

"Please don't hurt her." I screamed.

"I am not going to hurt her." She said to me.

She lifted Meg's shaking face to hers and made eye contact before saying something to her in a very quiet voice for her ears only. When Meg's eyes cleared of all tears and she blinked a few times in utter confusion I realized what Sophia had just done. She compelled her to forget everything that just happened. It hadn't been for Meg's well-being, but to keep the identity of vampires a secret.

Sophia stood and walked away from Meg, towards the door. The man holding me captive pushed me forward roughly and all four of us headed out of the apartment leaving a very foggy brained Meg behind.

When we got in the elevator I pushed the button to Erik's floor with a shaky finger and we quietly moved up the ten floors. I wished I hadn't thrown Erik's last stake in the fire, it would be useful at this point. None of them were breathing so the only thing I heard on the long ride up was my own heart beating and my nervous breaths in and out. When we got off the elevator I went over to Erik's door and reached for his doorknob, but it was locked.

It was the first and only time I had ever tried opening the door to find it was locked so I became even more anxious, knowing that he wouldn't have a spare key hidden anywhere. The thought of turning around and giving the three angry vampires bad news was not alluring.

"It's locked." I said, refusing to turn and look at them.

Sophia pulled me out of the way and nodded to the man that had been keeping hold of me through the halls and on the elevator. He walked forward and turned the knob roughly, breaking the lock on the door and smoothly opened it. The man took me from Sophia and hauled me into the apartment first. When I almost fell to the floor he caught me in a bruising force.

"Stupid humans," he said aggravated, "can't even keep from falling over."

"Hey, you…" I started to defend myself.

"Stop!" Sophia said, looking straight at me. "Call Erik now or I will be forced to suck every drop of blood from your body." She said impatiently.

The small amount of bravery I had, shattered instantly at her outburst and without another thought I shouted, "Erik, help me."

**xXx Erik**

Christine's cry for help rang deeply in my mind. The emotion in her voice made my mind run with all the possibilities of what could be happening to her, lying in a puddle of her own blood, standing at gun point or being kidnapped by a maniac. She was afraid and shaken, in danger. Her call reminded me of when I heard her when she was getting assaulted by the four thugs in the alley just outside our building. She needed my help and I sure as hell wasn't going to let this ridiculous teacher's meeting get in the way of saving her.

I quickly excused myself saying I needed to use the bathroom and when I was out of the conference room and out of sight from the other teachers I ran out of the building, past the opera house and down the street until I reached my apartment building. When I stood in the lobby around the corner from the guards and receptionist I took a moment to focus. I blocked all noises from the street out and fixated my attention on finding out which apartment Christine was in. I needed to know if she was in my apartment or her own.

"Erik." Christine's pained voice rang through my ears and I could tell that she was not in her apartment.

I briskly walked through the lobby, past everyone and went through the door leading to the emergency stairs. When I was past the first set of stairs I raced up the rest of them at high speed and got to my floor within seconds.

When I reached my apartment door I could hear Christine struggling and taking deep, panicky breaths. I only heard one heart beating, which could mean she was alone and just hurt herself or she was with another vampire. From the look of my crushed doorknob and broken lock I knew she wasn't alone.

The thought of another vampire trapping Christine made me slam the door down with a loud crash and enter my apartment. What I saw stopped me in my tracks and would haunt my nightmares for years.

Christine's hair was caught in a tight fist by a large bald man that had enough muscle to be a wrestling champion. His eyes were a deep red and he had fangs protruding from his teeth. Christine was tear-faced and frightened, struggling to try and get her hair out of his fist.

Another man stood close by in case she escaped the other man's grasp and he looked very similar to the other guy only he had tattoos on his arms and chest and short black hair on his head.

But the worst sight of all was Sophia sitting on my couch with a piece of wood in her hand that most likely came from the fireplace. She had a large kitchen knife in her other hand and she was carving the wood with it, adding a point to the end. She was making a stake.

When she finally looked up to see me she had a look on her face that said she was not pleased with waiting. She slowly stood from her seat and walked towards me with a hunting, predator look. She caught the attention of Christine with the clicking of her high heeled boots across the floor. When Christine cleared her eyes and saw me she looked relieved, but still troubled.

"Do you know why I am here?" Sophia asked sternly, bringing my focus back to her.

I looked down at the stake she crafted in her hand and back up to her face before saying, "I'm guessing I did something that angered you."

"Angered me? Try infuriated me!" she said between clenched teeth.

"What could I have possibly done that would give you reason to punish Christine and keep her in a hold like that?" I asked, pointing towards Christine and the two pests.

All I cared about was Christine's safety and comfort. Whatever happened to me I didn't care about, but Christine's well-being was what I was worried about. I couldn't bear seeing her that way and all my attention was focused on how to get her out of here, unscathed.

Sophia must have seen that in my eyes for she loosened her hold on the stake and her eyes softened, slightly.

"You tried killing yourself." She said, telling me her reason for coming. "You did it for her, didn't you?" she asked in disgust, turning to look at Christine.

I stayed silent and tried to calm down my emotions. All I wanted was to rip Sophia's throat out, take the stake from her hand and kill the two monsters holding Christine captive. I knew that I wouldn't even be able to get my hand around Sophia's throat without one of the men taking revenge on Christine.

I knew I was in trouble and the disobedient action I made on New Year's Eve was the reason for her visit. I thought I had been in the clear because she hadn't arrived after that event, but over a week later. From the look of the other two vampires she had come with, she must have wanted to get strong men to hold me down while she tortured and killed me.

"Please don't hurt him." Christine's mercy came through choked tears.

I turned to look at her and she was still struggling to get the man's grimy hands out of her hair. She had been watching Sophia and me talking and had noticed the stake in her hand. She knew that it was going to be used on me. Fresh tears started falling down her face, but not from fear or pain, but from the loss of losing me.

"Oh no, I'm not going to hurt him." Sophia said sweetly turning to look at her, but a hint of a 'but' was lingering.

I could tell she had something up her sleeve and her plans always had a way of coming out the way she planned. She was going to keep the promise she made to me a very long time ago, making my life a living hell. She had never been one to be overcome by the act of love so Christine's plea for my safety meant nothing to her.

"Marcus, you can let her go now." Sophia said, demanding.

The muscular bald man holding Christine by the hair suddenly let her go which made Christine tumble to the ground on weak knees. She looked as if she was too scared to even stand, so she stayed huddled on the floor with her head down.

When Sophia took a step closer to her I grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to me with evil eyes, demanding I let her go, with one stare. I had no interest in letting her near Christine; I was going to make sure they kept a safe distance from each other.

Without another thought I ran over to Christine and kneeled down to her. She looked up briefly and closed her eyes in gratefulness. Before I could comfort her she sat up and wrapped her arms around my body and held on tightly. I couldn't help myself from feeling joy that she was alright and that she still felt safe in my arms. I could feel her tears on my neck and the sounds of her cries were muffled by my shirt.

I was abruptly pulled away from Christine's arms at the same time that Christine was pulled off the floor. The two predatory muscular men had a hold of me and Sophia was holding Christine in a death grip. I started struggling in the arms of my keepers and trying to pull myself free to get Christine to safety, but to no avail.

Sophia started brushing Christine's hair away from her neck to bring a section of her neck to view. I could see her eyes were starting to turn red and her fangs were extending. I struggled harder and tried to get to her before she could sink her teeth in. The hold on me was so strong that my desperate need to save Christine was not enough to be free.

"Get away from her. If you harm her I will kill you." I said in a strangled, angry growl.

"Don't threaten me with something you can't do. It's just sad." She chuckled.

My rage was overpowering my senses and I thrashed against the men that were holding me captive. I freed one arm and swung the other man off my other arm before going after Sophia. Just before I could reach her Christine screamed from the pain of Sophia's bite.

I froze in place, staring, as Sophia lifted her teeth away from Christine's neck and blood poured out from the wound. The sight of her blood flowing on her pale skin and running down her chest heavily had me in a state of wonder. On the night Christine found out I was a vampire she had cut her hand on a knife, but the wound was small and hadn't bled too horribly, but now it was coming out intensely. I had controlled my hunger for blood for years, but the smell of hers was like the finest wine. I had to have a taste.

I inched closer with my eyes focused on the blood and my sight turning red. I could feel my fangs protruding from my gums and the smell and taste of her blood was overriding all my senses. I was so close.

**xXx Christine**

I felt a sting of uncontrollable pain shoot through my neck at the penetration of Sophia's fangs. It was worse than Erik's penetration of my virginity. It was as if someone had stabbed me with a large dagger and let the blood run.

When I realized that Sophia's teeth were no longer sunken into my skin I looked up at Erik. He had the same look of the vampire named Marcus when he was hovering over me in my bed. He had the blood red eyes and fangs. I had never seen the full extent of his hungry face and now that I did it frightened me more than my capture. Worst of all was the fact that his eyes were staring right at my neck and he was inching closer to me.

"Erik?" my voice squeaked when I tried to get his attention.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared from my neck to my face. It was as if he just needed the little push and he was my Erik again. His eyes slowly went back to being the ice blue I had fallen in love with and his fangs slowly went back into his gums. When he was completely back to normal and controlled he grabbed the closest thing to him that could help stop the blood from pouring out and handed it to me.

I took the small towel and pressed it against my wound. Before I could say a word to Erik, Marcus and the other body builder had Erik imprisoned in their hold again. Erik, again, started to free himself, but before he could Sophia stood in front of him still holding the stake.

I was close enough to hear everything they were saying and what was happening.

"Your hunger for blood is not as strong as your love for that one girl?" she asked in disbelief. "Well something needs to be done about that."

I heard Erik snarl deep in his throat and strain the muscles of his arms to break free, but it didn't work.

"If you want to make my life a living hell, just torture me and kill me. Let Christine go, she shouldn't have to see this." He said through grated teeth.

The thought of being pulled away from Erik and never seeing him again, made me want to die. The thought of knowing he would be tortured and killed just made all the muscles in my stomach constrict painfully. I couldn't leave him.

"I am going to keep that promise I made to you years ago, but now I know just how to enact it. The best way to torture you is to make you lose everything you love." She said before turning to face me.

I took a slow step back, dreading what she had planned for me. I don't think I could handle another bite from her. I had a very low threshold for pain and anything she had in mind was going to be agonizing. When she said '_lose_ everything you love' I knew what that meant. I was never going to leave this apartment alive.

"If you touch her again, I swear I won't let anything get in the way of my killing you." He said, snarling.

"I'm not going to kill her. I've had my fill of O Negative blood for the century." She said with disgust.

'_My blood tastes bad to her? Seriously?'_ The thought made me queasy.

I looked at Erik and saw he was just as confused as me. Neither of us knew where she was going with this, but her next statement shot both of us to the heart.

"My act of punishment for you is going to be making you drink her blood." She said with a smug smile. "You will drink every last drop of her blood until she is drained and dead."

"I would rather die than to see her blood on my own hands." Erik's face showed an aching pain and tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

I looked from Sophia to Erik and watched the exchange of feelings between them and shuddered when I heard what Sophia wanted him to do. Erik had come so close to tasting my blood moments ago and now he was being told to do it by his maker. _'How were we both going to get out of this alive?'_

"That's what I thought you would say." Sophia said, annoyed.

With a flick of her wrist Marcus held Erik's arms behind his back while the other one put his hands on either side of Erik's head to keep him still. Erik knew what was being done to him; I could tell from the fear and rage in his eyes. I had no idea what was happening and I just hoped they weren't going to kill him.

Sophia placed the stake on top of the piano before walking over to stand right in front of Erik. She stood, eye to eye, with him and waited for his eyes to focus on hers. Uncontrollably Erik's eyes met hers and I heard Sophia's hypnotizing voice echo around the room, but only compel Erik with her words.

"You will suck every drop of blood from Christine's body and watch her die at your feet. You will feel every emotion run through your heart and mind until your task is done. When it is finished you will feel the sadness and guilt that comes with losing a loved one."

My heart started beating quicker in my chest and my mind reeled with all the memories of Erik and me together and happy. All the times we would stay up late and talk in bed or watch a movie on his couch, making breakfast in the kitchen and sharing longing looks in the classroom. Everything ran through my mind like my life was flashing through my eyes before I died. Had it only been this morning that I asked him to change me so I could be with him forever? Had I told him that I would give up everything to be with him?

All my thoughts were halted when Sophia walked out of my view of Erik and I saw the demonic face of a vampire looking back at me behind the mask that hid his one insecurity that he shared with me. His deformity never frightened me, but the face of his vampire side made me want to run for my life.

When Erik's arms were freed voluntarily by the two men, he stood in place with a starving look and a sinister smile on his face. I knew he wasn't happy with the thought of what he had to do, but the vampire inside him found the situation tempting. When I knew that his focus was on the cloth that barely covered my bloodied wound I pressed it tighter to my neck and ran for the door.

**xXx **

**I'm sorry for another cliffhanger, but now that I am nearing the end of my story I can't leave you guys with a non-cliff hanger chapter. I don't want any of you to say "ok that is a good enough ending. I will stop there." No I am going to make you guys hang until the very end lol. Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Please Rate and Comment! I am uploading a lot quicker now that I am focusing on this story alone so no worrying about long waits!**


	34. Compulsion or Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I only own some characters and the plot idea. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**A/N: Yes this chapter is completely in Christine's point of view. Hope you enjoy! There are only three chapters left in this story including this one. **

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 34: Compulsion or Love?

**xXx Christine**

I ran.

It was the only thing I could think to do. It was either that or stand there and act like a paralyzed mouse with a cat ready to pounce.

Erik's face was terrifying and the threatening smile on his face made him look like a crazed serial killer. I knew the power Sophia had over him was strong, she keeps him from being able to kill himself. All these years he has lived, knowing he can't die. Now Sophia is making him kill me and I fear that I will never see Meg, my family, my home or my friends again. Erik will go through with his task because she compelled him to.

I almost reached the door, but before I could Erik stood in the way. He had watched the chase and enjoyed it, now he wants to see me run again. I fought back the urge to run in the opposite direction or even provoke him. I didn't know what to do so I stood absolutely still. _'Yeah, Christine now that he thinks you are a statue he isn't going to bite you.' _My mind said, patronizing my actions, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. If I ran in the opposite direction, I would be running towards the other three vampires or into a corner and trapping myself. If I aggravate him he will just kill me faster. The only thing left to do is try and snap him out of it.

"Erik?" my voice was shaking more than I wanted it to. "I know you are still in there. Fight. Don't let Sophia control you."

"Oh, your Erik is very much present, darling. He has been hiding this part of himself. I just brought it out of him." Sophia said cruelly with a hint of dark humor.

Her voice made me tremble inside, but I tried to keep myself composed on the outside. I had hoped for some recognition in Erik's face, but all I got was the same creepy smile and red eyes. I needed to convince the dark side of him that he didn't want to do this. Hopefully something I said would trigger him to come back to me.

"Please, you don't want to do this. Erik, listen to me, trust me. We love each other; you told me you loved me more than Christine Daaé. If you could resist the urge to… drink… her blood, you can do the same for me, right?" I said, inwardly shuddering at the thought of his drinking blood.

"Your blood smells like the finest, newest Pinot Noir, so rare." Erik said hungrily. I watched as his tongue licked his lips and the tips of his fangs in anticipation and his eyes burned a darker red.

I had hoped that bringing up the fact that he loves me more than her and that I am her descendant he would somehow realize what he was doing, but from his ravenous expression I realized I needed to go deeper. I needed to give him examples of our love, but I didn't know how to start. I searched around the room quickly, always keeping one eye on him in case he tried to get an abrupt taste. I looked for something to jog his memory and saw the winter painting across the room. It had nothing to do with our relationship, but it reminded me of one of his other _'beautiful'_ paintings hanging in his bedroom.

The thought of my naked body and tempting appearance made me recoil in revulsion, but to him it would be a reminder of our pleasurable moments. When he had revealed it to me all I could think about was how horrible I looked in that position, but when I turned to look at him I saw he was staring at it also and he had a look of longing and love in his eyes. Maybe if I brought up the painting he would remember his longing for me, for more than just my blood.

"Remember the portrait you painted of me? You showed it to me just this morning. You told me it was beautiful and you painted it when we weren't together. After you finished you knew you couldn't live without me. You fought to get me back and you did. Don't you remember? You told me you loved me, more than music." When he told me how much he loved me I had almost turned into a pile of mush at his feet. The thought of losing him brought me to tears. I felt my eyes well up and the tears fall from them and trail down my cheeks.

Through the blurry wetness the tears made in my vision I could see some of my Erik coming back to me. The corners of his smile had gone down somewhat and his eyes had softened, but they were still a blood red color. I know I had chipped off a piece of the monster, I just needed a few more memories and I could fully get that dark monster inside him pushed down into the farthest corner of his body, trapped.

I searched around the room again and looked towards the kitchen. It had different appliances and a different table from when he had set up their first official date, but maybe the memory would swim back to his senses.

I pointed towards his kitchen and said, "You put so much thought into our first date. Meg told me. She told me that you had asked her everything I like and don't like. You put out vanilla smelling tea candles and you had roses and lilies arranged in a bouquet for me. My favorite candles and flowers. You took the time to learn how to make Italian food, my favorite foreign cuisine. You made Chicken Marsala without mushrooms because you knew I didn't like them. You even made a song for me; surely you love me more than this stupid compulsion."

"And yet after all I had done you snuck around in my closet, found out my secret and ran out of here faster than you could say 'goodbye'." He growled, heatedly.

The sound of his voice, made me realize with one wrong move I had pushed him farther away from me. I had to quickly recover my love before he disappeared forever.

"But despite the fact that you are a vampire and the man that was in love with Christine Daaé over one hundred years ago, I still loved you with all my heart." I said, strong-minded.

The smile was completely gone and replaced with a frown. I felt more comfortable with the frown than the creepy smile, so I thought maybe if I gave him some kind of physical connection he would get a jolt of electricity flowing through his veins.

With one hand still pressing the soaked cloth on my bleeding neck, my other went to press against his chest. Even through the stiff material of his shirt I could feel all the contours and muscles of his chest. I wish I could just come closer and kiss the part of his chest that was visible from the open collar. At that thought I looked up into Erik's eyes and saw he was looking down at my hand in disbelief. He almost looked uncomfortable with the closeness, but I could see deep down that he liked it.

"I know that you love me with your whole heart, you have proved that to me countless times." I saw his eyes drift back to mine and he almost looked like Erik again. His eyes were turning from a deep red to a faded haze over the eyes. He wasn't fully back, but he was closer than anything else I tried.

If one touch could bring him halfway back to me, what would a kiss do? In that moment I didn't care that he had fangs or red eyes. If I had to I would do anything to get my Erik to return to me.

"If everything I have said has done nothing to bring you back to me maybe this will." I said earnestly.

With that I dropped the rag, pressed to my neck, to the floor and brought the hand that was holding it to the back of his head and brought my other hand from his chest to his mask. I ripped the barrier off his face swiftly and before he could object I pressed my lips to his.

I had to make this the most passionate, longing kiss I have ever given him. This kiss could be my last, this all depended on how he would react. If it wasn't perfect I could have just saved myself a few seconds. As my lips were pressed to his I could feel wetness falling over my lips, from my tears or his, I have no idea. I opened my mouth, most delicately, and felt the tip of his fangs with my tongue and bypassed them to rub his tongue with mine. I could feel him succumb to the kiss and he started kissing me back the way he always did. I let out a sob of relief and happiness to feel him kissing me back this way. His hands found their way around my body. I felt one pressed to the back of my head to hold me close and the other was around my waist. I just hoped when I stopped the kiss he would still know not to harm me. I pulled his head farther down so I could get even deeper and almost was overcome with the power of his desire in this one kiss. Regrettably I pulled away to breathe and looked up at his face.

The redness around his eyes was gone and most of the haze was lost to the clearness of his blue eyes. His fangs were still visible, his mouth gaped open from astonishment. The tears I had felt were mingled from both of us as I felt more of them falling down my cheeks and I saw the same on him. A smile started to grow on his face, not sinister like before, but blissful. I could see my Erik in that smile and I knew I had him back.

As fast as the smile grew it faded. Suddenly his eyes were back to red and his fangs were extended even more. I thought I had him, but just as quickly he was gone. Before I could cower from his assault, he disappeared before my eyes.

The sound of guttural groans and blood splatter made me turn. I saw Erik standing behind the two men larger than him holding their beating hearts in his palms. The two vampires had frozen pained expressions on their faces as they fell to the ground like sacks of flour, dead. Erik squeezed the hearts until they were nothing but piles of blood in his hands, no longer organs. Right before my eyes the blood and men turned to ash, where the men had been lying dead was now cremated skin and bones. I stared down in shock at the mess and felt as if I was going to pass out.

I recovered to some extent, enough to watch as Erik grabbed the stake from on top of the piano and in a split second stood in front of Sophia with the stake ready to strike her heart. Sophia had recovered from her shock at his breaking through her compulsion and killing her two men, so when the stake came close to her chest she had grabbed a hold of Erik's wrist and stilled his attack.

The look on Erik's face was fierce and he had his teeth and fangs visible in a snarl. I could see the muscles in his arm straining from his need to get through her powerful grip. The veins and hard muscles under his skin were protruding as if he was trying to take on a man three times his size. He went to use his other hand to pull her grip off his, but it was as if her fingers were super glued to his skin, nothing would make her let go of him. She was much stronger than him and able to damage him with one hand. I could tell from his face that he was in pain; her grip was so tight on his wrist that he would be bruised and have a broken bone, no doubt.

With an abrupt strength, Erik pressed his hand to the center of her chest and pushed. From the strength he put into his hit she had gone flying across the room and hit the television that was propped on the wall. She fell to the ground and landed roughly with the plasma TV falling on top of her. In the blink of an eye she was standing with an even more pissed off expression. She had broken plaster from the wall all over her, in her hair and on her pants and shoulders. The TV was left face down on the ground behind her with broken glass on the floor.

Sophia suddenly was across the room again with a powerful strike to Erik's face. It was like something out of an action movie; he twisted in the air from the hit and landed a few feet away from me on his stomach. Before he could stand or even heal, Sophia picked him up from the back of his neck and threw him across the room where he landed on top of the piano making it tumble to the ground. Erik recovered much quicker and stood among the broken pieces of the piano lying on the floor. I watched the giant gashes and broken bones heal within seconds. The skin just sewed up by itself with no scar and his limp arm cracked back into place and got its color back to normal.

He rushed forward and grabbed her by the hair, very similar to the way Sophia's men had kept me captured.

"How does this feel Sophia? Unpleasant isn't it?" Erik's hateful voice said before throwing her across the room again. I knew he said that for my benefit and I thanked him quietly.

Erik swiftly grabbed the stake he had dropped from the impact of Sophia's punch moments before and went forward to thrust it into Sophia's chest. She grabbed his arm that held the stake and pulled him to the ground until he was underneath her and she held the stake in the air ready to strike him. I couldn't watch him get killed right before my eyes so I ran forward as fast as I could and jumped onto her back to reach the stake before she could use it to kill Erik.

As if I were a fly on her arm she forced me off of her with a swing and I fell back a few feet to land on the rubble of the piano. I hit my head on a sharp piece of wood and felt everything get cloudy and dark. I knew I had to overcome the urge to close my eyes and let my mind shut down or else I would either wake to no sight of Sophia and a pile of Erik's ashes or I would never wake up because I'd be dead. I didn't care about myself, but the thought of him being dead made me weakly lean up and look over at the two vampires fighting for their lives.

Erik had seen me getting thrown and must have fumed in anger, giving him more strength. He was now on top of her with the stake and ready to strike. My heart leapt at the thought of Sophia's end coming closer. My heart sank when I saw the tip hit her chest and not even break the skin.

"I knew it. No matter how strong you are, my power of compulsion on you will always be stronger. You can't even finish off the job." Sophia said, proudly.

She quickly switched places which made Erik drop the stake and roll across the floor, away from them. She was too busy with her hands around his throat to notice. I watched as Erik's face started to turn red and purple, the veins in his neck and forehead jutting from his skin. His eyes changed back to blue, human, and his fangs disappeared in his gums. He looked towards me with disappointment and sadness in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to apologize to me for being weak and was saying goodbye. That was when I realized that Sophia was going to rip his head off, literally, and make him to turn to dust.

With a croak that was almost inaudible Erik spoke, "Christine, get out of here. I'm sorry. I love…" his voice was forced to stop from the pressure Sophia inflicted on his throat.

With the tears and look of pain in his eyes I felt as if I were being strangled. With determination and rage towards Sophia I looked down at the stake that was on the ground inches behind her and quietly reached out to grab it. When I had it in my tight grip I stood behind Sophia and breathed heavily from the adrenaline running through my veins.

"Do you really think you can kill me, human?" Sophia said, towards me.

"Yeah, I am pretty confident in that." I said holding the stake up ready to strike her in the back.

Before I could bring it down on her, she turned her attention and body to me. She grabbed a hold of my wrist in an excruciatingly painful grip before twisting my arm down making me almost drop the stake. I wasn't going to be beaten that quickly. Before it could fall from my numb fingers I brought my other hand underneath it to catch its fall. With the speed of a humans reflex I took the hand that now had a hold of the stake and brought it back to her chest, just under her ribcage. I forced the wood through her skin and muscle.

She looked pained, but was nowhere near dying. "Last time I checked my heart isn't down there." she said teasingly. Looking down at where I had inserted the stake under her ribcage. She went to grab the stake to pull it out, but I didn't loosen my hold on it.

"I took Anatomy and Physiology in high school. That's why I know you can't go through a rib cage as easily as under." With that I forced the sharp edge up, piercing the heart.

With that I watched as her smile faded and completely left her face and an open mouthed frown formed. With that her red eyes that had haunted my dreams were turning a shade lighter and her complexion turned from pale to a sickly grey color as if her body was speeding up to her correct age.

"You didn't expect a college student to end you, did you?" I said. I could see my proud face in the reflection of her glassy eyes.

With that she looked into my eyes, unbelieving. Right in front of me her whole outer core started to shatter like broken glass. She disintegrated into a heap of ash and powdered bones. With the impact of what I had just done I dropped the stake at my feet and looked down at the human powder that was still on my hands in disgust. I felt the need to pass out or even throw up.

Before I could succumb to my sickness I looked to Erik who was still lying on the ground unconscious. I rushed towards him and kneeled at his side to see if he was alright. When he didn't move and his eyes stayed closed I became worried.

"Erik?" I said anxiously. I could hear my voice quivering and I brought my hands to either side of his face. "Erik? Please wake up. Don't leave me here alone." I said forcing my words to come out through choked sobs.

I started to lightly slap his cheeks to see if he would wake up, but when that didn't work I started beating his chest with my fists in frustration. I couldn't live without him. He's a vampire, he needs to wake up, he can't just die from lack of oxygen. With that thought I knew he needed something to give him strength so without another thought I ran to the fridge to open the secret compartment that held his blood bags. There was one left inside and it was half filled. I ran back to Erik and hoped that it would be enough.

When I kneeled at his feet again I unsealed the top that had already been opened earlier. Before I could even bring it to his lips, he started jolting and squirming on the floor before me. He looked as if he were having an intense spasm. I backed away as quickly as I could, afraid that he would hit me in his attack.

His eyes were still closed, but his whole body kept moving frantically. After a few moments I came closer and tried to still him by putting my hands on his arms to hold them down. He was much stronger so even using all my strength did nothing and I began to worry that he would never stop.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and they were the dark blood color that I had recognized. His mouth was open in pain so I could see the extended fangs. He looked crazed and extreme.

"AHHHHHH!" Erik screamed in agonizing pain. "What is happening to me?" he said through clenched teeth and eyes that were squeezed shut again.

"I don't know." I said back uneasily. I wanted to know what was wrong with him and why he was in such agony.

"I feel like my whole body is being ripped apart." He shouted.

What he said made me think. If he feels as if his body is being ripped apart and torn than was he becoming what the other vampires in this apartment turned to, dust? Sophia hadn't killed him with her strangulation, but I killed her. _'Were there consequences to killing a vampire's maker? Am I the reason Erik is in such pain? Is he dying?'_

**xXx **

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter! This was all I could muster up this week! Don't worry I hope to have the next chapter up really soon! Please review this chapter!**

**I carved my pumpkin last week for Halloween and I made it with this story in mind. The link to the picture is in my profile if you want to check it out! Let me know what you think!**


	35. By Your Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I only own the idea and some characters. The rest belongs to their respective owners. **

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I totally thought I would get this done faster, but I just got back to work and I had to nana-sit for the weekend leaving my laptop behind. Hopefully I can get the Epilogue up quicker! **

**Please Leave A Review!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 35: By Your Side

**xXx Erik**

It was as if I had awoken from a very real nightmare.

The last thing I remembered was being restrained by the two men, as Sophia came towards me, blocking my view of Christine, and forcing me to look into her eyes. She started to speak in that familiar spellbinding voice that I recognized as her power of compulsion. She was telling me to kill the one thing I could never live without. No matter how much I wanted to fight it I could feel my mind go blank and the dark monster I had pushed down into the darkest part of my body for so long had leaped up and taken over. I was suffocating under the power he had built up and everything went dark.

I had no idea of what was going on around me. It was as if I were in the middle of a never ending tunnel, darkness all around and no sounds. I felt lost in the darkness which was a strange sensation as I had lived in the dark for so long and was easily able to see in it. Now though it was as if I was blind. I didn't know what the dark part of me was doing and I had no idea where Christine was at the moment.

The pressure of her warm palm on my chest was the first sensation I felt in what felt like hours. I knew it was Christine as no one else in the room would be touching me with such tenderness. With that touch I felt the darkness slowly get brighter and I felt the control over me slowly slip. I knew I could try and climb my way through to the top, but the dark side of me was only momentarily shocked. Both myself and the dark one froze when I felt soft, warm, familiar lips cover mine. After I overcame the shock I immediately took control and powered my way through to take my rightful place and tear down the demon inside. When I took my place again I found myself getting lost in her sweet lips and bruising desire. I kissed her back with as much intensity to convey to her that she had saved me.

The darkness had drifted away when she broke the kiss. I could see her face, the tears falling down her face in streams and the blotchiness around her eyes. I could hear her heavy breathing from the power of our kiss and I just wanted to gather her in my arms and never let her go.

When I looked down at the blood on her neck, uncovered, and felt her fists clench against my shirt from the pain of the wound I remembered what Sophia had done just before compelling me. The rage inside me returned full force and I imagined the death's that would arise in seconds. I controlled the dark side, instead of him controlling me, and he would do as I commanded. From the look on Christine's face, through the newly fuming haze, I knew she thought she hadn't been able to help me, but she did. She had no need to worry; I wasn't after her.

Before Christine could even think of hiding, I was behind the fools that had followed Sophia and shoved my fists through their backs to rip out their hearts. It was known for being the most painful and grotesque way of killing a vampire. I had yet to kill with this tactic. It had almost been forgotten amongst us for being so vile, so stakes and head removal were the best choices.

I looked towards Christine to see she was transfixed on watching the bodies turn to dust at my feet. It was always an easy clean-up, to ensure no one ever found out about us. No body, no evidence.

I turned to see Sophia standing in utter astonishment, looking down at where her minions had been moments ago and back up to me. She quickly recovered her stone cold façade and brought her fangs and blood red eyes to view. Before she could run at me or Christine I grabbed the stake from on top of the piano where she had left it and rushed towards her ready to strike.

Her strength was much greater than mine which made it difficult to beat her. I even used all the power I had to force her across the room, only momentarily taking her down. When she fought back it was as if with one strike she had shattered every bone in my body, I couldn't move. Before I could rectify myself she grabbed me again and I felt the smooth, hard wood of the piano break under my back as I fell on top of it. I wasn't about to let Sophia take me down again so I had gone after her with as much force as I could build up.

After a few more battle scars and attempts at stabbing Sophia with the stake she had gotten the upper hand. I felt my end coming until Christine jumped on top of her to take the stake. When I saw Christine fly across the room from the force of Sophia's hand and land painfully on the rubbish of piano fragments, I got adrenaline running through my veins. I took her down again and held the stake over her heart, but somehow I still couldn't get the compulsion of not killing her out of my mind. _'How could I get over her compulsion to kill Christine, but I still can't kill her? My love for Christine is strong, but so is my hatred for my maker.'_

With my weakness of the mind I was forced underneath her again and the impact of hitting the ground made my grip on the stake loosen until it rolled across the floor. Before I could try to take back my strength, Sophia had her hands around my neck in a tight grip. She had determination in her eyes and she was seconds from twisting my neck to a sickening degree before ripping my head off my body completely.

From the corner of my eye I could see Christine looking at Sophia and me in fear. I didn't want her to see me die and I didn't want her to be here after I was dead, she would be unprotected. _"Christine, get out of here. I'm sorry. I love…" _I tried to force out the words and I could only get one command out and one apology for being her weak protector. I tried to tell her I love her, but Sophia squeezed my windpipe harder and everything went dark.

**xXx**

My body jerked awake from the feeling of venom shooting through the veins in my body. The pain was unbearable, to the point that I couldn't think of anything else. Sophia throwing me around the living room or her grip on my throat was nothing compared to this. My whole body felt as if it was being forced apart and torn into a million pieces.

When I finally got the strength to open my eyes through the throbbing pain all I could see was red. Usually I was able to see outlines of objects or people through the red, but now it was as if someone covered my pupils with red paint. I could only shout from the ache and hope someone was nearby to tell me why I was in so much agony.

I could hear Christine's angelic voice from a distance. She was telling me she had no idea why I was suffering. I continued to speak to her to express that I felt I was being torn in half. After that I couldn't hear her speaking, but I knew she was still with me, I could feel her presence. After a few long moments she got her voice back.

"Oh my God." She muttered.

I opened my eyes again, but still couldn't see her. I could imagine what she looked like from the tone of her voice. What I couldn't tell was if she knew what was wrong with me or if she just saw something that scared her or was unpleasant.

"What? What happened?" My voice shook from fear of what was happening to me and what Christine was witnessing.

"I killed Sophia." She exclaimed in a tearful whisper.

I almost didn't hear her from her broken, softly spoken words, but her unexpected words struck me like a stake through the heart. My eyes shot open in surprise and I tried to look in the direction of where her voice was coming from. I could slightly see her through the red vision. Then before I knew it the fogginess was fading considerably.

"Are you dying now because I killed her?" she said in between unsteady breaths.

I didn't know the answer to that question as I had never heard of vampires dying after their maker did. I could barely breathe and my mind was jumbled from the pain. "I… no… idea. So much… pain." was all I could gather into coherent words before I groaned from the intense anguish.

Just as quickly as the pain came, it left. I felt like the torture and darkness that had just brutally taken over my senses were extracted from my body like a demon during an exorcism. When the pain abated my red tinted vision and shuddering body did also. I looked up at Christine whose eyes were widened and the trails of tears she shed continually were visible on her cheeks. She was fearfully pale and she looked like she had just seen someone come back to life.

Then without warning my body started weakening exceptionally, my muscles and limbs were sore and my organs felt like they were being rebooted after being hooked up to machines for a lifetime. I felt like I had been punched in the gut and cut into a hundred pieces. My body refused to move.

"Erik? Are you ok?" Christine asked.

Her questions all seemed to be unanswerable since I wasn't sure about the answers myself. I couldn't let her nervously go through all the scenarios of what could be happening to me so I gave her a quick response, "I'm okay."

"How do you feel?" she asked, unsatisfied with my response to her first question.

"I feel…" _'How do I feel?' _I haven't felt anything going through my body right now in over a century. I feel tired, weak, achy, hungry…

Hungry? Just the thought of being hungry made me think. Whenever I hungered for blood, it was more intense and mouthwatering. It was a necessary hunger that almost made me go crazy from the need for it. Now that need was pressed by the obligation to get my strength back. I felt my insides were eating away at each other and forcing me to be unable to do anything. My weakness was brought on by the battle I had with Sophia and the fact that I hadn't had blood in a while.

"Erik?" I looked up at Christine and saw the concern and heartache written all over her face.

"Christine… I'm hungry." The thought of quenching my hunger was all that I could think about. Without it I was useless and couldn't bring myself to think of anything else.

I watched as her face changed from worry to confusion. She quickly recovered from her momentary hesitation and picked something up off the floor next to her and ripped it open. When she brought it to my view I saw it was the blood bag that I had hidden in my refrigerator earlier. She must have grabbed it while I was unconscious, in case I needed it. When she brought it to my dry, cracked lips and tipped it to allow the blood to pour out and spill into my mouth I couldn't smell the sweetness of it like I always did. The moment I felt the blood on my tongue I retched as if I had just tasted cheap, misused wine.

I spat the substance out onto the floor and coughed up the taste, wanting nothing to do with it. I had never responded to blood like that before and now I feared what happened to me more than I did before. _'Was the only thing that could quench my hunger not going to work anymore?'_

"Why did you spit it out?" Christine asked anxiously, her eyes widening again. "Is it the wrong type? Do you want me to get something else from your other cooler?" she said, getting ready to do my bidding.

I grabbed a hold of her hand before she could leave my sight. It took me too long to figure out what was happening to me, but now I knew. Christine told me she ended Sophia, my maker's, life. I had all the feelings and sensations that I hadn't had since I was human, since before I met Sophia. Now I spat out the blood that I remember having a couple sips of earlier this morning and enjoyed.

My curse has been removed from my life and body. The feeling I had of being ripped apart was the demon inside of me being extracted from my body. I was no longer a blood thirsty, red eyed, sharp toothed vampire. I no longer thirsted for the blood that flows through a human's veins. I no longer struggled to look at the blood on Christine's neck. I no longer smelled blood and became enraptured. Blood was no longer the solution to my hunger. If I was going to get my strength back I needed human food. I needed sustenance.

"I don't need blood. I'm not a vampire."

"What?"

I looked up at Christine's expression and realized I had spoken out loud. Her eyebrows were almost reaching her hairline and her eyes were rounder than a deer's in the headlights. Her mouth was open in misunderstanding. Then I realized that she still didn't know what I discovered.

"You killed my maker… and with her gone the curse she put on me… is gone. I'm not a vampire anymore." I explained.

"Wh…?" she couldn't muster up a simple syllable. She was breathless and I could tell she still didn't understand.

I leaned up on my elbows with all the strength I could gather so I could be closer to her. My face was inches from hers and I begged her to look into my eyes without words. She kept her eyes on mine when I brought my hand up to her cheek, her wet, trembling cheek, and brought her head slowly down to my chest. The beating of my living heart was in my chest and I could feel it slowly thumping under her ear. I could hear Christine's unsteady breathing. She lifted her head and looked down at my chest, unbelieving. She closed her eyes for a minute as if she was waiting for the remarkable dream to end.

"Christine, this is real. My heart is beating; blood is flowing through my veins and…" I wanted to continue to convince her, but my weakness came back in full force from the sound of my stomach growling. "I am really hungry." I said weakly as I fell down on the floor again. The effort of leaning on my elbows diminished.

"Oh my God, you're human again?" she asked with fresh tears falling at the extraordinary news she was hearing.

"Yes." I smiled. The need for food was weakening me and even though I wanted to revel in the happiness with Christine I needed something to fill my stomach… now. "Will you get me something to eat so that I can have the strength to stand?" I asked as sweetly as I could. I hadn't had human food in over a week, my stomach was eating away at my insides and I was growing weaker by the second.

"Right." She said as if the thought hadn't occurred to her yet. She stood quickly and stumbled over to the kitchen. She reached out for the counter before she fell over.

"Are you alright?" I asked, now I was the one full of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. When Sophia threw me off of her I landed on the piano wreckage and hit my head. I am just a little dizzy." She said keeping one hand on the counter as she lifted her other hand to open the cabinets and look for food.

The thought of her in need of medical attention got me off the floor and crawling across the living room towards her. When I reached the kitchen table I brought all my weight up on the stool and stood. I leaned against the table as I sat on one of the seats.

"Christine, come here." I said with a beckoning wave.

"No, I need to find you something to eat." She said as she searched through another sparse cupboard.

"I don't have anything here. Let me make sure you don't need medical attention." I said forcefully.

She reluctantly turned from her task and walked over to me. When she stood before me, she allowed me to look at the wound that Sophia made on her neck. That was when I saw the patch of hair on the side of her head that was wet and sticky from blood. She looked like she was about to pass out and I made sure she kept conscious as I sat her down in the chair I quickly removed myself from. I stumbled over to my refrigerator and found ice in the freezer. I put a handful on a cloth and wrapped it around so the ice was covered. I went back to Christine and made her put it on her head.

I went back over to the fridge and searched through the basic stuff I had in there. Nothing looked like it would help me get my strength back so I went back over to Christine and fought the weakness in my arms as I lifted her.

"Erik… what are you doing?" she said groggily as if she just woke up. I looked down to see her eyes were half closed and she was growing pale.

I rushed out of the apartment, as fast as my human self could allow, and took the elevator down to the lobby. When the guards saw me holding her in my arms and saw the blood on her neck and head they immediately came forward.

"Call an ambulance." I said before they could take her out of my arms.

I watched as the receptionist called the ambulance and within minutes I heard the sirens coming down the street. When the ambulance stopped in front of the building I headed over to them and watched as they pulled a gurney out of the back and a couple paramedics came forward to take her from me.

Everything around me was a blur and I couldn't listen to what they were asking me or hear what they were saying about Christine's condition. I only had my ears and eyes on Christine in case she asked for me.

I was never more afraid for her than now. I need her to be alright. She has to fine. As I followed the paramedics and the gurney that Christine was now lying unconscious on I fell to the ground and was encased in darkness, again.

**xXx Christine**

I dreamt of my future.

Erik told me he's human. He's no longer an immortal, blood sucking demon. He can age. He can have children. He can stay in one place for fifty years without people realizing he isn't getting older. I could have the future I wanted with him before I found out he was a vampire. We could grow old together and have children and get married. Everything I ever hoped for.

When he told me that he was human again I didn't believe it. But from the fact that he spat out the blood I tried feeding him and the sound of his breathing and heart beat in his chest I realized it was true.

When he told me he needed food I wondered why all of a sudden he wanted to move on from the amazing news. I realized then that he hadn't had human food since before I could remember. He was probably starving, to the point of passing out. I went to get him something to eat and as I walked to the kitchen I realized I wasn't in the best health. I started to get so dizzy that I couldn't be sure if I was walking in a straight line.

Everything after that was a blur of movement and I only vaguely felt someone pick me up and put me on a bed of some sort. I could hear the sirens and see the blinking blue and red lights and finally everything turned to darkness. That's when I dreamt.

Everything came in clips and patches, starting with the moment Erik told me he was human.

_I found myself sitting in the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in the city. I was wearing a beautiful silky red dress that fit me like a second skin. I was sitting across the table from Erik and he was wearing the finest suit, fit for the restaurant we were sitting in. All the other couples around us didn't stare at the strange man wearing a gleaming white mask on his face or the fact that he was sitting across from me, someone that was fourteen years younger than him. As I scanned the wealthy husbands and wives and boyfriends and girlfriends I spotted a large table not far from us where the Juilliard School Board sat discussing business. I began to fear getting caught, but before I could express that fear to Erik I looked to see him stand from his seat and kneel down before me. When he pulled out a velvet box and opened it before me I felt my heart leap in my chest with excitement and said "yes" before he could even ask the question or open the box. My fear of getting found out was gone and replaced with pure bliss. _

_The next thing I knew I was standing at the beginning of a long aisle with my father at my side holding my arm. I looked down to see myself in a corseted princess style white dress and holding a bouquet of red roses. At the end of the aisle Erik stood in a tux with the familiar white mask, a small smile shining on his face. He stood to the right of a man who was wearing a clerical collar and black suit. The pews in the church were filled with friends and family members. All of Erik's family was long gone and he only had one friend so most of the guests were invited from my side. I didn't care. The only person I really needed to see was Erik. _

_My dream flashed to a new scene. It looked like a few years passed. I was standing in the doorway to what used to be Erik's study. The desk and books were no longer there and the wall was now a baby pink color. There was a chest in the corner full of stuffed animals and other toys, a crib in the middle of the room that lay empty. There was a rocking chair in the other corner where Erik sat holding our baby girl. She was leaning against his chest fast asleep and silent. Erik was leaning back with his head lulled to the side and he was asleep peacefully as well. The sight was so beautiful that it brought me to tears. _

_The last thing I saw was Erik and I sitting on a porch swing in front of a small home. I didn't know where we were, but I could feel the rays of the sun on my face and the warmth of the air surrounding me. What I did know was that Erik and I were growing old together. We were holding each other in our old age. It looked like he was in his seventies and I must have been in my sixties. I looked out to the large lawn in front of our house and saw our daughter. She looked like she was in her thirties and she stood with a man, her husband. They were with their children, our grandchildren. It was the happiest moment of my life and I was glad to see our daughter's life grow and continue our family for generations. After we die what we started would continue and go on for longer than we could hope. _

That was the last thing I saw before my eyes slowly started to open and I was looking up at a tiled white ceiling. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. My senses slowly started coming back to me. I could hear the constant beeping of machines and someone coughing nearby. I couldn't smell anything distinct, except for the faint smell of soap and cleaner. Finally I could feel something heavy on my arm, so heavy that I couldn't lift it. I finally had the strength to move my head and I looked down to see Erik's head lying against my arm. His eyes were closed and he had fallen asleep holding my hand. I realize it was the first time I had ever seen him sleeping and not just unconscious or faking. It was a beautiful sight and I didn't want to move an inch, in fear that I might wake him.

At that moment a nurse walked in and came over to my bed. With no thought to the sleeping man on my arm she asked, "How are you feeling?"

At the high pitched, cheerful voice Erik shot his head up and his eyes were alert within seconds. I wanted to yell at the nurse for waking him, but I knew that wouldn't help anything.

"Christine. You're awake." He said smiling.

"Hi." I said to him smiling back. The memory of my dream came back to me and just seeing him looking at me with so much love and happiness made me want to start our future right now.

The nurse walked over to the side of my bed and that was when I saw that I was hooked up to an IV bag. When the nurse was finished checking on that she started checking my vitals and flashing a light in my eyes. She continued to tell me that everything was looking good, but before she left she told me that the doctor wants me to stay overnight and get a few more tests done to make sure everything was going well.

When she was gone I looked back to Erik who was watching me intently as if I was going to disappear any minute.

"Erik, the nurse said I am going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere." I said to reassure him.

I brought my hand to his chin and brought him closer for a lingering kiss. I broke the kiss reluctantly and looked into his eyes with a new wonderment. "We can have a future together. I'm not going to grow old without you. Before I woke up it was as if the rest of my life was flashing through my mind. I saw us getting married, having a daughter and sitting together in our old age watching our grandchildren. I want that life with you. I want to be with you until the day I die."

Erik's eyes had started watering at my declaration and he had the same smile I had seen on his face in my dream, at our wedding. Before I could say more he leaned over me and kissed me passionately. His tongue and lips formed and pressed against mine with a bruising intensity. I almost passed out again from the lack of air, but Erik released me. I looked at him and saw that he was breathing heavily as well.

"I forgot I need to breathe now." He said between deep breaths.

It was going to take a while for him to learn how to be human again. There were things he was going to have to do differently. His whole life changed in seconds and he was going to become a new person. He had to learn that he wasn't a supernatural, dead, unfeeling creature. He needed to breathe, protect himself and eat when he was hungry.

"How are you feeling? You could barely stand before…" I had completely forgotten that he was starving before I passed out. The memory of my dream and seeing Erik beside me was all I thought about when I woke up.

"Don't worry. I'm alright. While you were getting hauled into the ambulance I collapsed and was brought in with you. After they realized I was fine, except for a few scratches, I went down to the cafeteria. I'm pretty sure people were watching me stuff my face instead of looking at my mask." He said soothing my alarm with a slight chuckle.

"Thank God, you're okay." I said, exhaling the breath I had been holding.

"I should be the one thanking God that you are okay." He said seriously.

"I am never going to leave you. I will be with you, always." I said. I had to reassure him that no matter what life handed him I would be by his side in a heartbeat and take care of him through everything.

"I want to confirm that." He said, going to kneel down on the hospital floor.

It was not how my dream intended, but it was still perfect. No matter where he decided to do this or how he did it wouldn't change my answer. The only thing that needs to be perfect is the man and he is more than perfect.

"I know I don't have a ring. I know we haven't had a successful first date yet. And I know that we have had problems in our relationship. All I know is that I need to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't think of a life without you and before when I was still..." he looked around the room to see all the other patients in the room were asleep "a vampire…" he whispered "I didn't know how I was going to survive being without you and watching you grow old with someone that wasn't me. Now I can have that and I don't want to waste any more time. I love you. Please marry me."

Erik stayed kneeling on the floor, holding my hand and nervously squeezing it. I loved this man and even though everything he said was true, I needed to spend the rest of my life with him. It hadn't been long since we first met and most of the time we were either just friends or broken up, but when we were together it was the most memorable and happiest time of my life.

"I will marry you, Erik." I felt tears falling down my cheeks again. "Did you ever doubt I would?" I said in a playful tone.

All I got in answer was another mind blowing, intense kiss that left us both out of breath. Our future started here and would last, not until the end of time, but until the rest of our days.

**xXx **

**Epilogue is up next! Hope you enjoyed this second to last chapter! Please Leave a Review!**


	36. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the recognizable characters. I only own the idea and some of the minor characters. The rest belongs to their respective owners.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**A/N: I want to thank all my wonderful readers for following and favoring this story! You guys are great and this story would never have gotten this far without you! All of your reviews have made me so happy and inspired and I can't believe this story is coming to an end! *cries* Well here is the Epilogue and I hope you enjoy and leave your last review to this story! **

**Favorite or follow me if you want to get updates on when my next stories get uploaded. Check out my list of upcoming stories in my profile and again thank you for everything! **

**Another side note: I went back to check something for this chapter and realized the opera manager's name I called Adam Levine. The opera manager is not the lead singer of Maroon 5, it was just a mistake that I just realized now. I can't change it now so just pretend that Adam and Levine are popular names lol. Ok on with the story!**

**Infinite Love**

Chapter 36: Epilogue

**xXx **

_5 Years Later_

Erik watched the second hand on his watch reach the twelve again before moving on to the next minute. He had been watching the time constantly the last two minutes as he nervously shuffled his feet. He fidgeted with his appearance while standing by the doors of the Metropolitan Opera House, making people that walked by him very nervous. He was waiting for Christine's parents to arrive so he could show them to the box he reserved for the performance, knowing that his in-laws never liked him. Waiting for them without Christine by his side made the duty even harder to go through with.

He stood in the corner of the lobby in sight of the doors so he could meet them when they arrived. People all around him were standing together in groups chatting and smiling, completely oblivious to the nervous wreck in the corner. Excitement and anticipation flowed through the room making everyone talk spiritedly. This opening play was all they were talking about, it was the newest and most stimulating piece of entertainment they had the pleasure of witnessing for the first time in a long while.

As Erik watched the door, the people and his watch simultaneously his fellow manager and good friend walked over to him with two flutes of champagne in his hands.

"Here Erik, thought you could use something to calm your nerves." Adam said, handing him one of the glasses.

"Thanks." Erik said taking the champagne and taking a large gulp of the sweet, bubbly liquid.

"Still waiting for the in-laws?" he asked taking a smaller sip of the champagne.

"Yeah. I can't believe Christine is making me face them alone. She knows how much they hate me." He said, pulling on his bowtie as if he were choking while looking at the door again.

"Well she has a good reason. She is getting ready for the performance." He said scanning the crowd of people that had paid good money to see the opening act.

Erik knew she was important at the moment and needed to be getting prepared backstage, but he also knew that he would rather put on the corseted dress and sing on stage instead of escorting her parents. Christine had the easy job. The first night he met Mr. and Mrs. Dawson was a nightmare.

Christine wanted Erik to meet her parents before they even officially picked out a ring. She wanted her parents to be in attendance at the wedding, which means they had to know who the groom was. He had been calm and confident about the whole idea, but the second he walked in the door to her childhood home his anxiety hit the roof. Christine had led him in to the kitchen where her parents had been cooking dinner and when their eyes connected with his mask he knew he was doomed.

Dinner had been the hardest and most awkward moment in his two lifetimes on this Earth. Christine and he sat next to each other across from her parents, both of which were still staring at the mask instead of his eyes and judging his appearance. Christine had continued to try and convince them that he was a good man and that she loved everything about him whole heartedly. Nothing swayed their first impression of him and he knew what they were thinking. When Erik said he needed to go to the restroom his thoughts were confirmed by the immediate conversation that followed the second he was out of view. Her parents started going in on her, asking her what she was thinking and why he was wearing a Phantom mask. They started telling her she was being ridiculous for wanting to become the new Christine Daaé in more than just her looks and voice.

When he returned to the table having heard the whole talk he felt Christine grab a hold of his hand under the table and squeeze reassuringly. She turned to face her parents again and told them their plans of getting married and told them that if they didn't like the idea than they wouldn't be invited to the wedding even though she desperately wanted them there. Her parents started yelling in her face, demanding an explanation and threatening to kick Erik out of their house and making sure he never saw Christine again. Erik just took her hand and walked out of the house without a backward glance.

A month after the disastrous dinner her parents had finally calmed down and called to say they would be at the wedding. They still tried to get Christine to postpone it just to think about if she was absolutely sure about Erik. Postponing was never the plan and Christine refused to wait. She made the date over the phone and they were married six months later with her parents, extended family and friends as guests.

Now every time Erik came face to face with her parents he could see the disappointment in their faces from the fact that their only daughter had chosen to marry someone they hadn't expected for her. He was never going to be able to convince them to like him, he knew, Christine tried many times. He decided to give up a long time ago. He still became a nervous wreck whenever he saw them and today was twice as bad since there was more than just them to be nervous about.

"Do you see this crowd? Your work and your wife are making this place more exhilarating than I have seen it in a long time." Adam said with a wide grin on his face. Erik could practically see the dollar signs glowing in his eyes.

Erik felt very proud to have his wife, the woman he gets to go home with, being up on that stage and singing the notes and lyrics to music he had composed and put together in the last three years. It had taken longer for him to finish than he originally wanted, from all the times he almost gave up from the stress of trying to get all the emotions down on paper. Christine had always been there to help him get through it. She had given him inspiration every time he gave up and made sure that he kept going. She made him rest when he needed to and she made him eat when he forgot to. Now nine months after suggesting it to Adam it was becoming life. It was actually going to be brought to life and the vision he had in his mind would be directed on that stage.

Erik had envisioned Christine for the main role from the beginning and he demanded that she play the lead or else he wouldn't let it be put out. Christine knew the characters like the back of her hand and she had already sung the songs before it was brought to Adam's attention. She was a necessity to the telling of this story, a story of love, sacrifice, despair and lust. Adam had agreed without hesitation for he had heard her voice before and found her to have a voice fit for angels. He believed everyone in the audience would be captivated by her voice as he had been the first time he heard it.

Just then Christine's parents walked through the large open doors wearing appropriate opening night worthy attire. Erik handed his empty champagne glass to Adam before heading over to them. As he walked he straightened and tightened his bowtie and flattened his suit jacket. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair making sure it was smooth and presentable. When he reached them they turned to look at him and tried to avoid looking at his mask.

"Good to see you again." Erik said in his most convincing, charming voice.

"Yes, pleasure." Mrs. Dawson said before giving him a polite kiss on the cheek and the fakest smile he had ever seen. Mr. Dawson just gave him a polite handshake and didn't bother to smile.

With the greetings out of the way Erik guided them over to Adam to introduce them to his business partner. Before he could usher them towards the auditorium one of the backstage people that Erik recognized as Christine's assistant, Helen, bustled over fretfully.

"Mr. Damson, Christine is asking for you. It's urgent." she said, red faced.

**xXx**

Christine sat in front of the mirror applying the last of her make-up when the door slammed open and Erik came rushing in. He was pale and breathing heavily. When he saw her sitting in front of the mirror completely calm he rushed over and kneeled next to the chair she was sitting in.

"Are you alright? I was told you needed me urgently." He said scanning her body as if he had x-ray vision and could see if she had broken bones or scratches under her dress.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said putting her blush brush down and turning to face him fully. "My parents must be here."

Erik stayed on his knees on the floor, but his face changed from distressed to confused in a second. "Yeah, why?"

"I couldn't leave you to deal with them on your own." She said, cupping his unmasked cheek with her hand and placing a quick, soft kiss on his lips.

At his still stunned face she continued to explain, "I had Helen keep an eye on you. I told her that when my parents come you would meet them at the door and introduce them to Adam. I had her make up an excuse for you to come here and leave my parents to Adam. I didn't think she would make you worry."

"So… you're okay?" he said, surprised that he had been tricked.

"I am perfectly fine." She said giving him another soft kiss so she didn't smudge the lipstick she just applied.

He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Christine laughed at his concern and stood from her seat so she could get her costume on. She was only wearing the chemise and corset with a silk robe covering it.

She took the dress from where it was hanging over the dressing screen and removed the robe she was wearing. She placed the dress on the floor in a circle so she could easily get into it, but before she could step into the dress she felt Erik's lips on her bare shoulder.

"You are a devious little vixen, aren't you?" he said as he trailed kisses from her shoulder to just behind her ear.

"I learned from the best." She said with a light giggle erupting from her throat. She was becoming tense from the way Erik was controlling the situation and if he got what he wanted it could become dangerous. "Erik you need to stop… or else… or else…" she said in between sharp, short inhalations.

"What? What will happen if I don't stop?" he said, continuing his kisses to the back of her neck while his hands started to slowly lift the sheer skirt covering her legs.

"Someone could walk in. Someone could hear us." She said, out of breath and trying to be convincing, but she wanted it just as much as he did and he knew it.

Christine turned when she felt Erik's hands leave her hips and his lips leave her shoulder. She watched as he practically ran over to the door of the dressing room and locking it so no one could walk in unannounced. He turned back to face her and she could tell that her cheeks were bright red from the flaming sensations Erik brought her to.

"Now no one can walk in and I can always cover your screams with my mouth." He said gliding across the room with the skills of a cat.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to plant a kiss on his lips. She could never resist his allure, no matter where they were. Anytime he initiated it she had no choice, her body would take over and her mind would forget about everything else. This was a kiss full of need, want, passion, desire, love, and even a little danger. Neither of them held back as all their emotions rushed forward and left the consequences behind.

Erik quickly pulled the slip up her legs and out of the way so it wouldn't get ruined as Christine wrapped her legs around his hips. Erik loved the feeling of her legs around him and he quickly held onto the back of her thighs to keep her from falling and found the nearest wall to push her up against.

When they reached a wall Christine started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants to get them out of the way. When his pants were finally pushed out of the way Erik thrust into her roughly. Before Christine could gasp loudly from the intense feeling of becoming one with him, Erik covered her mouth with his.

Erik made sure to keep her moans, gasps and exclamations silent with his mouth to make sure no one heard them. With each thrust Erik let out a quiet grunt against her lips. Their lips and tongues brushed against each other the same way their hips did, with urgency. When Erik released her lips to take a breath she brought her face down to his shoulder and muffled her screams in the padding of his coat.

They continued to move against each other with an intensity that overtook them both. The pictures and paintings on the wall shook and almost fell from their hooks while they jerked against the wall. Christine continued to push the heel of her feet into his lower back to keep him closer and to go deeper while he tightened his hold on her thighs and angled her legs higher for a deeper connection.

"Erik." She sighed.

"Christine… you… are so… intoxicating." He said in between each thrust.

With one final thrust Christine reached her completion and let her cries out on his shoulder, biting into the fabric. When Christine squeezed him he came right behind her, spilling inside her and pushed her against the wall even harder making one of the small framed pictures land on the carpeted floor at their feet. His grunts were let out in the sweetness of her hair.

Erik didn't want to let her go and didn't want to move from their positions. He was content in staying where they were until they absolutely had to break apart. The warmth of her skin and the smell of her hair kept him in a euphoric state and he completely forgot about what the night was about and who was waiting for him in Box 5. The moment ended sooner than he wanted when a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Mrs. Damson, curtain goes up in five." One of the backstage members said from the other side of the door.

Christine looked into Erik's eyes with surprise and panic at how fast time flew while they were together. He reluctantly let her legs drop so she could stand and she took a step back to make sure her undergarments weren't soiled from their passions. Erik immediately felt the coldness of not being joined with her or even touching her, but he couldn't do anything about it now. She still had to dress and do her hair and she only had five minutes to do it in.

Christine grabbed her dress that she had left on the floor and put her legs through the hole she made. When she got the dress up and had her arms through the sleeves she felt Erik's hands slowly buttoning the back. Christine pulled her hair up out of the way for him to get the higher ones done. When he got all the buttons fastened she turned to face him and kissed him sweetly on the lips before going back over to the mirror and fixing her lipstick.

When she felt her make-up was presentable she combed through her hair roughly with her brush and just let it hang down her back. The first act was just her standing in the horse's stalls after going for a ride. Her hair looked wind-blown enough to make the scene work so she took Erik's hand and he guided her out of the dressing room. They walked down the narrow hall filled with props, fabrics and other actors to reach the stage. When they got to the side of the stage where she enters Erik released her and gave her a peck on the cheek before turning to go towards the doors heading to the stairs.

"Wait." She said grabbing his hand before he was out of reach.

He turned to see her standing there with fear and anxiety written on her face. The reality of being on stage in front of thousands of people hit her in this moment. She had been fine during rehearsals when there were only workers, musicians and actors watching her, but now there were people that paid to see her. She had been confident when she was in her dressing room preparing, but now the reality of it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You will be perfect." He said looking her straight in the eyes and holding her shaking, sweaty fingers.

"What if I mess up? What if I get one of the notes or words wrong? What if I fall?" she said her eyes widening at the thought of making a fool of herself.

"In all the years I have known you I have never seen you fall and how can you get a note or word wrong? You helped me write it, you have been practicing since the beginning. You will never mess up." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I have never had so many people looking at me and expecting me to do my best. What if…" Her mind was reeling with all the possibilities of what could happen to her on that stage.

Before Christine could start another outburst Erik hugged her tightly. "If you are still afraid of seeing all those people out there, than ignore them. Pretend they aren't there. That's what I did whenever I sang with you in front of people. Like at the Halloween party in your freshman year. At the karaoke bar on New Year's Eve. It helped me concentrate on you." He said with his instructing voice, only this time it had love underneath instead of just demanding. He pulled away to look in her eyes and saw she had started to calm down somewhat.

"Okay. I'll try that." She said before looking back at the stage.

"Christine, curtain is going up in less than a minute." The director said, looking pale and anxious. He handed her the horse brush and pushed her to the stage before she could give Erik one last look.

Once Christine stood on the stage next to the large white horse she would be working with in the first act she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes to calm her nerves. When she heard the chattering of people and movement of instruments in the orchestra pit she knew that she was going to have to fight the urge to throw up. This was her first performance on the stage where she was the lead and everyone would be looking at her now. She always only played a minor character up until Erik introduced this opera to everyone. Without him she would probably still be a minor character in the chorus that no one paid close attention to. When the curtains started to open she turned to face the horse and continued brushing its back.

The music started to play and when it reached the moment where she had to sing she turned to look out at the audience and saw empty seats. The whole auditorium was empty except for Erik. He was sitting in Box 5 looking at her proudly with a subtle nod of confidence.

She knew it was a trick of the mind and every one of the seats were actually occupied, but she was grateful that her mind hid all the other people. She didn't have an issue singing for Erik only, the auditorium with over a thousand seats looked empty and it helped her concentrate on the lyrics and her performance. She didn't have the nervous butterflies in her stomach or the urge to let her dinner come up her throat.

She continued to brush the short hair of the horses back as she sang the high notes with a beautiful clarity. When the lead actor came out to sing his part of the song it felt like second nature to just act with him. The rest of the song went by in a breeze and sooner than she could have imagined the play reached its intermission.

The rest of the play went by quickly after the break and before long the whole cast stood on stage to bow.

Christine watched as the whole auditorium stood and clapped enthusiastically. She stood next to her two leading men and the rest of the actors as they all bowed with their hands linked. Her smile reached her eyes as if she had a hanger in her mouth. She was ecstatic that everyone had loved her voice, but she couldn't let all the attention be brought on her.

She stepped forward from the rest of the cast and kissed her hand before pointing it to the love of her life sitting in Box 5. He kissed his hand and gestured back to her. Before long the curtain went down a final time and Erik's loving face still covered Christine's vision as she left the stage heading straight to her dressing room.

When she got in her room her seamstress was already there ready to help her out of the corset. When her dress and undergarments were removed she found her modern dress hanging over the dressing screen and put it on quickly. She went over to the mirror and started removing the heavy make-up that was applied for the final wedding scene. When she got her hair out of the many pins and removed the fancy crown she let her hair hang loosely down her bared back. She applied grey eye shadow to let the blue out in her eyes and to match the color of her dress. She put glossy lipstick on before walking out of her dressing room.

When she got to the lobby she expected to see Erik and her parents standing there waiting for her, but instead she was bombarded with admirers and reporters. Cameras were flashing in her face and people were asking her questions while holding recorders in her face. Others were just admirers holding out single roses and bouquets of flowers for her to take. It had become overwhelming and she didn't know what to do. Before she could answer a question or accept a rose, Erik's face came through the crowd and he stood before her, enveloping her in a hug.

"You were amazing. I am so proud of you." He said in her ear.

She still had the hanger in her mouth and his words just made her smile even bigger, if that were possible. In that moment she forgot about everyone else and focused on his arms around her and the feel of his warmth against her.

"Darling, you were perfect." Christine heard her mother's voice through the fog of Erik's sensations.

She opened her eyes to see her mother and father standing behind Erik waiting to show their congratulations. Erik half-heartedly let her go so she could hug them. She hadn't seen them in over seven months, last Thanksgiving, so she wanted to catch up with them.

When they were finally able to get out of the opera house and head down the street Erik watched as Christine and her parents chatted about everything that had been going on the last few months. Christine told them about her different roles and places in the opera that she had done before being made the lead role. She even tried to explain to them that without Erik she wouldn't have become lead so quickly. Her parents had turned to Erik and thanked him. It was the first time Erik had seen them smile sincerely in his direction.

When they reached Erik and Christine's apartment, her parents looked around in awe. It was the first time they had seen their home and they hadn't expected the charming, classic, family home. They were given a quick tour and were given the chance to put their bags in the guest room that used to be Erik's study. They had admired the grand piano in the living room and scanned the classic novels that sat on Erik's bookcase. They found the atmosphere to be very pleasing and homey. While they were changing into casual clothes in the guest room Erik and Christine went into the kitchen and opened the bottle of champagne that he had bought for this occasion.

"You pleased me greatly tonight." Erik said unraveling the paper from the cork.

"It was your composition. I am just lucky I got to play that lead role in your work." She said giddy.

"No one else would have been allowed to play that role. You were my muse throughout the whole thing." He said with a deep love in his eyes.

At that moment her parents came into the kitchen and participated in the celebration. The popping of the cork and the spray of foam was only momentary, but the drinking and talking continued for a good portion of the night.

When the grandfather clock by the fireplace chimed once indicating it was one in the morning, Christine's parents excused themselves to get some sleep before they left in the morning. Erik and Christine walked them down to the guest room before heading into their own. They both went into the large closet and stripped before putting on comfortable pajamas.

"To bad your parents are here. I was looking forward to making you scream." Erik said with a playful smile.

"How about we just cuddle tonight? Then tomorrow when they're gone you can conquer my body anyway you want." She said brushing her hands all over his chest in a tempting pattern.

"You are going to have to stop doing that or else I won't be able to hold myself back." He said watching her fingers gracefully run over his bare chest.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand and guiding him to bed.

When they climbed under the sheets and held each other everything was content. Christine pulled his mask off his face and placed it on the nightstand before kissing each curve, bump and malformation covering the right side of his face. Erik felt tears fall from his eyes and two trails run down his cheeks. After being with her for five years he still became stunned by the fact that he had found someone that could love him enough to look at his deformity and caress it. He thanked Sophia for making him what he was. If he hadn't met her he would never have come to New York City and waited over one hundred years for Christine, the love of his life. He thought losing Christine Daaé was the end of his existence, but it was only the beginning. A life without Christine Dawson was not worth living and he wouldn't have done anything differently.

They were living the perfect life. They wouldn't change anything about their lives together. Ever.

**xXx**

**And there it is! I loved writing this story and I am sad that it is over. Thank you again to all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are all so wonderful! Time to get back to Music Within and Unsinkable!**

**Please Leave a Final Review! :)**


End file.
